


Dreaming About Us

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 88,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin, Daphne and Emmett set out for two months of fun in the Caribbean. They will be aboard Justin's yacht. This is full of adventure and new lands.





	1. A Change Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin looked at Daphne with a raised brow. “What the hell are you doing?”

Daphne frowned and stared at Justin as if he were dumb. “What are you talking about?”

Justin sighed. “You’re not bringing your entire luggage set onto the Princess Eleanor,” he informed her. Princess Eleanor was Justin’s new yacht that Craig had given him.

Daphne glared at him. “You let Em bring all he wanted.”

“But Emmett is a big queen you’re straight,” Justin pointed out.

“I heard that,” Emmett told them. “Are we going to go or what?”

Justin nodded at his friend and said, “In a minute.”

“Justin,” Jennifer called as she exited the house. She wanted to wish the guys a good trip before they left.

“Hey, Mrs. Taylor,” Daphne said before she moved away to load Emmett’s car.

“Honey,” Jennifer smiled at her kid. “I want you to have a great time.”

“I will mom,” Justin assured her. He couldn’t wait to leave. Two whole months without parents was heaven to him. He hugged his mother and then headed to the car. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Daphne had managed to load three big suitcases. “We won’t all fit in here.”

“Take your car,” Daphne said with a big smile as she closed the passenger door.

Emmett laughed as he started the car.

“Some friends you are,” Justin told them, but then when he looked towards his car, his smile doubled in size seeing Chance waiting for him.

“Surprise,” Daphne told him and giggled. “Some friends we are.”

Justin leaned down and smiled at her. “The bestest that there are.”

Emmett seemed to laugh harder as he heard the blond use a word that didn’t even exist. “Hurry up. We’ll be waiting.”

Justin nodded and watched them go. Then he walked over to his boyfriend or at least who he presumed to be his boyfriend. He walked slowly and smiled at the taller man. They had gotten into a stupid argument and hadn’t talked to each other for over a month.

“Hey, there,” Chance muttered.

“Hi,” Justin licked his lower lip. “Are you coming with us?”

Chance shook his head. “No.”

Justin frowned and looked at the floor. “Oh.”

“Justin,” Chance said. He wanted the blond to know that they were okay before he left.

“What?” Justin asked squaring his shoulders.

“I want you to know that when you come back I’ll be here,” Chance said. “Waiting for you.”

Justin’s smile broke out even wider if that were possible. He took a step forward and hugged the man. “Chance, you don’t know how happy you have made me right now.”

Chance hugged the smaller man. He inhaled deeply and pulled back a bit so he could kiss Justin. He let his fingers get lost in the blond locks. He felt Justin moaning and he started to get hard. He couldn’t wait for the day where Justin belonged to him completely. “I want you.”

Justin was so scared. He had never been with anyone before. “Do you...want to do it now?”

Chance shook his head. “I don’t want to rush things. I’ll take you out for your birthday when you come back. We will have a big celebration with all your friends and later you will be all mine.”

“Chance!” Justin yelled. “now I have to wait a two whole months thinking about having sex with you! Do you realize how horny I’ll be?”

Chance laughed and pulled Justin towards him so they could continue to kiss before the blond had to go.

***

Justin was floating as he went back into the house. He had forgotten his shades. He had to be quick since Chance offered to take him to the port.

“I saw you,” Craig said.

Justin frowned and turned to look at his father. “What?”

“You were kissing that boy for the entire world to see,” Craig told him.

“What’s going on?” Jennifer asked.

“Jen,” Craig said as he stood by the window. “He was kissing that boy again.”

Jen rolled her eyes. “They’re boyfriends, Craig. That’s what they’re supposed to do.”

Justin sighed not believing that he was still arguing with his father about his sexuality.

Craig didn’t know what he was going to do with Justin. When the boy was twelve he had informed his parents that he was gay. Craig had hoped with all his heart it was a phase but now, five years later, it seemed like wishful thinking. “I just don’t think that you should be doing it in front of the neighbors,” he said as he sat down.

“There wasn’t anyone around,” Justin said picking up his shades from the small table placed in the foyer.

“He’s happy the way he is,” Jennifer said as she sat next to her husband.

Craig closed his eyes and threw his head back.

“Dad!” Molly came running with a map in her hands.

“What is it?” Craig asked opening his eyes.

“Is this the place where Justin is going to be traveling?” Molly asked him.

Craig took the map and looked at it. “No.”

“Thank god!” Molly gasped. “I don’t want him to get attacked.”

“What is she talking about?” Justin asked.

“What are you talking about, Molly?” Jennifer asked.

“Pirates can attack him and kill him,” Molly informed them. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, Jus.”

Craig and Jennifer smiled at each other. Justin’s eyebrows shot up. He was surprised that his sister cared that much about him.

“Pirates don’t exist anymore, honey,” Jennifer told her.

“But I heard it on the news,” Molly said, “Although they didn’t actually call them pirates. It was about these men who were stealing from the people on the sea. So that’s basically a pirate.”

“I’m sure Justin’s going to be okay,” Jennifer said.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me,” Justin assured her.

“He’ll have a good crew with him,” Craig replied as he got up. “I’m sure they know what they’re doing.”

Molly nodded. “Okay,” she muttered before she went to hug her brother. “Bring me something back.”

Justin laughed and nodded. He hugged his mother again and then smiled at his father. They shared a brief hug and he was on his way.

***

“Justin!” Daphne yelled. “We have been waiting. What took you so long?”

Justin shrugged, smiled but said nothing.

“So?” Daphne asked. “I want to hear everything.”

“We’re ready to go sir,” Gavin said to Justin. “Is there anything I could help you with?”

“We got your luggage into your room,” Daphne said quickly.

“We can go,” Justin said to Gavin.

Gavin nodded and left them alone.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Daphne asked.

“We’re back together,” Justin told her. “He gave me this,” he said as he showed her the ring. “I think I’m in love with him.”

Daphne smiled widely. “That’s so great.”

“We’re moving!” Emmett yelled as he came out into view.

Justin laughed. “Not yet.”

“I’m so excited,” Emmett told them. “Are we going to stop somewhere? Like a mysterious island with all these hot naked men and where I’ll be able to meet the love of my life, maybe?”

Daphne started laughing. “Jesus Christ, Em.”

Justin shook his head and laughed too. “I’m sure we can find you someone.”

“What?” Emmett asked. “It could happen.”

“If you say so,” Justin told him.

“Hey,” Emmett grabbed Justin’s hand. “He gave you this?”

“Yes,” Justin said and beamed. “He couldn’t come because he had to work. I told him to come with us that I could help him out but you know him.”

Daphne nodded. “I think he’s great.”

“Me too,” Justin agreed.

Emmett threw his arm around Justin’s shoulder and they started walking to the front of the yacht. “I think someone is in love.”

Justin nodded knowing that he could never be happier than he was at that instant.

***

Daphne smiled as she lay on a towel in the front deck of the yacht.

“Daphne!” Emmett yelled as he saw her. “You should have gone with us.”

Daphne sighed and sat up. “I’m working on my tan.”

Emmett rolled his eyes. “We’re in the freaking Bahamas. You can work on it some other time. It’s sunny here all the time.”

“Did you guys buy anything?” Daphne asked ignoring Emmett’s comments.

“Tons of stuff,” Emmett told her. “And Justin and I did not go disappearing or get lost.”

Daphne rolled her eyes and went back to laying out and working on her tan.

“I’m going to put my things in my room,” Emmett told her and left quickly.

“Mrs. Chanders,” Gavin said. “This is Johan.”

Daphne smiled at the gorgeous guy before her. “Hi.”

“He’s going to be assembling the fishing equipment and helping you out,” Gavin informed her.

“No problem,” Daphne said.

Johan went to do his job while Gavin returned to his duties.

Justin came to Daphne with a big smile. “Hey.”

“Someone is happy,” Daphne commented.

“I called Chance,” Justin told her. “He was working but he took a few minutes to talk to me.”

“What did he say?” Daphne asked.

“That he missed me,” Justin muttered and then laughed. “I can’t wait to get back.”

“Jeez, Jus,” Daphne drawled. “We have been here only a week,” she pointed out. “You’re going to go back eventually but you should enjoy this freedom while you have it. Remember no parents, no school, fun and the sun.”

“I know,” Justin whispered with a pout.

“Guys,” Emmett said. “What are we going to do now?”

“Fishing,” Daphne told him. “It’s going to be cool.”

“Mr. Taylor,” Gavin interrupted them.

Justin turned around. “Yes.”

“We’re setting course,” Gavin said. “Where do you want us to go next? What island do you want to visit?”

Justin turned to his friends. “Where do you guys want to go next?” Justin asked.

“I want to go to Jamaica,” Daphne told him. “Can we do that?”

“No problem at all,” Gavin confirmed. “We’ll be there in a few days.”

Justin nodded. “Great.”

“I don’t want to go fishing,” Emmett protested when he saw a man setting up the gear.

“Daphne wants to,” Justin pointed out. “Everyone has to have fun on this trip and we promised to take turns doing what we each wanted.”

“Come on, Em,” Daphne told him. “Its fun and I’ll teach you.”

Emmett rolled his eyes but nevertheless followed her. Justin laughed; he was having the time of his life.

***

“Holy shit!” Daphne yelled. “We’re in Jamaica!”

Justin looked at her and frowned. “Relax.”

“This place is great, Justin,” Daphne told him. They were standing mere inches away from the aqua crystal water. “I can’t wait to dive in.”

“I’ll beat you to it,” Emmett shouted as he ran towards them.

Daphne started running as well. Justin laughed and followed them in.

“Stop it!” Daphne yelled when Emmett started splashing water her way.

Emmett stopped and arched a brow. “Honey, I hate to tell you this but you’re already wet, you’re in the water.”

Daphne laughed as she threw herself at Emmett managing to knock him back. When Emmett managed to surface Justin and Daphne were both laughing at him.

“That’s not fair,” Emmett told them. “I wasn’t prepared for that!”

Justin and Daphne started splashing the taller man. Emmett laughed and managed to grab Justin by the waist, lift him up and throw him in the water.

“Nothing but skin and bones,” Emmett said as he laughed.

Justin chuckled.

“Don’t forget the big ass,” Daphne added.

“Hey,” Justin protested. “Get her, Emmett!”

The rest of the day was spent on the beach. They got out and sat down together in the warm sand. They watched the sun setting over the beach and the magnificent colors on display. The friends were definitely in paradise. Justin couldn’t wait to get back to the yacht and paint for a while.

“I’m hungry,” Daphne told him.

“Do you want to go to one of the restaurants on the island or do you want to go back to the boat?” Justin asked as he got up.

“The boat,” Daphne announced. “I need to shower and a change of attire so I can look pretty.”

“Me too,” Emmett told him. “They have some kind of celebration going on at the mainland tonight.”

“Okay,” Justin said.

“Maybe you will meet your prince charming there, Em,” Daphne told him and winked at Justin who smiled.

“You really think so?” Emmett asked.

Daphne wrapped her arm around the taller man’s waist. “Yeah, why not?”

Emmett beamed thinking about the perfect man for himself. Justin followed them but knew he didn't need to find his prince charming. He already had the man he wanted waiting for him back home.

***

Justin opened his eyes and grunted. “Fuck!” he hissed and sat up. He looked around and found Daphne sleeping next to him and Emmett behind Daphne. He felt like his head was going to fall down at any minute. He got off the bed and stumbled into his bathroom.

His mind flashed back to the night before, at least the small bits and pieces he could remember. There were many tourists around but together the friends were like three musketeers. By the end of the evening they held their own festivities. They had met a couple and the three friends bonded immediately with the new strangers. They had spent the night dancing, eating and drinking. They really did a lot of drinking.

“Jesus,” Justin muttered as he stripped. “I’m never drinking again.”

“I have heard that one before,” Emmett said entering the bathroom. “Wow that was a wild night.”

“No kidding,” Justin told him getting in the shower slowly since his head was still pounding.

Emmett needed to relieve his bladder before he exploded. “How the fuck did we end up in your room?”

“I don’t remember much,” Justin told him. “After Peter bought me the last beer I think I got amnesia.”

Emmett laughed. “You’re funny. He was hot.”

“And straight,” Justin pointed out as he let the spray hit him from head to toe. “Although I have to say that his girlfriend was looking at Daphne way too much.”

“You noticed that too,” Emmett said and laughed. “Jeez.”

“Do you know where we’re going?” Justin asked.

Emmett shook his head as he finished. He shook his dick and then put it back in his pants. He washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. “I need to go to sleep for like a week.”

“Yeah,” Justin said closing his eyes as the warm water hit his shoulders.

“I’m going to go ask where we’re going and then I’m going to my room,” Emmett informed him as he exited the bathroom.

Justin came out as Daphne was starting to wake up. They talked for a little while about the night before and then she left for her room. When Justin finally went on deck Gavin and Erick were outside having a very heated discussion.

“What’s going?” Justin asked.

“Nothing,” Gavin said.

“We can’t go to the Mediterranean Sea,” Erick said forcefully over Gavin’s denials.

“Shut up,” Gavin told him. “If Mr. Taylor wants to go then that’s what we do.”

“Why can’t we go?” Justin asked.

“We have heard of a few people who have been robbed,” Erick told him. “It’s too dangerous right now.”

Justin sighed. “How long before we get there?”

“A few weeks at max,” Gavin said. “But there is nothing to fear. We’re not stopping for anything until we reach our destination.”

Justin thought about it. “Okay then. We keep going.”

Erick sighed and nodded before he left.

“My kid,” Gavin said giving Justin an apologetic smile. “He worries too much.”

“My sister is the same way,” Justin told him.

Gavin nodded and quickly excused himself.

“Where are we going?” Daphne asked as she wrapped her arms around Justin’s waist.

“The Mediterranean,” Justin told her. “But I’m not sure why.”

Daphne started laughing.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Don’t you remember last night?” Daphne asked.

“What about last night?” Emmett asked. “Justin, are we going to Europe? They told me we’re headed for the Mediterranean Sea.”

“I know,” Justin sighed and looked at Daphne. “What were you talking about again?”

“This lady over at the party was reading our palms. She was charging ten bucks, don’t you remember?” she asked.

Justin frowned not sure that he wanted to admit to Daphne that there were parts about last night which were a complete blank. “Maybe,” he finally said.

“I don’t remember,” Emmett told her.

Daphne sighed. “She said that you would find what you have been searching for on the Mediterranean Sea. She said it was only there that you could find your heart’s desire.”

Justin couldn’t recall that conversation. “Is that all she said?”

“She said that once you found it you would never part from it,” Daphne shrugged. “I think you’re nuts for listening to her.”

“I was drunk,” Justin pointed out.

“Well,” Daphne said. “Why don’t you tell them to turn around now? I thought we were going to Haiti.”

Justin shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing is going to happen and I don’t need anything. I have everything that I could ever ask for.”

“He’s right, you know,” Emmett said agreeing with Justin.

“It will be fun, Daph,” Justin told her. “Think of it as another adventure. Besides maybe we will all find what we’re searching for.”

Daphne shrugged. She had a very bad feeling about the whole thing. “Okay.”

Justin smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “That’s my girl.”

 

* * *

  
If you want to see what Justin’s yacht would look like here is a link. I hope you guys like the rest of this story. Thanks to my betas.


	2. What Life Has Dealt

Justin was sitting on the deck with his sketchpad on his lap drawing Emmett and Daphne who were sitting together. Emmett was braiding Daphne’s hair and Daphne was talking nonstop about her plans for college. They were growing kind of tired with the trip. The blond felt like he had been there years, he didn’t know what he was thinking when he set the course. Justin gasped when the yacht made a dying sound and the motors suddenly stopped.

“What the fuck was that?” Emmett asked.

Daphne frowned and got up.

“Gavin!” Justin yelled and got up as well. He quickly went to find the man. “What’s going on?”

Gavin came out of the control booth and sighed. “Something happened to the motors. We’re not sure.”

“What do you mean something happened to the motors?” Justin asked.

“We’ll fix it,” Gavin assured him.

“Where are we?” Justin asked.

“We’re just entering the Mediterranean Sea,” Gavin told him. “We’re very close to land.”

“We’re adrift at sea!” Justin hissed. “We aren’t close to fucking shit. I suggest you go find the problem with the motor and fix it.”

Gavin nodded and went to the back with Alex behind him. “This isn’t right.”

“I know,” Alex muttered.

Justin frowned as he saw them leaving.

“Justin!” Daphne yelled.

Justin quickly walked back to where Emmett and Daphne were. It was already dark but now he could see the lights of a much bigger yacht nearing them.

“Wow,” Emmett said impressed with the size of the cruiser. “It’s bigger than this one.”

Justin rolled his eyes. They watched as the vessel just kept gaining on Princess Eleanor. Then it stopped fairly close to them.

“What’s going on?” Daphne asked.

“I have no idea,” Justin told her.

“This isn’t good,” Erick said.

Justin looked at the black sails on the other craft and his heart lurched thinking of the worst. He was scared and Molly and Erick’s words came back to haunt him.

“Maybe they could help us,” Daphne said even though deep down she realized it was only going to get worse.

***

Justin was pacing back and forth while Daphne and Emmett sat on his bed. Gavin had told them to lock themselves in the room and not come out. He didn’t know what was going on but he was minutes away from leaving the room and finding out what had happened to the crew.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Daphne informed them. “I’m going out there and see what’s going on.”

“You can’t go out,” Emmett told her. “What if...”

They didn’t have time to say anything else as someone knocked on the door. Justin quickly went to it.

“Wait,” Daphne yelled. “Who the fuck is it?”

“Open up,” Someone yelled from outside.

Justin backed away. “Who the fuck is that?” he asked in a hushed voice.

Emmett was gripping one of the pillows tightly.

The man outside started kicking the door until it burst open and he came inside. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Justin asked.

“The name’s James,” he informed them. “You’re all coming with me.”

“The fuck we are,” Justin hissed. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

James pulled out his gun. “How about the guy with the gun?”

Daphne looked at Justin. “Let’s do what he says, Jus.”

Emmett got up and walked with his friends out of the suite. When they reached the deck Gavin and the rest of the crew were on their knees with their hands tied to their back.

“What are you going to do to us?” Justin asked. “You can’t do this.”

“We already are?” another guy said. “James set the boat and let them loose.”

James looked at the man and glare. “Ethan, I’m in charge here, remember? You and Ted are going to set the boat.”

Ethan fumed and looked at Ted. “Let’s go.”

Ted grinned as he looked at the three teens. “We should take them with us. They’re young and would sell oh so nicely,” he walked over to Emmett and grabbed him by the arm.

Emmett tried to pull away. “Let me go!” he shouted and reached for the eye patch that Ted was wearing. “Oh my god!”

Ted frowned and grabbed his eye patch back from Emmett’s grasp.

“He doesn’t have his eye!” Emmett yelled as he pulled back in horror. “He has one eye!! He only has one eye! One eye!”

Justin grabbed Emmett. “Relax.”

“Shut the fuck up before we kill you,” James hissed. He had never had such a weird encounter. He didn’t know if he should be in shock or laugh his heart out.

“You can’t kill us,” Daphne yelled.

“We can do whatever the fuck we want,” Ethan hissed.

“I call for...parley!” Daphne told them.

James and Ted started laughing.

“This isn’t a movie, sweet heart,” James informed her.

“You don’t have some kind of honor in your merry band of thieves?” Daphne asked defiantly.

“She has guts,” Ethan commented quietly.

“No shit,” James whispered. “We’ll take them with us. The cap will love it. We’ll make good money with them. And if they don’t follow our orders then we will kill them.”

Ted winked at them with his visible and only eye.

“Are they really pirates?” Emmett asked Justin.

Justin shook his head in disbelief. “Pirates don’t exist.”

“Justin, he said they were going to sell us,” Daphne muttered. “I don’t want to be sold,” she told him with tears.

Justin licked his lips and kept his own tears at bay. He put his arm around her to offer her some sort of comfort.

Half an hour later Ethan and Ted came back. Two other guys were with them. They gathered Justin’s crew and took all of them to the back of the boat.

“You’re not going to kill them, are you?” Daphne asked meaning Justin’s crew. “You can’t do that, please don’t.”

“Of course not princess,” James answered with a lie. He gave her his best sexiest smile without realizing he was doing so.

Daphne glared at him. She decided to stare at the floor and hope for a miracle. Justin sighed and wished he had stayed at home with Chance. He had to find a way to escape but also to secure a rescue for Daphne and Emmett. It was his fault they were in this predicament in the first place. He thought they would be in no danger if he hadn’t failed to heed any warnings.

***

“How long have we been here?” Emmett asked.

Justin shrugged.

“Justin we have to do something,” Daphne told him. “This isn’t good.”

“I know that,” Justin told her. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Hello boys and girl,” James said as he came into the room where they were being held hostage. “It’s time for dinner.”

Justin wasn’t hungry. He wished there was a way for him to get away. But he couldn’t leave Daphne and Emmett behind. They were taken into the dinning area. There were about twelve men sitting there already. There were a few seats still open. The table was full of food and wine waiting to be eaten and drank. Ethan was sitting at the head of the table.

“Ethan, get the fuck out of your brother’s seat,” James told him. “You three seat there.”

Justin, Daphne and Emmett sat down. Justin’s seat was next to the captain’s chair. His mind started swarming with a million ways to deal with the man. He had to find the right words to ask the captain to let them go.

“Let me introduce you to the men,” James said as he sat down across from Justin. He started with the man next to Emmett. “You have Michael, Ethan, John, Sam, Henry, Ted, but you met him already, Ryan, Andrew, Franck, Boris, Dante and Kenneth.”

“These are the future to be slaves?” John asked with a grin. “Not bad.”

“Not bad at all,” the man that came into the room said. He was grinning as he sat down. He was dressed all in black. He had long chestnut hair reaching his shoulder. He wore a black bandana on his head to keep his unruly hair from falling all over the place. He had a five o’clock beard and the most intense hazel eyes that Justin had seen.

“The Captain,” James said to Justin before turning and addressing the captain. “These are our guests.”

“Guests!” Daphne yelled. “Don’t make me laugh. Guests don’t have to be tied or locked up, do they?!”

“We didn’t tie you up,” James pointed out.

“Oh shut up!” Daphne hissed.

“Feisty,” the captain said.

“Captain,” Justin muttered. “Could I talk to you?”

“Call me Brian,” he told him. “And you can say whatever is on your mind.”

Justin looked around at the motley crew and then back at Brian. “Can we talk in private?”

“I don’t hide anything from my men,” Brian told him in a strong voice. “Whatever you have to say you can do so in front of them.”

Justin swallowed and nodded slowly. “Well, I...I speak for my friends as well as myself when I say that we don’t want to be slaves to anyone.”

“You have never been one, how can you be so sure?” Brian asked sarcastically as he served himself some wine.

Justin sighed. “Would you take money from anyone?”

“What, are you going to pay your way out of this?” Brian asked arching a brow.

Justin shook his head. “My father has money.”

“Mine too,” Emmett said.

“And mine,” Daphne added. “Can we call them and tell them to pay for us? You could demand a ransom for our return.”

Brian thought about it. “The highest bidder will get you, we will let fate decide.”

Justin opened his eyes. “That’s not fair!” he shouted as he got up. “You can’t do this!”

James got up as well. “Sit down or you will go back to your room.”

“It’s easy for you to order us around when you’re holding a gun on us!” Justin shouted. “I never asked for this.”

“Life works in mysterious ways,” Dante said. “This is the hand that you were dealt. Fate wanted this for you!”

“Who the fuck are you?” Justin asked. “God’s medium. Shut the fuck up! No one is asking you for your fucking advice or fortune cookie wisdom!”

“I won’t let you disrespect my men,” Brian hissed. “Now sit down and shut up or I’ll shut you up myself!”

“I hope you all rot in hell!” Justin yelled and then looked at James. “You can take me back to my room!” Justin picked Brian’s glass and threw the wine at Brian. “I guess fate had that in store for you!”

Brian got up and grabbed Justin by the neck. “You little shit.”

“Brian,” James said calmly. “Don’t damage the goods too much.”

Brian made Justin sit down. “You’re going to do what you’re told!”

“Fuck you!” Justin hissed and pulled back.

Brian pulled back his arm and then punched Justin in the face. The blond fell back but didn’t stay down long. He grabbed on to the mantel of the table and pulled on it. They watched in amazement as the food and everything crashed on the floor.

“You little asshole!” Kenneth yelled as he got up.

“Run Justin!” Daphne yelled when she saw Brian going after Justin.

Justin did just that. He ran as if his life depended on it and unfortunately it did.

***

Once Justin was on the deck he had never been so happy to see land in his life. He didn’t think twice before he jumped into the water. They were close to shore; the vessel was anchored there. Justin was grateful that his father had made him be on the swimming team when he was younger. He had become the captain of his team and if anyone could get to shore it was him.

He could have kissed the land when he reached it but he had more important things to do like run for help. There had to be someone that could help him. So he ran deep into the island. He ran for a while until he didn’t know which direction he had been running. He didn’t know if he was going in circles or if he was running back. All he knew what that he was lost and couldn’t seem to find a way out.

“Mr. Taylor!” James yelled.

Justin stopped cold in his tracks. He wasn’t sure where the voice was coming from.

“Hunter!” Brian shouted. “There are some tracks here. Come here.”

“Okay,” James yelled.

Justin’s heart beat faster. He really hoped that they didn’t call the man Hunter because he hunted things. He started running again and cursed when he reached the beach again. He dropped onto his knees and started crying.

“Hello,” James said grabbing Justin by the shoulder and pushing him down.

“Tie him up,” Brian said.

“No!” Justin yelled and rolled on the sand managing to take James down with him. He got up and started running but then he felt someone pushing him down again.

Brian turned him around and got on top of him. His knife in hand pressed against Justin’s neck. “You’re going to do what we tell you,” he spat out. “Or I’m going back and I’m killing your friends.”

Justin swallowed hard, his body stiffening with the thought of Daphne and Emmett dying.

“Are we clear?” Brian asked.

“Yes,” Justin hissed.

“If you pull another stunt like this again I’ll shoot you myself,” Brian informed him. He got up and put his knife away. “Now get up and walk.”

James was already by their side waiting. He was surprised to say the least that Brian hadn’t killed the blond. If anyone else had done what Justin had done he would be dead by now.

“You’re bleeding,” Brian said as he looked at Justin’s arm.

Justin saw it and frowned. “I must have cut myself when I was in that freaking jungle,” he said looking back at the untamed forest.

Brian took off his bandana and put it around Justin’s arm to apply pressure on Justin’s wound. “You’ll be okay.”

Justin looked up at Brian and nodded slowly. He didn’t know whether he should be relieved or disappointed. Justin frowned and looked away not sure what was going happening to him once he returned to the ship. He pulled his arm away and stood still, he was emotionally and physically exhausted.

James watched Brian looking at Justin and he smirked. James knew that Brian wanted the blond slave, even if it was only to punish the man for his disobedience. It was definitely going to be an interesting trip.

***

James grabbed Brian’s hand and helped him into the boat.

“What the hell is that?” Emmett asked.

“It’s called a fish,” James pointed out.

Brian smirked and sat down. He looked at the blond. “Get me a beer.”

Justin narrowed his eyes. “I’m not your fucking servant!”

“Get me a fucking beer!” Brian yelled. “This is my fucking ship and you would do as I tell you!”

Justin squared his shoulders.

“Are you going to disobey me?” Brian asked and he looked at Emmett menacingly.

Justin got the message right away. His lips thinned with anger but he got up for fear of Brian’s wrath and the consequences for disobedience. As he headed to get a beer for Brian, he thought of escaping again. It was his single obsession, but he needed a plan. If he could he would poison the beer and watch the man die. Then while everyone was busy attending to the captain Justin, Em and Daphne could escape. By the time Justin returned with a beer James was explaining to Emmett that the fish they had caught earlier wasn’t for eating. Instead, they wanted it to extract its poison and sell it.

“Is that legal?” Justin asked.

James arched a brow.

“You really are blond,” Andrew said shaking his head.

“Fuck you!” Justin hissed.

“Justin!” Brian yelled. “Some respect.”

Justin huffed and sat back down. He looked up when Daphne came walking their way.

“I’m so totally going to hang myself soon,” Daphne announced. “How do you two stand being here ordered around as slaves? How long have we been here anyway?”

“More than a month,” Emmett said.

“Not that long,” Brian drawled. “A few weeks.”

Daphne crossed her arms. “I hate the sea!”

“Tough,” James told him. “You can’t always get what you want princess.”

“Stop calling me princess,” Daphne said as she looked at James. “I’m not your fucking princess.”

Brian arched a brow.

James walked closer to Daphne. “You could be my little girl,” he teased knowing that the remark would get on Daphne’s already frazzled nerves.

“You’re such a fucking asshole!” Daphne yelled with all her might.

Justin got up and stood in front of James. “Leave her alone.”

Brian sighed and threw his head back. “I’m going to fucking lock all of you in a room if you don’t shut up!”

“The princess here can be locked up with me any day of the week,” James remarked.

“Ah,” Daphne shrieked before she walked away enraged.

Emmett went after her while James went back to the table where he had left two of the poisonous fish.

Brian arched a brow at Justin who had been staring at him. “Is there a problem?”

“No,” Justin spat out.

“You’re awfully rude for a person in your position,” Brian told him.

“He’s nothing but a rich little snob,” Andrew said smirking. “He’s luck has finally changed; now the poor little rich boy gets to be a servant.”

“Go clean the gear,” James said to Andrew.

“Now?” Andrew protested.

“Go,” James said raising his voice.

Andrew sighed and left to do as commanded.

“Sit down,” Brian said to Justin.

“I’m fine,” Justin told him. He was about to turn to go when Brian’s voice stopped him.

“Justin, I thought you had learned two things by now. First, don’t make me mad,” Brian drawled. “Second, always obey my orders. Now come here and sit down.”

Justin closed his eyes and counted to ten silently. He wanted to strangle Brian, but he figured that would definitely be against the rules; even if Brian failed to mention it. He turned once again and went to sit down across from the brunet. “What?”

“You know that Emmett is being very nice about this whole ordeal,” Brian started.

“Emmett’s a nice guy,” Justin said.

Brian nodded and took a sip of his beer. “Daphne’s being nice too. She snaps at certain people,” he said and looked at the back of James head.

James smirked because he knew they were talking about him.

Brian looked back at Justin and said, “But I believe you possess the fine art that few people have of fucking pissing me off, you make me feel a bit...explosive.”

James looked at the brunet, smirking at Brian’s admission.

James continued doing his job while trying to remain discrete. He couldn’t wait to hear what else Brian had to say to Justin.

“So, your point?” Justin asked while internally he also felt the same way as Brian. All of Brian’s orders and demands were frustrating and embarrassing. Justin also felt as if he could explode and frankly he didn’t care if anyone survived the aftermath.

“You have been nothing but trouble left and right,” Brian said breaking Justin from his thoughts.

“So?” Justin asked.

“I want it to stop,” Brian said leaning forward. “This is my fucking ship and I say what gets done here, by whom and when the fuck it gets done.”

Justin bit his lower lip. He didn’t answer.

“You have to behave or it won’t be pretty,” Brian warned him. “Okay?”

Justin got up quickly. “You come onto my ship and kidnap us and then tell us that you’re going to sell us and you fucking expect me to act civil to you or anyone in this fucking damned ship?!” Justin asked as his voice rose. “Are you fucking insane?”

James had to admit that the kid had balls.

Brian got up and grabbed Justin by his arms. He pushed him back into a sitting positing as his eyes narrowed. “I don’t care what you think,” he spat out. “You will obey me or you won’t like what I’m going to do with your friends. Is that clear?”

Justin swallowed terrified beyond belief for his friends. “What the hell are you going to do with them? You have no right!”

“Jesus Christ,” Brian groaned. “You’re so fucking infuriating.”

James looked back at Brian and Justin. At that moment Brian and Justin were staring into each other’s eyes, challenging each other to make the first move or surrender. James rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

“I’ll cut their fucking throats,” Brian threatened. “Is that clear?”

Justin didn’t know if Brian was serious, but he didn’t want to risk Daphne’s and Emmett’s lives. After all he didn’t know the man but Justin believed that Brian was a barbarian. God only knew how many poor souls had crossed Brian’s path.

“Yes,” Justin hissed. “That’s clear.”

“Good,” Brian told him and let go of Justin’s arm. He sat back down and tried to relax.

Justin got up quickly.

“Justin,” Brian called to the blond.

Justin turned around and arched a brow. He was trying to keep his anger in check.

“Welcome to Lady Ennis,” Brian told him.

Justin knew the name had to mean hell in some other language. He rolled his eyes and left the brunet sitting there with his perfect sarcastic grin.

 

 

 

* * *

  
If you want to see what Brian's yacht would look like here is a link. I hope you guys like what's coming next. Thanks to my betas Beth and Helen.


	3. Presents Mean So Much More

The next day everyone was sitting down at the table having breakfast. Everyone was talking with the exception of Justin who wasn’t even eating.

“Is there a problem with the food?” Brian asked Justin.

Justin looked at the man and shook his head. He stared at Brian’s hazel eyes and frowned. He tried to look away but ended up looking at Brian’s lips. He sighed and went back to staring at his food. He definitely needed to get out of there. He was losing his mind.

“Daphne,” Brian said. “From now on you will be helping with the cleaning and washing the men’s clothes.”

“What?” Daphne asked taken aback. “Why?”

“You’re part of the crew now,” Brian informed her. “You have to carry your own weight.”

Daphne frowned in disbelief at Brian’s words. “I don’t understand.”

“You have been bought, Daphne,” Brian told her.

Daphne’s heart sunk, I’m a slave she thought.

“What?” Justin asked furious and scared for his friend’s welfare. “How? When?”

“This morning,” Brian told him.

“What?” Daphne asked still in shock. “You...you didn’t even let me call my parents. You said the highest bidder!”

“I changed my mind,” Brian said. “Plus it was for an old friend.”

Daphne swallowed afraid of her fate. Brian had negotiated her life as if she were a meaningless commodity.

“Wait a minute,” Emmett interrupted. “What does all this have to do with her being forced to do the crew’s laundry? And how is she part of the crew now?”

“I bought her,” James informed everyone.

The table went quiet amazed by what they had heard.

Daphne glared at him and stood up. “I prefer to be sold to...to...to freaking racially prejudiced assholes than you!!” Then she turned around and left the place.

Everyone at the table except Justin and Emmett laughed. Brian looked at John directing him with a single stare to get up and follow the girl. Brian recognized the need to keep a close watch on his ‘guests’.

“That’s one hell of an angry girl,” Franck said. “Jeez, I think I’m scared of her.”

Some of the guys laughed.

James got up and looked at his friends. “If anyone touches her I’ll castrate him,” he said dead serious.

“Relax,” Brian told him. “They know the rules. She wasn’t a present so she won’t be shared. You purchased her and she’s all yours.”

Justin looked at Brian again realizing that he didn’t know the man before him. Only seconds before he had been staring at his lips. Justin was confused, he was angry now. He didn’t know why he was having thoughts of kissing Brian but at this point it no longer mattered. Prudently he understood that to Brian him and his friends were only things to be sold; that wasn’t right.

“What?” Brian asked arching a brow.

“What did you do with my yacht?” Justin asked hoping that would satisfy the captain’s inquiry. He hoped that no one could see what he had been thinking.

“Was it yours now or your daddy’s?” Brian asked.

“It’s mine,” Justin hissed. “I worked for it for years. My father and I made a deal and I did what I had to and it’s mine.”

Brian smirked. “Well, now it’s ours and I’m going to sell that too.”

Justin glared at Brian. “I hate you!”

“It’s not a popularity contest and frankly I don’t care if you like me or not,” Brian informed him.

“Hey,” Ethan drawled. “If James got to purchase Daphne then I want to buy Justin,” Ethan told them.

Brian looked at his brother and glared. “You don’t have enough money to even make a fair offer.”

Ethan glared at Brian. “You can’t bargain with me?”

“No,” Brian said firmly.

Justin looked at Brian and was immediately grateful for his decision. He looked back at Ethan and frowned. He didn’t like Brian one bit but he detested Ethan even more.

“But...” Ethan tried to speak up so he could convince Brian.

“We’re going to Egypt,” Brian said. “We’re going to sell the rest of them there.”

Justin’s heart lurched with pain. “Can I call my father, please?”

“No,” Brian told him before he got up and left the table.

Justin frowned and looked at his plate. He vowed that he would escape before they sold him. He would do that or die trying but he didn’t plan to be there when they reached their destination.

***

“What are you doing out here?” Brian asked. “It’s cold.”

“Like you fucking care,” Justin spat out. “I could freeze to death and it wouldn’t bother you in the least. Oh wait you care because you don’t want the merchandise damaged.”

“Of course that’s the only reason I care,” Brian told him leaning against the rail. “Selling you as a slave will fill my pockets with money, remember?”

Justin scoffed with disgust.

Brian smirked. “I can honestly say I have never met anyone like you.”

“Honest?” Justin asked slightly astonished with Brian’s frank admission. Justin mind started racing, maybe if Brian likes me he won’t sell me, he thought.

Brian laughed. “You’re funny.”

Justin turned his head to look at Brian. The brunet had his hair pull back but a few of his locks were dancing with the wind. The blond bit his lower lip and looked away.

“We’re stopping soon,” Brian told him. “We’re having a celebration.”

“What the hell are we celebrating?” Justin asked.

“Your birthday,” Brian informed him. “Daphne and Emmett told me. They wanted me to do something for you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Justin hissed upset since only two months ago his plans had included his boyfriend and a passionate evening with Chance. Now Justin found himself a prisoner on the verge of being sold to the highest bidder. Justin didn’t have anything to celebrate.

“I’m not a total barbarian,” Brian said quietly.

“I don’t want a birthday party,” Justin told him ignoring what Brian had said. “I’ll lock myself in one of the rooms.”

Brian smirked. “That’s okay. The men don’t need too many reasons to drink anyway.”

“I hope they all get drunk and fall into the sea and the sharks eat them,” Justin told him.

Brian laughed. “Sharks are not such horrible creatures. They don’t actually spend their lives looking for humans to bite.”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Justin said.

“It’s true,” Brian insisted. “You see when they bite it’s because they’re defending themselves or confusing you with their meal.”

Justin frowned he was only kidding about sharks being in these waters. But Brian didn’t seem to be joking.

“Sometimes they bite because they want to see what you would taste like,” Brian said.

“You’re kidding, right?” Justin asked with some fear

Brian shook his head. “Trust me, I know all about this.”

Justin nodded slowly again concluding that he knew very little about this man but he could tell Brian was very bright. “I guess you would be the right person to ask about sharks since you practically live out here at sea.”

Brian smiled and moved closer to the blond. He put his hand on Justin’s small back. “Aren’t you cold?”

Justin’s body trembled and quickly moved away. “I’m okay.”

Brian smiled but didn’t say anything about Justin’s immediate reaction to his body and his touch.

“Why don’t you let us go?” Justin asked almost pleading for their freedom. “We never asked for this.”

Brian stayed quiet.

“We won’t say anything,” Justin assured him.

Brian looked at the blond and shook his head. “I already made the arrangements. I talked to important people and I can’t back away.”

Justin sniffed and looked away.

“You’re not crying, are you?” Brian asked actually sorry that the blond was upset.

“Fuck off,” Justin hissed.

“I assure you that I’ll find someone good to be your new master,” Brian told him.

“Right,” Justin said sarcastically. “The highest bidder, remember?”

Brian sighed.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Justin spat out.

“I didn’t promise it,” Brian pointed out.

“Whatever,” Justin muttered. “I want to be alone.”

Brian sighed. He was about to confide in the blond that even though he was the captain he didn’t have a say with what went on with the things they sold, the blond included. But at the last minute he changed his mind. Justin already looked dismayed; he decided to give him a break. Brian walked away slowly; he did turn back one last time and took in the sight of Justin’s body in the moonlight

Brian wanted him and he would have taken him not caring about what Justin’s whishes were. But Justin wasn’t one of his tricks that later on would be dumped or killed. Justin was going to be sold and he wasn’t going to damage him. He kept telling himself that, because the truth was that Brian wanted the blond to come willingly to him. Brian would deny it if asked but he actually wanted the blond boy for his own.

***

“I’m going to kill you!” Daphne hissed as she lifted the knife and tried to attack James.

Henry held her wrists back. Justin stood there a bit taken aback at Daphne’s violent outburst. He wasn’t sure what had happened but something or someone must have provoked Daphne. He had arrived at the scene only a few minutes ago in the motorboat with Emmett, Brian and Michael. He had reached the beach where they had set the tables in time to hear Daphne and see her try to slash James with the knife she was wielding.

“What the fuck is going on?” Brian asked.

“Nothing,” Henry said as he grabbed the knife from Daphne.

Justin frowned and went to sit down next to Daphne. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Daphne told him.

“Daphne,” Justin muttered.

“Its okay, Justin,” Daphne assured him. “He sometimes gets on my nerves.”

Justin knew better than to try to ask her what was going on. He knew that when she was ready she would tell him. He looked at Emmett who was smiling as he looked at Sam. He knew that Emmett had secretly started talking to the pirate a few days ago. Emmett had told him that they guy wasn’t so bad and that at least he kept him from going crazy.

“I’m really happy to be on land,” Emmett said.

Sam smiled and nodded. “I don’t like it that much but I understand where you’re coming from.”

“We have beautiful music,” James pointed out. “Do you want to dance, Daphne?”

“Sure,” Daphne said getting up. “Oh, my wonderful, master,” she spat out sarcastically.

“Who understand those two?” Emmett asked when Daphne and James were away.

Brian looked at Justin briefly but quickly turned away before any noticed that he had been glancing at Justin.

“Want to dance?” Ethan asked Justin.

“I prefer to choke right now,” Justin told him.

Sam and Kenneth laughed. Everyone else was off somewhere drinking or eating at another table.

“I was trying to be polite,” Ethan told him.

“Here,” Ryan said. “Drink something.”

Justin grabbed the can of beer. “Thanks.”

“Should he be drinking?” John asked.

“He turned eighteen,” Emmett pointed out. “Not that he needed an excuse before.”

“Happy birthday,” Franck said lifting his glass and drinking.

Justin laughed. Brian was right, the guys would use any excuse to drink and party. He sighed and started drinking. What else could he do, he asked himself.

“The food is really good,” Emmett commented, always trying to make the best of any situation

Justin decided for tonight to push any further thoughts of Brian or his current situation away. He didn’t want to think about anything at the moment. He was stuck, god knew where, on his birthday. After he finished the fifth beer Justin concluded that he had to have been a very bad man in his previous life and he was paying for his past mistakes. He kept looking at Brian from time to time when the brunet wasn’t looking.

The blond continued in his celebration having beer after beer. As the night progressed he switched to some of the wine that Boris was drinking. Justin even drank the concoction that Michael and Ted prepared without knowing what the hell it was. He was hearing jokes all around and everyone appeared to be having a good time. He was thankful for the alcohol because it relaxed him. He ate a bit thanks to Daphne but otherwise he continued drinking.

After a while Brian got up and went after Justin who had been walking around aimlessly. Brian had been keeping a close watch on the blond when he suddenly realized that Justin wasn’t turning back towards the party. Justin was oblivious to everyone and his surrounding; he kept on walking to some unknown destination. He found Justin close to the beach. He was surprised that in the darkness Justin hadn’t fallen down and cracked his head open. There were rocks everywhere.

“Justin,” Brian called out in concern.

“That’s me,” Justin sang out amused by the sound of his voice. “I’m Justin.”

Brian sighed and realized that the blond was wasted. “Come here.”

“Where?” Justin asked.

“Justin,” Brian hissed when the blond started running and giggling.

Justin finally fell down when he reached the beach. His hands and knees burying themselves on the sand as the small waves hit him.

“Justin,” Brian said. He was relieved that he had followed the blond. The younger man could have drowned and no one would have been there.

“I lost my drink,” Justin told him. “Help me find it.”

“I don’t think so,” Brian said as he made Justin get up.

“Hey,” Justin smiled. “It’s you.”

Brian smiled at the blond. “It’s me,” he answered. He pulled Justin closer to him. “How much did you drink?”

“It’s my birthday,” Justin slurred.

“No shit,” Brian drawled. “Good thing you didn’t want to celebrate. Come on, in your inebriated condition we need to get you away from this beach. It’s too dangerous for you to be wandering out here alone by yourself.”

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“Back to the ship,” Brian told him.

Justin didn’t say anything as Brian got them into one of the boats to return to the yacht. Once in the small vessel, Justin was talking about something that Brian couldn’t keep up with. Half of the words didn’t made sense because they were slurred and the other half were nothing but a mix of words that didn’t go together. Brian was amused by hearing Justin’s happy ramblings.

“We’re at the boat,” Justin told him.

“Yeah,” Brian drawled and helped Justin get up. He left the blond sitting in one of the lounge chairs while he went back to tie the boat. He looked back at the archipelago and could see the fire was still burning. He wasn’t worried that either Emmett or Daphne would try to escape, even if they tried to take advantage of the men’s drunken state. It was dark and they wouldn’t get very far. They would probably only end up killing themselves. Brian was sure that they wouldn’t leave without Justin. He didn’t care either way. The blond was under his eyeful watch, right where he wanted him.

“What happened to my drink?” Justin asked as he started at his hand. “I was drinking.”

Brian sat next to the blond. “Enough drinking for one night.”

“But I can drink, I’m eighteen today,” Justin told him. “Today is my birthday.”

Brian smiled and nodded.

“I like birthdays,” Justin informed him. “You get presents.”

“I believe so,” Brian said as his hands started to push Justin’s hair back.

“I didn’t get presents,” Justin complained.

“Jesus,” Brian whispered. “Even when drunk you’re a snob.”

“I’m not,” Justin told him. “Presents mean much more to me. I know that when someone gives me something then the person really cares about you. It doesn’t matter what it is.”

Brian started at the blond and smiled. He kept on caressing Justin’s hair for a little while longer. He enjoyed the smooth silky texture against he coarse fingertips. Then Brian took off the necklace he was wearing. The one which had the tooth of a shark in it and he put it round the blond’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

“I’m giving you a present,” Brian whispered.

Justin smiled from ear to ear. “I like presents.”

Brian laughed. “Sure you do.”

“You have a beautiful face,” Justin informed him.

Brian smiled and pulled the blond on top of him. He caressed Justin’s face and kissed him. Justin moaned when he felt Brian’s tongue slipping inside of him.

“You taste so good,” Justin whispered. He smiled at Brian.

Brian laughed. “I think I like you better when you’re drunk.”

“I like me better too,” Justin told him.

Brian laughed.

“I like you too,” Justin said.

Brian gripped Justin’s hips. “I want you so much.”

Justin nodded and put his head on Brian’s shoulder. He yawned and wiggled until he was comfortable. Brian wasn’t comfortable at all. He had a hard on and he was ready to have Justin.

“I like it here,” Justin muttered.

The blond fell asleep before Brian had time to ask him if he meant the archipelago, the boat or being on top of him. Brian caressed Justin’s back and after a while he got up with the blond. He could hear Justin’s mumbling something but he didn’t give it any importance. He took Justin to his room and put him on the bed.

Brian stripped the blond down. He watched Justin’s beautiful body wanting nothing else but to devour him. He caressed Justin’s chest and licked his lips when Justin’s nipples hardened. His cock was so hard it felt as if it would break and fall. He grunted and kissed Justin’s lips briefly. Then he left the blond alone in his room even when that was the last thing he wanted to do.

***

Justin was tired as hell. He had helped Daphne with her chores all day. His friend was sleeping by now. Emmett was in the room that he and Justin were sharing. Daphne had been changed to another room, the one next to James.

“Hey,” Ethan said. “What are you doing out here?”

Justin looked at Ethan and shrugged.

“You should be sleeping. You have to rest and look oh so beautiful,” Ethan told him.

“What the hell for?” Justin asked. “You? I don’t think so.”

“No,” Ethan told him. “For when we reach our destination.”

“That’s just great. Thanks for reminding me,” Justin drawled.

“You know, I could help you out,” Ethan offered.

Justin frowned not believing Ethan. “How so?”

“I hear the awful things that these guys do to their newly acquired items,” Ethan said moving closer to Justin. “I hope you’re not a virgin it’s going to be hell.”

Justin swallowed not wanting to imagine it. He looked at the black sea thanks to the dark night and decided that jumping and being shred to pieces by the yacht’s motors didn’t sound so bad.

“I could help you out,” Ethan whispered as he put his hand on Justin’s back.

Justin pulled back and glared at the man. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Be quiet,” Ethan instructed him. “You don’t want to wake everyone up.”

“I will if you come anywhere near me again,” Justin spat out.

“You’re nothing but a rich little snob,” Ethan said. “They won’t care who you are once you’re sold. You will be their possession, a mere slave but I could help you out if you let me.”

“I would jump before I let you touch me,” Justin informed him.

Ethan smirked and grabbed Justin by the wrists. He pushed Justin down to the floor and with the weight of his body pinned him down. He didn’t lose anytime in kissing Justin.

“No!” Justin yelled and managed to get an arm free. He started hitting Ethan with it.

Suddenly Ethan was pulled back. Justin sat up and watched as Brian kicked Ethan in the stomach.

“What the fuck have I told you?” Brian asked mad. “This is my fucking ship!”

Ethan crawled slowly away from his brother.

“Take him down,” Brian hissed.

Michael smirked and said, “No problem. What are you going to do with him?” Michael directed a glance at Justin.

Brian looked at Justin. “Don’t worry about it. Just go.”

“I can’t believe you’re treating me like this, Bri,” Ethan hissed. “He’s no one.”

“He’s money,” Brian said. “Now shut up and go.”

“You’re an asshole,” Ethan said as he managed to get up.

“He’s your brother,” Michael said hitting Ethan on the back of the head.

“Half brother,” Ethan spat out. “His mother is a bitch.”

“Yes,” Brian said pissed as hell. “Yours was the whore.”

“Fuck you!” Ethan yelled.

“Just go!” Brian yelled back.

Michael made Ethan walk and they disappeared from view. Brian walked over to Justin.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked offering his hand to help the blond up.

Justin pushed it away and stood up on his own. Brian smirked at how tough Justin tried to be. He had to give the kid some credit. He looked at the blond and something in his heart shifted. His heart beat fast as he thought of having Justin in his arms and kissing him nonstop, taking him and making him his, never to belong to any other man.

“I’m going to my room,” Justin said.

“No,” Brian told him. “You’ll stay in my chambers.”

“What? Why?” Justin asked.

“You’ll be safe there,” Brian told him. “Come on.”

Justin didn’t know why but he followed the brunet without a fight.

***

Justin was sitting on Brian’s bed wondering what was going to happen next. As soon as they reached the suite Brian told him where everything was and then he disappeared. He wanted a chance to talk to Brian; maybe he could convince him of letting him call his father.

A few hours later the door opened and Brian returned to his chambers drunk with the help of Michael. Michael helped Brian sit on the bed.

“Do you need anything else?” Michael asked Brian but he was looking at Justin who was sitting in one of the chairs now.

“No,” Brian said pushing him away. “Leave me alone.”

Michael nodded and left.

Brian laid back and sighed. He rolled to his side and looked at Justin. He seemed to suddenly remember that the blond was there. “Come here.”

Justin got up. “What for?”

“Come here,” Brian ordered.

“What the hell for?” Justin demanded.

“Take off my boots,” Brian said. “Come on. Earn your stay here.”

“I don’t even want to be here,” Justin told him.

“But you’re here and I’m giving you an order,” Brian muttered. “Take them off.”

Justin made two fists and moved closer to Brian. He wasn’t going to spend the whole night arguing with Brian. He took off the brunet’s boots, throwing one to the side of the bed and the other one towards the door.

“Good boy,” Brian drawled.

“Your feet stink,” Justin told him.

Brian sat up slowly and reached for his socks. He took one off and smelled it. “They do not,” he said and threw the sock at Justin.

Justin rolled his eyes. He knew that he could leave Brian there go get Emmett and then go for Daphne but he wasn’t stupid. There had to be more people watching them.

“Come here,” Brian told him.

Justin snapped back into reality when he heard Brian’s voice.

“What?” Justin asked.

Brian sat up in the bed again. “Come here,” he said in a sweet tone.

Justin frowned and took a step back. “No.”

Brian got up slowly and went after Justin. “I have given you an order.”

Justin backed away into the wall. “What do you want?”

Brian smirked and caressed Justin’s face. He bent down and kissed the blond. His tongue pushed inside the warm tunnel and he kept going when he felt Justin moaning into the kiss. His hands started to roam Justin’s body but then he was stopped and pushed back.

Justin slapped Brian’s face with all his might. Brian made a fist to hit him but stopped himself. He glared at Justin before he moved back.

“I must be really drunk,” Brian blurted out.

Justin glared at him. “What?”

“You’re not my type,” Brian told him.

Justin glared at him. “Well, fuck you!” he yelled before he ran to the bathroom. He locked the door and stepped away from it. He sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping an arm around his knees. Then he buried his head on one knee and started crying. He wanted to be mad that Brian had tried to kiss him but he had actually enjoyed it. He was mad because of Brian’s dismissal and that infuriated him to no end.


	4. Sold

“What’s going on?” Justin asked as he came out to see why the yacht was shaking so much.

“Go back!” Brian yelled at Justin.

Justin frowned when he saw that it was raining and the wind was howling. There was a storm going on. “Shit,” Justin muttered.

“Holy shit,” Daphne said behind him.

Both of them gasped when they saw lightning strike the sea. It felt like they had been mere inches from it.

“I said go back!” Brian yelled at them.

“Why are you guys outside?” Justin asked.

“James!” Brian hissed.

James appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Justin and Daphne. He pushed them back down into the interior of the boat.

“Can’t we help?” Justin asked.

“Can’t we help?” James asked taken aback. “Are you fucking kidding me? You don’t know anything about how to handle the ship in the middle of the storm. Now go back to your rooms.”

Justin bit his lower lip. “Is Brian going to be okay?”

“What?” Daphne asked as she looked at Justin.

James smiled. “He will be fine. Now go back.”

“Are we going to die?” Daphne asked as she looked back at James.

“No princess,” he told her. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing,” Daphne said raising her voice. “We’re moving from side to side. What if we turn upside down?”

“Don’t say that, Daph,” Justin told her. “What if it happens now because you said it?”

“You two are so weird,” James said. “Jesus.”

Daphne glared at him before she turned around and left. James sighed; he was actually worried but didn’t want to let the others know his concern.

“What did I say?” James asked.

“You called her weird,” Justin pointed out.

“So?” James asked.

“Don’t worry,” Justin sighed. “She’s just scared.”

“She doesn’t look scared to me,” James whispered.

“She hides it well,” Justin informed him.

“I see,” James replied and then went after Daphne.

Justin frowned and went after the man. “Where are you going?”

James didn’t answer. They found Daphne sitting with Emmett in one of the staterooms.

“I’m going to get you some hot chocolate,” Emmett said getting up. “Hey Jus,” Emmett greeted the blond when he saw him.

Justin nodded at Emmett.

“I’m sorry,” James said as he sat down next to Daphne.

“What?” Daphne asked frowning.

“I didn’t mean to act like a total ass,” James informed her.

Daphne gave him a brief smile. “I don’t care what you do,” she assured him but her words lacked conviction.

James pushed one of her hair strands to the back of her ear. “It will be okay.”

Daphne sighed. “That’s good to hear.”

James slowly put an arm around her. “Don’t worry. I know what I’m talking about.”

Justin frowned as he watched James holding Daphne. That wasn’t James place, beside his best friend comforting her. He wanted to be the one telling Daphne that everything was going to be okay. He turned around and left them there. He didn’t understand the relationship James and Daphne seemed to be developing. One moment she was trying to kill him because he was being an asshole and the next it was as if nothing had happened.

He went back to Brian’s room. He laid there and hoped that Brian was okay. He wondered if the storm would be so bad that it would make everyone who was on deck go overboard. He knew then that they would be free to go home but for some reason he didn’t want Brian to get hurt.

“Fuck,” Brain said as he opened the door.

“Brian,” Justin gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“This is my room,” Brian pointed out.

“I know,” Justin told him. “But I thought you were going to stay on the deck.”

“I’ve been out there for three hours,” Brian said. “Boris took my post.”

Justin nodded and went to Brian. “You’re freezing.”

“I know,” Brian replied.

Justin helped Brian take off his clothes. As much as he tried he couldn’t keep his eyes away from the naked man. While Brian showered he found the man some dry clothes.

“Thank you,” Brian muttered when he was out of the bathroom and Justin was handing him his clothes.

“You’re exhausted,” Justin pointed out.

“Yeah,” Brian whispered.

The blond helped Brian dry up and then assisted the brunet when he got his clothes on. He helped Brian get under the covers and got in with him. He kept rubbing the man’s arm until the brunet was asleep. He could tell that Brian had been fatigued.

The blond stared at Brian for the longest time. He committed to memory every single detail of Brian’s face and body. One day when he was finally at home he could use all those images to paint. Brian was a great subject. Justin kept telling himself that, and many other reasons why he kept staring at the brunet. He had to somehow justify his feelings or else why would he be staring at the man he hated. Justin didn’t want to face his new feeling and was in denial as much as Brian was.

***

Justin was going to knock on Daphne’s room when he heard some giggling. He stood outside and wondered what was going on. He put his ear to the door.

“Could you stop laughing?” James asked.

“That tickled,” Daphne informed him.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” James told her.

Justin frowned and wanted to run inside the room.

“Make love to me again,” Daphne said.

Justin wanted to die. He pulled away from the door and ran out of there. When he reached the deck he was out of oxygen. He couldn’t have heard right. He had to be dreaming. He didn’t know what to think. It was his fault. Daphne wouldn’t be in James’ claws if it wasn’t for him. He was the one that wanted to make the trip to the Mediterranean.

“Hey,” Emmett said. “What’s with you?”

Justin shook his head and sat down. “Nothing.”

“I’ve wanted to ask you something,” Emmett told him as he sat down next to the blond.

“What is it?” Justin asked.

“Why did Brian give you this?” Emmett asked touching Justin’s necklace.

“I don’t know,” Justin told him. He shrugged. “I know that one day I just woke up with it.”

Emmett nodded slowly. “I see.”

“What?” Justin asked.

“I think he likes you,” Emmett pointed out.

“I think he wants to fuck me,” Justin hissed.

Emmett frowned at the animosity in Justin’s voice.

Justin sighed. “It doesn’t matter. He only needs to get his quota for the month and I guess he’ll get that once he sells us.”

Emmett’s eyes saddened when the reality of what was happening hit him again. For the past few days he had been trying to pretend. “I don’t want to leave you or Daphne. If I had to be stuck in this boat for the rest of my life I wouldn’t care; as long as you guys were here with me.”

Justin sighed. “I know.”

“At least Daphne gets to stay here,” Emmett said. “I guess that’s better than nothing.”

Justin didn’t want to think about Daphne. He didn’t want to think of the things that James was doing to his friend. He talked with Emmett for a while. Not letting the subject go anywhere near Daphne. He felt bad enough already.

“I’m going to go help, Boris,” Emmett said getting up. “He likes to cook and I’m learning a lot. It keeps me busy you know.”

Justin nodded, he understood what Emmett meant. He had actually enjoyed fishing with Michael and Henry. In his mind he pretended they were old friends and they were out for the day having a great time. He had to escape somehow to a world where things were perfect.

“Hey Jus,” Daphne said smiling at him.

“Daphne,” Justin gasped. “Are you okay?”

“What are you talking about?” Daphne asked him.

“What did he do to you?” Justin asked.

“What?” Daphne asked.

“Did he force you?” Justin asked.

Daphne swallowed and sat down. “Wow. I...no.”

“What?” Justin asked a bit confused.

“He didn’t force me,” Daphne said. “It kind of happened.”

Justin shook his head. “I’m sorry, Daph.”

“I’m not,” Daphne confessed and shrugged.

“Are you serious?” Justin asked her. “I think you have lost your mind.”

“Oh please,” Daphne told him. “Don’t be a hypocrite.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Justin asked taken aback.

Daphne pointed at the necklace that Justin was wearing.

“What is it with everyone and this damn necklace?” Justin asked.

“He gave it to you,” Daphne pointed out.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Justin spat out. “I think you’re fucking nuts!”

Daphne got up. “I have things to do. I’m going to go do them.”

Justin sighed as he watched her go. He hated when Daphne shut him out. She would walk away and that would be the end of their discussion. He hadn’t meant to yell at her. He grabbed the tooth of the shark and closed his eyes. He had thought of taking the thing off but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

If he was honest with himself he was jealous. He wanted Brian to act with him the way that James was with Daphne. He wanted to be able to stay on the ship because he was scared of what they were going to do to him. But Justin wasn’t honest with himself and chose to tell himself that Brian was a horrible man and that he wouldn’t want to be with. He continued his denials by believing he wasn’t afraid of what would happen. Then he kept searching for a plan to escape telling himself that it would be perfect and they would be back home soon. For Justin, sometimes being in denial made it easier for him to get through the day.  
  
“Hey,” Brian said sitting next to the blond. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Justin muttered.

“Mmm,” Brian leaned closer to Justin. “How is that going?”

Justin smirked and shrugged. He gasped when he felt Brian’s breath hit his neck.

Brian pulled back and chastised himself. He had to keep away from Justin.

“Hey,” Justin said. “Why did you give me this?”

Brian shrugged, he didn’t want admit the truth to the blond. Brian was torn between keeping the blond to ravish him like he wanted to and the selling him for profit like he had to.

“Was it a present?” Justin asked smiling.

“Why would I give you a present?” Brian asked. “It’s just something I didn’t want anymore.”

Justin looked at the floor. “Oh,” he said and quickly got up.

“Where are you going?” Brain asked.

Justin shrugged. He hated that somehow the brunet got to him. He shook his head as he walked away. He really needed a plan to escape.

***

Justin was sitting in one of the chairs in Daphne’s room. Emmett was sitting down looking at a movie. Daphne was reading a book.

“We have to get out of here,” Justin told them.

Both of them looked at Justin. They had been traveling for three weeks nonstop after the storm had hit them. Before they would stop for a while and some of them would swim or do something. Now everyone was looking gloomy and bored out of their minds, at least the three of them were. They were tired of it but there was nothing they could do.

“Do you have a plan?” Daphne asked.

“No,” Justin confessed. “I’m only saying we need to escape before we’re separated.”

“I might be leaving soon,” Daphne muttered.

“What are you talking about?” Emmett asked as he turned around.

“James is going back to his home. And he’s taking me with him,” Daphne informed them.

Justin frowned. “God,” he said getting up. “We have to do something.”

“I know,” Emmett sighed. “But what?”

“We stopped,” Justin said suddenly. “Fuck!”

Emmett had goosebumps all over his skin.

“I’m going out,” Justin said.

“Jus,” Daphne whispered.

“I’ll be back later,” Justin told her. “I want to know what’s going on.” He exited the room and took a deep breath. He quickly made it to the surface of the deck. The men were moving quickly lowering the sails and lifting new ones. Justin swallowed and looked around.

“Hey,” Michael said with a smirk. “What are you doing here? I thought you would be hiding.”

“I’m not scared of you,” Justin spat out. “Or anyone.”

Michael laughed as he took a long drag from his joint. “If you say so. Do you like the view?”

Justin looked around. “Where are we?”

“The shores of Egypt my friend,” Michael told him. “That right there is Alexandria. We can’t get closer. That’s their sea. But it’s dark and they won’t see us sneaking in.”

Justin sighed. They were really in Egypt; he was here to be sold. Once again Justin felt himself going into shock at his future fate.

“Justin,” James said as he grabbed the blond by the arm. “We need to talk.”

Justin let James lead him away. “What do you want?”

“What happened with you and Brian?” James asked.

“Nothing happened,” Justin hissed.

“Oh, I see now what his pissing mood is about,” James smirked.

Justin sighed. “Why did you buy Daphne?”

James started a Justin for a long while. “She’s beautiful, you know.”

Justin nodded slowly. “What...what are you going to do to her?”

“Nothing that she doesn’t want me to do,” James answered.

Justin glared at him. “Don’t hurt her.”

“I won’t,” James replied. “I might even let her go.”

“Really?” Justin asked.

James shrugged. “If she wants me to.”

Justin glared at the man again. “Stop playing with me.”

James laughed. “You should go talk to Brian.”

Justin watched the man walking away. He sighed and decided he should talk to Brian. He still has time to call his father and ask for help. He walked to Brian’s chambers and was happy to find Brian there. “Can I talk to you?”

“What do you want?” Brian asked as he reached for a shirt to put on.

Justin swallowed as he stared at Brian’s muscular back. “Uh, I want...I was wondering if I could call my father, Brian. He has money and he would pay whatever you ask for.”

“I already found someone that would pay high money for you,” Brian drawled. “Sorry kid.”

Justin walked closer to Brian and put his hand on the man’s shoulder. Brian turned around.

“Please,” Justin begged. “I’ll do whatever you want,” he said and pressed his body against Brian.

Brian pushed him away making Justin fall back on the bed, his body bouncing in the mattress. “Do not whore yourself to me!”

Justin felt like he had been slapped.

“Go take a shower and meet me out on deck so we can leave for shore. And you better listen if you don’t want to make things worse!” Brian shouted and left the room.

Justin stood there for a few seconds. He didn’t know what to think. He thought about Brian briefly and the thought of the man scared him. He remembered the first days when he could have cared less what Brian did to him. But now it was different, one touch or look from the man and he melted. He didn’t know why but the man terrified him to no end because of the things he made him feel.

***

Justin was in a state of shock. Brian, Michael and Kenneth had left during the night with Justin. They had taken one of the small boats and made it to Egypt. There were people waiting for them. Justin could hear them talking and he simply didn’t cared.

He got into a car and then they drove away. Brain sat next to him during the whole trip. They stopped a few times but Justin stayed in the car at all times. He didn’t even looked surprise when he saw the firearms being loaded into the second car. He kept staring straight ahead oblivious to everything except his fate.

Justin was tired but he didn’t dare go to sleep.

“This is Cairo,” Michael announced after a while.

Justin didn’t cared one way or another. So he didn’t bother to look. It was dark anyway and he wouldn’t see much. When they arrived at their destination they all got out. Brian guided Justin into the hotel making sure he had hold of the blond.

Justin kept on walking trying to find his voice or to force himself to make some move to escape. He was completely numb as to what was going on. He was so scared of what they were going to do to him. He knew he should have jumped and made a swim for it. Kenneth wasn’t with them since Brian sent him back to the ship with their new acquirements.

“This is our room,” Michael said.

Justin sat in the hotel room deciding if it would hurt when he hit the floor after jumping from the sixth floor through one of the windows. They were there for a long time and eventually Justin fell asleep for half an hour. When he woke he gasped suddenly, opened his eyes and chastised himself for falling asleep.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked looking up from where he was sitting.

Justin nodded as he sat up quickly. He looked at Brian who was pacing while talking on the phone. Michael was in the room playing solitaire on his computer. Justin took a deep breath and hoped lighting struck him but it wasn’t very probable.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Michael asked as he got up.

Justin shook his head.

“Come on,” Michael said walking away. When he came back he was holding two glasses. “It will calm your nerves down.”

Brian was looking at them as he waited for whoever was on the other line. Justin listened to Brian say, “Yes, that’s right. How much? Okay, inform me first if anyone else makes an offer,” he hung up and sat down.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked.

“They started the biding,” Brian informed him.

Justin swallowed. “How? They haven’t seen me.”

“They did when we came into the hotel,” Michael told him still holding the glass for Justin to take it.

Justin sighed and took it. He took a few sips and was thankful for the wine. He knew his heart was going to explode at any second now. He wanted to scream at them and cry but he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him loosing his composure.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Justin said getting up.

“Through there,” Brian told him.

Justin quickly disappeared. He locked the door and looked himself in the mirror. He saw the tears making their way down. He searched around trying to find something to defend himself with but there was nothing. He wished he had jumped overboard and let the damn motors do the rest.

He stayed there for a while trying to think of what to do. He jumped a bit startled when there was a knock on the door.

“Justin!” Brian called.

“What?” Justin asked in a harsh tone.

“Get out already,” Brian told him.

Justin unlocked the door and walked out. He walked back to the bed and sat down.

“It’s done,” Brian muttered.

“What?” Justin asked.

“You’ve been sold,” Michael informed him.

Justin looked at them like they were from another planet. He blinked a few times before his head lowered down. “How much did they buy me for?” Justin asked.

Brian arched a brow. “You don’t need to know that.”

“Please,” Justin said looking up at Brian.

“No,” Brian told him sternly. “Let’s go Michael.”

Michael nodded and started packing their things. Brian stared at Justin who was about to cry.

“It will be okay,” Brian told him. “I got you the right person.”

Justin glared at Brian. “Fuck you!”

Michael laughed. “He doesn’t change.”

“I guess not,” Brian drawled. He moved to Justin and grabbed the necklace that he had given Justin.

“No,” Justin pulled back. “Don’t.”

Brian stared at Justin a few seconds before he moved away. When they were ready Michael left first.

“Brian,” Justin called. “Please. Don’t leave me here.”

Brian gave Justin one last look before he closed the door.

Justin sighed and looked around the empty room. He quickly moved to the windows and tried to open them but they weren’t budging. He tried every single one of them. Then he went for the door and to his surprise it did open.

“Get back in,” Michael muttered in a deadly tone.

Justin slammed the door shut again. He closed his eyes and opened them quickly. He shook his head as he felt the drowsiness hit him. He looked to where he had placed his glass. “The wine,” he whispered. They had surely put something in it.

Justin remembered the mirror in the bathroom. He could break it and use it to protect himself if it didn’t shatter into a million pieces, that or he would slash his wrists but he wasn’t going to let them win. The thing was that he never had time to act on any of his plans since he passed out into unconsciousness.


	5. Last Minute Decisions

When Justin awoke he was tied up and someone had used a scarf to cover his eyes. He tried to move away but realized he was tied up to the wall as well. He could feel the rope and wondered where he was. He knew he was on a bed and that he was naked but nothing else. He tried to pull away but the ropes weren’t budging.

Justin’s body stilled when he felt the bed dipping. He had been face down but whoever was there turned him around. Justin didn’t lose time and started kicking whoever was there. He kicked with all his might and managed three solid hits before whoever was there backed away.

Justin chest was heaving as he got ready for his next attack. The man came by the side and turned him face down. He straddled Justin’s body and held Justin’s legs tightly under him. Justin squirmed and tried to get away but couldn’t. “No! Stop it! Stop it!” he yelled and slowly his screaming turned into sobs.

The man kissed the back of Justin’s neck and continued down his body.

“Stop!” Justin hissed. The scarf was wet from all of the tears that he had shed and had accumulated on the cloth.

The man took a knife and pushed against Justin’s neck. Justin stopped screaming and moving. He got the message loud and clear, he had to cooperate. After a few seconds the knife was put away and the man resumed his actions.

Justin tried to think of something else as he felt the hands caressing his body and he was succeeding until he felt the man licking his hole. He wanted to die, part of him wanted to scream and yell at the man and the other part was completely turned on. He felt the man pushing his tongue inside of him and Justin was squirming again. He could feel his cock twitching. The hands that were touching him were making him vibrate with pleasure.

Then it stopped and Justin was breathing heavily. He didn’t know what was coming next. “Please!” he whispered. He wanted to go. He wanted to be home. He started thinking about Chance. The things he was experimenting were things that he had wanted to do with his boyfriend. Then he started thinking about Brian. He had thought they might get together but now he hated Brian more than ever. Brian had abandoned him when he needed him the most. Justin started crying again.

The man took his time opening Justin up for him. He let his long slick fingers into Justin’s virgin hole. One by one until he was sure the blond could take him. Then it all stopped and the man was leaning against him.

“I want you so much,” he whispered.

Justin knew that voice. He wasn’t crazy. “Brian?! Brian is that you?!” he asked with relief to hear the man.

“Shhh,” Brian muttered.

Justin gasped when he heard the condom opening. The blond managed to turn to his side and shrink away from Brian. “Don’t touch me!”

Brian caressed Justin’s face. “You don’t want me?”

“I want to go home!” Justin yelled. “Let me go!”

Brian caressed Justin’s cock and the blond gasped. “You want me.”

Justin bit his lower lip. “Let me go,” he pleaded.

“Tell me you don’t want me,” Brian whispered as his fingers pushed into Justin’s hole. He rubbed the blond’s prostate and the blond shook with pleasure.

Justin shook his head. He couldn’t want Brian. It wasn’t normal to want your kidnapper. But the truth was that he had dreamed of being with Brian since he had seen the man for the first time. He had never felt so conflicted over anyone. Justin knew that in the far recesses of his soul that he wanted Brian. He wanted Brian almost as much as he didn’t want him. He felt his body being pushed face down again. Then he felt Brian’s hard cock push inside him.

“Brian!” Justin yelled.

“Shh,” Brian muttered.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Justin was trying to breathe while he felt himself being ripped in two.

“It hurts!” Justin gasped out. He wished he would pass out and yet he wanted to be conscious of everything that happened. His mind was still fighting the brunet while his body wanted him. And right now Justin’s body was winning the internal struggle.

Brian caressed Justin’s back wanting the blond to relax. He didn’t want to make it painful for the young man he was growing to care for.

“Oh,” Justin gasped when the man pulled away and pushed back inside. Justin hated himself for feeling aroused with the ministrations that his body was feeling. He kept telling himself that it wasn’t his fault. He grunted and moaned when the older man started sucking all over his neck and earlobes.

The taller man grabbed Justin’s cock and started jerking him off. He was glad that Justin was enjoying it. There would be many other times now that the blond belonged to him. He knew he had made the right decision.

The two of them moved together. Brian’s hands clawed at Justin’s skin. He had dreamt repeatedly about owning the blond physically and literally. Justin’s body moved wantonly. His mind pushing out any incoherent thoughts and he basked in the pleasure he was feeling.

“Ahhh, oh god,” Justin yelled as he felt his balls tightening. His hole squeezed the cock that was fucking him. Justin wanted more and more and it was so wrong, he thought. He couldn’t believe it. He felt his orgasm enveloping him. He cried out and then felt Brian shaking too.

Justin felt hollow in more ways than one when the man pulled away. He started freaking out when he thought that there were other men who were going to take him the way Brian had. He wanted to be able to see what was going on. He wanted to know where he was. The bed dipped at the edge and Brian got up to get rid of the condom.

Justin heard when the brunet walked away. He started crying his shoulders shaking with the force. He knew he had to get away. He quickly stopped crying and thought of what he could do. He started reaching with his legs to see how far the edge was. If he got off the bed he could pull the rope with his whole body, that or end up dislodging his shoulders. He turned to the left of the bed and gasped when he felt something hard and cold under his neck. Then he realized it was the knife that Brian had used to quiet him down.

Justin moved his head down and reached the handle with his mouth. He got on his knees and put the knife in his hands. The first thing he cut was the rope that was chaining him to the wall. Then he put the knife in between his thighs and started cutting the one around his wrists. He took his scarf away from his eyes and then he felt someone touching his shoulder.

The blond turned around ready to attack but couldn’t move. He held his knife in one hand tightly and in the other one the scarf while he stared at Brian. Brian was naked in front of him, with his cock still hard. Justin really didn’t know whether to be pissed or relieved. He was too stunned to pick one. He wanted Brian in that moment more than anything in the world.

“Justin,” Brian muttered.

But Justin couldn’t talk or move. He stared at the brunet with wide eyes. He looked at Brian’s hair which was a mess. Brian’s body was damp with sweat. He didn’t move away when Brian climbed on the bed and got on top of him.

Brian caressed Justin’s chest. “You’re mine,” he whispered.

Justin kept holding the knife and the scarf. He had turned into a statue.

Brian bent down and kissed Justin’s neck. He licked the sweet skin and then kept going down. He licked Justin’s nipples and let his cock rub against Justin’s. He couldn’t get enough of the blond. He reached for a condom quickly.

Justin didn’t know when it happened, but somehow he had let go of the things he had been holding onto and his hands were now buried in Brian’s hair. He pulled on it as the brunet entered him for the second time. His legs wrapped tightly around the taller man and his hips moved with fury against Brian.

“So good,” Brian muttered.

Justin arched from the bed as Brian’s cock rubbed against his sweet spot. Their bodies were covered in sweat as they moved as one. Justin felt his skin burning up. His hands lowered to Brian’s back and he buried his nails in the bronze skin.

Brian groaned as he felt Justin marking him. His hips moved faster and faster. He licked Justin’s neck and then his jaw. Slowly his mouth found Justin’s and he kissed him. He griped Justin’s hair and his other arm wrapped around Justin’s waist. Brian held Justin’s body tightly against his as he fucked his blond.

“Brian!” Justin yelled as his toes curled. He shook and he shot his cum in between them. He opened his eyes and watched as Brian threw his head back and came.

“Ah,” Brian grunted as he spilled his cum deep inside Justin. When he was done his body dropped on top of Justin’s.

Justin left his legs wrapped around the brunet and his hands now caressed Brian’s back. After a while Brian pulled his head back and stared at the blond.

“Now what?” Justin asked.

Brian didn’t have an answer.

***

Justin came out of the shower to find Brian paying some guy. Brian and he had taken a long shower and he was happy when Brian had washed him all over. The guy left and Justin smiled when he saw the food.

“Are you hungry?” Brian asked.

“Starving,” Justin confessed.

The two of them sat down to eat. Justin ate with his original appetite like he had before he and his friends were captured by pirates. Brian was surprised.

“What?” Justin asked.

“You’re eating,” Brian pointed out.

Justin laughed. “I’m hungry.”

“I’m surprised you eat this much,” Brian told him.

Justin laughed. “You have no idea.”

“I guess not,” Brian drawled. “You barely ate when you were on the ship.”

Justin sighed. “I was under very stressful conditions at the time.”

Brian nodded slowly with a slight smile. “I guess.”

“I should have never listened to that fortune teller,” Justin said.

“What fortune teller and what did she say?” Brian asked.

“It was a woman that was at a party in Jamaica. She was telling the tourist their fortune and I thought she was full of shit. She told me I would find what I’ve been looking for in the Mediterranean Sea,” Justin related.

“And did you?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged. “I don’t know what the fuck I’ve been looking for. As far as I know I had everything.”

“Everything?” Brian asked.

“I have my own money, and I’m going to PIFA. Or at least I was until I was captured by you and your pirate buddies. I had a family and friends and the perfect boyfriend,” Justin said and looked at Brian when he mentioned the last thing. He looked away and sighed, he was unsure he would ever get his old life back.

“You belong to me now,” Brian said feeling a bit possessive. He wasn’t going to let Justin be touched by anyone else.

Justin licked his lips and didn’t say anything. He had plans of his owns and he would find a way to make them happen.

“Are you not hungry?” Brian asked when he saw that Justin stopped eating.

“I’m kind of full,” Justin replied.

“That’s okay,” Brian muttered. He knew better than to believe the blond. He knew that the conversation got to Justin.

“Brian, what’s going to happen now?” Justin asked. “Do I get to go back with you?”

“Yes,” Brian answered.

“Why did we have to come all the way here if you were going to buy me?” Justin asked.

“I wasn’t,” the man told him. “I was going to sell you to the highest bidder.”

“And why didn’t you?” Justin asked.

“I did,” Brian told him.

Justin frowned.

“I changed my mind when...when you told me not to leave you,” Brian explained.

“So, you already had sold me to someone else?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded. “I went to tell him that he could come get you and I...ended up telling him that there was someone that was paying more and if he wanted to up his price.”

“Did he?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head. “But I had to pay a bit more than he had for you. The money goes to my father, I work for him.”

Justin sighed. Things really went deeper and deeper just when he thought that was getting to know Brian he was thrown into another loop. “And Emmett?” Justin asked. “Are you going to sell him off?”

Brian watched the blond and he knew that if Emmett got sold the blond would hate him for the rest of his life. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Justin sighed with relief. “Thank you.”

Brian got up from the table. “I have a few things to do. When I’m done, we’ll leave.”

Justin looked as Brian went to the next room to talk with someone. Justin tried to think how he could manage to first get Emmett off the yacht and back home. It would be great, he thought to himself. Then he wouldn’t feel so guilty about getting his friends into this mess in the first place. Next would be Daphne and finally himself. He would find a way to return back home.

***

“Are we leaving now?” Justin asked.

When Brian was done with his call he came looking for Justin. He didn’t lose any time in pounding into him again. Then he had said that they needed a shower and they took another one. Now they were back on the bed. Justin was sitting on the edge.

“Open your legs,” Brian muttered.

Justin’s legs were trembling. Brian had sucked him and then fucked him against the wall of the bathroom. He thought he was going to pass out any second now. Brian didn’t get tired of fucking him over and over again.

“Come on,” Brian whispered as he separated Justin’s legs. “Lay back.”

Justin took a deep breath waiting to see what was going to happen now. He gasped and his eyes closed when he felt Brian’s tongue soothing his hole. His hands gripped the edge of the bed. Brian placed the blond’s thigh on his shoulders and busied himself on rimming Justin.

“God,” Justin moaned. He was sure he would die of pleasure soon.

Brian stiffened his tongue and fucked Justin with it. He couldn’t get enough of the blond. He still couldn’t believe that he had bought Justin. He had to or else he would have lost the blond forever to someone else. The moment his men stepped onto Justin’s ship they took possession of everything that was in it. Thus according to their code this meant that Jack Kinney possessed what Brian had acquired. He knew he would get a percent back as he always had; the only difference was that Jack didn’t know that he had bought the blond for himself.

Brian had bought Justin off of his father even when he didn’t have to. But Brian knew that if Justin was a present, according to their rules anyone could have Justin. He wouldn’t let that happen. He opened his eyes when he heard the blond screaming his name. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed when Justin’s tremors stopped.

“Brian?” Justin asked lifting his head up to see what was going on?”

“Come here,” Brian said. “Stand in front of me.”

Justin moved slowly not sure what was going to happen next. So far Brian hadn’t done anything that had hurt him. He stood in front of the brunet and kneeled when Brian told him too.

Brian pulled Justin closer by the back of the neck. He leaned forth and took hold of Justin’s hard cock. “You’re so hard. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Justin nodded not sure he would find his voice to answer. He looked at the man in front of him and wanted to devour him. Part of him still wanted to run away and find his way back home but for now he was right where he was supposed to be.

“I want you to suck me off,” Brian said bringing Justin closer to him. He smiled when Justin got really close to his cock and the blond’s breath hit him. Brian took hold of his manhood and traced Justin’s lips with the pre cum at the head of his cock. “Lick your lips.”

Justin licked his lips. His pink tongue stuck out and tasted Brian. He swallowed his nervousness down. He hoped that Brian liked the way he sucked cock. The only other person he had done this with was Chance. He pushed any thoughts of his boyfriend away.

“Did you like that?” Brian asked in a husky voice as he leaned down and kissed the blond. Their tongues dueled for control. He reached for Justin’s hand and made the blond touch him.

Justin started to jerk Brian off slowly. His hand was shaking a bit. When Brian pulled back from the kiss they were both panting.

“Suck me,” Brian instructed him.

Justin leaned forward and the smell of sex hit him. He was so turn on by what was going on. His nose buried on Brian’s pubes his tongue stuck out and licked the base of Brian’s cock. Brian was caressing the blond’s neck to encourage him. He couldn’t wait to have Justin’s lips wrapped around his cock. He dreamed of it each night.

Justin licked his lips and then proceeded to suck on Brian’s cock head. He heard the man moaning and he looked up at Brian. Brian gasped as he looked back at Justin. Those blue eyes were calling out to him. They were so full of lust and wonderment. He was asking himself what had happened to him where the blond was concerned.

The smaller man kept on looking at Brian as he started to slide more of Brian’s cock into his mouth. Brian’s eyes closed and he threw his head back. His hands grabbed hold of Justin’s head edging Justin to take more of him. The blond didn’t disappoint him. Then Justin changed his tactic and started to blow him. Brian pushed Justin away.

Justin licked his lips savoring Brian’s taste on his mouth. Brian pulled him up.

“Grab a condom,” Brian said pointing at the table.

Justin went and took one. He ripped it open and put it on Brian. Then he reached for the lube and put it on Brian. Justin straddled the brunet’s lap.

“Good thinking,” Brian drawled. His mouth fell open as Justin impaled himself on his cock. “Are you okay?” Brian asked with his eyes closed.

Justin buried his head on the crook of Brian’s neck and then nodded. Brian made the blond pull his head back so they could kiss. He was so taken with the act of only kissing the blond. He wanted more and more of Justin’s lips each time. They wrapped their arms around each other as they started to move.

The room was filled with grunts of pleasure. Justin licked Brian’s chin and then started sucking on it. Brian pulled back and bit Justin’s lower lip. He stuck his tongue in the space between Justin’s lip and his teeth making the blond moan with satisfaction. Then he repeated his actions on the upper part of Justin’s mouth.

“Oh god,” Justin moaned. He opened his eyes and traced his fingers along Brian’s face. He couldn’t wait to draw the man. He had thought about doing it before but always stopped himself. He leaned closer and kissed Brian’s closed eyes. His fingers grabbed hold of Brian’s long, wet hair. He loved it, pulling on it and hearing Brian groan.

Brian hands grabbed Justin’s hips and he started to lift the blond up and slamming him back down. “Fuck,” he hissed as he got the bliss he was seeking inside of Justin.

“Brian,” Justin gasped out. He wanted to touch himself but he was scared that if he let go of the brunet he would fall back. “Touch me.”

“Go ahead,” Brian muttered as he slowed the pace. “Touch yourself.”

Justin grabbed his cock and started jerking off. His walls gripped the steel rod inside of him. He threw his head back and the brunet used the opportunity to lick Justin’s neck. He turned them around and then he started pounding into Justin’s hole.

“Oh god!” Justin yelled when his climax neared.

Brian kissed him as they both exploded. They held on to each other as they emptied themselves. This time when Brian tried to pull away the blond stopped him; wrapping his legs tightly around the captain. Brian didn’t mind at all to stay where he was.


	6. The Days At The Ship

Daphne had never been so happy in her life. She closed her eyes and hugged Justin tightly to her. She could have jumped up and down with happiness but she didn’t want everyone else to see her.

“Daphne, I think you can let go of me now,” Justin told her.

Daphne pulled away and smiled. “I can’t believe you’re back here. I thought I would never see you again.”

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Ethan asked crossing his arms.

“That’s none of your business,” Brian hissed.

“Look you fucking asshole,” Ethan said taking a step forward.

Dante grabbed Ethan by the back of the neck and pushed him against the wall. “Look here,” Dante drawled. “You’re going to show the captain some respect or I’ll throw you overboard.”

Justin swallowed as he saw them behaving like total animals.

“Whatever the cap does is none of your fucking business,” Dante drawled.

Ethan pulled away. “Who do you think you are?” he asked fixing his shirt.

“Ethan,” Brian yelled. “This is my fucking ship! You’re going to fucking behave or I’ll throw you overboard while the ship is still moving!”

Ethan glared at his brother. “I’m going to tell dad!” he turned around and left.

“Do you want me to keep a close watch on him?” Dante asked.

Brian shook his head. “We’re changing the course. Jack is nearby and I have to talk to him,” he announced. “I have to have a long talk with dear old dad about Ethan.”

Dante raised a brow surprised by their new destination. Dante sure hoped Brian knew what he was doing. Justin didn’t know what the hell was going on but he would have more time to think about the perfect plan to get him and his friends out of the ship.

“Where are the guys?” Brian asked.

“Well, it’s Boris and Andrew’s turn to cook,” Dante said. “Michael, James, Henry and Ryan are diving. Franck and Sam are skiing.”

“Where is John?” Brian asked.

“Sleeping and so is Kenneth,” Dante told him.

“Where is Ted?” Brian asked and he looked at Justin and Daphne who were staring at both of them.

“He’s trying to cope with all the money you wasted and trying to find a way to duplicate it pronto,” Dante informed him.

“I didn’t waste it,” Brian said raising his voice. “So don’t let me hear you say that again.”

“Aye, aye captain,” Dante looked at Justin and then back at Brian. “You’re going to ask Jack back for the money?”

“No, I’m dropping Ethan. I can’t have him here anymore,” Brian drawled before he walked away. “Get the men.”

“Okay,” Dante said as he started at Justin. “You must be something else.”

Justin sighed and turned to Daphne.

“What was that all about?” Daphne asked him.

“Where is Emmett?” Justin asked her choosing to ignore her question.

“He’s in his room,” Daphne answered. “He’s been there all day. He’s going to be so happy to see you. You look kind of pale, Jus, are you really okay?”

“It must be the drugs,” Justin told her.

“What drugs?” Daphne asked worried.

“I was drugged,” Justin said. “They did it so whoever bought me could transport me better. Get me to wherever they were going without me putting up a fight.”

“I don’t understand,” Daphne said. “Didn’t Brian buy you?”

“Yes, but after I was drugged...it’s a long story. I have so much to tell you guys,” Justin said. “Let’s go find Emmett and talk in private. I’m not going to repeat myself.”

“Okay,” Daphne whispered not sure what was going on. She could see Justin’s dead set face and she knew that whatever it was they weren’t going to be able to change his mind. That didn’t actually mean they had to do whatever he wanted to do.

Justin took a deep breath as he walked with her. He had to do things right if he wanted to get Daphne and Emmett back home as well as himself.

***

Justin was drawing in the living room when Brian came inside. He sat next to the blond and arched a brow. “What are you doing?”

“Drawing,” Justin told him. “Sam got me some paper. He draws too.”

“Yeah,” Brian leaned forward and captured Justin’s earlobe in his mouth.

Justin gasped and his eyes closed immediately. “What are you doing?” Justin asked as he regained his composure. He felt Brian’s tongue licking his neck and he sighed. “I’m not in the mood.”

“You’re not in the mood?” Brian asked and chuckled. “You belong to me. Nothing else matters, really.”

Justin frowned and he looked at Brian. “So that’s how it’s going to be?”

“Is there any other way?” Brian asked as his hand reached for Justin’s cock.

“I guess you’re right,” Justin spat out. “Fine. Do you want to fuck me here or do you prefer the bedroom?” he asked coldly.

Brian pulled back and stared at the blond. He reached for Justin’s stuff and put them away. He straddled the blond and started kissing him. He frowned and pulled back when Justin didn’t kiss him back. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Justin asked. “I’m following your orders captain. I’m ready to fuck, sir.”

Brian glared at Justin and pulled away. “Fuck this,” he said and left the room.

Justin swallowed hard as Brian left. He sighed and felt bad for doing that to Brian. After all, the man had kind of saved him from a horrible destiny. He got up and searched for the brunet. He didn’t know what he was going to say but he had to think of something. He didn’t need Brian pissed at him.

“You can drop dead!” Daphne yelled at James.

Justin arched a brow and quickly walked over to her. “What’s wrong Daphne?”

“What’s wrong?” Daphne roared. “He’s the biggest slob that there is. He’s messier than you.”

“Gee, thanks Daph,” Justin told her.

James opened the door to his room and stared at Justin. “She’s fucking nuts! Nuts!” then he threw the door shut.

Daphne shrieked and hit the door before she stalked away.

“Oh young love,” Emmett said behind Justin.

Justin turned around startled. “Hey, I didn’t hear you coming.”

Emmett shrugged. “So, what are you doing this lovely day?”

“I was looking for Brian,” Justin muttered. “He’s kind of pissed at me.”

Emmett arched a brow. He smiled briefly wondering if he was the only that wouldn’t one find someone. It was obvious that James and Daphne had a thing for each other and the same could be said for Brian and Justin. “What did you do to him?”

Justin sighed. “I think that was the problem. I didn’t do anything.”

***

Justin was on the bed trying to think of what he was going to do for the day. It was true that you could go insane if you got stuck out at sea and he was reaching his limits. The day before, Brian had ignored him completely no matter how many times he tried talking to the brunet.

At night when they went to sleep Brian turned on his side with his back towards Justin. Justin had stayed up thinking of what he could do but nothing came to mind. Justin looked up when the door burst open and Brian came inside with only a pair of black, swimming trunks and a towel drying his hair.

Justin swallowed hard as he focused his attention on Brian’s hips. He couldn’t look away. The trunks rode low on Brian’s hips. He licked his lips and jumped startled that Brian talked to him.

“I asked you what the fuck you’re doing,” Brian told him.

Justin was nervous not sure why. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been with Brian before, but the man was a total puzzle to him. One minute things were great and the next they were going to hell. Justin got up and stood on the bed. He took of his shirt and then the shorts he was wearing. He got off the bed and walked over to Brian.

Brian arched a brow as he stared at the blond, naked and hard.

Justin tried to kiss Brian but the brunet pulled his face back and didn’t let him. “Bri,” he whispered and tried once again but Brian refused him. Justin took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Brian’s torso. He kissed Brian’s collarbone and then moved down, latching to one of the taller man’s nipples.

“Are you horny?” Brian asked in the blond’s ear. He squeezed Justin’s ass making Justin moan. “Well,” he pushed Justin back. “I’m not in the fucking mood.”

“Brian,” Justin gasped. “Don’t you want me?”

Brian frowned wanting to refuse the blond but his cock had other ideas. Justin tried again, this time he pushed the brunet’s trunks down. He quickly got on his knees and licked his lips as he looked up at Brian.

Brian grabbed Justin’s face and smirked. He had to give the blond some credit for being so sexy and persistent. He had been waiting for quite a long time to sink his cock into Justin. Today he would or he was going to kill someone. And that wasn’t meant metaphorically speaking, given his line of business.

Justin started humming when Brian’s cock hit the back of his throat. With one hand he started to jerk himself off. Suddenly Brian was pulling him back up and kissing him hard.

“Brian, fuck me,” Justin gasped, half surprised that the words came out of his mouth.

Brian pushed Justin back into the dresser and made him sit on it. He left Justin there while he searched for a condom. He ripped it open and put it on. Then he walked over to the blond. He stuck two fingers inside Justin’s mouth. “Suck them.”

Justin did just that. He moaned as his tongue played with Brian’s digits. He made sure to coat them well with saliva. He opened his eyes when Brian pulled his hand away. One of his hands gripped Brian’s arms as the man started opening him.

Brian kissed Justin slowly. He let his tongue move inside the blond which was in synch with his fingers. He was doing it very leisurely. He had the blond shaking in no time and begging for more.

“Fuck me,” Justin told him. “Just fuck me.”

Brian pulled his hand away and positioned his cock at the younger man’s entrance. He started pushing inside slowly.

Justin’s head hit the wall hard as he arched against Brian. He didn’t have time to pause and see if he was okay. Brian pulled out immediately and pushed back inside. The taller man gripped Justin’s arms and started a steady pace.

“Oh god,” Justin groaned as Brian fucked him. “More.”

“More,” Brian repeated the word in a teasing way.

“Please,” Justin begged.

Brian kissed him and started to quicken his movements. At the same time his movements started to shorten out. He was jabbing into Justin’s hole. Then they stopped completely. He busied himself in kissing Justin’s mouth, his neck, his chest.

“Brian,” Justin groaned. “I want to cum.”

“Do you now?” Brian drawled.

Justin grabbed his cock and started jerking off. Brian watched him. He was so turn on seeing how reckless his man looked. He licked his lips and started to suck on Justin’s earlobe.

“You’re so hot,” Brian muttered. Then he started moving again. It was getting harder to hold on to Justin’s slick body. They were both soaked in sweat.

Justin toes curled up and he let go of his cock. He wanted to last longer.

“You said you wanted to cum,” Brian gasped out.

“Brian!” Justin yelled when Brian angled his hips to hit his prostate again and again.

Brian let his hand glide over Justin’s chest. His fingers played with Justin’s pubic hair and then kept going. His hand rested on top of Justin’s sac.

“Oh god,” Justin shouted as his control left him. He tangled his fingers with Brian’s hair.

Brian grabbed Justin’s cock and started jerking him off. He wanted to see Justin’s face as the blond experienced his orgasm. He knew the smaller man was close.

Justin made a strangled scream and splashed his cum on Brian’s hand and in between them. He was trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and wondered how Brian managed to have so much control. The brunet was still pounding into him. Justin gripped Brian’s waist tighter and squeezed the man inside of him.

“Yes,” Brian gasped with his eyes closed and his mouth half open.

Justin moved his head to the side so he could kiss Brian’s neck. Then he started sucking on the tender flesh.

Brian threw his head back and a guttural noise came out of him. Justin was a bit startled but he smiled happy that he produced that noise from Brian. He pouted as Brian pulled out of him. The brunet got rid of the condom and turned to look at Justin.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

“Sure,” Justin answered.

Justin got off the dresser and straightened out. He looked at Brian and wondered why he couldn’t stop yearning for the man. He was supposed to hate Brian for everything that had happened to him. Brian was the captain of the ship that had invaded his. He was the man that had wanted to sell him and his friends. He was the man keeping him there and not letting him go back home.

“I need a shower,” Brian informed him.

“Me too,” Justin replied.

Brian walked over to the blond and kissed him. Then he pulled him into the bathroom. They showered slowly; although they did make out more than they washed each other. When they came out Brian pulled the blond with him to the bed.

“What do you want to do today?” Brian asked.

“Anything I want?” Justin asked.

“Anything,” Brian told him.

“I want to go home,” Justin whispered.

Brian stayed quiet for a few seconds. “This is your home.”

Justin stayed quiet after that.

“Are you hungry?” Brian asked.

“No,” Justin muttered.

“Of course not,” Brian drawled.

Justin rested his head on Brian’s chest. His fingers caressed the tan skin. “You have amazing skin.”

Brian chucked. “I have more scars than actual skin,” he started caressing Justin’s skin then. Now that was a flawless skin, he thought.

Justin had noticed a few. Maybe later he would find each one of them and the story behind it. Now he was too comfortable to move. “How did you become a pirate?” Justin asked and wondered what the answer would be.

Brian kept on caressing the blond’s skin but didn’t answer.

“Brian?” Justin asked frowning.

“My father is in the business,” Brian told him. “Then I was born and this is the life that was given to me.”

Justin took a deep breath. “Couldn’t you do something else?”

“I guess,” Brian muttered. “But I never really had any motivation to do so.”

“What if you get arrested?” Justin asked.

“I’ll fucking blow this ship to pieces before that happens,” Brian said.

Justin frowned. “Aren’t you scared of dying?”

“There are worst things than death,” Brian replied.

Justin nodded. “I guess you’re right. I mean once you die all the pain is over and all your problems vanish.”

Brian smirked. “You don’t know that. You don’t know what happens after you die. You have never died.”

“I did once,” Justin told him.

Brian lifted Justin’s head up so he could look at the blond. “What?”

“When I was sixteen I died,” Justin said. “Someone bashed my head. I was dead for two minutes and they brought me back. They never found out who did it.”

Brian frowned, his hold on Justin tightened. Justin smiled briefly and rested his head back on Brian’s chest.

“Maybe some other time I’ll tell you all about it,” Justin muttered as he closed his eyes.

“Yeah,” Brian drawled. “I want to hear all about it.”

Justin nodded and slowly fell asleep holding on to the brunet.

***

“What day is today?” Emmett asked.

“I don’t know,” Daphne answered. “Like Sunday or any other day on this yacht. We’re not doing anything. Except chores and we are done with that,” she said and smirked. They always helped each other around and were done in time.

“We’re never doing a thing, Daph,” Justin pointed out and laughed.

“It’s Thursday the nineteen,” Sam, who had been closed to them, said. “August.”

“Oh my god,” Daphne said as she got up. “We have been here for how long now?”

“Too long,” Emmett whispered.

“I know,” Justin told him. They had been at sea for almost three months. And that was counting the brief time they had been on their own. “It will get better,” Justin said, trying to keep their spirits up.

Sam smirked as he looked at Justin. “I’m sure.”

“I keep dreaming of being back at home,” Justin muttered. “Chance had this party planned out. We were going to do so many things.”

Daphne frowned. “I know. We had planned it with him.”

Justin smiled at her.

“I had something really nice for you,” Emmett said. “But they took it.”

“What?” Justin asked.

“For your birthday,” Emmett replied shrugging. “For some reason I was remembering this now”

Justin smiled. “You don’t have to worry about that, Em.”

“I had something too,” Daphne told him. “It was in my luggage but I guess they took it too.”

Justin started laughing.

“Jus?” Daphne asked scared.

“What better gift than to be standing with your friends in the best fucking adventure of your life,” Justin told them and kept on laughing.

Daphne and Emmett looked at each other and laughed. When the laughter had died Daphne sat down.

“This is horrible,” Justin said. “I think I’m losing my mind. Why did this have to happen to us?”

“I don’t know,” Emmett shrugged. “Do you think that your crew made it or...”

“Did they die at sea?” Justin asked finishing his friend’s sentence.

Emmett nodded slowly. “Do you think our families and friends are looking for us?”

“What’s the point?” Justin asked. “They’re never going to find us.”

“Thanks for staying positive,” Daphne said.

Justin sighed and looked around making sure that Sam wasn’t there anymore. “That’s why we have to do what I told you guys.”

“And I said that I wasn’t going to leave this ship without any of you,” Emmett told him.

Justin looked at Daphne who nodded to let him know that she felt the same way. He leaned back in his chair and hoped that they were looking for them. He wanted to be home, on firm land. He wanted his life back. Chance had to be looking for him as well as his parents or so he hoped. Justin had to have hope, that’s all he had left.


	7. Playing With Sharks

“Don’t say anything at all,” Brian said to Justin. “I’ll do all the talking.”

“Why am I even coming with you, Brian?” Justin asked.

“Because we’ll stay here with them for a few days,” Brian explained. “And I want you here with me.”

Justin hid his smile. He looked at Ethan who was pouting as he walked behind Brian. He was glad that Brian had decided to force Ethan off the ship. He couldn’t help it but the younger brunet gave him a bad vibe. Looking behind he saw Michael who had his hands in his pockets. He gave him a small smile and walked faster to be next to Brian.

“Brian!” Jack said as he came forward to receive his kids.

“It will be okay,” Michael muttered to Justin.

Jack pulled Brian into a hug and when he pulled back smiling nonstop. “I’m very proud of you, Brian. You have made a lot of business for your old man these last few weeks.”

“Father, Brian is the one who bought one of the slaves!” Ethan interjected.

Jack frowned and looked at Brian. “Why did you do that? I would have given you anything you wanted.”

“Because he’s mine now and I won’t share him with anyone,” Brian informed his father. The rule on Brian’s ship was that whatever presents they acquired, they would be shared by everyone while if you bought something it was yours alone.

Jack Kinney smiled full of pride for his eldest son. He looked at Ethan and sighed. “What is really going on?”

“We’re dropping junior here,” Brian said. “I tried, he didn’t. He disobeys orders and he refuses to listen.”

Ethan glared at Brian. “That’s not true. He treated me like shit.”

“Stop it,” Jack hissed as he looked at Ethan. “You’re going to behave on my ship. Show your brother some respect.

Ethan was so angry. “He bought him!” the man hissed. “And he hit me because of him.”

Jack looked at Justin and sighed. He knew that his son was gay and at first he didn’t like it. He thought it would make Brian less of a man but that wasn’t the case. Brian was his pride and joy. “Stop acting like a jealous woman.”

Brian smirked at Ethan.

“What is it to you what your brother does?” Jack asked raising a brow.

Ethan frowned before he turned around and left. Jack shook his head. “Michael,” Jack said nodding to the man.

Justin was surprised that Jack didn’t act any different now that he knew what Brian had done.

“His name is Justin,” Brian drawled. “Now, I’m going to go with him to my chambers and rest for a while.”

“We have some serious business to talk about,” Jack said as he looked at Justin.

Brian didn’t like the tone of his father. “What?”

Jack shook his head. “Go rest, we can do that later,” he moved towards Michael. “It’s good to see you.”

Michael and Jack walked away.

“Come on,” Brian said to Justin.

Justin followed the brunet. He was impressed with the inside of the vessel. He felt like he was in a dream seeing the rooms on the ship. “This place is great.”

“He obtained it a few years back,” Brian informed him.

Justin nodded and walked with Brian. They reached the brunet’s room quickly. Justin sat on the bed while Brian paced.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

Brian stopped and looked at Justin. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Brian,” Justin muttered. “Why are you so nervous?”

Brian sighed and sat on the bed with Justin. “I don’t know what he wants but I know it involves you.”

Justin tensed. He didn’t want to think of what Jack could want from him. “He’s not into...boys is he?”

Brian looked at Justin and started laughing.

“Brian!” Justin yelled. “Stop laughing at me.”

“You’re so hilarious,” Brian told him still chuckling. “God.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Justin said. “He’s not going to make me be with Ethan or anyone else, is he?”

“I’ll fucking cut my brother’s cock off before he touches you,” Brian hissed. “You’re all mine.”

“You’re awfully possessive,” Justin pointed out.

“I can be,” Brian simply said.

Justin felt Brian’s mouth descend on his neck and he closed his eyes. Sometimes he still wondered how much money the man had paid for him. He wondered if he would ever be free. And then when Brian was taking his clothes off and getting him ready, Justin simply didn’t care.

***

“Can I go see Daphne?” Justin asked when Brian had come into the room.

“No,” Brian answered and sat on the bed.

“But she’s only a few feet away,” Justin protested. Lady Ennis was anchored a few meters away from Princess Claire.

“You can talk to her on the radio later,” Brian assured him.

Justin frowned. “I’m bored.”

“I’ll find you some paper to draw on later,” Brian said.

Justin glared at Brian. “That’s not all I do.”

Brian sighed. “Could you shut up and let me think?”

Justin kept quiet for a few seconds. “What are you thinking about?”

Brian turned his upper body to look at the blond. “Were you always this annoying?”

“Yes,” Justin answered. “Why are you like this? What happened? What did your father say?”

“If I tell you, will you shut up?” Brian asked.

“If I have nothing to say about it, I guess I could be silent,” Justin suggested.

Brian frowned and highly doubted that Justin would stay silent.

“Tell me,” Justin demanded.

“Your family is looking for you and your friends,” Brian informed him.

Justin was so happy to hear that but stayed quiet. “Wow, what’s going to happen.”

“Dad wants me to sell you again,” Brian said.

Justin’s eyes opened wide. “Brian, no,” he gasped as he got on his knees. “Don’t sell me away.”

“Don’t worry,” Brian told him. “Those are not my plans.”

“So what’s going to happen?” Justin asked.

“I’m still thinking about it,” Brian said.

“Brian,” Justin said licking his lips. “Are you going to let Emmett go?”

Brian frowned. “Are you kidding?”

Justin sighed. “It’s just that...”

“What?” Brian asked when the blond stopped.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Justin whispered. “It’s not important.”

“Tell me,” Brian said. “It’s your turn to speak.”

Justin looked at the brunet and smiled briefly. “He’s not doing so well, Brian. He’s dying.”

“He’s not dying, Justin,” Brian told him. “Stop being so dramatic.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Well, he’s not the same Emmett I know. His sparkle is gone. He barely comes out of his room. He’s lonely and he doesn’t like it out here.”

Brian stayed quiet.

“How would you feel if they took you into land and told you that you could never go back to sea?” Justin asked. “That you could never even think about it or see it.”

Brian sighed as he laid back. He knew he would feel trapped if he was taken away from the sea. He loved the freedom that he got from it. Justin got on his stomach and started playing with Brian’s hair. He caressed the strands and smiled when he found lighter strands of Brian’s hair.

The brunet was watching Justin intently. He knew that if Justin felt very strongly about what he was asking; he would never hear the end of it. Justin turned his face to look at Brian and smiled.

“I like your hair,” Justin whispered.

Brian moved closer and kissed the blond. They made out for a bit and then Brian pulled back. His hands rested on Justin’s hips. His fingertips moved slowly, caressing the alabaster skin.

“If I do this he can never talk about us,” Brian whispered. “My father would kill me if he found out.”

Justin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Brian.

“He will have to make up something, Justin. New faces and names regarding his captives. It was never us,” Brian told him.

“What about the other guys?” Justin asked. “My crew?”

Brian licked his lips and shook his head. “They never made it to shore,” he said and conveniently left out that once Justin’s crew had been put on another boat they had been killed. It was how they did things. No witnesses. He was breaking the rules by letting Emmett go. It was Justin’s fault; the blond was making him break all his rules.

“Brian,” Justin said smiling. “Thank you so much. You don’t know how happy you make me.”

Brian bit his lower lip and his hand moved to Justin’s crotch. “How about making me happy?”

“I can work on that,” Justin said happily. He had Emmett on his way home. It would only be a matter of time before it was Daphne and then him.

***

Justin was watching Michael and Brian going around in circles on the jet skis. He wasn’t sure what they were doing. He frowned when Ethan stood next to him but he didn’t say anything.

“What are you doing here?” Ethan asked.

“It’s a free country,” Justin spat out.

“Funny you should say that,” Ethan told him.

Justin ignored him and focused on Michael and Brian. Well, more like Brian. He couldn’t keep his eyes away from the man. He wanted to always be touching Brian. He looked at the man’s lean body and he felt himself getting hard. He looked away to Brian’s yacht that was anchored a few meters away.

He started to think about Daphne and Emmett. He hoped they were doing alright. Emmett was going to be so happy that he would be going home. He knew that no matter what he said before the man needed to go. He could really see Emmett’s soul dying little by little. They were all dying in some way. Being trapped didn’t do anyone any good.

“You should go with them,” Ethan said.

“Why don’t you go?” Justin asked.

Ethan shrugged it’s not my kind of sport. “I like doing other things more physical.”

Justin rolled his eyes and moved to the side. “Get away from me.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Ethan pointed out. “I’m just talking.”

“Whatever,” Justin told him. He frowned when two other guys joined Brian and Michael. They dropped something in the water and Justin could see it was blood. “What the hell are they doing?”

“Don’t you know?” Ethan asked. “They’re hunting.”

“What the fuck?” Justin asked. “They’re not in the jungle.”

Ethan laughed. “Sharks.”

“Fuck,” Justin gasped. He looked back at Brian and Michael and now understood why they were going around in circles in the same spot. “Have they lost their fucking minds?”

Ethan laughed and shrugged. “They’re stupid.”

Justin glared at him. “And what are you a chicken?” Justin asked mad. “I think it’s brave,” he lied. He thought it was stupid but he didn’t like Ethan calling Brian and Michael stupid.

Ethan shook his head. “Let me show you how big they are,” the man told him.

Justin followed Ethan because he was intrigued. They walked to the back of the boat.

“Go down,” Ethan told him.

Justin frowned as he looked at the stairs. If he slipped he would fall down in the water and a shark would eat him up, he just knew it. He looked back at Ethan and shook his head.

“It’s so you can see the sharks,” Ethan said. “It will be fun. I’m going to be right behind you. The sharks are not that big anyway. They’re like four feet.”

Justin shook his head again.

“Come on, who’s being the chicken now?” Ethan asked.

Justin sighed. He steeped in front of the stairs but changed his mind. He was going to back away when he felt Ethan’s body pushing him forward. Justin tried to hold on to anything but his body flew down and hit the water with a slap.

The blond fought to surface and when he did he looked around but there weren’t any sharks around. He looked at Ethan who was laughing.

“I’m sorry, I must have slipped,” Ethan told him.

“Help me up!” Justin shouted. He swam closer to the boat. “Help me up!”

“Relax,” Ethan told him. “I was only playing. There aren’t any sharks back here. I’m sure they’re pretty entertained with the guys at the front.

“You’re an idiot,” Justin told him as he took hold of the stairs to get up again.

Ethan started going down.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Justin asked.

“Having fun,” Ethan told him. He stopped and looked down at Justin. “They will eat one of your feet and then you will have to use a wooden one,” Ethan said and laughed. “We have Ted missing an eye and now you a leg. Next thing we need is a parrot and we’ll have the old pirates theme.”

“You’re such an asshole, now let me up,” Justin told him.

“If you let me kiss you,” Ethan told him.

“I prefer my foot to be bitten off by the shark!” Justin shouted. He went up a bit more and tried to push Ethan away.

“What’s going on here?” Michael asked. “What the fuck are you two doing?”

“He pushed me!” Justin hissed. “And now he won’t let me go up.”

Michael sighed. “Ethan, come on. Stop fucking around.”

“I’m bleeding you asshole,” Justin said when he lifted his foot up. “This is your fucking fault,” he told the brunet and pushed him. “Now move it.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Ethan hissed. “You’re nothing!”

Justin managed to get hold of the step and pulled himself up. He pushed Ethan to move up. He felt Ethan trying to push him back down and when he lost his grip he made sure to pull the brunet with him. Michael frowned when he saw that a shark had moved in their direction. He cursed when the animal disappeared under water.

“You’re an asshole!” Ethan hissed.

“Get the fuck out of the water now!” Michael yelled.

Ethan didn’t lose anytime in swimming to the boat. Justin opened his wide when he saw the shark.

“That’s not four feet!” was the only thing that came out of Justin’s mouth.

“Justin!” Michael hissed.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked nearing them on his jet ski at a slow speed.

Michael pulled out his knife. He had to help Justin. The blond wasn’t going to reach the stairs in time.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed.

Justin didn’t know what to think. He thought he was going to die as the shark neared him. He was frozen in place. He heard a big splash behind him and someone’s arm was pulling him back. Then he saw the steel arrow impact the shark.

“Come on,” Michael said pulling the blond to the boat. “Get up.”

Justin did quickly as instructed. He looked back at Brian who was looking at him while holding the harpoon. He finished getting up and glared at Ethan when he reached the top. “You’re an asshole!”

“I was only playing,” Ethan told him. “Are you okay?”

Justin glared daggers at the man. He shook his head and walked to his and Brian’s room. He needed to sit down, take a deep breath and try to forget that a shark almost had him for lunch.

***

Justin licked his lips as the man attended to his foot. It was a minor cut but Brian still insisted on getting it check out. Justin hissed when the alcohol hit his wound.

“You will survive,” Tony told him.

“Thanks,” Justin replied.

“All done,” Tony informed him a while later.

Justin smiled and got up from the table. Then he and Brian walked back to their chambers.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

“Yes,” Justin answered.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked again. He pushed his wet hair back as the followed the blond.

“Could you relax?” Justin asked as he turned around once they were in the room. “I said I was okay a million times already.”

Brian sighed and took a step back. “Fine, I’m only making sure.”

Justin smiled and shrugged. “I’m sorry. Thank you. Well, that was something. I don’t think I have ever been so close to a shark.”

Brian nodded. “That fucking bastard!”

“Forget about it,” Justin told him.

“How are you feeling?” Brian asked.

“I...” Justin sighed, “don’t know. I was so fucking scared. It was a damn shark and it was like two inches away from me!”

“It wasn’t that close,” Brian told him.

“I was there!” Justin shouted.

“I was there too,” Brian said. “I wouldn’t have shot it if you were that close. I could have gotten you instead.”

Justin arched a brow. “You would have let it bite me?”

“I would have jumped in,” Brian said. “I mean maybe it would have bitten you but it surely wasn’t going to eat you. You’re bigger than the shark.”

“It was a big shark,” Justin pointed out.

“White sharks are big, Justin,” Brian told him. “That one was small, approximately four feet.”

“It was bigger,” Justin insisted.

Brian grinned. “If you say so.”

Justin pouted. “You would have let it bite me.”

“Michael was there with you,” Brian told him. “I’m sure he would have gutted it open.”

“You would have let it bite me,” Justin repeated.

Brian rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t in my power to stop it from biting you. But I would have done all I could to get to you in time.”

Justin’s head dropped to the side. “You’re my hero Captain Kinney.”

Brian smiled a bit. “I think so.”

“God, you’re so fucking arrogant,” Justin said rolling his eyes and turning his back on the brunet. “I was joking.”

“It’s true you know,” Brian said as he moved closer to Justin. “I saved that little butt of yours. Michael kind of did too.”

Justin sat on the bed and arched a brow. “Your point?”

“Well, my dear damsel,” Brian muttered. “I think you should give me some gratification.”

Justin started laughing. “You’re so adorable, Brian.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Brian said pushing Justin back. “I don’t do adorable.”

“You do me,” Justin pointed out as his legs wrapped around Brian.

“You’re hot,” Brian replied and started sucking on Justin’s earlobe.

“Mmmm,” Justin moaned. “That’s good to hear.”

“What does my little damsel want to do?” Brian asked the blond.

“Stop calling me that or I’ll kick you in the balls,” Justin warned him.

“You’re not behaving like a good boy,” Brian pointed out.

“You want me to be a good boy?” Justin asked. “I thought you liked it when I was naughty.”

Brian smirked and turned them around so that Justin was on top. “Show me naughty.”

Justin got off Brian and stood up. He started taking off his clothes. Brian watched with amusement as the blond took his time. He knew that Justin was trying to tease him.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Brian hissed when he saw that Justin was taking too long for his liking.

“Someone’s impatient,” Justin drawled.

Brian licked his lips as he pushed his swimming trunks down. Then he took off his shirt. Justin climbed on the bed and straddled the man’s thighs.

“What do you want good sir?” Justin asked as he waited for his command.

“I want you to suck me off,” Brian told him.

“Aye, aye, captain,” Justin muttered seductively. “It would be my pleasure.”

Brian smiled but it died as soon as Justin’s mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. He was so hard already. He had lost count of how many times he had fucked the blond. So he would start the count again knowing it would be pointless to do so. He wanted always to posses the blond and he knew that Justin wanted him to.


	8. Eavesdropping

“What are you talking about?” Emmett asked.

“We’re heading to Pittsburgh,” Justin told him again.

Emmett didn’t know if he should be happy or scared. “Why?”

“Yeah, why?” Daphne asked.

“They’re letting Emmett go,” Justin muttered.

“How about you guys?” Emmett asked.

Justin shook his head and looked away. Emmett started crying.

“I’m not leaving you guys,” Emmett said.

“The fuck you’re not,” Daphne hissed.

Justin had been surprised.

“But,” Emmett tried to speak.

“Em,” Daphne said. “You have to go back. Your parents must be out of their minds.”

“So are yours,” Emmett pointed out.

“And you can tell them that we’re okay,” Justin suggested.

Emmett sighed. “Then I’ll fucking find you again.”

“You can’t do that, Em,” Justin said. “I promised Brian that you wouldn’t say anything about them.”

“But Justin,” Emmett tried again.

“Look,” Justin said. “If you get off this boat you’re going home and you tell them whatever you have to. But you can’t say their names or what the ship was like or what happened here.”

Emmett bit his lower lip.

“If Brian’s father finds out that you were released instead of sold it’s going to be very bad,” Justin said.

Emmett nodded understanding. “I still don’t want to go and leave you guys.”

“I know,” Justin said. “But it will be okay. We’ll go home eventually.”

Emmett hoped that Justin’s words were true.

There was a knock on the door. Daphne went and opened it.

“Hey,” Henry said. “Justin, Brian’s looking for you.”

Justin nodded and hugged Emmett quickly before he left with Henry. The man walked with him until they reached the hall that led to Brian’s room. Then Henry left and Justin kept going.

“Hello,” Brian said sitting on the bed naked.

Justin was stunned to say the least. There was a bottle of champagne in Brian’s hand. The blond saw the strawberries on a plate on the table next to the bed. He walked over to them and picked one up then he sat at the edge of the bed and fed it to Brian.

“What is all this?” Justin asked.

“I’m the captain of the ship and I wanted to indulge myself,” Brian told him.

Justin gave him his sunshine smile then before he knew what was going on Brian was attacking him. In no time he was under the brunet getting fucked.

“So good,” Brian said as he grabbed the bottle from the night table next to the bed. He poured the liquid on Justin’s chest and was able to put the bottle away while he licked the blond’s chest.

“Brian,” Justin growled.

Brian was licking his blond’s nipples and enjoying the feel of Justin tight channel around his cock. He knew the blond was pretty close by then.

Justin took a deep breath and held it in as his orgasm took over him. He let the waves of ecstasy wash over him. When he opened his eyes Brian was looking at him.

“Brian,” Justin gasped out.

Brian smirked and kept pushing in and out of the blond.

“Brian,” Justin hissed. “Stop, oh god, I can’t.”

Brian kissed him to silence the blond. His hips pulled back and pushed hard inside the contracting hole. He growled deep in his throat as the warm tunnel droved him mad with desire.

Justin bit his lower lip. He wasn’t sure what he was clawing at. He knew that in one hand there was something that felt like the sheets and in the other it was skin. He felt the burn in his hole but then there was so much bliss.

“God,” Justin yelled as he felt his cock reacting again. He was sure that he would die soon.

Brian stopped and pulled out of the blond. He turned Justin face down. “Get on your knees.”

Justin complied. He was on his hands and knees and closed his eyes when Brian pushed inside of him once again. He groaned and moaned as he gripped the sheets. Brian wasn’t being gentle and it turned him on so much. He felt great as Brian pounded merciless inside of him.

“Jus,” Brian growled.

Justin was breathing through his mouth. He felt hot electricity consuming his body. He gasped when Brian started scratching his nipples.

“Stop,” Justin moaned not sure he wanted that.

“No,” Brian growled. He grabbed Justin’s cock and stared to stroke it again.

Justin was sure that he was in an oven. He felt his heart about to explode in a million pieces. Then he screamed with all his might. “Brian!”

“Ah,” Brian hissed when Justin squeezed him tightly. This time he wasn’t able control himself. “Mine,” he growled.

Justin arched against the brunet and spilled his cum for the second time.

Brian gripped the lithe body under him as his body shook with force. He filled the condom to capacity. His world shaking as he reached utopia thanks to the blond. He sighed and kissed Justin’s temple. He caressed Justin’s arms but didn’t pull away.

“Brian,” Justin muttered.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked as he pulled out.

“I don’t know,” Justin whispered and curled himself into a ball. “I think so.”  
  
Brian pushed the blond to the side and caressed his face. Justin looked at Brian with a big smile.

“I think I like it when you indulge yourself,” Justin told him.

Brian chuckled.

***

Justin finished drying himself up and got dressed. He wondered where Brian was as he made his way up to the deck. He found Daphne standing outside on the deck. He stood next to her and smiled.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Daphne told him.

“I guess,” Justin muttered. “Where is everyone?”

“Working on something,” Daphne told him. “We already had breakfast. I saved you something.”

“Thanks,” Justin told her.

Daphne nodded.

“Soon he will be home,” Justin yawned as he looked at Daphne.

“Emmett doesn’t want to go,” Daphne pointed out in a hushed voice.

“He has to leave,” Justin said. “Just like you and me, we don’t belong here.”

Daphne sighed. “What if I don’t want to go?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “You’re joking, right?”

“No,” Daphne told him. “I don’t want to leave James.”

“I’m not sure you’re coping the right way,” Justin told her.

“You’re with Brian,” Daphne hissed.

“It’s just fucking,” Justin told her. “You have to separate one thing from the other. You’re like this because he fucked you before anyone else.”

“That’s not true,” Daphne yelled at him furious. “I hate you!”

“Daphne,” Justin called after her. He didn’t have a clue as to what was going on with her. He followed her. “Hold on a minute.”

Daphne shook here head as she walked away from the blond.

“One second, lets talk!” Justin shouted.

Daphne stopped and turned around. She crossed her arms and arched a brow. “What?”

Justin sighed. “I’m sorry, Daphne. I don’t want to make you mad it’s just that...I want to get out of here soon,” he told her. Justin looked around making sure no one was around. “I can’t leave you behind.”

Daphne sighed. “We’re never leaving. Don’t you get that?”

Justin shook his head. “I refuse to accept that. Don’t you want to see your family again?”

Daphne frowned. “Yes.”

Justin hugged her to him. “I’m trying to get us out,” he muttered.

“I know,” Daphne told him.

“Did he hurt you?” Justin asked suddenly.

Daphne pulled back and shook her head. “He was really nice, Justin. And plus...well, he wasn’t exactly my first.”

“Oh,” Justin muttered. “Who was it?”

“It was Joshua Kennedy,” Daphne told him. “From the swimming team.”

“Daphne,” Justin said surprised. “I’m appalled. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Daphne sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Daphne,” James called to her from a few feet away.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Daphne said with a big smile in place.

Justin rolled his eyes and watched her go. He took a deep breath and went to the rail. He stared at the sea frowning. He knew that soon Emmett was going to be home and part of him was envious but he was happy nonetheless. At least his family would know he was okay.

“Hey,” Brian said wrapping his arms around the blond.

Justin turned around and gave him a big smile while his brain thought of the perfect plan to get away.  
  
***

“Justin’s telling you what to do all the time,” Dante said.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

“That’s not true,” Brian hissed. “I’m the captain and I tell everyone what to do.”

“He gives you a smile and suggests something and then you let him do it,” Kenneth pointed out.

Michael sighed but stayed sitting down and quiet. James didn’t add anything to the conversation either.

“And you wasted so much money to purchase him,” Ted pointed out. “What the hell where you thinking?”

“We went over this already,” Brian hissed. “Don’t question me again.”

Ted looked away and stayed quiet after that.

“Then there is the Ethan thing,” Henry pointed out. “You dropped your brother off the ship and we all know it was because of the blond.”

“Well, I’m glad he’s gone,” Ryan quickly said.

“Hear, hear,” Kenneth said.

“Ethan was being a pest,” Brian growled. “I would pick anyone of you above Ethan.”

“That’s true,” Dante muttered.

“Okay, fine,” Boris said as he got up. “Can someone explain to me what the problem here is?”

“What?” Sam asked.

“I think it’s great that Brian is in love,” Franck pointed out.

Brian glared at the red-head. Franck gave him a smile.

“Yeah,” Boris said as he moved to get a drink from the mini bar.

“Fuck off, what the fuck are you talking about?” Brian was getting mad.

Boris sighed and sat back down when he had his drink in hand. He had things to do instead of discussing Brian’s love life and behavior. “What’s the problem?”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “There isn’t a problem.”

“Then what the fuck are we doing here?” Boris asked.

“It’s not a problem now,” John said. “But it could be later.”

“How so?” Michael asked arching a brow.

“Do you really think that kid is going to want to stay here forever?” John asked. “I don’t trust him.”

“Neither do I,” Andrew replied.

“It’s not his decision,” Brian reminded them. “He’s here for life. And I don’t care if any of you trust him.”

“What if he starts killing us one by one?” Sam asked and started laughing with everyone else.

Brian on the other hand was rolling his eyes.

“This is kind of pointless,” James said.

“Oh please,” Kenneth narrowed his eyes. “How about you with Daphne?”

“Guys,” Franck whispered. “Maybe you’re all jealous.”

“Please,” Kenneth said. “It’s not that. We’re only worried.”

“Worried about what?” Brian asked getting annoyed by the whole pointless discussion.

“What happens if we do something to piss you off because we might hurt Justin’s feelings?” Kenneth asked. “Or what if he does something that deserves a beating?” Kenneth asked.

“There won’t be any issues to handle,” Brian told them. “Justin’s my problem. He will behave.”

“That’s exactly our point, cap,” Dante told him. “Look, we don’t care about you and Justin. We’re happy for you. We need to know if something happens how everything is going to go down.”

Brian stared at his men without saying anything.

“I mean, if any of the guys did anything to me, I would beat the shit out of them,” Kenneth pointed out. “And that goes the same for any of us. If Justin crosses the line are we allowed to react like we would normally?”

Brian frowned, upset at the thought of Justin’s beautiful skin scared by a beating. But he was even more upset that the idea of Justin getting hurt bothered him. Justin was supposed to be his slave and nothing more.

“Or is he going to be the exception to every rule? Can we punish him and do we have to try to act civil to him?” Andrew inquired it. “He’s a snob no matter what you say and you know it.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose.

“He was criticizing my food,” Ryan pointed out. “I would have shoved it down his throat if I knew that you wouldn’t do anything.”

“Well, your food is kind of...hard to swallow,” Henry pointed out.

Ryan hit the man on the back on the head. “You don’t have to fucking eat it.”

Henry got up ready to fight.

“Guys!” Brian yelled. “Sit the fuck down and listen to what I have to say.”

Henry and Ryan glared at each other as they sat back down.

“We’re listening,” Sam said.

“Justin is part of the crew,” Brian told them. “So he gets treated like one.”

“Does that mean that he’s going to pull his own weight?” Kenneth asked. “He has been doing shit around here.”

“Yes,” Brian told them.

“And if he gets out of hand can I beat his ass?” Ryan asked.

Brian stayed quiet.

“Come on now,” James said knowing he had to say something. “Why do you want to fight with him? Get someone your own size.”

Ryan sighed. “I’m just saying.”

“If you fuck up with him you will answer to me,” Michael told them knowing that Brian would never say it out loud. He knew that even if Brian didn’t say it or whatever the brunet said, the rules changed when it came to Justin. “I think he’s a good kid.”

“Whatever the fuck,” Andrew drawled.

“If Justin gets out of hand I’ll punish him myself,” Brian assured them.

“Okay,” Kenneth said. “Now, can we get to the real issue?”

Brian arched a brow. “And what would that be?”

“Women!” Ryan said. “I want to spend sometime on land and find a woman to fuck. I’m going insane.”

Henry started laughing but agreed with him.

“You deal with this,” Brian said looking at James. “It’s your specialty.”

Some of them laughed as Brian practically ran out of there. Brian didn’t like hearing anything that involved women.

Justin stood in the next room leaning against the wall. He was about to enter the room but stopped as soon as he heard his name. He was cursing under his breath. He didn’t need all the progress he had made with Brian shut down by the men. If Brian wasn’t in his good graces he would never be able to leave the ship. He sighed and walked away from them quickly knowing Brian was coming his way. He had to find a new tactic so everyone would trust him.

***

“Can I go swimming?” Justin asked.

“No,” Brian told him. “You have things to do.”

“Like what?” Justin asked frowning.

“You’re going to help, Michael and Franck today,” Brian said. “When you’re done with that you can come back into the boat and do something you want. That is, if no one needs of your help.”

“I wanted to spend sometime with Emmett,” Justin said. “He’s leaving soon.”

“You have things to do,” Brian said. “Were you listening to me?”

Justin frowned and wrapped his arms around himself. He was scared once Emmett left the boat. He knew he was going to miss his friend. Now on top of all Brian was being an asshole. “Yes.”

“You can spend time with him later,” Brian informed him in a cold tone.

“Right,” Justin said slowly. “What’s with you? Jesus.”

“Nothing,” Brian said as he put on his boots. “Just do what I tell you.”

Justin rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed. He knew that somehow Brian’s attitude had to do with the conversation that Brian had with his men. Justin knew he had to find a way to get the crew to trust him.

When they reached the deck Michael and Franck were waiting for them.

“Just so you know if you try to escape Franck or Michael will shoot you,” Brian said to the blond.

Justin narrowed his eyes at the brunet. “Thanks for trusting me, captain,” he said sarcastically.

Brian leaned forward to kiss the blond and Justin turned his face and walked over to the two men. He got in the small motor boat and headed for land.

“What are we doing?” Justin asked once they reached dry land.

“Tie that up,” Michael said to Franck.

“Come on, Justin,” Franck said. “You got to learn how to do this.”

Justin followed the red-head man and watched everything he did. He was sure that he could do the same if they ever told him to.

“Ready to go,” Franck said to Michael who was standing looking at the trees.

“Do we have to walk long?” Justin asked.

Franck and Michael smirked at each other. To Justin’s relief there was a car waiting for them.

“Do you guys have a lot of contacts?” Justin asked.

“Maybe,” Michael answered.

Justin sighed once they reached their destination. He looked around the place and felt scared. He was in an unknown land. He wished he was back at the boat in Brian’s arms.

“What are we doing here?” Justin asked.

“We’re doing some shopping,” Michael told him.

“Shopping?” Justin asked confused. “What do you mean?”

“The ship does not magically refill itself with food and drinks,” Franck pointed out.

“Right,” Justin muttered. “So, how did you become a pirate?”

Franck shrugged. “I got into this because of Sam. He and I grew up together and he got an offer from James and Sam asked if I could come and here we are.”

Justin sighed. “That’s brief.”

“Choices usually are,” Franck told him. “It was a choice and I took it.”

Justin nodded.

“Here,” Michael said giving an empty box to the blond. “Hold that.”

“Okay,” Justin answered. “How did Michael became a pirate?”

“His mother knew Joan,” Franck related. “Brian and he were good friends since childhood and obviously Michael followed Brian into the family business.”

“Who is Joan?” Justin asked.

“That’s Brian’s mother,” Franck told him. “She died two years ago.”

“Oh,” Justin muttered.

“We’ll go there first,” Michael said as he pointed at one of the stores.

Justin followed while he made small talk with Franck. Slowly he started to learn a lot of things about all of them, including Brian.

***

When Justin was back at the ship James and Brian weren’t there. Justin was glad because he still didn’t know what to do with Brian. He helped Franck and Michael as well as some of the guys unload the supplies onto the ship.

Afterwards Justin went about the deck, walking and thinking. He felt the brunet pulling away from him and he had to stop that from happening.

“Hey,” Andrew said as he walked over to Justin. “Come with me.”

“Why?” Justin asked.

“Don’t question me,” Andrew told him.

Justin knew that if he was going to get in his good graces he had to be nice. “Okay.”

Andrew and Justin walked to the back of the boat. “We’re going to dive for a while.”

“We’re doing what?” Justin asked as he looked at Andrew. He knew the man wanted to kill him; he just knew.

“We’re diving,” Andrew repeated to the blond.

“No,” Justin said. “I don’t want to.”

“Why not?” Andrew asked.

“Because,” Justin muttered. “Can I stay here and think about the answer to that question.”

“No,” Andrew replied.

Justin sighed. “I don’t know how to do this all that great.”

“It will be okay,” Andrew assured him. “I’ll teach you everything I know.”

Justin helped Andrew get the gear into the same motor boat that Michael, Franck and him had used.

“How did you start working with Brian?” Justin asked when he was cleaning one of the masks.

“My father works with Jack,” Andrew said. “I choose to work with Brian because...he seemed more flexible.”

Justin nodded. “Do you have a family?”

“I have a sister,” Andrew told her.

“How old is she?” Justin asked.

“Thirteen,” Andrew informed him. “She lives with our aunt.”

Justin nodded slowly. “Why do you want me to go diving with you?”

“So you will learn how to. We do many works that involve diving and you can help us if you know how to,” Andrew said.

“Okay,” Justin muttered. He kept asking questions and Andrew kept answering them.

Andrew explained a few things to the blond about diving. Then they went diving and Justin learned the basics of it. He had done it once before in his lifetime and it never appealed to him. He had a good time with Andrew and he was surprised beyond belief.

“Had fun?” Andrew asked when they were back at the boat.

“Tons,” Justin told him excited. “Wow.”

“We’re late,” Andrew said looking up. The sky was already darkening.

“Late for what?” Justin asked.

“Dinner,” Andrew replied. “Cap’s going to be mad.”

Justin bit his lower lip. That’s all he needed.

Andrew and Justin went back to the boat as fast as they could. They showered and dressed before heading to the table. Andrew got there a few seconds before.

“You guys are late,” Brian said trying to keep calm.

“It was so great,” Justin said excited. “I saw so many things down there. I can’t wait to do it again! And we’re sorry.”

Andrew smirked and sat down. He thought that Justin wasn’t so bad after all.

“Well, the two of you get to do the dishes,” Brian drawled.

Justin frowned. “But...”

“No, buts,” Brian hissed.

Justin lowered his head and ate in silence. Then he did the dishes with Andrew and got to share more time with the man. Andrew told him not to worry about it that Brian was just in one of his moods. After that Justin went to sleep that night with Emmett. Justin was in one of his moods along with Brian. That night neither man slept.


	9. Bewildered Feelings

“Go ahead,” Kenneth said.

“This is crazy,” Ryan pointed out.

“It’s fun,” Henry protested. “Who knows, he might save us one day.”

Justin wondered if he would have time to shoot the three of them instead of the red dot that Kenneth had drawn on the tree.

“Shoot it,” Kenneth said.

Justin did and gasped after it fired. He didn’t hit the mark but was close.

“Not bad,” Ryan said.

Henry was laughing and shaking his head.

“Why do I have to learn this?” Justin asked sighing.

“Its fun,” Kenneth pointed out. “Come on, we’ll make a man out of you yet.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m a man already.”

“Yeah,” Ryan said. “I bet it was Brian’s doing.”

Justin glared at him. “Shut up.”

“He’s blushing,” Henry pointed out.

“I’ll shoot you,” Justin hissed.

“That’s the spirit,” Kenneth replied.

Justin sighed and shot at the tree again. This time the bullet hit the edge of the circle. “This isn’t so bad.”

Ryan took the gun from Justin and put two more bullets in it. “You’re not so bad either.”

Justin smiled at him. “Thank you, I guess.”

“So, what did you do to the captain?” Henry asked as he sat down in one of the big rocks close to them.

“Nothing,” Justin muttered. “He’s the one that has been ignoring me. He’s making me do so many chores and gets angry for no reason at all.”

Ryan and Kenneth looked at each other. Maybe it had something to do with the problems they had brought up with the captain. They didn’t know Brian was going to react like that or maybe it didn’t matter before. Now they were getting to know Justin and felt guilty.

“It’s okay,” Henry deduced. “He’ll get over it.”

“Right,” Justin drawled and took the gun again. “What if I shot you guys now?”

“You can’t get the three of us,” Ryan reminded him.

Justin smirked. “So?”

Kenneth laughed. “He’s funny.”

“Guys,” James yelled. “We’re going back.”

“What were we doing here?” Justin asked as Ryan took the gun from him.

“We were hiding a few stuff just in case,” Kenneth told him.

“I don’t understand,” Justin told him as they walked back to the motorboats.

“In case we have some problems we can return here and we have provisions,” Kenneth explained. “We never know what might happen.”

“There are more people like us,” Ryan said. “That doesn’t mean we all get along.”

Justin nodded slightly.

“You know,” Henry said as he put an arm around Justin’s shoulders. “You’re one of us now.”

Kenneth rolled his eyes. “I think it’s going to take more than a few lessons in shooting.”

Justin smiled at Henry. “Thanks but I don’t want to be a pirate.”

“What do you want to be?” Ryan asked as he lit a cigarette.

“I want to be an artist,” Justin told them. “It’s always been my dream.”

The three friends looked at each other but didn’t say anything. They knew Justin would always be with them until the day Brian wanted to get rid of the blond. Then it would be to sell him again or kill him. So those dreams seemed far away.

Justin licked his lips and the silence reigned. He wouldn’t give up. He would fight to get back home. He didn’t care how patient he had to be.

***

“How long before we actually arrive in Pittsburgh?” Justin asked.

Sam frowned. “Oh, right, to drop Emmett off.”

“Yeah,” Justin whispered as he kept on painting. He was so happy when Sam showed him the easel. He could have kissed the man.

“A few months,” Sam told him. “We’re doing a lot of stops.”

“Yeah,” Justin muttered.

Sam looked at Justin with a frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Justin asked raising a brow.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “You’re hilarious, man.”

“Thank you,” Justin said. “Glad someone can laugh.”

Sam shook his head. “Let me rephrase that question. What’s wrong with you and Brian?”

Justin sighed. “Why does everyone think I have a problem with him?”

Sam arched a brow. “We can all see the tension between you two and you do have a problem, hell the whole crew has noticed. Brian has been on a war path for several days now and he’s taking it out on anybody that crosses his path.”

Justin scoffed. “He’s the one treating me like shit.”

Sam walked closer to Justin. “He’s falling in love for the first time in his life. He’s confused and he’s angry because he’s feeling things that he never did before. And he’s losing control, he hates that.”

“You’re not serious, are you?” Justin asked. He felt a new presence in the room and his shoulders squared.

Sam nodded slowly.

Justin shook his head and got up. “I don’t need this. I have a boyfriend waiting for me. And I love him and I’ll get back to him.”

“Hello,” Brian said.

Sam turned around startled. Justin turned around slowly and arched a brow. He and Brian stared at each other.

“I was looking for you,” Brian said looking at Sam. “I need you to help James.”

Sam nodded quickly and left. He couldn’t believe that Brian had been there.

“Do you need anything from me?” Justin asked.

Brian walked over to him not saying a word. He turned Justin around so that he faced the wall. He quickly pushed Justin’s pants down. Justin gasped when he felt two fingers pushing inside of him without lube. His mouth fell open but no words came out.

The brunet licked Justin’s neck while with his free hand he undid his own pants. He pushed his fingers deeper into the blond and rubbed his prostate making Justin tremble.

“Oh god,” Justin hissed. “Brian, please.”

Brian grabbed Justin’s arms and held him against the wall. “You’re mine,” he declared as he pushed inside the blond.

Justin closed his eyes as he felt Brian pushing inside of him. He held on to the wall as Brian fucked him hard and fast. Justin was surprised that he got hard; being so scared he didn’t think it would be possible. He had never heard Brian so pissed in his life, yet there was hurt in his voice. He felt his heart about to explode and tears of fear come out. He rutted against the man and yelled each time Brian bit and scratched him.

Brian was in a blind haze as he took Justin. All he could hear again and again was Justin saying he loved his boyfriend. He didn’t want Justin to love anyone else. He had never felt like that about anyone in his life. Justin was his and no one else, he thought.

“Brian!” Justin yelled when he shot his cum against the wall.

“Mine,” Brian murmured over Justin’s ear as he exploded inside of Justin.

Justin opened his mouth in shock. Brian had fucked him raw. He couldn’t believe it. He quickly grabbed his underwear and pants and pulled them up when Brian had pulled away. Brian kissed the back of Justin’s neck and then left.

“Jus,” Sam said after a while when he came back after he had seen Brian walking about the ship.

Justin looked up with tears in his eyes. He had been standing at the same spot not being able to move.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. “God.”

“I’m okay,” Justin told him. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Did he hit you?” Sam asked.

Justin shook his head. “He just...he was pissed.”

“I know he was mad I mean after hearing...” Sam started saying and then shook his head. “He shouldn’t expect anything else from you. I mean it’s not like you came here willingly like the rest of us,” he said. He liked Justin; the kid was smart and easy to talk to. He really wasn’t that bad when you got to know him. He was sorry that he was mixed up with Brian and the likes of himself.

“Why not?” Justin asked squaring his shoulders. “I’m his property after all.”

Sam sighed. “I’ll clean all this,” he said meaning the paintings.

Justin nodded and looked back at the painting he had been doing; it was of Brian. He walked to it and ripped the page. He shredded the page in his hands. Sam stood there in silence. He didn’t have a clue as to what Justin was going through.

When Justin was done he left for his room. He went to take a shower and then got in bed. He waited with fear all night for Brian to get there but the brunet never did and Justin missed him no matter how mad he was with the brunet.

***

Emmett looked at Boris and frowned. Justin pretended like they weren’t looking at him and kept on eating his breakfast. He hadn’t eaten with everyone else at the table. Instead he had waited until everyone was done and then helped Emmett pick the plates up. Then he had come to the kitchen with his friend and Boris. He helped to do some dishes and then sat down to eat.  
  
“Justin,” Emmett whispered. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Justin told him.

“I can’t believe this,” Emmett said. “You expect me to get off this boat when you don’t even tell me what’s wrong? I thought we were friends.”

Justin sighed and looked at Boris.

“Pretend I’m not here,” Boris told him as he kept on drying the plates.

Justin dropped his fork on the plate. He cleaned his mouth and looked up at his friend. “Brian, he...I.”

Emmett frowned. “He what?”

“We...he heard me say that I love Chance and he got mad,” Justin said.

Emmett arched both of his brows.

“And you’re still alive?” Boris asked and shook his head. “That’s a miracle.”

Justin frowned as he looked at the man. “What?”

“We all know that Brian is in love with you,” Boris said smirking. “I thought he would have gotten so angry that he would have thrown you overboard.”

“Has he really done that with anyone?” Emmett asked because he heard it all the time.

“Yeah,” Boris said somberly.

Emmett frowned and hated that he asked. “I can’t believe this.”

“This isn’t a movie, this is reality. Here in the real world it’s kill or be killed,” Boris told them. “You don’t realize how lucky you are Justin. He treats you better than anyone I know.”

“That’s bullshit,” Justin hissed. “He...he practically raped me.”

Boris arched a brow and looked at Emmett. “I’ll leave you guys to talk.”

Justin frowned and looked at the table.

“Guys,” Boris said before he left. “I’m not going to try and make any excuses for him. But I guess you haven’t been long enough on this ship to see it all. Brian isn’t a kid and he’s not a regular man. He kills and steals and fights. You’re his property Justin. It’s just the way it is.”

Emmett shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re saying those things.”

“It’s the truth,” Boris said walking back to them. “Brian’s is not a good guy. Do you understand that concept?”

Justin felt like crying. He knew it was true. He closed his eyes knowing that they were being treated better than they should have.

“I’m surprised that he’s letting you go,” Boris said looking at Emmett. “And that you’re still here.”

“Why?” Justin asked.

“Cause you’re not the first slave that Brian has brought here,” Boris told him. “Although you’re different since you’re the first he has bought. The others were presents or kids we found around.”

“What does he do with them?” Justin asked.

Boris shook his head. “You don’t want to know that.”

Justin felt like he was going to be sick. “No witnesses.”

“Right,” Boris muttered.

Justin gasped. “I can’t...I’m not feeling too well.”

Boris sighed. “Go to your room.”

Justin shook his head. “I have things to do here.”

“Don’t worry about them,” Boris assured him.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Justin’s shoulders. “Come on, Jus. I’ll walk you there.”

“I feel so awful,” Justin told him.

“Did you try to fight him?” Emmett asked.

Justin frowned. “No.”

“Oh,” Emmett said. “Did you say no to him?”

“No,” Justin answered.

“What did you do to stop him?” Emmett asked.

“I...it was...well,” Justin tried to talk. “It wasn’t like that. He just took me. He was such an animal, Emmett. He fucked me so hard.”

“Are you bleeding?” Emmett asked worried.

“No,” Justin told him. “I...was okay. But I have his bite marks all over me.”

“Oh shit,” Emmett said.

“I hate him so much!” Justin hissed.

Emmett frowned because somehow those words didn’t ring true. “Are you sure about that?”

“What?” Justin asked taken aback.

“Well,” Emmett sighed. “I don’t know Justin. Are you mad because Brian forced himself on you or is that something you’re telling yourself so can live in denial?”

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked.

“I think you’re feeling something for him but you’re fighting it. I think something is happening and you can’t find a way to stop it,” Emmett said. “Who knows you might love him.”

“Fuck you,” Justin said. “I love Chance. Because...he’s gentle and he loves me. And he doesn’t take me for granted. And he respects me!”

“Okay,” Emmett said. He knew Justin long enough to know when the blond was deluding himself. “Just go to sleep.”

Justin closed his eyes as he walked to the room with Emmett. He sat in the bed and leaned back. He thought of Chance and of being in the man’s arms. But for some reason it was Brian that he kept seeing.

***

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

“Taking a break,” Ted told him.

Justin sighed. “Uh, do you need any help?”

“Are you good with math?” Ted asked him.

“Yeah,” Justin told him.

“Hold on to that thought,” Ted said. He left and came back with a stack of papers. “I need help with this.”

Justin nodded and listened to everything Ted told him. In no time he was helping the man. He would do anything as long as he kept his mind busy. He stayed there for hours even after Ted had left saying that they had done plenty. Justin offered to stay a while longer.

“Justin,” Daphne said. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Justin assured her as he looked at the papers that Ted had given him. He was almost done.

“We had dinner,” Daphne muttered as she sat down across from Justin. “You weren’t there.”

Justin nodded slowly but didn’t look at his friend. “Yeah.”

Daphne frowned. “Justin, you’re not okay.”

“I’m fine,” Justin hissed.

Daphne sighed. She wished she could do something. “Justin...”

“Leave me the fuck alone, Daphne!” Justin hissed.

“Someone has a temper,” Ryan smirked as he walked to the table where Justin was sitting.

Daphne quickly got up. “You’re acting like a total asshole!”

Justin watched her walk away and then turned his head to look at Ryan. Dante and John were walking towards them.

“Right here,” Ryan said. “We’re going to be rich man.”

“Why do you always say that?” Dante asked Ryan. Then he turned to look at the blond. “What are you doing?”

“Helping Ted out,” Justin drawled.

“We can dive here,” John said. “The jewels should be around here.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Justin asked his interest was peaked.

“Treasures,” Ryan informed him. “The sea is full of them.”

“Really?” Justin asked.

“We have found some,” Ryan said.

“Yeah,” Dante said as he marked a spot in the map. “Sometimes by the time we get there it’s already gone due to the current or someone has beaten us to it.”

“Wow,” Justin said. “I didn’t know.”

“We’re going to go diving,” John said. “Andrew said that you weren’t half bad. Do you want to come?”

Justin sighed. “Uh, sure.”

“Great,” Ryan said. “Now listen up so you know what we’re doing and what we’re looking for.”

Justin nodded and listened. He joked with them for a while after they were done. They weren’t that bad he deduced but then again he didn’t really know them. He started thinking about Brian and wanted to rip him to pieces. He felt so hurt with Brian’s attitude. He kept expecting the brunet to come up to him and try to apologize at least but, that didn’t happen.

He was staying in Brian’s chambers but the brunet was never there. During the day he never saw Brian unless he went to eat at the dinning room with everyone else so he just skipped it altogether.

“Justin?” Ryan asked.

“What?” Justin asked looking at the man.

“I said, goodnight,” Ryan told him.

“Oh, goodnight,” Justin said.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked.

Justin got up and nodded. “Yes,” he replied. “Just tired.”

Ryan nodded and left in the direction of his room. Justin picked the papers to take them with him and finish them in his room. He needed to keep his mind busy.

***

“We’re leaving in the morning,” Ryan said.

“I want to go,” Andrew said. “Are you coming, Justin?”

“Sure,” Justin answered; anything to be away from Brian.

“No,” Brian told him.

Justin looked at Brian. “What?”

“You heard me,” Brian said.

Justin frowned. “But I want to go.”

“It’s not always about what you want,” Brian hissed. The brunet was unconsciously trying to tell Justin what he was going to do to show the guys that he was the one in charge. “You should know that by now.”

Justin opened his mouth to say something but kept quiet.

“Eat your food,” Brian instructed him.

“I’m not hungry,” Justin said between gritted teeth.

Everyone at the table was quiet. They were all looking at each other with worry and none of them glanced at Brian and Justin.

“Don’t start,” Brian told him. “I don’t want to deal with your childish displays.”

“My childish displays?!” Justin asked infuriated. “Fuck you!” he hissed. “I hate you. I hate you so fucking much! I wish you were dead!”

“I don’t fucking care what you think!” Brian yelled as he got up from the table. “You’re nothing but a fucking slave and you’re going to do what you’re told!”

Everyone was startled, not even Brian’s men had seen the man so incensed. Justin took a deep breath and as much as he tried he couldn’t stop the tears. It was the fact that he thought he meant something more to Brian that cut deep into his heart.

Emmett quickly got up to go to his friend but Brian’s yelling stopped him.

“Stay where you are!” Brian yelled.

Emmett sat back down.

“He’s not a fucking kid,” Brian hissed. “When you’re done you’re going to clean the table and do the dishes alone and then you’re going out to clean the deck.”

“Brian,” James started.

“I have nothing else to say,” Brian spat out.

Justin quickly got up and ran away. Andrew and Sam got up from the table to go after the blond.

“Justin, wait,” Andrew said grabbing the blond by the waist.

“I hate him!” Justin yelled.

“Relax,” Sam told him. “You have to relax.”

“Move,” Brian hissed. He had followed them.

Andrew let go of Justin and looked at Sam.

“Now, go!” Brian yelled.

“Aye, aye captain,” Sam said sourly and left.

Andrew sighed and walked away with Sam.

“Looks like you made some friends,” Brian drawled.

Justin looked up with tears in his eyes. Brian frowned not sure why but it hurt to see Justin crying. He swallowed hard and moved closer to the blond.

“Why the fuck are you crying?” Brian asked angry.

“What the fuck do you care?” Justin asked.

Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and pulled him close. Justin’s body stiffened at Brian’s touch. Brian sighed and buried his head on Justin’s shoulder. He hadn’t meant to scare the blond by yelling at him.

Justin didn’t think he would ever move. His tears were gone and he swore to himself that if Brian tried anything he would fight with all his might. He didn’t care if the brunet killed him.

“Jus,” Brian whispered. He didn’t want the blond hurting. He held on to Justin tightly. He never had wanted the blond to be scared of him. He knew he had been in a pissing mood lately. He was always used to having things go his way and Justin was definitely a challenge to all that.

“Brian, can you let go of me?” Justin asked.

Brian pulled back and looked away. He sighed and tried to keep his anger in check. Justin didn’t want to be near the brunet at the moment.

“Can I go do my duties?” Justin asked trying to keep his rage inside.

“Go to sleep, Justin,” Brian told him. He didn’t have any idea why the blond was mad at him; he thought it was because he had yelled at Justin. He thought the blond was overreacting. “You have to wake up early to go with the guys.”

Justin watched the man walk away and he closed his eyes and let it all out. He felt a pair of arms holding him and he knew it was Sam. He was thankful that the man was there to hold him. He knew he was so close to dropping down onto the floor and never getting up. Now more than ever he needed to get off the damned yacht because each time he stood next to Brian he was simply confused and he didn’t like it one bit.


	10. Not Able To Walk Away From Him

“Ryan!” Dante yelled. “Ryan!”

Ryan turned in the boat and lifted his hand in the air asking ‘what was up?’

“We got it!” Dante yelled.

Seconds later Andrew and Justin surfaced. They took off their masks and smiled at each other.

“This is so great,” Dante said and laughed. “Just wait until we tell the captain. He’s going to be very happy Justin.”

“Right,” Justin muttered not caring about Brian at that precise moment.

“I can’t believe he spotted it,” Andrew said. “I went by it and didn’t see it.”

“I’m an artist,” Justin said. “I have a good eye.”

“Okay,” Ryan said as he moved the motorboat to where they were. Then he anchored it again. “Start bringing it up boys, here are the bags.”

The three of them went back down. Ryan and Kenneth stayed in the boat and waited. They would grab the cloth bags they would bring up with the jewels until they were done. When they were done they had five small bags filled with jewels.

“So,” Justin said. “Where are these jewels from?”

“Some old guy,” Kenneth said. “He bought them and was going home with them when he had an accident. It happened around three years ago. We have been waiting for an opportunity to be in the area to come check on it.”

“Cool,” Justin said.

“Thanks for helping us,” Ryan said. “I’ll talk to Brian and see if he will give you a part of the treasure.”

“Yeah right,” Dante said.

“Brian’s fair,” Andrew said.

“But Justin is a slave,” Dante pointed out.

“Yeah, I know,” Justin said a bit irritated. “You don’t have to keep on reminding me.”

“Sorry,” Dante said.

“I’ll give you my share of the profit,” Andrew said.

“What?” Kenneth asked surprised.

“If it wasn’t for him we would have never found it,” Andrew pointed out.

“True,” Ryan muttered.

“It doesn’t matter,” Justin said. “I don’t think Brian would like the idea of me with money at my disposal. Plus I don’t want to get you guys into any trouble”

“Is that a boat?” Kenneth asked. He quickly grabbed his binoculars and looked behind them. He frowned recognizing the sails. “Go faster.”

“What the fuck?” Ryan asked as he took the binoculars. “Shit.”

“What?” Dante asked. “Who is it?”

“Scorpion,” Ryan hissed the name of the boat.

Justin watched as their faces turned into pillars of steel. He could see hatred in their eyes and desperation in their bodies. He concluded that whoever was moving their way wasn’t good. When they reached the boat they started yelling and running around.

Justin helped Andrew tie the smaller boat to the yacht and then move everything out of it as quickly as possible.

“What the hell is going on?” Brian asked when he heard all the noise.

“Brian!” Ryan yelled. “Cody is coming!”

Brian frowned and moved to the back of the ship. He saw the yacht gaining on them. “Move it!”

“We won’t have time to pull away,” James said behind Brian. “We stay and fight, Brian.”

“What’s going on?” Daphne asked.

“Fucking great,” Brian hissed. “This yacht is new!”

“Brian!” James hissed.

Brian smirked. “I was only kidding. Get them to the island, James,” he said when he looked at Justin.

“I’m staying with you, Brian,” James told him. “We’ll get Ted to get them to the freaking island.”

Justin sighed and looked at the island that they were talking about. The place seemed to be built out of solid rock. There weren’t even any visible trees.

“I gave you an order!” Brian yelled. “Take Boris and Michael with you.”

James nodded and quickly moved to prepare one of the two motorboats they had. He took Emmett, Daphne and Justin with him, plus Boris and Michael.

“I don’t like this,” Boris said. “I don’t think that Cody would be coming after us if he didn’t have enough people.”

James sighed. They were three minutes away from getting to the island. “Don’t start,” James said.

“He’s right,” Michael said. “What the fuck are we doing? Since when do we hide?”

James looked at Daphne and then at Justin and Emmett.

“Is this because of us?” Emmett asked. “You’re protecting us.”

“I’m scared,” Daphne admitted.

“I’m going back,” Michael said. “After we drop you off I’m heading back to help the captain”

Justin bit his lower lip and saw the Scorpion nearing Lady Ennis. He had a really bad feeling. He looked back at Michael and Boris and knew he was going back with them.

***

When the Scorpion got close to Lady Ennis Brian had expected them to shoot first but nothing happened. They waited for a bit but still nothing.

“What the fuck is he planning?” Brian asked with a gun in hand. He waited, taking cover on the left side of the boat along with his men.

“How long has he been standing there?” Franck asked.

“Forty five minutes,” Dante answered.

“Something isn’t right, Brian,” Ryan muttered.

“I know,” Brian told them.

“We have to do something,” Michael informed them.

Brian frowned. “I told you to stay on the island.”

“I know,” Michael said smirking.

“So, what are they waiting for?” Justin asked.

Brian’s head snapped in the direction of Michael and Justin.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Brian asked narrowing his eyes when he looked at Justin. “What the fuck is he doing here, Mikey?”

“I wanted to help,” Justin told him. “Although now that I’m here, I’m not sure why the hell I came back.”

“That’s it,” Franck said tired of the wait. “Sam, go over there and find out what the fuck is going on.”

Sam nodded and moved slowly to the other side of the boat. He had his binoculars hanging from his neck. He knew that the guys had his back. The other vessel was anchored about ninety feet away. He used his binoculars to look at the other boat. He frowned when he saw only two men on it.

He was about to leave when he saw something that caught his eye. He walked closer to the handrail and looked inside the crystal blue water. There were scuba divers in the water and under the yacht. They all were wearing identical blue color suits and equipment. “Clever,” he spat out. “Oh, captain!”

Brian frowned not liking Sam’s tone of voice.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know but they were diving under our boat,” Sam said. “I saw them leaving right now.”

“You got five minutes to get off this ship!” Brian hissed. “Ryan, call for help on the radio. Go now!”

Ryan nodded and left. He went to send a distress call to Princess Claire and Lady Moira and to transmit the coordinates of where they were. They needed all the help they could summon.

Ted was running to get all the important files. He already had a bag prepared so he just needed to get it. The rest of the guys went to do the same. They were in charge of something important they needed and that’s what they would go get.

Andrew and Kenneth made sure to get the jewels they had acquired. Brian grabbed Justin by the hand and pulled him quickly to his chambers.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked. “Let me go!”

“Stop it!” Brian hissed. “This isn’t the time to start arguing with me.”

Justin silently followed the brunet. He had a plan to escape and figured with all the chaos he could escape. Justin figured he would count in his head for five minutes. Then he was going to run away from Brian no matter what. As soon as they got into the room Brian went to his closet and pushed a button that Justin had never noticed.

“You can help me carry this,” Brian told him as he pulled two duffel bags.

“Both of them?” Justin asked.

“Yes,” Brian said as he pulled another two.

“Okay,” Justin told him.

“Move your ass, Justin. This isn’t a game,” Brian hissed.

Justin went as fast as he could. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed; he had forgotten to keep count. When they were back on deck everyone else was there. Brian got the bags into one of the boats where Andrew, Kenneth, Franck and Ryan were.

“Ted?” Brian called.

“I’m here,” Ted said running to them and getting inside.

Boris, Sam, Henry and Michael were ready to go. Dante and John were sitting on the jet skis. There was one left and Brian smirked.

“Justin,” Brian said grabbing Justin by the arm and pushing him to where Michael was. “Leave now!”

“Brian?” Michael asked. “What the fuck are you going to do?!”

“I said leave now!” Brian instructed them.

Brian then walked back to his room. It was close to the five minutes but Brian knew better. He knew that if they had set explosives they would have done so with enough time to get back to their boat. Brian was sure he had another five minutes. Once he was in his room he grabbed something from it. When he came out Dante and John were waiting for him. Justin was there with them holding on to Dante.

“I told you to leave,” Brian said as he got into one of the jets. “And what the fuck is he doing here?”

“We like danger,” Dante said smirking. “And he didn’t want to leave until you were back.”

Brian looked at the blond and arched a brow. Justin frowned and looked away. He didn’t know why but he needed to know that Brian was okay. They pulled away from Lady Ennis when suddenly they heard shots.

“They saw us,” Dante said laughing.

“Too damn late,” Brian said as he turned his jet ski when they were far enough from Lady Ennis. He was now facing the Scorpion. He showed them the finger hoping someone was using their binoculars to see him. Then he showed them the control and he pressed a button.

“Fuck!” Dante hissed when he felt the heat from the big explosion.

“Did you just do that?” Justin asked.

“If anyone is going to destroy my ship,” Brian said. “It’s going to be me.”

***

Justin kept his eyes closed when he woke up. They had reached the island but they hadn’t found the others. Brian had said that they knew to hide and not come out. The four of them had run for ages or at least it felt like it.

“We have to keep on moving,” Dante said.

“In a minute,” Brian told them as he checked the compass that John had brought with him.

“We have to go now,” John said as he came running to them. “They’re coming this way.”

“Justin,” Dante said shaking the blond. “Get up now.”

Justin was on his feet in a heartbeat. “Can I have a gun?”

“No,” the three men answered.

They started walking behind Brian. They reached a small river when John gasped and fell face down.

“Fuck!” Dante hissed and ran over to John.

Brian pulled Justin by the arm and started running with him. “Don’t stop for anything.”

Justin had never been so scared in his life. He didn’t know where they were going. He looked back to see Dante running after them. He was sure that John was as good as dead. Then suddenly Justin was falling down because Brian had stopped.

“Brian?” Justin asked crawling over to Brian.

Brian was grunting.

“Brian,” Dante said. “Where are you hurt?”

“My shoulder,” Brian hissed.

“Get up, please,” Justin told him. “God.”

Dante grabbed Justin’s arm. “Get up and run over there.”

“I can’t,” Justin hissed.

“Do it now!” Dante yelled.

Justin got up and did what he was told. As soon as he started running shots flew overhead. Justin didn’t look back or stop. His vision was blurry and his body felt like he was going to crumble at any seconds. He tried to keep on going but there was nowhere else to run. The place was surrounded by rocks and the only thing ahead was a small cascade of water. He turned around and saw Dante running up to him. Brian was next to the man and they were shooting back at nothing in specific.

“Jump in,” Dante said as he got in the water.

“Come on,” Brian said grabbing Justin’s hand.

They got into the water and walked towards the waterfall. Justin was surprised that there were a lot of holes in the rocks behind the fall.

“Which one was it?” Dante asked.

“The one on the right,” Brian told him. “Crawl in.”

“What?” Justin asked.

“Crawl,” Dante hissed.

Justin went in through the big opening. He looked back to see Brian. He kept crawling until he was able to get up.

“Turn left,” Brian told him.

Justin did and suddenly heard a whistling. He thought it was the wind but suddenly Brian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back. A single shot was fired in his direction.

Brian wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist and breathed Justin’s scent in deeply. Justin held on to Brian terrified. He thought that the bad guys had gotten there first. Brian was still holding Justin tightly. He couldn’t believe that Justin was almost shot. Brian whistled back the same jingle.

“You’re so lucky,” Michael said coming into view.

“I’m sorry,” Brian whispered to the blond.

Justin realized that he almost got killed.

“Wasn’t John with you guys?” Michael asked.

“He’s dead,” Dante said. “Who is here with you?”

“Ted, Ryan and Boris,” Michael said. “The other kept moving. We were waiting for you.”

“Let’s go,” Brian told them.

Justin walked with them in silence. He hated the fact that his plan wasn’t working, because in his mind he had stayed behind to find an opportunity to kill Brian. At least that was what he kept telling himself now that the pressing danger was over. He had wanted Brian to be okay before because he was the one that wanted to hurt Brian himself.

Justin was scared about Daphne and Emmett. He didn’t know where they were. But even if Justin was in denial the only reason he stayed didn’t have anything to do with his friends. It was because of a beautiful brunet captain.

“Fuck,” Brian said falling down on his knees.

Boris who was closer to Brian helped him up. Justin looked back at them with wide frightened eyes.

“He has lost a lot of blood,” Boris said. “We have to move faster.”

Justin looked at Brian with a cold stare. He hoped Brian bled to death or so he kept telling himself.

***

“Justin,” Daphne said jumping into Justin’s arms. “You’re okay!”

“Yes,” Justin told her. He sat next to her. They were all close to the shore. They had walked to the other end of the island.

“Set out,” Brian muttered.

“Aye, aye captain,” Ryan said.

James kneeled in front of Brian. One of the duffel bags that Brian had gotten out of his room was dropped next to him.

“You’re lucky the bullet went straight through,” James said as he checked Brian.

Brian tried to keep his eyes open.

“How long are we going to stay here?” Daphne asked.

“Don’t worry,” James told her without looking at her as he got the things he needed out of the duffel bag.

“It’s gone,” Brian blurted.

“You have a fever,” James informed him.

“Everyone is in position,” Ryan said as he came back.

“Justin, do you want something to eat?” Daphne asked. “We have a few things.”

Justin shook his head. He watched as James worked on Brian. He bit his lower lip and waited.

“It’s almost dark,” Daphne pointed out. “You must be exhausted and hungry.”

Justin’s nerves were still on edge. “I’m okay, Daph.”

Daphne sighed. “Fine.”

“I’m happy you’re okay,” Emmett muttered to Justin.

Justin nodded slowly.

“How long will it take them to get here?” Brian asked.

“Ryan said three days for Lady Moira and a week for Princess Claire,” James answered. “They were following us for some reason, with a few days behind.”

Brian nodded slowly as he tried to reach for Justin but his hand fell down half way. He fought to keep his eyes open but it was hopeless.

“Is he going to die?” Justin asked.

James looked at Justin and frowned. “I think not.”

“Mmm,” Justin grunted. He waited like everyone else to see what was going to happen.

***

“It’s been three days,” Emmett muttered.

Justin nodded slowly. The first day nothing but the sounds of the island could be heard. By the second a couple of shots and now it sounded like a war had erupted.

“Are we going to die?” Daphne asked.

James frowned as he changed Brian’s bandages. The man had been sleeping pretty much all that time except when James woke up and made him drink water or eat something.

“They will have to kill all of us to get through the wall,” Ryan muttered.

Justin frowned as he looked at the big rock wall. The wall went around the place they had been staying. It was as if the wall had been trying to hug a piece of the beach.

“It’s going to be daylight soon,” Daphne said. “So it’s going to be more like four days.”

James sighed. “Are you sure the message got through?”

Ryan nodded. “Yes.”

“We’re out for the count,” Franck said as he sat next to Ryan.

Henry nodded as he sighed.

“I have one bullet left,” Ryan told them.

“What the fuck are you saving that for?” James asked. “Here, take my gun.”

Henry took it and went back to where he had been. Every time he saw someone getting closer he would shoot them but it would never be close enough that he could actually kill them.

“Oh thanks the heavens,” Ryan said getting up and running when a boat appeared on the horizon.

“That’s who we’re waiting for?” Daphne asked.

Justin didn’t know if he should be relieved or terrified. It was too confusing. He watched as Brian opened his eyes.

“Whose boat is it?” Emmett asked biting his nails.

Justin watched as two small boats headed their way. There were five men in each boat. They were packed with firearms from head to toe.

“Thank god,” Emmett said. “We’re getting out of here.”

Justin looked back at Brian who had his eyes closed now. He didn’t know what he was feeling for the man, but he was very confused. He was still mad at Brian but he was happy that the brunet was going to get the attention he needed.

“Hey,” the guy said kneeling next to James. “What the fuck happened to him?”

“Nice to see you too, Cam,” James said smirking. “He’s going to be okay. Don’t worry. His body is resting.”

Cam sighed.

“Hi,” the guy said looking at Justin. “I’m Kyle.”

Justin frowned as the man looked at him.

“What took you so long?” James asked.

“We were blowing up this ship in the front harbor into a million pieces,” Kyle told them.

James smirked. “So they’re trapped on the island.”

“Oh, yes,” Cam said. He ran a hand over Brian’s face. “We need to give Brian proper medical attention; he’s going to the ship now.”

Justin glared at Cam as the man touched Brian.

“Take the three of them too,” James said.

“Merchandise?” Cam asked.

“No,” James told him. “They’re part of the crew. He gets his own room. She’s with me.”

“And him?” Kyle asked licking his lips as he looked at Justin.

“He’s with Brian,” James informed them. “Where is Fred?”

“James,” Daphne whispered.

“It will be okay,” James assured her.

“Why aren’t all of us leaving now?” Justin asked.

James looked at the blond but didn’t say anything.

“There she is,” Kyle said nodding towards Fred.

James smiled and got up as Fred walked up to him.

“I’m always coming to clean up your messes,” Fred said and smiled. “Coming to help me clean it up?” she asked James and gave him two guns.

“Of course,” James said taking the guns that she was giving him. He turned over to Justin. “You three go into the yacht and wait for us. Take care of Brian. We’re not leaving; we have to do some hunting first.”


	11. Out Comes The Truth

It had been a week since Lady Moira had arrived. Justin had stayed in his room all the time making sure that Brian got enough to eat and that his bandages were changed. He hated it each time that Cam came into the room.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

“Sitting up,” Brian told him.

“You can’t get up,” Justin said. “You’re injured.”

“I’m fine,” Brian hissed. He was tired of being cooped in the room.

Justin sighed. “I’m going to get James.”

“Justin!” Brian hissed.

Justin stopped in his tracks and turned around. “What?”

“Come here,” Brian told him extending his hand.

Justin swallowed and walked slowly to the man. He crawled in the bed and sat close to Brian. Brian put his arm around the blond.

“Thanks for staying here with me,” Brian muttered.

“Where else would I go?” Justin asked.

Brian smirked.

“Who the fuck is Cam?” Justin asked trying to hide his anger.

Brian arched a brow. “Cam is an old friend.”

Justin was seething. “I see,” he said dryly.

Brian licked his lips. “Come on let’s go outside. I want to know what’s going on.”

Justin and Brian went outside. Brian asked around for his men and was grateful that they were okay. Apparently Boris and Franck had gotten hurt but it was nothing serious.

“We got them,” Cam said. “Come with me, Brian.”

Brian walked with the man. Justin followed feeling the anger rising in him.

“Do you want him to come inside?” Cam asked looking back at Justin.

Brian looked at Justin and nodded his permission. When they went inside the room it was to find a guy in the bed tied up. Justin frowned and wished he could help the guy.

“Cody,” Brian spat out.

“We trapped him,” Cam said.

“He’s bleeding,” Justin pointed out.

“How smart of you to see that,” Cam said sarcastically. “You must be very bright.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Justin hissed.

“He knows the big words too,” Cam said joking.

Brian narrowed his eyes at Cam but forgot about it quick when his mind reminded him that Cody was there. “Let’s have some fun.”

Justin frowned. “What are you going to do?”

Cam pulled out a knife. “You’re not acting so smart now.”

Justin felt like the air was non existent when Brian grabbed the knife.

“You could go if you want to,” Cam said.

Justin shook his head, too stunned to utter a word. It was like watching a car crash before your eyes. You knew it would be horrible but you couldn’t turn away.

“You think you were so clever,” Brian drawled as he put the tip of his knife very close to Cody’s left eye.

Justin swallowed as he felt the cold hit him. He was afraid. Brian swung the knife and Cody closed his eyes.

“Cody,” Brian said and laughed. “Open you eyes.”

Cody opened his eyes slowly. Then he groaned when Brian cut him right under it.

Justin bit his lower lip and looked away from the men. Cody was already covered in blood from head to toe. Justin looked at Cam who was smirking and he hated him. How he could look directly at what Brian was doing without having his stomach turn, Justin asked himself.

“Let me help you with that,” Brian said taking the gag away from Cody.

Justin needed to get out of there.

“Stop!” Cody yelled when Brian started cutting him on the chest.

Justin wanted to run away but for some reason he was stuck to the floor.

“You fuck,” Brian spat out. “I loved that ship. And you came after me trying to kill me!”

Cody started laughing. “Fuck you.”

Brian stabbed them man in the shoulder and twisted the knife.

Justin shook his head. “I’m leaving,” he said to no one in particular and he did.

Justin went back to their chambers. He wanted to erase his memory of the things he had seen. He wanted to stop hearing Cody’s screams in his head. He stayed in the room for what felt like hours and hours. When Brian finally came back to the room Justin was on the edge of insanity.

“Did you kill him?” Justin asked not sure why.

“Do you want to know?” Brian asked. He sat down and groaned as he moved his arm to reach for the blond.

“Yes,” Justin replied.

“I did,” Brian told him.

Justin gasped. “What?”

“He wanted to kill all of us, Justin,” Brian said. “You, me, my men,” he told him. “He would have killed your friends too.”

“But...” Justin tried to say something.

“But what?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head. “Did you have to torture him? Couldn’t you just kill him...fast?”

Brian licked his lips. “This is how things are,” he announced. “Maybe I wanted to make him suffer.”

“They don’t have to be,” Justin replied.

“You’re so naïve,” Brian informed him.

“I’m not,” Justin disagreed. “That’s just not right, Brian.”

“Deal with it,” Brian said. “This is the way I am. This is the world that I live in and that you’re now a part of. And don’t you ever forget it. If you forget, if you let your guard down for a second your as good as dead.”

Justin looked inside Brian’s eyes and what he saw terrified him. The man was stained with malevolence in his heart. But that didn’t stop Justin from being in love with him. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his up charade. He had to hate Brian so he would want to get away from the man. He had to go back home and forget that Brian ever existed.

***

Justin was trying to concentrate on the pictures that Brian had given him. There were many different yachts in it and Brian told him to pick something. The brunet had said it had to be big and fast and elegant and many other adjectives.

“What are you doing?” Kyle asked.

Justin shrugged and ignored the man.

“How old are you?” Kyle asked him.

“It’s none of your business,” Justin replied.

“You’re being awfully rude,” Kyle told him as he put a hand on Justin’s thigh.

Justin frowned and quickly got up.

“Where are you going?” Kyle asked as he got up. “You certainly don’t know the rules.”

“Fuck off,” Justin hissed when the man grabbed him by the wrists.

“We’re going to have so much fun,” Kyle said in Justin’s ear.

“Let go of me!” Justin hissed.

Kyle laughed and pushed him against the wall. “So aggressive.”

“What’s going on here?” Cam asked.

Kyle looked back and smiled. “I’m having fun.”

“Good,” Cam smiled. “Let’s see what Brian likes so much about him.”

“No!” Justin hissed and kicked Kyle in the balls.

Kyle grunted and fell back. Justin was about to leave when Cam grabbed him by the arm. Justin tried to fight him but the man was bigger and the tactic he used with Kyle didn’t work because the man saw it coming.

“Ahh!” Cam yelled when a small, silver arrow went through his cheek.

“Oops,” Ethan said smirking as he lowered the automatic bow he had. “That was me, my bad.”

Cam fell on the floor screaming in agony. Justin pulled back shocked out of his mind. You would think that after all the blood he saw he would be used to it by now but that wasn’t the case.

“Fuck,” Kyle said. “I’ll get someone.”

Justin looked at Ethan who was arching a brow. An expression similar to Brian’s and it didn’t go unnoticed by Justin.

“Come on,” Ethan said grabbing Justin’s hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

Justin and Ethan walked away and towards the deck.

“Why did you help me?” Justin asked. His mind went back to Cam’s who they had left on the floor. He wanted to care but he was actually glad.

Ethan looked at Justin and smiled. He caressed the blond’s face. Justin pulled away and narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Give me a kiss,” Ethan told him.

“I won’t,” Justin hissed.

“You keep being so stubborn,” Ethan said.

“I don’t like you,” Justin told him.

“No,” Ethan drawled. “You like Brian.”

Justin started pouting. “I don’t.”

“Right,” Ethan said. “Everyone always likes Brian the best.”

Justin sighed as he looked at Ethan.

“I don’t know what the hell you see in him,” Ethan spat out. “He’s an asshole. He’s always been alone and doesn’t love anyone.”

Justin didn’t want to hear that. “When did you guys get here?”

“A few minutes ago,” Ethan said. “Looks like you have everything under control.”

“Yeah,” Justin muttered.

“Justin,” Brian said as he walked to his brother and the blond.

“I’m not doing anything,” Ethan said and pointed at Brian with his bow. He laughed and walked away.

“He’s insane,” Justin said very serious.

“I know,” Brian replied. “Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?”

Justin shook his head. “I’m going to sleep.”

Brian nodded and followed him knowing that the blond was keeping something from him. He would let Justin tell him when he was ready. But if Ethan had touched him Brian wouldn’t hesitate to kill his brother.

***

Brian and Justin were walking down the corridor when Cam came face to face with them.

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Brian asked.

Cam glared at Justin. “He happened.”

Brian looked at Justin.

“It wasn’t me,” Justin hissed. “Ethan did it.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“Cam and Kyle were trying to rape me,” Justin hissed. “And Ethan actually helped me out.”

“Ethan helped you?” Brian asked taken aback.

Cam rolled his eyes. “Brian would have let me have you. Right, love? It would be like the good old days. Sadly but true, Justin, you’re nothing but a whore.”

Brian didn’t think it twice as he punched Cam knocking the man to the floor.

“Fuck!” Cam hissed in pain as Brian had hit him on his injured side.

“Brian,” Fred yelled. “What the hell are you doing?”

Brian was pissed beyond belief.

Cam got up slowly. “You know the rules, Brian. You have to share.”

“He’s right Brian,” Fred drawled. She had never liked the brunet.

“Yeah,” Brian agreed. “Except, Justin’s mine. I bought him with my own money. So you both can fuck off.”

Justin had never been so grateful in his life. Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and left back to their room.

“You were with that idiot?” Justin asked.

Brian grunted as they entered the room.

“How long are we going to be stuck here?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know,” Brian said pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ll go stay with Jack.”

Justin shrugged. He preferred to be stuck in a ship with Ethan any day of the week than with Cam and Kyle.

Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and pulled him close. “Jus, are you okay?”

“What are you doing?” Justin asked startled.

“What do you mean?” Brian asked.

“After what you did,” Justin whispered and looked away.

“What did I fucking do?” Brian asked confused.

“You know,” Justin hissed.

“No,” Brian replied.

“I hate you!” Justin hissed as he pulled back. “You took me like if I was nothing, a simple whore or a fucking prostitute!”

“I’m sorry,” Brian told him. “I didn’t know you felt like that.”

“Ah,” Justin yelled and started punching Brian’s chest.

“Fuck!” Brian hissed as the blond punched him on his injured shoulder. He recoiled from the blond when the pain assaulted him.

Justin had tears in his eyes. “You raped me!”

Brian grabbed him by the neck. “I did not rape you!” Brian hissed. “You wanted me.”

“It’s not true,” Justin told him.

“It is!” Brian hissed. “You didn’t say no and you didn’t stop me. You didn’t pull away from me, Justin. You liked every bit of it. You just can’t accept that you do. You pushed against me wanting to cum. I did fuck you hard and fast and you loved it. It was raw, passionate and painful and you can’t accept that you like it, you loved it, you want more...and of all people you want it with me.”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Justin hissed.

“You don’t want to accept that you want me,” Brian said and licked Justin’s neck. He had known that Justin had been acting weird with him and now he knew why.

“No,” Justin said weakly. “I don’t.”

“What was it Justin?” Brian asked letting his breath hit Justin’s neck. “Was it fucking for a while until one day you woke up and realized it was more?”

Justin shook his head and bit his lower lip.

“You realized that you want me,” Brian murmured. “Fucking you hard or gentle, fast or slow,” he whispered. “You always want me to take you.”

“No,” Justin forced himself to say. “It’s not true.”

Brian pulled away. “Fine.”

Justin frowned when Brian pulled away. “Where are you going?”

“To find someone that does,” Brian told him and walked to the door.

Justin yelled as he hit the dresser. Then he went after Brian. He grabbed the man’s arm and made him stop. Brian turned around with an arched brow.

“You...you were the one that was mad because I said I love Chance,” Justin spat out. “And that’s why you did what you did.”

“No,” Brian hissed he pushed Justin against the wall. “You said that to make me angry. You wanted me to take you and show you I care.”

“I didn’t know you were there,” Justin told him.

“Liar,” Brian said. “You squared your shoulders. You do that each time I walk into a room. You can feel me. We have a connection you can’t deny. Hell, I wish I could, it would make my life a whole lot easier. But I wanted you and never lied to you. You want me Justin. Your friends know it. The crew knows it. Your body knows it.”

Justin closed his eyes. He gasped when he felt Brian’s hard cock pushing against him. He pushed his head up and his lips found Brian’s.

“Tell me the truth,” Brian whispered to the blond.

“I can’t love you,” Justin told him. “You’re an atrocious man.”

Brian pulled away from Justin. He frowned not liking what Justin had said. The words the blond used hit too close to home. He remembered what it was like hearing that from his mother everyday; how no one would love him because of it. Brian shook his head and quickly left Justin alone in the hall.

Justin gasped and a tear made it out. “I shouldn’t love you,” he whispered. “But I do,” he said to the empty room.

***

“And then they were laughing with each other,” Daphne said.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed.

Justin frowned as he looked at one of his best friends. “So, are you telling me that you’re jealous of Fred?”

“I didn’t say that,” Daphne shrieked.

“Okay,” Justin said very slowly.

“You’re surely acting like it,” Emmett pointed out.

“Hello,” Jack said as he walked over to them. “I need to talk to you.”

Daphne and Emmett looked at Justin. Justin swallowed and started thinking the worst.

“Out you two,” Jack spat out.

Daphne and Emmett got up quickly then they left.

“Justin,” Jack drawled as he sat down.

“Right,” Justin muttered.

“Ever since you got on this boat and even the first time I met you, I knew there was something different about you,” Jack told him.

Justin stayed quiet.

“The way Brian kept insisting that he had things under control,” Jack related. “He didn’t want to get rid of you.”

“So?” Justin asked a bit scared.

“What’s been going on with you and my son?” Jack asked.

“What do you mean?” Justin asked.

Jack arched a brow. “My son looks like he’s fucking dead.”

Justin bit his lower lip.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Jack asked.

“Why does it have to be me?” Justin asked. “Anything could be going on with him.”

“But it’s not anything else,” Jack told him. “I don’t care what the fuck you have to do but fix this. I want him to be like his old self. Are you listening to me? I’ll fucking kill you if you don’t.”

Justin nodded slowly. His heart was about to jump out of his body. He was truly scared.

“Now, you can go,” Jack dismissed him.

Justin frowned and got up. He didn’t like the way Jack had treated him. They were a bunch of bandits what else could he expect from them. He sighed and started thinking about Brian. It didn’t matter who Brian really was, the brunet had always treated him better than anyone.

When he reached the room Brian was sitting reading a book. Justin cleared his throat but Brian kept on reading. Justin sighed and rolled his eyes, he hated the silent treatment.

“Brian,” Justin said.

Brian arched a brow at the blond.

“Can I talk to you?” Justin asked.

Brian closed the book and threw his long legs over the edge so that he was sitting facing Justin. He put the book in the night table and waited.

“Are you mad at me?” Justin asked.

“Would you care?” Brian answered with a question.

Justin cleared his throat again. “Yeah.”

“Why?” Brian asked.

Justin frowned and decided to be honest, “Because...it doesn’t feel good when you’re mad at me.”

“Are you scared of me, Jus?” Brian asked smirking.

Justin narrowed his eyes at Brian. “I was.”

“When you first saw me?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head. “When you kissed me,” he answered. “Ever since then until...now.”

“What’s so different about now?” Brian asked getting up and walking closer to Justin.

Justin stayed where he was but he was looking away. “Now...I feel safe with you.”

Brian caressed Justin’s face. “Is that so? With an atrocious man like myself?”

“I said that because I was mad,” Justin confessed.

“I see,” Brian drawled. “And why were you?”

“I hated myself,” Justin said. “And I wanted to blame you.”

Brian looked at the blond frowning. “What?”

“You were right. I want more,” Justin told him as a tear made it out. “I loved the way you took me. My knees were so week and my heart was going so fast. And when you were behind me I felt protected even though I was a bit scared. And I felt like I always wanted that...you, protecting me.”

Brian cleaned Justin’s tears with light touches by his fingertips.

“And when it was over, all I could think was how...how Chance was waiting for me and there I was already forgetting all about him. And I wanted you. My dreams were filled with images of you and I felt so horrible. So I started blaming you,” Justin told him. “I pretended like I didn’t want it, like you were the problem and not me. I’m such an awful person.”

Brian sighed and hugged the blond in his arms. “So, you really weren’t mad at me?”

Justin bit his lower lip. “Yes, the one time you screamed at me I was fucking pissed at you.”

Brian arched a brow. “I can order you around you know.”

Justin looked up at Brian. “I like to think that I mean more to you than just another slave.”

Brian smiled at that. “Keep thinking that. You can’t go wrong.”

Justin eyes shone with happiness. Brian caressed Justin’s cheek and bend down to kiss him. His tongue pushed inside the warm cavern.

“Brian,” Justin said when he pulled back.

“What?” Brian asked as he started squeezing Justin’s ass.

“I’m hungry,” Justin told him.

Brian rolled his eyes. “I hate it when you starve yourself because you’re mad. It interferes with the making up part.”

Justin chuckled.

“Now come here,” Brian said grabbing Justin by his arm. “You can eat later, trust me you won’t die.”

Justin licked his lips pushing his hunger away and replacing it with another insatiable hunger. He had more important things to do like getting acquainted with Brian’s body again.


	12. Not As Great As It Looks

“I’m so horny,” Brian told him. He pulled Justin’s head back and started sucking on the blond’s neck.

“Brian,” Justin muttered.  
  
“Take off your clothes now,” Brian growled.

Justin smiled at Brian but instead of taking off his clothes he helped Brian out of his. Afterwards the brunet practically ripped Justin’s clothes off.

“I liked that shirt,” Justin protested.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Brian assured him.

Justin kissed Brian’s stomach as he slowly sat on the bed. He caressed Brian’s narrowed hips and then started licking the taught skin. His fingers touched the damp, tanned skin.

Brian pushed Justin back. He got on top of the smaller man, his hand holding on to one of Justin’s thighs while the other one was at the back of the blond’s neck. Brian got on his knees and licked his lips as he gathered his pre cum in his fingers. Then he reached out to open the blond.

“Brian,” Justin gasped. “Wait?”

“What?” Brian asked pushing a finger inside.

Justin moaned and fought to keep his eyes open and his thoughts straight. “Don’t you want to use a condom?” Justin asked.

Brian licked Justin’s neck. “No. I liked fucking you raw.”

“That wasn’t very smart,” Justin pointed out. “I mean it’s not safe.”

“Justin, you were in a boat that was about to explode and kill you a few days ago,” Brian said. “Don’t talk to me about safe. We might not be here tomorrow. So I’m going to enjoy you each day to the max, no barriers, no regrets,” Brian whispered in his ear.

Justin bit his lower lip. “Okay.”

Brian pushed a second finger inside the blond. Justin moaned and forgot about any further talk. Suddenly he was pushed face down and he felt the tip of Brian’s cock at his entrance. He gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white.

“Mine,” Brian growled as his long, thick cock entered the tight ass.

“Oh god!” Justin gasped out.

Brian grunted when his cock was encased in a vice grip. “Jus.”

“Brian,” Justin moaned. “Oh god.”

Brian turned the blond’s head to the side. He kissed Justin hard, Justin’s soft lips connecting with his. Justin was all Brian thought about. Justin’s lips, his skin, his eyes were imprinted into Brian’s soul since his arrival. He pulled the blond onto his knees and started hammering inside his man. His arms on the bed for leverage, his mouth kissed Justin’s neck, shoulders and back.

Justin groaned as he pushed his hips back into Brian. He loved how Brian’s cock filled him and made him whole. He gripped Brian’s cock inside of him and rotated his hips. Brian moaned and gripped Justin’s hip with one of his hands. He was happy to see that Justin had learned and was emulating some of the things he had been taught.

Their movements became erratic as they pushed and pulled against one another. Justin started calling out to Brian. The brunet bit Justin’s shoulder. He reached to kiss the blond once again. His tongue pushed inside the blond’s mouth. He pulled away and licked Justin’s cheek and then went down to his neck. He started sucking on the flesh.

Justin’s body shook with pleasure. He reached for his cock, simultaneously feeling Brian’s hand reaching for it as well. The brunet played with Justin’s sac while Justin tugged at his cock. His walls started squeezing Brian impossibly harder.

“Fuck,” Brian said in a husky voice. He opened his eyes and closed them quickly as he spilled his cum deep inside the blond.

Justin gasped and grunted as he spilled his seed on his hand and the bed covers. The two of them rode the waves of pleasure as they held on to one another. Their bodies dropped into the bed exhausted. Then they stayed in each other’s arms, languidly basking in the glow of their love.

“I’m so exhausted,” Justin whispered.

Brian kissed the back of Justin’s neck. Justin smiled as he felt Brian’s lips on himself; Brian was used to kissing him on that spot. Brian imagined it was his spot, his special place in Justin’s body. It was the first place on the blond’s body that he had kissed the first time they had sex. The brunet had imprinted it with his lust and love since the beginning.

“I could stay here forever,” Brian muttered.

Justin closed his eyes and nodded. Brian pulled out slowly and lay next to Justin’s body. Justin put a hand on the captain’s belly and caressed him. He looked at Brian’s face and frowned.

“Brian, what’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“Nothing,” Brian said.

Justin sat up on the bed. “Tell me. “Are you okay?” Justin asked.

Brian sighed unable to tell Justin the truth so he said, “Yeah.”

Justin frowned and touched the man’s injured shoulder. “Do you want me to massage it?”

Brian smiled briefly wondering how the blond knew him so well. He hadn’t wanted the blond to see him as weak but he couldn’t refuse the blond. “Could you?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and they moved in bed so that Justin was behind the brunet. “Is that okay?” he asked not wanting to hurt Brian.

“That’s perfect,” Brian assured him as Justin’s fingers dug into his flesh.

“At least it’s healed,” Justin pointed out. “Is it still tender?”

“Yeah,” Brian acknowledge.

Justin worked on Brian’s shoulder for a long time. When he was done he kissed the scars that the bullet had created. Then he kissed Brian’s neck.

Brian looked back and smiled. They kissed briefly rearranging themselves on the bed. Brian threw his good arm around Justin’s shoulders. Justin put one hand on Brian’s stomach.

“I’m going to be gone tomorrow,” Brian whispered.

“Why?” Justin asked frowning.

“Don’t worry,” Brian said. “You will be with Ryan and Franck. They won’t let anything happen to you.”

Justin nodded slowly. “Where are you going, Brian?”

“Dad is going to take me to talk to his friend, he sells ships,” Brian informed him.

“Where are we, Brian?” Justin asked

“Still in the Mediterranean,” Brian muttered.

Justin closed his eyes and sighed. Brian traced his finger over Justin’s face. He played with Justin’s hair for a while. He smiled as he looked at the blond. He had liked him since the beginning. Justin was probably the first person who had looked at him without fear the first time they met. Justin wasn’t like anyone else he had been with. The blond did wonders to him.

“I like it here,” Justin whispered contently

Brian frowned and looked at Justin. “Jus,” he asked but the blond was already sleeping. He never got to ask what it was that Justin liked. Brian wondered if Justin enjoyed the yacht, the crew or being with Brian. Brian still had too much insecurity when it came to his young captive.

***

Ryan looked at Cam who was throwing daggers at him with his eyes. “Is there a problem?”

“None,” Cam spat out as he dropped a few bags on the deck of Princess Claire.

Ethan laughed as he smoked his cigarette. He looked at the wound on Cam’s face. It was going to leave a nasty scar. “I’m going to call you pretty boy from now on.”

Justin sighed as he sat next to Brian’s half brother. He wished he could do something else but Ethan had told him it was better if he stayed close to him and Ryan. The men from the other ship might want to hurt Justin for what had happened with Cam.

“Fuck you,” Cam hissed.

“Whatever you say, pretty boy,” Ethan told him grinning.

Justin knew that Cam’s face would be scarred for life. He also wished Ethan would stop taunting Cam; it was only going to make the situation worse.

“Come here and say it like a man,” Cam spat out.

Ethan laughed. “Are you stupid?”

Cam seemed to get redder.

“What are you hiding? Your knife or your gun maybe,” Ethan told him. “Come on now, I’m not as brainless as you.”

Cam fisted his hands. He was fuming.

“What’s going on?” Franck asked as he dropped more provisions onto the deck of the ship.

Kyle plus another guy from Fred’s ship, Reid, were behind Franck with a few things as well. Justin frowned getting a bad vibe at that moment.

Suddenly things started to get crazy, everything happened in a heart beat. Reid and Kyle grabbed Franck by the back and pushed him down hard.

“Fucker!” Ryan hissed as he tackled Kyle back onto the floor.

“Run,” Ethan hissed to Justin.

Justin was prepared to flee yet he didn’t want to appear a coward and leave the guys who he had begun to care for. Cam took out a knife and grinned at them. Ken and Zeke, two other guys from Fred’s ship came into view. Justin swallowed hard and wished he had run.

“Now,” Cam said. “I want to return the favor.”

“I see,” Ethan smirked and shrugged. “Go ahead. I could use a few scars on me.”

“Not you,” Cam said.

The tall blond man, Ken, punched Ethan in the face. Ethan fell back holding his nose as blood came out of it.

“You princess,” Cam hissed. “Hold him down.”

“No!” Justin hissed when suddenly Kyle and Reid were holding him.

Cam took a step forward and a shot was heard. Everyone turned to look at James who was laughing while Daphne held the gun.

“Fuck off!” Daphne hissed.

“An angry woman with a gun isn’t good,” James told them as he got serious. He grabbed the gun from Daphne. “Get the fuck off this ship now!”

Cam glared at James. “You and I will be seeing each other soon,” Cam spat out as he looked at Justin.

Justin somehow knew that Cam would honor his word and the statement wouldn’t be his last. Justin quickly walked over to Daphne. “What were you thinking?”

“That asshole,” Daphne hissed.

“You gave her your gun?” Justin asked James.

“I was sitting around when she ran up to me took the gun from the room and took off running,” James told Justin. “Good thing she did.”

“I saw what was happening, I didn’t have time to stop and explain,” Daphne told him.

“Jesus,” Justin whispered suddenly aware of how close he had come again to being hurt.

“He’s such a fucking asshole,” Ethan commented.

Justin cringed when he saw the blood on Ethan’s shirt and his face. “Come on,” Justin said grabbing the man’s arm. “I’ll help you with that.”

Ethan and Justin went over to Tony. Justin stayed with Ethan while Tony fixed the man up.

“There you go,” Tony said. “What the fuck happened? Did you do this?”

Justin shook his head.

“It was nothing,” Ethan assured him.

Ethan and Justin went back to the top of the deck. Justin was sitting down in one of the lounge chairs when Brian yelled at him.

“Justin!” Brian hissed.

Justin got up again and arched a brow.

“What the fuck is going on?” Brian asked.

“We were talking about the passionate night we will be sharing tonight,” Ethan drawled.

“Fuck you,” Brian hissed moving to hit his brother.

“Brian,” Justin said getting in the middle. “He’s joking. Don’t listen to him.”

Brian glared at Ethan while the younger Kinney just smirked.

“Forget him,” Justin said.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked caressing Justin’s face.

“Yeah, why?” Justin asked.

“James told me what happened,” Brian murmured.

“Well, fuck me, Brian,” Ethan said shaking his head. “You really care about him.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Brian hissed.

Justin smiled briefly before he started pulling the brunet away.

“Are you really okay?” Brian asked.

“It’s weird,” Justin started. “But I’m okay. It’s like I’m expecting something to happen next and even if I get scared when it’s over, I’m not really that stunned. It’s like an adventure each day with you guys.”

Brian wrapped his arms around the blond.

Justin rubbed Brian’s arms. “Where were you?”

“Doing business,” Brian said as he kissed Justin’s right temple. “Why? Did you miss me, Sunshine?” Brian asked.

Justin pouted and shrugged refusing to voice his true feelings.

Brian chucked and kissed Justin’s mouth very slowly. He moaned while he kissed the blond and then pulled back, trying to breath. “You’re beautiful when you pout.”

Justin beamed at Brian’s honesty and said, “I missed you.”

***

“We are finally back into a ship that’s all for us,” Kenneth said as he stepped onto the new ship.

“What are we going to call this one?” James asked as he stood on the deck with one arm wrapped around Daphne’s waist.

“I’m thinking about it,” Brian said.

“We have so much work to do,” Ted announced. “We have a lot of money to make up.”

Justin shook his head. “It’s that all he thinks about?”

Brian smirked. “Yeah,” he answered.

“So we’re back to the regular accommodations?” Emmett asked. “I mean, I don’t mind sharing with Sam and Henry but those two other guys were hell to deal with.”

Brian nodded. “I know it was tight for a while. I’m sorry.”

James shrugged. He was used to things changing all the time. He knew there were a lot of things one had to do to survive.

“I’m going to call her...mmm,” Brian said as he tried to think of a name.

“How about Lady Ennis the second?” Franck suggested.

“No,” Brian told him shaking his head. He turned towards Justin. “What do you want to call her?”

Andrew smiled as he looked at Sam. Kenneth looked at Ryan and rolled his eyes and then mouthed the word ‘love’. They were all very happy thought.

“Uh, I think you could call it Princess Molly,” Justin said and shrugged.

“I like it,” James drawled.

“Then that’s the name,” Brian said and gave Justin the back pack he was carrying. “Get that to my room,” Brian instructed him.

Justin nodded and walked away with it. When he reached the room he put the pack on top of the dresser. He looked himself in the mirror and arched a brow when the door opened and Brian came inside. He smiled at the captain.

Brian wrapped his arms around the blond. He kissed Justin’s cheek and then turned Justin’s head so that he could kiss the smaller man’s mouth.

“Bri,” Justin moaned.

Brian was rock hard; he pushed his hips forward into the blond’s butt. Justin pushed back, one hand in the surface of the dresser to push back into Brian. The other hand reached up to wrapped itself in Brian’s long hair.

The taller man turned Justin around and attacked his mouth again. He reached for Justin’s crotch satisfied with feeling the blond’s hard cock.

“You missed me,” Justin pointed out.

Brian scoffed and moved away. He reached inside his pocket and took out a joint. He reached for his lighter in his other pocket and lit it up. Justin watched the man with lust in his eyes.

“Want some?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged and walked over to Brian. He took the weed.

Brian kissed Justin’s neck while the blond smoked. His hands reached under Justin’s shirt and he pinched Justin’s nipples.

“Oh,” Justin moaned.

Brian took the joint again. “You’re so easy.”

Justin’s eyes opened and glared at Brian.

Brian laughed. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Justin said as he moved to the bed.

Brian took a long draw from the weed and followed the blond. He let the smoke out and sat on the bed next to his beautiful man. “Here,” the man said.

Justin took the offered joint. He watched as Brian took off his boots. He got back into the bed and hoped Brian fucked him soon. He was so horny. Unfortunately for Justin, Brian was taking his time; he could tell the blond was very horny. When they finished the first joint Brian lit another one.

“What did you do today?” Brian asked.

“Huh?” Justin asked opening his eyes.

Brian smirked as he noticed Justin’s relaxed state. “Never mind,” He teased.

“What is it?” Justin asked trying to keep his eyes open.

“Here,” Brian said as he passed the weed to the blond once again.

Justin took it and frowned slightly when he burned his fingers. He smiled at Brian when the brunet chuckled.

“You have never done this before?” Brian asked caressing Justin’s neck. “I want to fuck you so hard. You’re always so hot and tight around my dick.”

Justin closed his eyes as he felt his body vibrate with Brian’s words. Brian stared licking his neck as he inhaled from the joint while Justin held it. He took the smoke deep into his lungs and then let it go.

“Fuck me,” Justin demanded.

Brian smirked and got up. He took off his shirt as he walked to the dresser. He opened the little back pack that he had brought with him.

“What’s that?” Justin asked as he walked behind Brian. He kissed the taller man’s shoulders and then his tongue snuck out. He pressed his hard cock against Brian’s butt.

Brian turned around slowly and wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist. He kissed the man and moved him back into the bed. He pulled away and grabbed the lube.

“Bri,” Justin said and giggled when he saw the dildo that Brian was holding. “What are you doing with that?”

“We’re going to have some fun,” Brian drawled and took the roach away from Justin to get rid of it. He took a long drag before he put it on the ashtray and then moved to cover Justin’s body with his.

Justin’s heavy lid eyes sparkled. “I like having fun with you.”

Brian kissed him as he put the things on the bed. He took Justin’s clothes off and then pushed him onto the middle of the bed. He caressed Justin’s nipples, watching as they grew erect.

“Bri,” Justin hissed.

Brian licked his lips as he reached for the lube. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He was craving the blond since the morning when he had left him sleeping in the bed. He knew it had been a mistake to not fulfill his desires earlier. But the brunet didn’t want to wake up the blond since he looked so peaceful.

“Oh god,” Justin groaned as Brian finger fucked him.

Brian reached for the dildo. He lubed it up and then started pushing it inside his man. Justin’s body arched from the bed as the object entered him. He bit his lower lip and opened his eyes to stare at the brunet.

“Do you like it?” Brian asked as he pulled the dildo away and pushed it inside.

“Yes,” Justin yelled. His head fell back and he rotated his hips reaching out for more pleasure.

“You’re so naughty,” Brian drawled. He could feel his cock about to explode. He tried to control himself.

Justin wanted Brian to stop. He knew he was about to lose it.

“My baby,” Brian said in a husky voice. “You have so much to learn,” he told the blond as he rubbed Justin’s prostate.

“Oh god!” Justin yelled. “Brian!”

Brian twisted the dildo inside of the blond. Justin groaned and his body stiffened as his climax overpowered him. Brian watched in awe as Justin splashed his cum on himself. Brian groaned as he felt his cock twitching with anticipation. He leaned forward and with his tongue licked the salty cum from the blond’s belly.

Justin opened his eyes slowly. He felt the dildo being pulled out of him then Brian’s arms were hugging him. He kissed Brian’s neck and smiled happily. He reached for the man’s cock.

“Come here,” Brian said as he turned them around so that Justin was on top of him.

Justin caressed Brian’s chest. His fingertips stopped to play with Brian’s nipples. Brian stared at the blond, his eyes full of lust, love and awe. Justin bent down and kissed Brian’s right nipple. His tongue came out to play too.

“Jus,” Brian gasped out as his eyes closed.

Justin looked up at Brian’s face and smiled. His hands reached for Brian’s hair, pulling the bandana off of Brian. He liked Brian’s hair sticking out in every direction. He liked being able to grasp the honey brown strands and pull on them.

The blond rotated his hips gasping with the sensations as Brian’s cock rubbed against his own growing member. He wanted Brian inside of him so much. “Fuck me,” Justin demanded.

Brian sat up holding tightly to Justin. He kissed the blond’s neck, his tongue licked a path of saliva until it reached Justin’s chest. He nibbled at Justin’s nipples. Justin had his arms around Brian’s shoulders and his hands buried in the wild hair.

The captain’s hand moved in between their bodies and he started to jerk Justin off. Justin moaned and thrust his hips into Brian’s hand. Brian’s arms wrapped around Justin’s waist and he made the blond lift up. He placed his cock at Justin’s entrance and the blond impaled himself.

“Fuck,” he hissed as Justin’s hot tunnel devoured his dick.

“Bri,” Justin gasped. “God.”

Brian rotated his hips and Justin groaned. The captain smiled as he listened to his boy’s moans. He loved to make Justin lose all control.

“Yes,” Justin purred when they started moving.

Brian buried his face in Justin’s chest as they fucked.

Justin pulled Brian’s head back by his hair. He smiled and licked Brian’s lips. “Harder,” he demanded.

Brian pushed his mouth against Justin so they could kiss.

Justin pulled back when he needed to breathe. His breath hit Brian’s face making the man shudder. One hand behind Justin’s neck and the other one at the smaller man’s right hips as they moved faster against each other. The chamber was filled with moans and groans from the two of them.

“I’m going to cum,” Justin informed him.

Brian’s eyes were closed as Justin moved on top of him. His hands were mapping out Justin’s body. He loved each nook and curve on the blond’s body. He was already starting to know them better than anyone.

“Oh god,” Justin yelled as he threw his head back. His hole clamped down on the brunet’s dick.

Brian groaned as he filled Justin’s channel with his hot cum.

“I’m so happy,” Justin said after a while and then giggled. He opened his eyes and kissed Brian.

Brian smiled and leaned back in the bed; his arms wrapped tightly around Justin.

“Can we stay like this?” Justin asked.

“Sure,” Brian muttered.

Justin smiled and he closed his eyes as he stayed on top of Brian. His head rested on Brian’s shoulder. Brian caressed Justin’s back for what felt like ages. Justin’s body was happily satiated but exhausted. He was rapidly falling asleep.

“Do you like it here?” Brian asked.

“I hate it,” Justin whispered to him. “Every bit of it.”

Brian closed his eyes as if he had been slapped. Justin sighed and fell asleep failing to tell the brunet that the only good thing was him. Justin never realized that he had hurt the brunet worse than any stab wound or gunshot. Justin had fired a direct hit to his heart without aiming a single weapon and Brian was devastated.


	13. Linked

Justin knocked on the door leading to Emmett’s room. He heard his friend telling him to come in. When he did he found Sam and Daphne already inside. “What are you guys doing?”

“Look what I got,” Emmett said turning his head so Justin could see the earring.

“Jesus, did it hurt?” Justin asked.

Emmett shook his head. “How does it look?”

“It looks cool,” Daphne said.

“Who did it?” Justin asked frowning.

“I did,” Sam said. “Do you want one? Anywhere you want.”

Justin opened his mouth to protest but instead said, “Anywhere?”

“You’re not planning on piercing your dick, are you?” Daphne asked.

Emmett started laughing while Sam frowned.

Justin shook his head slowly. “No way. But I was thinking my nipples.”

“Both of them?” Sam asked.

“Uh,” Justin drawled and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Go ask Brian about it,” Sam said.

“Why do I have to ask him anything?” Justin asked.

Emmett and Daphne frowned.

“Okay,” Sam told him. “Come on.”

Justin followed Sam. Emmett and Daphne were hot on their heels trying to convince the blond that he should talk with Brian about it first. But Justin didn’t listen and he got his left nipple pierced and when Sam was going to do the other Justin pulled away saying it hurt too much.

“You can use this to clean it,” Sam said giving Justin a black, plastic bottle.

“I think you’re nuts,” Daphne told them. “Both of you,” she said and looked at Emmett as well.

Justin shrugged.

“Does it hurt?” Emmett asked touching it.

“Hey!” Justin hissed.

“Show it to Brian,” Emmett said smiling.

Justin grabbed his shirt and put it on.

“Do you want one Daphne?” Sam asked.

“Have you lost your mind?” Daphne asked. “What if it gets infected and then they’ll have to cut it out.”

“Jesus,” Emmett drawled. “Drastic much?”

Justin smirked at their friendly banter. He walked out of Sam’s room to go in search of Brian. He found the man talking with Ryan and James.

“Hold on a minute,” Brian said as he looked at Ryan. “What do you want?”

“I need to show you something,” Justin said and licked his lips.

Brian arched a brow and excused himself from his men. He walked a few feet away with the blond. “What is it?”

“I did something for you,” Justin told him smiling. “Guess what it is?”

Brian licked his lips. “Dinner?”

Justin laughed and shook his head. “No.”

Brian sighed, he haven’t forgotten Justin’s late night confession. He felt uncomfortable standing next to the blond and knowing that Justin didn’t want him. “I don’t have time for this. I have things to do.”

“Come on, you have to guess,” Justin said. “It’s something hot and it has to do with earrings.”

Brian narrowed his eyes. “What the fuck did you do?” Brian asked losing his patience.

Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and pushed it against his pierced nipple.

Brian frowned and pulled his hand away. He lifted Justin’s shirt to see what the fuck the blond had done. “What were you thinking?”

“Don’t you like it?” Justin asked frowning.

Brian grabbed Justin’s wrist and started pulling him to their chambers.

“Brian,” Justin protested as the brunet dragged him away like a rag doll. “I thought it would make you happy.”

“I’m anything but happy,” Brian hissed once they were in the room and he was throwing the door shut.

Justin swallowed hard. “Why not?”

“Why the fuck didn’t you ask me before you mutilated your body?” Brian asked. He found the nipple ring hot but he was mad with Justin still. Before he might not have gotten so mad and let it slip.

Justin pouted but he was too shocked by Brian’s possessiveness to respond.

“Your body is mine!” Brian hissed as he pushed Justin on top of the bed. “Did you hear me?”

Justin nodded slowly as he looked at the brunet. “Brian,” he gasped out as Brian got on top of him.

Brian ignored Justin’s pleads and let his other hand grab Justin’s nipple ring. Justin gasped in pain and then moaned when Brian did it a second time. Brian then pulled back and stripped Justin of his clothes.

“Do you like it?” Justin asked when Brian stared at it.

Brian frowned as he bent down and licked Justin’s pierced nipple. Justin’s hand flew to Brian’s head. His fingers tangled themselves in the wild hair.

“Brian,” Justin moaned.

“I like it,” Brian admitted. “But still, you’re in a lot of trouble.”

“But...” Justin said.

“But nothing,” Brian cut him off. He opened his jeans and let his hard cock out.

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist.

“You been a very bad boy,” Brian muttered as he licked Justin’s neck. “You need to be punished.”

“Fuck me,” Justin hissed. “Brian, please.”

Brian pulled back and reached for the lube. He coated his fingers with the crystal, cold liquid. He warmed it up just so he would make Justin wait and the blond would squirm. Brian loved to watch Justin getting so impatient for him.

“Yes,” Justin groaned as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. He squeezed his ass around Brian’s finger.

“You want more,” Brian whispered as he pushed another finger inside. He pushed against the blond’s prostate and felt him shake.

“You,” Justin moaned. “You, Brian!”

Brian pulled his fingers away and pushed his engorged cock inside the tight hole. Justin licked his lips and sighed. They kissed each other as they waited for Justin to adjust to Brian’s dick.

“Bri,” Justin moaned and stuck his tongue out to lick Brian’s chin. “Fuck me hard.”

Brian grunted as he started to move faster. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on not coming. Slowly, Justin had become his everything and he was so mad that the blond didn’t felt the same way. He wanted to give Justin everything he could without letting him go ever.

The captain started licking Justin’s neck. His hands roamed the sweaty skin, their wanton body movements were each asking for more. Justin moaned and felt himself drowning on a sea of pleasure. His hands gripped Brian’s body never wanting to let go.

Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian. His hands gripped Brian’s shirt on the back. He pushed and pulled his hips trying to get the maximum of pleasure. He loved when Brian fucked him with his clothes on. He could feel the material of Brian’s jeans rubbing against the back of his thighs.

“Fuck,” Brian groaned when Justin started working him. His actions became more erratic as he fucked the younger man.

“Yes,” Justin groaned and his hand reached for Brian’s hand blindly. When he found it he made the brunet touch him.

“Mmm,” Brian groaned over Justin’s ear. “So much pre cum,” he whispered and he jerked the blond. “Do I make you this wet?”

“Brian!” Justin yelled. “Fuck!”

Brian sucked on Justin’s neck as his hand started moving faster on Justin’s steel cock. He kissed Justin’s lips and then moved to the blond’s nipple. He kissed the first one and then moved to the pierced nipple. He licked it and then grabbed hold of the ring with his teeth and tugged at it.

“Oh fuck!” Justin hissed as he splashed his cum in Brian’s hand and the rest towards the front of Brian’s shirt.

Brian groaned his arms enveloping the smaller man and holding him tight as he hit his orgasm. His body dropped on top of the smaller man. He kissed Justin slowly and finally pulled away.

“Bri,” Justin whispered.

Brian took off the shirt that had been splashed with Justin’s cum. He cleaned the blond and himself with it before he gathered Justin in his arms again.

“That was so good,” Justin muttered and smiled knowing that Brian had liked the nipple ring.

Brian kissed him on the temple.

“Are you mad at me?” Justin asked. “You know you liked it.”

“That’s not the point,” Brian hissed. “You should have asked me.”

Justin stayed quiet and pouting. He bit his lower lip and sat up on the bed.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked as he pulled the blond back.

“I don’t want to bother you,” Justin whispered. “I know you’re mad.”

Brian shook his head. “Forget about it.”

Justin turned his head to look at the brunet. He leaned closer and kissed Brian. “Do you forgive me?” the blond asked and kissed Brian again before he gave him his best sunshine smile.

“I forgive you,” Brian told him knowing that he would forgive his blond anything.

Justin wrapped his arms around the brunet. He knew he would always get what he wanted from Brian. He also believed that if he kept things civil between himself and Brian there would be a day when he could convince Brian to let him go home. He just knew it and he wasn’t ready to give up that hope.

Brian tightened his hold on the blond. He would show Justin that he was his property and if he wanted to do anything that had to do with his own body he would learn to ask Brian first. The blond was going to learn one way or another; after all he had all the time in the world.

***

“I’m going nuts,” Justin protested.

“Me too except you’re the one who is driving me nuts,” Sam said glaring at Justin. “You’re always saying the same shit. We know, Jesus. We all heard you the first thousand times.”

Justin sighed. “Damn, sorry.”

Sam shook his head. “Never mind.”

“You two are like brothers,” Emmett said smirking.

Justin rolled his eyes. He looked at Sam and they ended up smirking at each other.

“There, there,” Emmett said rubbing Justin’s back. “Everything is well and fine.”

“Are we going to make any stops?” Justin asked. “We have been out here for months!”

Sam took a deep breath and replied, “We’re going to leave Emmett soon.”

“We’re close to the states?” Justin asked frowning. It couldn’t be possible this wasn’t the way they had traveled.

“No,” Sam said. “We’re leaving him someplace else close to the states.”

“What?” Emmett asked. “Why?”

“Because it’s the captain’s orders,” Sam told him. “You will be okay. You’ll have money and your passport with you. You’ll be able to go back home.”

Emmett swallowed as he looked at Justin. He didn’t care if he was left at the end of the world; he was scared of being away from Justin and Daphne. He didn’t want to leave his friends behind.

“Don’t you want to go?” Sam asked seeing Emmett’s face.

“Of course he does,” Justin said. “We all want to go,” he informed San. He had to have a talk with Brian soon about Emmett and where he was going to drop his friend off.

“Even you?” Sam asked as he looked at Justin.

“I want to see my family and friends,” Justin pointed out. “I miss them. And I hate being on this ship.”

“I thought you would want to stay with Brian,” Sam said.

Justin frowned. “I do but...it’s not easy. This is so fucked up. I mean, I want Brian and I want my home. But if I had to choose it would be to go back.”

Sam shrugged as he looked at Justin. He wouldn’t say anything; the blond had so much to learn.

“Justin!” Brian yelled from a few feet away. He had been looking for the blond.

Justin turned around and arched a brow. “What did I do now?”

Brian shook his head. “Come on.”

Justin sighed and got up. He walked with the brunet to the interior of the ship. Brian reached one of his men’s rooms and knocked on it.

“What are we doing?” Justin asked.

Brian stayed quiet and Kenneth opened the door.

“What?” Kenneth asked as he looked at them.

“Did you get your toys when you went into the island?” Brian asked.

“Which ones are you asking about?” Kenneth asked the captain.

“Justin is getting a tattoo,” Brian said.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Come on in,” Kenneth turned around and left the door open.

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked as he looked up at Brian.

“Get in,” Brian said pushing Justin inside and then closing the door.

Justin looked around the room and frowned. He was scared beyond belief. “Brian, I don’t want a tattoo,” Justin argued.

“Kenneth is really good at doing them,” Brian kept on talking.

“Fuck you, Brian,” Justin hissed. “You’re not going to do this to me I won’t let you.”

Kenneth ignored their banter as he got the things ready. He wondered what Brian had in mind for the blond.

Brian looked at Justin. “You asked for it.”

“Excuse me?” Justin asked taken aback.

Brian pulled Justin into his arms. “Actions have consequences, Justin,” he said and then rubbed Justin’s nipple ring.

Justin swallowed. “Brian, please.”

“No,” the brunet said. “This is what you get. Next time you will learn to ask my permission first. I want you to understand that your body belongs to me. I can do what I want with it, not you.”

“I feel like I’m a five year old asking mother if I can go out to play,” Justin hissed.

“I’m not your mother,” Brian told him.

“I know that,” Justin replied.

“I’m your owner,” Brian informed him.

“You said you were going to treat me...” Justin started protesting.

Brian kissed him hard. “Nothing is going to change this so stop arguing,” the brunet muttered.

Justin sighed and knew it was true. He could see it in Brian’s eyes. “Whatever.”

Brian grinned as he wrapped his arms around the blond. “Good boy.”

Justin got hard hearing Brian calling him that. He smirked and kissed Brian’s neck.

Kenneth rolled his eyes and tried to pretend like he wasn’t there while Brian and Justin flirted with each other. He was happy for the captain but he didn’t need to watch as they displayed their love for each other every second of the day.

Brian walked over to Kenneth and explained to the man what he wanted to be done. Justin wondered what they were talking about. Then when Kenneth said everything was ready the blond glared at Brian. It was times like these when he felt like a piece of meat that he knew he had to go home and not stay on the ship. But he wasn’t going to give up. No matter how hard it would be to get away from Brian he would do it.

***

“Don’t touch me,” Justin hissed as he now lay on their bed.

Brian smirked as he caressed Justin’s hips. The blond was naked resting on his stomach. The brunet grabbed the cream that Kenneth had given him and started applying it on Justin’s lower back where the name Kinney was in black bold letter.

“It hurts,” Justin muttered. “Why did you have to do this to me? I hate you!”

“You do not,” Brian said smirking.

Justin sighed. “But still you shouldn’t have done this. Why did you?”

“Because you’re mine,” Brian answered. It was a way of convincing himself of Justin’s loyalty and love. He had realized a few nights ago that he would never be able to control the blond, not really. He knew that Justin wanted to leave him and hated everything he represented. It hurt more than Brian was able to admit, even too himself. He wanted Justin to stay and he would do anything he thought would force Justin’s compliance. Tattooing Justin’s skin was a way of making himself believe that Justin was completely his.

“Well, it hurts,” Justin protested. It had been two days and he was still complaining.

“You’re such a princess,” Brian drawled.

“I’m not,” Justin argued.

“Maybe it’s your skin,” Brian told him. “Mine doesn’t hurt.”

“What?” Justin asked. “You don’t have one.”

Brian smirked. “I got one today while you were sleeping.”

“Let me see!” Justin hissed. “Where?” he asked as he turned around and kneeled on the bed. Then he realized that Brian was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

Brian took off his shirt and threw it on the bed. He had a big white patch in his forearm; slowly he started to take it off.

Justin watched as his first name came into view. Brian had gotten his name vertically on the side of his forearm.

“I like it,” Justin whispered. “Why did you do it?”

Brian looked at Justin and shrugged. “It’s not big deal.”

“We’re linked,” Justin whispered as Brian covered his tattoo again.

Brian looked at Justin and pulled him closer. “You think so?”

Justin nodded and kissed Brian. He caressed the captain’s face and felt his heart beating fast. He was so happy having Brian holding him close. He looked away and sighed. He wished he could go home and yet he didn’t want to leave Brian.

“Jus,” Brian whispered not asking what was wrong. He hated when the blond got depressed.

“Can you put more of that thing on my skin,” Justin muttered as he turned away so Brian wouldn’t see his teary eyes.

“Sure,” Brian answered.

Justin got on his stomach again and closed his eyes. He floated with happiness as he felt Brian’s hands on himself. “Mmm,” Justin moaned. “Thanks.”

Brian stayed quiet. He wished he could give Justin what he wanted. But he wasn’t going to; he could be called selfish and cruel. It didn’t matter, he wanted Justin with him by his side and he would do anything to get it. “Mine,” he whispered as he leaned closer to the blond.

Justin felt Brian’s breath on his neck and he shook uncontrollably. He couldn’t help but smile. The younger man opened his eyes, no longer teary and relished in the fact that there was no one as lucky. Brian Kinney wanted him over everyone else and he was ecstatic with the knowledge.

***

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Justin asked. “You’re pissing me off Brian!”

Brian sighed and was glad that they were in their room. He didn’t think he had seen Justin so mad in his entire life.

“I can’t believe you,” Justin yelled. “I trusted you.”

“No,” Brian stopped him. “I’m not breaking my promise. I said I was going to let Emmett go. And he will be okay.”

“But this is so far away from home, Brian!” Justin protested.

“He will be okay,” Brian said. “I’m sending Sam and James with him. They will leave him at the door of the airport.”

“What kind of airport?” Justin asked. “What if the plane falls?”

“Justin!” Brian shouted. “It’s going to be okay. He will get home in no time. Can you trust me?”

Justin sighed as he shook his head. He was fighting it with all his might because he didn’t want to let Emmett go. “I’m going to miss him.”

Brian sighed and pulled Justin close to him. “I know.”

“I wish he could stay,” Justin muttered.

“He can stay,” Brian told him.

“No,” Justin said as he pulled away. “I won’t let that happen. He has to go home back to his family. Brian, we have been missing for nine months. Nine!”

Brian nodded slowly.

“They have to be going insane,” Justin told him. “And Emmett wants to go home. No matter what he says.”

“Are you always making everyone else’s decisions for them?” Brian asked.

Justin glared at Brian. “You should be one to talk!”

Brian sat in the bed. He was tired of arguing with the blond. “This decision isn’t going to change.”

Justin crossed his arms and pouted.

“Look,” Brian said. “He will be okay with a bit of money to make the trip back home.”

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” Justin said as he walked over to Brian and straddled him.

Brian caressed Justin’s back.

“I’m mad at you,” Justin informed him. He had his head on the crook of Brian’s neck.

“Is that so?” Brian asked as he pulled Justin back so he could see his face.

“Yes,” Justin told him as he pouted.

“Mmm,” Brian acknowledge.

“Where are we?” Justin asked. “I know we left the Mediterranean.”

“No,” Brian told him.

“Close to the Caribbean?” Justin asked.

“No,” Brian answered.

Justin sighed. “You never tell me where we’re at.”

Brian smiled. “You don’t really need to know.”

Justin held on to Brian. “Can I go with Emmett?”

Brian’s hold tightened on the blond. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I had to try,” Justin said and grinned.

Brian narrowed his eyes at him. Justin rolled his eyes and got off Brian. He sat next to man. They stayed together in silence.

“You will be okay,” Brian whispered. “You have me.”

Justin shrugged as he went back to staring at the floor. “You don’t understand anything.”

“You don’t know that,” Brian told him.

“I know your mom died,” Justin said.

Brian cringed.

“How would you feel if she was alive and you could go see her but couldn’t?” Justin asked.

“Relieved,” Brian told him.

“What?” Justin asked. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” Brian said. “Ever since she found out that I was gay all she would tell me was that I was worth nothing. That I was going to hell and that no one would love me. So when she died I really didn’t care.”

Justin swallowed. “Well, how about your father?”

“I love my father,” Brian said.

“And I love my family,” Justin told him. “And I miss my father and my mother and my sister.”

“And Chance?” Brian asked angry.

“Yes, I miss him. But not in the way you think. We never did anything much and I don’t think I ever loved him,” Justin said and omitted the part where he was thinking ‘I didn’t love him like I do you’. “But that doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t think things would be the same with him and me. He was a friend before anything and that’s what I miss. We could talk about anything.”

“So can we,” Brian pointed out.

Justin nodded slowly. “But you don’t understand me.”

“I do,” Brian said. “But still I won’t let you go. Ever.”

Justin bit his lower lip and his eyes watered. He felt so sad and yet part of him was happy to hear those words from Brian. The man wanted him always there and he knew the brunet loved him and that’s why he didn’t want to let him go but part of him was yearning to be back home.

“I know you hate everything about this life,” Brian said. “But you will learn to like it.”

“I doubt it,” Justin replied.

“Jus,” Brian whispered.

“Forget it,” Justin told him. “Never mind.”

Brian pulled Justin back into his lap. They kissed slowly their hands roaming their bodies. Justin pulled back and stared into Brian’s eyes.

“I don’t hate you,” Justin muttered.

Brian smiled at that.

“I like it here,” Justin whispered. “You’re the only thing I like about this whole experience, even the beautiful places we have seen don’t compare.”

Brian’s heart exploded with happiness but he remained calm. “I can live with that,” he answered happy to know that the place that Justin liked so much was him.


	14. Love Makes Us Do Weird Things

Justin came into the room and slammed the door shut. “He’s gone!”

Brian turned to look at Justin as he lay back on the bed. “You got to say goodbye.”

Justin got in the bed and his face scrunched up.

“I’m sorry,” Brian told him as he sat up and caressed Justin’s face. “Let me make you feel better.”

Justin felt Brian’s hands on him but he wasn’t reacting.

“Jus,” Brian whispered. “Look at me.”

Justin looked at Brian’s face. “I miss him already. It’s not fair.”

Brian licked his lips and kissed Justin’s neck. “It will be okay. If you’re a good boy maybe one day I’ll take you to see him.”

Justin pouted. “I won’t have sex with you ever again.”

Brian scoffed as he caressed Justin’s arms. He pushed Justin’s hair back and sighed. “You don’t really mean that.”

“I hate you,” Justin hissed. “Don’t touch me!”

Brian pushed him back and got on top of the blond. “You’re mine, remember!”

Justin turned them around and then got off of Brian quickly. “If you come anywhere near me I’ll stab you in the balls!” He hissed and took out a knife.

Brian frowned. “Who the fuck gave you that?”

“Sam,” Justin said.

“I’m going to strangle him,” Brian hissed as he got up. “What the fuck was he thinking?”

“He said it was for my protection,” Justin muttered.

“Against me?” Brian asked angry as he put his shirt on.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked.

“I’m going to have a long talk with him,” Brian said.

Justin put the knife away and sighed. “Brian, I’m not going to stab you.”

Brian stopped and turned around. “You couldn’t even if you tried.”

“What if you were sleeping?” Justin asked.

“You would kill me in my sleep?” Brian asked raising a brow.

“I don’t think I have it in me to do that against anyone,” Justin pointed out after a while.

Brian walked over to Justin and caressed Justin’s face. “I think you’re so wonderful. My little angel.”

Justin smiled. “I’ll forgive you.”

“You will?” Brian asked arching a brow.

“If you let me fuck you,” Justin told him.

“Excuse me?” Brian asked taken aback. Of all the things he thought Justin could have said that wasn’t anywhere in his mind.

“Come on,” Justin said hugging Brian to him. “I haven’t done that ever.”

Brian pulled away.

“Brian,” Justin said when the brunet pulled away from him.

“This isn’t a negotiation,” Brian informed him. “You don’t owe me. You don’t get to tell me what to do?”

“I didn’t tell you,” Justin hissed. “I was asking you. I thought we could share that. I thought you and I were...god! Never mind!” he yelled and ran out of the bedroom. He reached the deck and hoped Brian didn’t follow. He couldn’t stand to see him.

“Hey,” Michael said.

Justin looked at the man. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?” Michael asked. “It must be hard parting from your best friend.”

Justin nodded.

“It will be okay,” Michael said. “You can write him.”

Justin sighed. “It won’t be the same.”

“It will be better than anything,” Michael replied.

“Do you know Brian very well?” Justin asked the dark haired man.

“Yeah,” Michael said. “Better than anyone.”

Justin felt jealousy rising in him. “Oh,” he muttered.

“He really loves you,” Michael whispered. “And I know he might have a weird way of showing it but that’s Brian.”

“He won’t,” Justin said but stopped himself. “He doesn’t want to open up with me.”

Michael looked at the blond. “Well, you have to be patient. In time he will tell you everything you want to know. He will share his heart with you. He’s afraid.”

“Of what?” Justin asked.

“Of being hurt,” Michael answered.

Justin shook his head. “I would never hurt him.”

“Justin, you don’t know that,” Michael said.

Justin didn’t know what to say. It was true, he knew he had done a lot of things that had put Brian on edge and when that happened Brian would retaliate and only because the brunet was hurt. And the only reason he was staying there was because he was a hostage. He would have been long gone by now but he would be back knowing Brian was there; only that the brunet wasn’t seeing it like that.

“You’re young,” Michael whispered. “You guys are going to have a lot of disagreements.”

“He treats me like a property,” Justin muttered. “I thought I meant more. I want...”

“You want to mean more,” Michael said. “And you do. And one day when you less expect he will show you.”

“Are you saying he would let me go?” Justin asked hoping.

“I didn’t say that,” Michael told him.

Justin ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t understand anything. Why did this have to happen to me? Why?”

Michael shrugged. “I can’t answer that.”

Justin felt like he was walking in a labyrinth without exit.

“It will be okay,” Michael assured him.

Justin looked into the sea. He didn’t think it would be okay. Everything he tried came to bite him back on the ass. He had managed to get his friend home but he felt so alone and with no one who could understand him. He only had Daphne now and he didn’t want to let her go, yet he knew he had to find a way for her to go home.

“Hey,” Brian said wrapping his arms behind Justin.

Justin closed his eyes.

“I’ll leave you guys,” Michael said and walked away.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked. “Are you still mad at me?”

Justin shook his head. He turned around and hugged Brian tightly. He realized that he had Brian. And he was grateful.

***

Brian laughed and pushed James away. “Fuck off,” he told the man.

James ran over to Daphne and picked her up.

“James!” Daphne yelled as he carried to the beach. “Help me Justin!”

Justin was about to run to her when he was picked up by Brian. “Brian!” he protested.

Brian carried him away from James and Daphne.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked. “Let me go.”

Brian put him down on the sand and got on top of him. “Never,” he whispered.

Justin caressed Brian’s face. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Brian answered and kissed Justin’s neck. He reached for Justin’s cock.

“Brian,” Justin gasped. “Don’t start.”

Brian grinned as he pulled back. He kneeled in front of Justin and said, “They can’t see us.”

Justin opened his mouth but nothing came out as Brian’s lowered his trunks in one swift move. He closes his eyes and his hips arched as Brian gripped his cock.

“Look at you,” Brian muttered. “So decadent.”

“Brian,” Justin moaned as Brian’s limb fingers stroked him. “I need you.”

Brian let go of Justin’s cock and grabbed the blond’s legs. He pulled them around his waist and started kissing Justin. Justin kept rutting his ass against Brian’s crotch.

“Tell me what you want,” Brian said.

Justin groaned in frustration. “I want you to fuck me.”

Brian smirked. “Take it out.”

Justin quickly reached for the button in Brian’s jeans. He then undid the zipper and didn’t lose any time in pulling Brian’s hard member out. He licked his lips as his fingers touched Brian’s pre cum.

“Taste it,” Brian instructed him as he grabbed his cock. He watched as Justin licked his fingers. The brunet put the tip of his cock at Justin’s entrance and stopped.

“Brian, please,” Justin said pushing his hips up.

Brian smirked and pushed inside the blond a bit. “Do you want it to hurt?”

“Yes,” Justin groaned.

“They could be watching,” Brian told the blond.

Justin opened his eyes and looked around. He was caught in between going and stopping what they were doing. He looked around trying to search for signs of someone else close by.

Brian laughed a bit and pushed further inside the blond.

Justin closed his eyes and gripped Brian’s arms. He swallowed hard and pushed his hips closer to Brian letting the man push more into him. “It hurts.”

Brian nodded and rubbed Justin’s belly. “You like it like this.”

Justin’s ass squeezed the man’s dick. Brian groaned feeling the ring of muscles gripping him for dear life.

“Oh god, yes,” Brian groaned. He kept pushing inside his blond and waiting for the smaller man to adjust until he was buried to the hilt.

“Fuck me,” Justin groaned.

Brian started moving slowly. He could feel the hot sun hitting his back as the front was scorched by Justin’s touch. He kissed Justin slowly at first, just like his movements. Then the pace started to pick up.

Justin gripped Brian’s arms tightly. He felt every caress and every kiss drowning him while his body sunk into the sand. He loved the feeling of having Brian posses him like a mad man. Their hips pulling and pushing against one another was addictive. He didn’t want to stop and if they had to it would be just to do it all over again.

“Ahh,” Brian groaned as Justin’s pulled on his hair. He started clawing the blond’s skin.

“Brian,” Justin said. “I’m going to cum.”

Brian started pounding inside the blond. He was so close. He grabbed Justin’s cock at the base as he orgasm.

“Bri,” Justin moved his head from side to side. “Please.”

Brian pulled out of the blond and pushed two fingers inside. He started to rub his captive’s prostate.

“Oh god,” Justin hissed as the sensations consumed him.

Brian wrapped his mouth around Justin’s cock and added a finger to Justin’s hole. The blond arched up and spilled his seed into the captain’s mouth.

Brian enjoyed every bit of it. Then he pulled away and looked at Justin who had his eyes closed. Justin’s chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. Brian smiled and bent down.

“Hey beautiful,” Brian said in a husky voice.

Justin opened his eyes and smiled. “Hey.”

Brian smirked and bent down to kiss the fair skin man. When he pulled away Justin was hard again.

“I...wow...” Justin managed to say.

“Not very articulate of you,” Brian pointed out.

“I have sand everywhere,” Justin complained.

Brian laughed and shook his head. “You’re a mood killer.”

Justin glared at Brian. “I have sensitive skin.”

“Jesus,” Brian groaned. “Stop complaining.”

Justin huffed as he tried to reach for his trunks.

“Hold on,” Brian told him. “Turn around.”

“Brian,” Justin muttered as he looked around. “Anyone could have seen us and I don’t want to be naked anymore.”

“So?” Brian asked as he leaned forth to capture Justin’s lips in a kiss. “I like seeing you naked.”

“Mmm,” Justin groaned and pulled away. “I don’t want anyone to see us.”

“Fine,” Brian told him and let the blond get dressed.

When they were walking they searched for James and Daphne but they weren’t there anymore.

“They must have heard us and ran away,” Brian drawled.

“Fuck you,” Justin hissed. “God. No way.”

“You’re such a freaking prude,” Brian told him.

“I’m not,” Justin answered. “Is just...it’s Daphne.”

Brian laughed. “Whatever.”

They walked to where they had left the boat but it was gone.

“Now what?” Justin asked.

“Don’t worry,” Brian said as he pulled Justin into his arms and started kissing his neck. “They can’t leave without me.”

“You’re so sure of yourself,” Justin muttered as his eyes closed. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller man. He loved when Brian was so attentive with him.

“Mmm,” Brian muttered and pulled away when he heard the motor boats. “Ah, there they are.”

Justin looked at Michael and Ted that were coming to get them.

“James send us,” Michael said when he reached Brian and Justin.

“Get in,” Brian said to the blond.

The four of them were silent on the way back to the yacht. When they were aboard Ted was staring at Justin way too much.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Nothing,” Ted told him.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Justin asked him.

Ted shrugged.

Michael laughed. “Brian is going to take out your good eye.”

Brian arched a brow.

Michael liked his lips and said, “Is just that Justin has such a nice butt.”

“Excuse me?” Justin asked shocked.

“We could see everything that was going on in the beach from here,” Michael said.

“You two looked hot,” Ted told them.

Justin opened his mouth in shock. He started turning red.

Brian started laughing as he looked at Justin. He turned to Ted and shook his head. “If I catch you looking at him, I’ll take your good eye out!” he said and then walked away.

“You’re turning as red as a tomato,” Michael pointed out.

Justin shook his head and left as well. He didn’t know what to say. He wished the sand had swallowed him whole.

***

Brian laughed as Justin kissed him again.

“I’m tired,” Justin muttered. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I have things to do still,” Brian informed him.

Justin started pouting.

“That’s not going to work,” Brian assured him. “Although you look very innocent and it makes me hot.”

Justin grinned.

“Brian,” Michael said coming into view. “I have the papers you wanted.”

Brian playfully hit Justin’s butt to tell the blond to get off of him. Justin groaned and got up.

“Go to sleep,” Brian said to the blond. “I’ll be there soon.”

Justin nodded but knew that he would fall asleep before Brian got there. He wondered what the hell Brian worked so hard on. He didn’t think it was that hard to be the captain of a ship.

“You two looked pretty cozy,” Michael said.

Justin who was still hearing what they could say hid away and listened.

“Yeah right,” Brian said.

“When are you going to get tired of him?” Michael asked as he sat down.

“Pretty soon,” Brian answered.

Michael started laughing and shaking his head. Brian was glaring at him.

“Brian,” Michael said smiling. “As your best friend, tell me the truth.”

Brian looked at Michael and arched a brow. He smiled slowly and let his head dropped on Michael’s shoulder. “I love him,” he confessed.

Michael smiled. “I knew it.”

“Shut up!” Brian hissed but grinned nonetheless.

Michael chuckled. “Brian has finally fallen in love.”

Justin was smiling nonstop.

“If you repeat that I’m going to castrate you,” Brian told him in a deadly voice.

“Oh please,” Michael said as he put the papers in Brian’s lap. “You and I both know that I so could take you.”

“You wish,” Brian replied grabbing the papers and sitting straight.

“I think he doesn’t like it here,” Michael pointed out.

Brian frowned. “He will get used to it.”

“Brian,” Michael warned. “You’re acting like a spoil brat.”

“He’s the spoil brat, remember?” Brian said and tried to focus on the papers he had in his hand.

“What if it happens like with Farrell?” Michael asked.

Brian stopped what he was doing and looked at Michael. “Shut the fuck up.”

Justin wondered who the hell Farrell was.

“It won’t be the same,” Brian said.

“And why not?” Michael asked.

“Because he asked too much from me,” Brian told his friend. “With Justin is different.”

“Why?” Michael asked.

“Because...because I love Justin,” Brian confessed. “Farrell was just...I cared for him but it wasn’t the same.”

Michael thought about it. “Okay, so it doesn’t have to do with love this time. You’re privatizing Justin from his family and his life.”

“I’m his...” Brian stopped talking and shook his head. “Stop it.”

“If you want to be his new life you can’t keep him here,” Michael pointed out.

Brian was getting angry. “I thought you were my friend.”

“I’m your friend,” Michael said. “That’s why I’m telling you this. You have money Brian. You don’t have to stay here any longer. You two could go and have some kind of life.”

Brian stayed quiet.

“Look,” Michael said. “I can see that with him is different. You smile from the heart and I know that you’re happy.”

Brian frowned.

“You haven’t been happy in so long,” Michael whispered.

Brian sighed. “What if I let him go?”

Justin closed his eyes and only wished.

“What if I do that and he never comes back?” Brian asked.

Michael licked his lips. “Then he doesn’t love you.”

“And what if I can’t live with that?” Brian asked then.

Michael frowned. “God, Brian. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“Then shut the fuck up and don’t say anything. I’m happy this way. I know that all he has to do is get used to this kind of life. I would get him all the things he wants and buy him his stuff so he can draw or do whatever he wants. I’ll even let him see his friend again. I’ll do anything but I won’t let him go.”

Justin closed his eyes and sighed. He kept on walking then. He didn’t want to hear anything else. He could hear the certainty in Brian’s voice. He knew that all he did would be in vain. He would never get to go home ever again.

***

Brian kissed Justin’s neck as they lay together in bed. He sighed with happiness still buried deep inside the blond. They just had entered nirvana and were coming down from it. He was about to pull away but Justin’s hand stopped him.

“I like you on top of me,” Justin muttered as he lay on his stomach with Brian on top of him.

“Mmm,” Brian acknowledged.

“Brian,” Justin muttered.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Do you love me?” Justin asked

Brian stayed quiet. Justin sighed and tried to move away. Brian pulled out of the blond and sat on the bed. Justin got off of the bed and started pacing the room.

“Justin,” Brian whispered. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Justin spat out.

“Why did you ask me that?” Brian asked him.

“Because I wanted to know,” Justin replied.

“What do you think?” Brian asked.

“I think you hate me,” Justin said as he stopped pacing.

“How can you say that?” Brian asked and got off the bed as well.

“How?” Justin asked as his lips trembled. He had so much anger within him. “How?” he repeated.

Brian bit his lower lip.

“You keep me lock in here,” Justin hissed.

“That’s not true,” Brian answered.

“Bullshit,” Justin yelled. “I’m nothing to you. How could you love me? I don’t mean shit to you!”

“Stop it!” Brian shouted.

“No,” Justin yelled back. “I won’t stop it! How can you love someone when you take their freedom away from them?! How?! Come on, tell me!”

Brian kept quiet.

“You don’t love me,” Justin said. “I’m nothing but a toy to you!”

Brian rolled his lips inside his mouth. He started at the blond and then sat down on the bed with his back to Justin.

Justin stayed standing waiting for Brian to do or say something but it never happened. He swallowed hard and started rubbing his hands together. “Brian.”

Brian stayed quiet and looking at his knees while he sat there.

“Brian?” Justin asked as he got on the bed and kneeled behind the brunet. He put his hands on Brian’s shoulder and felt a slight tremor go through Brian’s body.

“I do love you, Justin,” Brian whispered. “I do.”

Justin gasped as the truth reached his ears and he pulled his hands away. Brian turned around and kneeled in front of Justin.

“Why won’t you let me go?” Justin asked.

“I can’t,” Brian told him.

“But,” Justin tried to protest.

“I can’t,” Brian repeated. “I want you always with me,” the older man muttered.

“Won’t you always wonder?” Justin asked.

Brian pulled back with a frown. “What do you mean?”

“If I’m here because I have to or because I want to,” Justin said.

Brian frowned and pulled away from the blond. “I don’t care. You won’t ever leave me. I won’t let you.”

Justin felt Brian’s cold words wash over his body. He looked away.

Brian bit his lower lip. He walked closer to Justin and kissed him hard. “I don’t have to wonder.”

Justin stared at Brian and slowly smiled. “No, you don’t. Not really.”

Brian pulled Justin into his arms.

“But really, things aren’t that easy, Brian,” Justin pointed out. “Being together involves so many things. It won’t be alright all of the time. You know how weird you are? You’re only thinking about you.”

“I’ll make everything be okay,” Brian assured him. “And I’m not just thinking about me. I’m thinking about how happy we’re together.”

Justin arched a brow and chuckled. “Weird.”

“Whatever,” Brian said smirking and then kissed Justin’s neck.

Justin sighed and wondered if they could be happy with the way things were. They had a long way to go and something told him it wouldn’t be always a smooth sailing.


	15. Never Letting Go Off You

“I’m beat,” Daphne said as she sat down next to Justin.

Justin was looking into the wide, blue sea. “I miss Emmett.”

Daphne nodded. “I do too.”

Justin turned to look at her. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. He threw and arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

“I want to go home,” Justin told her.

“I do too,” Daphne confessed. “But sometimes...well, I would go home very happy if James was there.”

Justin shrugged. “That can’t happen.”

“I know that,” Daphne said and sighed. “Besides I know that I’m never going home. Neither one of us will ever go home.”

“You don’t know that,” Justin said.

“Justin,” Daphne drawled.

Justin sighed. “I just miss everyone, Daphne.”

“I do too,” Daphne said.

“I love him,” Justin confessed to Daphne out of the blue.

Daphne stared at him for a few seconds and smiled. “Oh, Jus,” she said and hugged her best friend. “It’s going to be okay. This will all work out.”

“Do you really think so?” Justin asked.

Daphne nodded. “They’re not that bad.”

Justin shrugged and answered, “I know.”

“What are you doing here so early?” Daphne asked changing the subject. “I thought you would be inside with Brian.”

Justin shrugged. “I was thinking.”

“Justin?” Brian voice was heard from afar.

“We’re here,” Daphne called.

Brian came walking towards them. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at them. “Uh, can we talk?”

Justin nodded.

Daphne got up quickly. “I’ll leave you guys alone,” Daphne said and smiled at Brian before she walked away.

“What’s with her?” Brian asked as he sat down where she had been.

“Nothing,” Justin answered.

“What’s wrong, Jus?” Brian asked. “You’ve been pulling away from me these past days. I haven’t done anything to hurt you have I?”

Justin sighed. “No, you have been great. It isn’t that. Everything is okay. I’m just...missing some things.”

“Oh,” Brian replied unsure of what he should say to make Justin feel better.

“Is no big deal,” Justin said. “I guess I’ll get used to it.”

Brian gently turned Justin’s face so the blond would look at him.

Justin smiled and said, “You look really beautiful.”

Brian arched a brow.

“I thought I would tell you so,” Justin said.

“Are you hungry?” Brian asked suddenly; an idea popping into his head.

“A bit,” Justin answered.

“What do you say if we have breakfast in bed?” Brian asked pulling the blond into his lap.

“Sounds good,” Justin told him.

“Come on,” Brian said making him get up.

The two of them walked back to their room.

“When you say we’re having breakfast here,” Justin started speaking. “Do you mean that I have to do it?”

Brian was about to answer yes but shook his head. He knew that the blond was right and if they were going to be together he would have to stop treating Justin like a slave. “I think today could be my turn to make breakfast for the two of us.”

“Are you serious?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian answered.

“Do you have crack in this boat?” Justin asked arching his brows.

Brian laughed and stood in front of Justin. He kissed him on the forehead. “Relax, can you?”

“I can’t believe this,” Justin muttered.

Brian smiled and walked away. Justin stayed in the chambers waiting for the brunet to come back. He was excited knowing that Brian was making them breakfast. He frowned momentarily wondering if Brian knew how to cook.

“Here we go,” Brian said as he came back a while later with a tray of food.

“French toast!” Justin said happily. “I love this,” he said as he looked at the fruit, the toasts, the syrup and everything else Brian had on the tray.

“Good,” Brian replied.

“Did you do this all by yourself?” Justin asked with a grin.

“I might have had some help from a very nice girl,” Brian muttered as he bent down to kiss Justin.

“It’s my favorite,” Justin whispered.

“She told me,” Brian replied. “Now I know.”

Justin nodded and the two of them started eating. Brian was happy that Justin was eating his breakfast. He didn’t want the blond to be upset over anything. He wanted Justin to be very happy with him.

“Tell me something about yourself,” Justin pleaded.

“What?” Brian asked and frowned. “There is nothing to say.”

“Did you grow up with Ethan?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian answered. “He was always a pest.”

Justin smirked. “You love your brother, don’t you?”

Brian looked at Justin and nodded slowly. “He has his good side.”

“I fight with my sister all the time,” Justin said after he swallowed some fruit. “But at least she’s sane. Your brother is...well he’s not alright.”

Brian laughed and nodded. “What do you want to do today?”

Justin shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“We’ll think of something,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled as he heard the “we” part. He liked knowing that Brian thought of them as a couple even if it was unconventional. He finished the rest of his breakfast while asking questions to the captain. It appeared as if they were stepping into something new but unknown territory; someplace where they could be equals. Justin liked the feeling very much and could only hope the captain felt the same way.

***

Two weeks later and things seemed to be going great. Justin was scared that it was way too much happiness at once but he was enjoying everything he could about it.

“Justin,” Brian said as he came into their chambers.

Justin sat up slowly. “What time is it? God, why didn’t you wake me up?”

Brian sat on the bed and smirked. “I knew you must be tired after last night’s workout.”

Justin’s cheek turned red and he looked at Brian with a devilish smile. “Yeah, well you got up.”

“You mean last night...or this morning?” Brian asked and laughed.

Justin grinned. “Bri.”

“I got you something,” Brian told him. “Wait here.”

“What did you get me?” Justin asked excitedly.

“You’ll see,” Brian said as he exited their chambers. When he came back he was carrying some bags with him.

“What’s that?” Justin asked.

“Come and see little boy,” Brian replied as he put the things on the floor.

Justin got out of bed quickly and started searching the bags. The first one he opened made him break into a smile. “Brian!” he yelled excitedly. He couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. “You bought me this?”

“Yeah,” Brian said.

“Now I can paint and draw and I love it!” Justin announced. In the beginning of their relationship Justin had told Brian that it wouldn’t matter if Brian had bought him all the paints in the world he would never be happy. Luckily Justin was wrong, everything wasn’t perfect but it was a start; a good start.

“I’m glad you like it,” Brian said as he sat on the bed.

Justin nodded and straightened out. He looked at Brian and smirked. “I hope that you’re waiting for a thank you.”

Brian arched a brow. “I might be.”

Justin chucked. He neared the brunet and straddled him. They kissed slowly at first and then the kiss became more urgent. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin’s body and turned them around in bed. Suddenly the captain pulled back and stared at his blond.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Is this okay?” Brian asked him not sure if he could make Justin happy.

“What is?” Justin asked confused.

“The things I bought you, the time we have been spending together,” Brian muttered. “I want you to be happy Justin and I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to buy you or something. I truly want to see that smile on your face.”

Justin smiled widely. “I know and I’m okay. I’m having fun...I’m dealing with it.”

Brian caressed Justin’s face. “Good,” he whispered and bent down to capture Justin’s lips in a fiery kiss.

“Brian,” Justin gasped out when he pulled away. He could feel Brian’s hardness pressing against him. “Make love to me. I want you.”

Brian kneeled on the bed and slowly got naked. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the blond. He wanted him more than anyone in his life.

“Bri,” Justin muttered as his fingers connected with the brunet’s hips. He started to make odd patterns on the tight skin.

Brian licked his lips and grabbed Justin by the shoulders. He pushed him back once again. His mouth landed on Justin’s nipple ring. He had developed a thing for it and Justin enjoyed Brian’s new fetish. Brian licked it at first then his mouth opened around the spot and started sucking.

“Brian!” Justin hissed. “God!”

Brian pulled back and turned the blond face down. “Tell me Justin, what do you want me to do to you?”

Justin gripped the sheets and closed his eyes. He licked his lips and gasped thinking of all the things he wanted. “I want...”

“Yes,” Brian said the word and let it hang.

“I want you to touch me,” Justin told him.

“How?” Brian asked.

“I want your fingers to open me up,” Justin said. “Slowly.”

“Mmm,” Brian acknowledged. “I see.”

Justin groaned when he felt a slick finger circling his hole. “Yes, like that.”

“You’re my dirty boy aren’t you?” Brian asked. He felt like he was going to explode and all he wanted to do was ram himself inside the blond. But he would give Justin what the blond wanted first.

“Yes,” Justin answered. “I want two fingers inside. Now!”

Brian pushed them inside. He felt Justin’s muscles gripping him hard in place. “Let go.”

Justin took a deep breath and relaxed. He groaned when Brian started finger fucking him. He pushed his hips wanting more, so he asked for it.

“Like this,” Brian said in a husky voice when he added another finger.

“Oh god yes,” Justin groaned with pleasure. His mouth hung open as he tried to breath. Saliva wetting the covers but that wasn’t important now. He wanted to feel Brian.

“Hands and knees boy,” Brian ordered. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Justin complied. His body arched as Brian entered him. He only got a few seconds before Brian was hammering inside of him. He felt the man planting kisses, licks, bites all over his back. Justin was so hard he needed to cum.

“Don’t,” Brian hissed when Justin started jerking himself.

“Brian,” Justin protested.

“No,” Brian told him. He grabbed Justin’s wrist and pushed both of them up causing the blond’s upper body to fall on the bed with Brian on top. Then Brian started to go at a really slow pace.

“Oh god,” Justin hissed. He couldn’t take any longer. “Please, fuck me! Fuck me hard, Brian.”

Brian held Justin’s wrist with one of his hands and the other one move to grab Justin by the hair. He pulled the man’s head back hard. He licked Justin’s neck slowly as he pulled almost completely out of Justin. Then he rammed back inside.

“God!” Justin hissed.

“Like that?” Brian asked repeating his movements. “Is this how you like it?”

“Fuck yes!” Justin cried out. He loved when Brian was rough with him. He felt Brian’s hold on him tighten and then he got fucked hard and fast.

“God, Justin,” Brian groaned. He loved how Justin’s tightness enveloped him. Each time he knew that Justin was over the edge he would slow things down before starting a faster pace.

“I want to touch myself,” Justin told him. “Please.”

Brian let go of Justin’s hands. He pulled back a bit so he could grab Justin by the hips and started pounding into him. He could hear Justin mewling as he jerked himself and it turned Brian on much more.

“Ahh,” Justin’s body stiffened as he started spilling his jizz.

Brian dug his fingers into Justin’s skin. He would leave marks and he knew it; he loved to see them. They told him that the blond was his to do what he wanted. He bent down and sucked on Justin’s neck as he splashed his cum deep inside Justin.

Justin loved how his body, soul and mind drowned when Brian possessed him. He felt his body burning up with each touch, tingling all over where Brian had touched him or kissed him. He felt like his mind was exploding in every direction and yet Brian kept him sane.

“Jus,” Brian whispered as he pulled out and pushed back inside one last time. He felt like he was home. There wasn’t any other place that he loved more. He had finally found what he always wanted. Someone to love who loved him back and he could tell. Justin did love him, there was no doubt. Brian pulled out of the younger man.

“Brian,” Justin protested as he turned around.

Brian kissed Justin and entered Justin once again before he softened. He knew that Justin love to have him inside of him even when they weren’t fucking.

Justin sighed happily and wrapped his left arm around Brian’s waist. “You’re great.”

They were vibrating with pleasure, their bodies covered in sweat and cum. Justin wrapped an arm around Brian’s neck and his other hand dug his nails on Brian’s back. Brian arched a bit and growled while he attacked the blond’s neck. They were still feeling the aftershocks of their orgasm.

Justin arched his neck and tried to breath. All that his lungs inhaled was hot air and he thought he would die.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked above a whisper.

“Yeah,” Justin whispered with a little smile.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Justin felt Brian’s dick soften but they still didn’t move away. Brian kept planting kisses all over Justin’s neck and face.

Justin’s fingers tangled up on Brian’s hair and he pulled the man’s head down for a kiss. His tongue snuck out to lick the taller man’s lips. Brian closed his eyes and enjoyed it. His hips started to move yet again and this time Justin was gripping him for dear life.

“Brian,” Justin gasped. “Oh god, Brian!”

Brian closed his eyes overcome with the raw need for Justin. There was no stopping his thrust or teasing of Justin. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so hard so quickly again. Justin loved how it felt to have Brian harden again inside of him.

“Faster,” Justin choked out. He thought he was going to pass out but he couldn’t stop moving his hips.

Brian buried his head on the crook on Justin’s neck. His hands gripped the sheets on the bed. He parted his knees even more so he could have more leverage and then started pounding into the younger man. Justin body shook with pleasure as his orgasm took over.

“Mmm,” Brian groaned deep into his throat as Justin’s muscle movements brought him over the edge. He didn’t stop moving his hips until he had emptied his load inside the tight channel.

“Brian,” Justin mumbled with a smile. His arms wrapped around his man as the brunet dropped on top of him. His muscles still spasming around Brian’s cock.

“Jus,” Brian whispered. He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind at the last second. He smiled, kissed the blond and closed his eyes holding Justin tightly to him.

Justin wondered what it was Brian wanted to tell him, but he wasn’t going anywhere. He would know later on what Brian had wanted to tell him.

***

Justin smiled as he opened his eyes. Brian’s hands were massaging his back and the blond felt like he was in heaven.

“Morning,” Brian whispered.

“It is,” Justin assured him as he turned around when Brian let him.

“We need a shower,” Brian announced.

Justin nodded and they both got up. He walked to the bathroom and Brian followed. Brian busied himself taking out some towels while Justin jumped into the shower. Brian turned around and smiled as he watched the blond. He could stand there forever.

“Come on in, Brian,” Justin called him knowing full well that Brian was staring at him.

Brian smiled and did. They took their time in washing each other. Brian’s hand slid along his boy’s skin with the help of the soap. He couldn’t help but to squeeze Justin’s butt a few times.

“The water is getting cold,” Justin announced.

“Let’s get out of here,” Brian commented.

They came out and wrapped the towels around themselves. Brian sat on the bed and looked at Justin who was now in front of him taking the towel away so he could dry himself up.

Brian bit his lower lip. “You need help there?”

Justin shook his head. He dropped the towel and pushed Brian back in the bed. “I want to help you dry out.”

“Really?” Brian asked as his hands rested on Justin’s butt.

“Mmm,” Justin grunted and his tongue stuck out to lick the drops on Brian’s neck. “Oh, yeah.”

Brian smirked and nodded. He closed his eyes and felt Justin licking him all over. He knew that soon enough they would need another bath. Justin continued to go down until he reached Brian’s cock. He licked the base of the man’s dick and then moved to his balls. For some reason he didn’t stop there. His hands parted Brian’s cheeks and he licked the man’s hole.

Brian gasped and closed his eyes. He had to stop Justin but it felt so good. When he had enough strength to stop the blond Justin was inserting a finger inside of him and his power left him once again. “Justin.”

The blond pulled back unsure of what Brian wanted. He took a deep breath and added a second finger. He was caught in a dilemma. He was watching Brian’s face and yet he wanted to see how his fingers opened the captain. His eyes jumped from one place to the other.

The brunet’s hips started moving on their own and he wanted to stop, but it was hopeless. Justin was doing everything he knew Brian did to make him feel good. He wanted so much to have Brian and show him he loved him. He wanted to feel what Brian felt when they were together and for Brian to feel what he felt.

Brian moved his upper body up a bit and he reached for Justin. He pulled the boy by the neck close to him. He kissed him hard and they stared at each other. The captain wrapped his legs around Justin’s waist. Justin tried to remember how to breathe. Brian took hold of Justin’s hard dick and helped him push inside of him.

“Oh god,” Justin groaned. “Brian.”

Brian closed his eyes. One of his hands rested on top of Justin’s left thigh and the other gripped the sheets. He felt the pain piercing through him, but he knew it would go away.

“I’m not hurting you?” Justin asked unsure of what to do. He stayed there unmoving.

Brian’s mouth opened and he licked his lips. He took a deep breath and pushed back into Justin.

“Brian!” Justin yelled when he felt the sensations cursing through him. Brian was so tight around him and hot.

“Move,” Brian ordered him.

Justin did and thought he was going to cum right there. Brian knew his boy so each time he saw Justin losing control he would grip the kids’ arm to get Justin’s attention and they would stop.

“You feel so good Brian,” Justin told him. “So fucking good.”

Brian nodded but didn’t speak. He didn’t think he would like what would come out of his mouth. After a few seconds they started to move again. Then Brian was the one who was gone when Justin changed the angle of his hips by mistake and found that Brian liked it, so he kept on doing it.

“I love you,” Justin muttered again and again as he pushed inside the brunet. He was barely able to keep his eyes open but he loved to watch Brian under him. The man looked so fucking hot.

Brian groaned as he felt Justin completing him. Their bodies moved as one trying to reach the point of no return. The brunet’s ass clamped down on Justin’s cock. They held to one another until they both came. They kept holding to one another as they tried to catch their breath.

“That was fucking fantastic,” Brian announced as his chest heaved.

“Right,” was the only thing that Justin could get out for the moment. He slowly pulled out of Brian.

Brian kissed the blond’s cheek and rubbed it with his nose. Their skin was still damp but they still held on to one another.

“I...” Justin said but shut his mouth.

“What?” Brian asked.

Justin was thinking about them and their situation. It all seemed so great at that precise instant. “Do you think this is going to work?” Justin asked as he interlaced his fingers with Brian.

“What is?” Brian asked.

“Us,” Justin muttered.

Brian frowned.

“What happens when you get tired of me?” Justin asked. “Or if I get tired of you?”

Brian caressed Justin’s face. “I won’t. And you won’t either.”

“What if it happens?” Justin asked again. “Would you kill me?”

“I’ll let you go,” Brian whispered. “I promise.”

Justin started at the brunet. “Really? Even if it was me who got tired?”

“Yeah,” Brian said caressing Justin’s face.

Justin sat up on the bed. He knew that Brian wouldn’t promise it if he wasn’t going to do. “I prefer to die. Because...what if I’m not ready to let go of you and you don’t want me anymore?”

Brian stared at him and smirked. “I love you, Justin. More than anything you know.”

Justin gasped at Brian’s confession. “Brian.”

Brian sat up and kissed Justin hard. They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled like fools.

“We need another shower,” Justin said.

Brian nodded. “I think it will be best if we take separate ones. I’ll stay outside and watch.”

Justin chuckled but nodded.

***

“Come on,” Justin said to Michael. “I’ll show them to you.”

Michael had been on the deck looking at some computer images that he had downloaded. He had made a lot of money buying comics over the internet and then re-selling them. Soon enough he might have enough money to leave for sure, even if he didn’t want to. He couldn’t always be a pirate, it was too risky at times and he had so much to live for yet.

Justin had been on deck hoping that Brian returned already from wherever he was. They were close to land but Justin hadn’t had a clue where exactly they were. It was dark already and he was so tired. Then he had found Michael and they started talking about some drawings and Justin told him he had a few that Michael could like. Then Michael suggested that they could sell them. Justin thought that he still could be the artist he wanted to be.

“Hurry up,” Justin said as he opened the door to the chambers.

“What the fuck?” Michael asked. “I’m right behind you.”

“Right,” Justin said.

Michael gasped where he sat a corner of the room looked like it had survived a paint explosion. “Brian saw that?”

“Yes,” Justin said smirking. He remembered that two days ago when Brian woke up and found him painting he almost had a heart attack when he saw the mess.

“He didn’t blow a gasket?” Michael asked shaking his head. “Amazing.”

“Look,” Justin said grabbing one of his sketchbooks. “I just started drawing on that one.”

“Damn,” Michael said sitting on the bed. “This is very cool,” Michael said as he looked at Justin’s drawings.

“Thank you,” Justin told him and sat next to the man.

They started talking about it. Michael confessed to the blond that he always had wanted to make his own comic. He had never told anyone else but he thought Justin might understand him better, which he did. Justin liked the idea and wanted to help him.

The two of them started talking about a million and one ideas but didn’t like them. Justin drew a few things and they were good but they weren’t what they were looking for. At one point Justin laid back and fell asleep, Michael followed him. Then Brian got there a few minutes after that.

“What the fuck?” Brian asked as he saw Justin sleeping really close to Michael. “What the fuck?!!”

Michael opened his eyes slowly and sat up. “What?”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Brian was mad beyond belief. “I told you to watch over him and this is what you do?”

“What?” Michael asked again. He got up and stared at his friend. “You must be joking, right?”

“Get the fuck out!” Brian screamed.

“Brian!” Michael hissed. “Stop it!”

“What’s going on?” Justin asked shifting in bed. He extended his arms trying to reach for Brian but found only emptiness. “Bri,” he muttered.

“Justin,” Michael said and shook the blond by the leg.

Justin opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Brian. He got up in front of the brunet. He was going to kiss him when Brian pushed him back in the bed.

“Brian,” Michael said. “You’re acting like a total ass.”

“What the fuck is going on?!” Brian asked hissing. “What the fuck where you two doing?” he asked this time looking at Justin.

Justin sat up on the bed. “What?”

“What the fuck is this?” Brian asked with anger.

“We fell asleep, Brian,” Michael informed him as he shook his head. “Now stop bitching and stop scaring Justin half to death.”

Brian glared at Michael. “Fuck off and get out.”

“Brian,” Michael protested.

“Just leave,” Justin told him.

Michael sighed and nodded. He would have to talk to Brian later.

“What the fuck was all that?” Brian asked angry as he held on to Justin’s arms.

“You’re hurting me,” Justin muttered as he tried to pull away.

Brian let go of the blond but didn’t move away.

“You’re an idiot,” Justin hissed. “Look around you. We were talking about my art and his ideas!”

Brian looked around momentarily. He frowned and looked back at the blond. “Why did you have to be here?”

“Fuck you!” Justin hissed. “I can’t believe you!”

Brian grabbed Justin and pulled him close to him. “You’re mine. Do you hear me?”

“I know!” Justin yelled.

Brian kissed him hard. The two of them falling back on the bed and reaching to take off their clothes. Brian was in a blind haze, part of him knew that Michael and Justin didn’t do anything. But it infuriated him to see them there, for a moment he had thought the worst. His heart almost couldn’t take it. Now he was angry because he had gotten jealous; he hated not being able to control himself like he used to.

“Bri!” Justin hissed when the brunet pushed inside of him hard. “Fuck!”

“Mine,” Brian repeated. “All mine.”

“Yes,” Justin hissed as he wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. “Brian, god...I so fucking love you. So much,” he groaned.

Brian closed his eyes as he gripped Justin’s hips and pushed and pulled against the blond. He felt himself drowning in Justin’s scent. The blond was truly his and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Then he knew that maybe he wasn’t going to be able to keep his promise to let Justin go. He would never be able to do so. Never.


	16. Home?

Brian kissed Justin slowly and then pulled back. Justin arched a brow.

“What’s with you?” Justin asked. “You’ve been acting really weird.”

“I’m okay,” Brian assured him.

“Hey,” Daphne said running to them. “James said to hurry up.”

Brian looked towards James who had his backpack already on. Michael was stretching and waiting to leave too.

“In a minute,” Brian said grabbing the bag he had. He looked at the motorboat and then at the yacht a few miles away. Something wasn’t right.

“This is getting annoying,” Justin protested. “Why do we always do this?”

Brian looked at the blond but didn’t say anything.

“Do what?” James asked as he came closer to them.

Michael was following them.

“Why do we have to stop at each goddamn island that we see?” Justin asked.

“I thought you liked land,” Michael replied. “Could it be that you like the sea better now?”

“Not this kind of land,” Justin told him. “I was referring to the concrete of the city. I like to see the buildings and walk for hours in the museums. I like watching movies and doing hundreds of other stuff that I can’t do here. I feel like I’m always on vacation and seriously I need a vacation from it.”

James and Michael laughed.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked Brian. “Brian, what’s wrong?”

“Yeah, Brian,” Michael said. “You don’t look too good. You’re not getting sick, are you?”

“I don’t get sick,” Brian told them.

Justin bit his lower lip. He didn’t know what was going on with the brunet.

“Brian, if you want to you can go back to the boat,” James suggested. “We can take care of this.”

Brian shook his head. “Nothing is fucking wrong,” he answered. He had a bad feeling ever since he woke up in the morning. He couldn’t figure out what it was. He looked at Justin and felt a tingling in his stomach. It wasn’t the one he was used to feeling, it was different and it scared the hell out of him.

“You’re gong to stay here,” Brian said to Justin.

Justin arched a brow and frowned.

“I hate these islands,” Daphne informed them as she looked around.

“This isn’t an island princess,” James told her. “It’s an archipelago.”

“I didn’t know there were so many archipelagos all over the freaking ocean,” Justin said. “I don’t like this place. I don’t want to stay here alone.”

“Daphne is going to be with you,” Brian pointed out. “Or you could go back to the boat.”

“We won’t be here long,” James assured him. “Stay with Daphne close to shore. We don’t want you two wondering off and getting lost.”

“You stay with them,” Brian told Michael.

“What?” Michael asked.

“We don’t need a babysitter,” Justin protested. “Plus if something happens we’ll take the motor boat and go back to the ship. Then someone will come to your rescue armed to their teeth,” the blond said and gave Brian a thumb up. “Just like you guys are used too.”

James rolled his eyes. Michael laughed slightly at Justin’s comical expression. Brian frowned and tried to calm his nerves down.

“And we’re not going to run away,” Daphne assured them. “Plus there isn’t enough gas on the small boat.”

Michael smirked.

Brian sighed. “Whatever.”

Michael shook his head, “I’m going with you guys. Just in case. You might need me.”

“In case of what?” Justin asked scared for a moment.

“There might be more people here or natives,” James said.

“Oh,” Daphne said putting her hands on her hips. “I’m not scared.”

James smirked. “Sure you’re not.”

“We’ll be back soon,” Brian said as he started walking away. “Don’t come for us no matter what you hear.”

Justin nodded as he and Daphne stayed at shore while the others left. The rest of the crew was on the ship.

“How are things with you and Brian?” Daphne asked. “He looks a bit...”

“Stiff?” Justin asked. “He’s been like that all morning and not in the way I like.”

Daphne laughed. “Poor you.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him?” Justin shrugged. “I bet I can make him feel better later on.”

Daphne chuckled and shook her head at her friend’s innuendo.

“We should have stayed on the boat,” Justin said suddenly. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re the one that wanted to come,” Daphne pointed out. She took off her sandals and buried her feet in the sand. “And you had to drag me along with you.”

“Oh whatever,” Justin told her. “Do you want to go for a swim?”

“Not really,” Daphne said. “I’m tired of swimming. I’m tired of everything. “This sucks,” Daphne commented. “I mean I like spending time with James but I don’t know. It’s the same boring thing over and over and over...”

Before she could finish her sentence a big explosion was heard.

“What the fuck?” Justin asked.

The two of them turned to see what was going on.

“What do we do?” Daphne asked seeing the fire that was burning inside of the archipelago; the same direction that the guys had left.

“Brian,” Justin gasped with fear in his heart.

“We have to go to the boat,” Daphne said.

“But Brian,” Justin told her. “What if he is hurt?”

Daphne started thinking of James being in the same predicament. “But, we should go to the ship. Remember Brian asked us to stay away so we wouldn’t be hurt.”

Justin ran his fingers through his hair and made a decision. He started running towards the brunet. He needed to find the captain and make sure he was okay.

“Justin, wait,” Daphne yelled at him. She put on her sandals as fast as she could. Then she ran after her best friend. They were told not to move no matter what they heard but it was easier said than done.

They ran into the wilderness for about five minutes before they stopped. They didn’t have any clue as to where they were going.

“What now?” Daphne asked. “We’re so fucking lost.”

“Brian!” Justin yelled.

“Shut up,” Daphne told him. “You heard them. There could be more people here.”

“God,” Justin hissed. He wanted to find Brian at that instant. “We have to find them!”

“We have to get out of here,” Daphne pointed out.

Justin knew that she was right. He started thinking that Brian and the others might be running to shore and now they were stuck in the inside of the archipelago. He should’ve listened to the captain.

“What?” Daphne asked when she felt an arm grabbing her by the waist.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Justin yelled.

“Grab them,” the tall, brunet man said.

“No!!” Daphne yelled.

Justin tried to pull her into his arms but they pushed him back and he fell down. “Stop!” He yelled.

“You’re coming with us,” the same guy spoke.

“Let me go!” Daphne hissed as she tried kicking her way out of the man’s grasp.

“You have to cooperate with us,” the man said as he pulled out a knife.

Justin felt the air leave his lungs. He thought of Brian and his warnings. He wished he had stayed on the boat. Brian knew how to defend himself and he didn’t. The brunet had greater odds of returning to the ship without him to worry about. Now because of his mistakes he had complicated things. What if these men wanted to harm Brian and were going to use him, he asked himself. “Please,” Justin said not sure what he was asking for.

“We’re trying to help,” the guys said. “My name is Steve. Now get up.”

Justin got up slowly. The other guy had taken Daphne with him.

“You can’t do this,” Justin informed him.

Steve put his knife away. “Emmett sent us.”

“What?” Justin asked shocked out of his mind. “What?”

“Come now,” Steve said. “We don’t have much time.”

“Justin!” Michael called from afar.

Justin bit his lower lip. “Emmett,” he whispered.

“It’s now or never,” Steve told him. “You can come willingly or not. My orders are to take you with us.”

Justin nodded and before Michael or anyone else could get to them he left. He left because even if it was a lie he couldn’t leave Daphne alone, because if it was true he wanted to see Emmett and he really wanted to go home. Because he was tired and he thought Brian would understand, because he thought that he wouldn’t miss the brunet that much. Maybe Brian would be better off without him.

***

Justin was grateful when he finally saw Emmett. They had been brought to yet another yacht. He thought they would be starting from zero once again. But there was Emmett looking happier than ever.

“God, it’s so good to see you,” Emmett told him hugging Justin tightly.

Justin felt like crying but he didn’t.

“Emmett!” Daphne yelled as she was put down. She ran to them and hugged them tightly.

“We’re going home,” Emmett whispered over and over again.

“I don’t understand,” Justin said pulling back. “I thought you were going home, what happened?”

“I was but when the guys left me in the airport I didn’t leave. I called Edward and told him I needed some money,” Emmett said.

“What?” Justin asked. “You called your brother?”

“Yes,” Emmett told him. “Then I started asking around about who could help me and no one would.”

“And then I came to save your ass,” the captain of the ship said. “Hi, I’m Drew.”

“Right,” Emmett said. “He was the one that helped me. It was cheap too.”

“That’s great,” Daphne said. “I think.”

Justin sighed. “God, anything could have happened to you, Emmett.”

“I know,” Emmett said. “But I wasn’t going to leave you guys. Edward is going to be waiting for us so he can give Drew his money and then we’re going to go home.”

“I can’t believe it,” Justin said. “That’s so fucking great, Emmett!” he yelled and hugged his friend again.

Daphne bit her lower lip and tried to smile. Justin could tell that she wasn’t all that happy.

“We’re going home, Daph,” Justin said pulling her to him. “We’re going to be just fine.”

Emmett smiled happy that he had been able to help his friends. He couldn’t believe it but they were really going to go home.

“I’m happy to help,” Drew assured them.

Justin pulled back and looked at the man.

“He doesn’t like Brian too much,” Emmett whispered.

“Oh,” Justin muttered. “I see.”

“What did he do to you?” Drew asked coming closer to Justin. “I heard you were his slave.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Justin assured him.

“You wouldn’t be the first to last this long,” Drew pointed out.

Justin felt like he had been stabbed. He didn’t care, Brian had said he loved him and he believed it.

Drew smirked. “I think I got you out of there in time. Before he got bored and killed you.”

“He promised he was going to let me go,” Justin hissed. “He would have never killed me.”

“He would have sold you off again for half the price,” Drew told him. “He wouldn’t kill you but he would gain something from you.”

Justin glared at the man.

“Drew,” Emmett said frowning. “Leave him alone, please. He has been through enough.”

Drew grinned and nodded. “Right, I’ll be in my chambers.”

Daphne put his hand on Justin’s shoulder. “I believe you. Brian wouldn’t have done that.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Justin hissed. “It’s not an issue anymore. We’re going home and nothing else matters.”

Emmett and Daphne looked at each other and shook their head.

***

“How much longer?” Daphne asked.

Justin looked at her and shrugged. “I don’t know. A few days, but I think we can manage we have waited this long.”

Daphne sighed and looked at the sea. “Is it wrong that I’m hoping to see Princess Molly coming after us?”

“What?” Justin asked and looked at her as if she was crazy.

“Never mind,” Daphne muttered. “I’m going back to our chambers.”

Justin got up to follow her.

“Hey,” Drew said as he looked at Justin.

Justin sighed and looked at the captain. “What?”

“We need to talk,” Drew informed him.

“What about?” Justin asked.

“I want to know about Brian’s crew and his new ship,” Drew told him.

“Why?” Justin asked.

Drew smirked. “That’s my problem.”

“I don’t know anything,” Justin said and shrugged.

Drew licked his lips. “You’re protecting him?”

Justin frowned. “What do you want with me? I know nothing.”

Drew shook his head. “He’s a bad man, Justin. If you only knew half the things he had done.”

Justin swallowed having a slight idea. “Whatever.”

“I’m the one helping you here,” Drew said.

“You can throw that in Emmett’s face. He was the one who asked, I didn’t,” Justin spat out.

“I could throw you overboard, you know,” Drew informed him.

“What, you’re trying to be as bad as Brian?” Justin asked.

Drew smirked. “Maybe you know bits about him.”

Justin shoved his hands into his pockets. “I’m going to go.”

“Sure,” Drew muttered. “We’ll talk some more later.”

Justin licked his lips and kept on walking away not bothering to answer. He needed to find Daphne and talk to her. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. When he got to her room Emmett was sitting on the bed but Daphne wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Hey,” Emmett said.

“Em, where is Daphne?” Justin asked.

“She’s taking a shower,” Emmett announced.

“Oh,” Justin said and sat down next to his friend.

“What’s wrong?” Emmett asked.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Justin assured him. “I’m just...anxious to get home. That’s all.”

Emmett nodded slowly. He wasn’t sure if he believed his friend.

“Drew is something else,” Justin commented.

“What do you mean?” Emmett asked.

“He was asking me about Brian and his crew and wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Justin said. “He kept acting like we were having a friendly conversation even when he threatened to throw me off the ship. He’s nuts.”

Emmett smirked. “He wouldn’t do that. He has a kind soul.”

Justin arched a brow. “You like him?”

“I might,” Emmett said.

“Jesus,” Justin whispered.

“What?” Emmett asked. “He’s freaking hot.”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed. “But he’s a pirate.”

“You should be the one to talk,” Emmett said a bit dry.

“No,” Justin said shaking his head. “I’m just saying they’re not the best ones to choose from.”

Emmett looked at his friend. Justin looked at Em. They smirked and ended up laughing.

“I know, if they get mad they might make you walk the plank,” Emmett said and laughed.

Justin nodded and leaned back in the bed as he laughed. “Or they might make you swim with sharks.”

“Take one eye out,” Emmett suggested.

Justin chuckled at that and added, “Leave you on an island for a few days,” he held his stomach as he laughed.

“What is with you two?” Daphne asked when she came out of the shower. She had already dressed.

“We’re discussing the cons of dating a pirate,” Justin informed her.

“Oh, I see,” Daphne whispered. “How about the good stuff?”

“There aren’t many,” Justin said. “You get to be stuck in a boat for so long that you might go mental. You eat mostly fish and the list goes on.”

Emmett nodded knowing he was starting to hate the dish.

“Yeah, how about you get to be alone, where you can love each other and no one interrupts you,” Daphne said. “They are bunch of bad men but when it comes down to it if they really love you they would kill for you. In my book I check that as good. I can keep going.”

Emmett and Justin stayed quiet.

“Yeah,” Daphne said as she exited the room.

Justin looked at Emmett. “She wasn’t the one that got to swim with sharks.”

Emmett smirked and nodded.

“Although I have to admit the sex was pretty good,” Justin told him grinning.

Emmett and Justin started laughing again discussing the pros of dating a pirate. It was good to laugh about it and let it all go. They were finally going home and it all could be left behind or so they thought.

***

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Edward said as he held tightly to Emmett. “It’s been months since I last heard from you.”

“I know,” Emmett answered. “It’s quite something traveling by sea.”

“I hate to interrupt,” Drew said. “But my money.”

Edward pulled away and glared at Drew. “Here is it, you fuck.”

“Ed,” Emmett said. “He helped us. We ate on his boat and he brought us all the way here. He deserves to be paid for his services; he has to live off something.”

“If he was so good he wouldn’t have asked for anything,” Edward said.

“Whatever,” Drew answered taking the bag of money.

“God,” Daphne said. “We’re here. We’re truly here.”

Justin stayed silent. He was going home.

“You’re parents are going to be so happy to see you,” Edward announced. “We thought you were dead. All of you.”

“Have you talked to them?” Emmett asked.

“Yes,” Edward said. “But I didn’t tell them you had arrived yet. I didn’t want to create a commotion.”

“Good thinking,” Emmett said and turned to Drew. He went and hugged the man. “Thank you.”

Drew looked away not sure what was happening to him. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

Daphne started walking ahead. She had nothing to say. Justin looked at Drew and arched a brow but then followed Daphne. A few minutes later Edward and Emmett where right behind them. They got in the car and went to drop off Daphne first.

Justin watched with a big smile as her mother and father hugged her tightly and wouldn’t let go of her. They were blind to anything else.

“I think we should go,” Edward suggested. “I think your family wants to see you.”

Justin nodded and they headed to his house. He was anxious to know what was going to happen. He had unshed tears in his eyes. He had missed his family for so long. A year and two months to be exactly, it was too long.

“Come on,” Emmett said. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Justin realized they had arrived. “No, you go home and see your family. I’m sure they’re dying to see you,” he said. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He looked back to see that Edward and Emmett didn’t leave. He sighed and knocked on the door. He didn’t know what to expect.

“I got it!” Molly yelled from inside.

Justin licked his lips and the door opened.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” Molly yelled with all her might. The scream piercing the air; it was full of wonder, happiness and fear all in one. “AHHHHHHHH!” she kept screaming as she threw herself into Justin’s arms.

Justin could feel her shaking and he knew she was crying.

“What is going on?” Jennifer asked terrified. She came running to see if her daughter was okay.

Craig was running behind her thinking the worst.

“Justin!” Jennifer yelled and hugged her son. “Oh my god! Let me see you,” she said pulling back to look at his face.

“Jesus Fuck!” Craig said stopping dead on his tracks.

Molly was crying now full force, almost slipping to the floor as she held on to her brother’s waist. She knew that he was coming or at least that’s what they had said but she wasn’t sure. She had hoped and dreamed and wished for it for so long. She couldn’t let go of him now.

“Oh my god,” Jennifer said as the tears came out one after the other. “My baby.”

Craig went to his son and hugged him. “You’re here.”

Justin didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. He just held on to them and cried. He was finally home and yet, he wasn’t.


	17. Wanting To Escape Back

“Then they wanted to have a funeral but we refused,” Molly said.

Jennifer nodded as she related the events that had happened while he was gone.

“Molly,” Jennifer said. “I think your brother wants to rest.”

Justin smiled at them. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“You look good,” Craig commented. “I’m so happy that you’re okay.”

“He cried,” Molly whispered as she leaned forward.

Justin took a deep breath and looked at his parents. “I missed you guys so much. You have no idea.”

“What happened?” Jennifer asked.

“Can I talk about it some other time?” Justin asked. “I’m tired,” he lied. The truth was that he didn’t know what he was going to say. He didn’t want to get Brian into trouble.

“Okay,” Molly hugged Justin tightly for a few seconds. “I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

Justin kissed her goodnight and nodded. Jennifer came next and hugged him as well. Craig watched them go and stayed in the room.

“So,” Craig said.

Justin swallowed. “It was...”

Craig walked to the bed and sat next to his kid. “Are you okay?”

Justin nodded and his eyes watered. “I was gone for so long.”

“I know,” Craig put an arm around Justin’s shoulders.

“I missed it here, so much,” Justin confessed. “Sometimes I thought I would never come back.”

Craig hugged. “I thought you were dead, part of me at least believed you were gone forever.”

Justin held on tighter. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened?” Craig asked.

“I...” Justin said but shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it. Please, not now.”

Craig sighed and nodded. “I’m happy you’re home. Everything else we will work through Justin. Do you hear me?”

Justin nodded.

“This past year has taught me something very important,” Craig informed him.

“Oh,” Justin muttered.

“I love you, no matter what,” Craig said.

Justin smiled widely. “Well, at least after all this we made some progress and something good can come from it.”

Craig chuckled with his kid. “I don’t even want to go to bed right now.”

“I know,” Justin said. “I’ll be here in the morning. Promise.”

Craig smiled and nodded. He got up and squeezed Justin’s shoulder. “Night.”

Justin nodded and watched the man go. He got up and closed his door. He looked around his room and could tell that his mother had never stopped cleaning it. They were always hoping he would come back. He couldn’t believe that they had looked eight months for them, even after everyone said that they were dead by then. They had told them they had to stop because it was too hard always coming up with nothing. His parents had said that they prayed everyday that wherever he was they hoped he was okay.

His line started ringing and he looked at the phone like it was an alien device from another place and planet. He walked to it and picked it up. “Hello?”

“Justin,” Daphne said. “I can’t do this.”

“Daphne?” Justin sat on the bed and frowned. “Where are you?”

“At my house but I can’t,” she told him. “I’m going nuts. I need to go back.”

“God,” Justin groaned. “You have completely lost it.”

“Tell me you don’t miss it,” Daphne dared him.

“I don’t,” Justin snapped.

“Fuck you!” Daphne hissed and hung up.

“Psycho,” Justin muttered as he looked at the phone. He shook his head and called Emmett.

“Hi,” Emmett said.

“Hey, Em,” Justin said. “Daphne is losing it.”

“I know,” Emmett answered.

Justin sighed.

“It will be okay, honey. She’s just really missing James,” Emmett said. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“What do you mean?” Justin asked.

“Maybe Drew can tell me of radio frequency they might use. Then we can buy Daphne a radio and she can talk all she wants with James,” Emmett explained.

“Oh,” Justin whispered.

“How about you?” Emmett asked. “Are you okay?”

“I couldn’t be better,” Justin assured him. “I have to go to bed. Bye,” he said and hung up.

Justin sighed as he sat in the dark. He felt a tear slip out and he cleaned it quickly. He was okay, he wasn’t missing Brian and he definitely wasn’t feeling alone or so he tried to tell himself. But now he knew what he was doing, he was living in denial.

***

Justin walked to the dinner hoping to see Emmett. They had said they would have lunch together. It had been three months since he was back home and things were getting back to normal. The three of them had gotten together and decided to say that they were in a storm and the ship was wrecked. They said that they were living on an island where there wasn’t anyone until someone came by and they got a ride back home. It sounded crazy enough for people to believe it.

The blond was happy that the entire news reporters were slowly going back from wherever they had popped up from. He was happy that soon he would be starting PIFA and his life was back on track. The fact that he was missing Brian like crazy was something he pushed far away into the back of his mind.

“Justin!” Chance said.

“Chance,” Justin whispered a bit shocked. “Wow. I...wow.”

“Who are you?” Jake asked.

“Justin,” he answered. “Who are you?”

“Jake,” the guy answered. “Do I know you?”

Justin shook his head and looked at Chance who was looking kind of pale. “How have you been?”

“Good,” Chance said. “I just got back to town and heard that you had come back.”

Justin nodded.

“He was your old boyfriend?” Jake asked. “The one that everyone thought was dead?”

“That’s me,” Justin replied.

“We’ll I’m Chance’s new boyfriend,” Jake announced.

Justin nodded slowly as he licked his lips.

“Shut the fuck up,” Chance said angry as he looked at Jake.

Jake frowned and arched a brow. “Excuse me.”

Chance swallowed. “Justin,” he said turning to look at the blond.

“I’m not here to start where we left off,” Justin said and looked at Jake. “I’m happy for you guys, seriously.”

Jake was scared that he was going to lose Chance now. “What do you want then?”

“Shut up, Jake,” Chance said.

“This is a diner,” Justin pointed out. “I came to get dinner.”

“Oh,” Jake muttered.

“Wow,” Chance said and moved closer to the blond. He hugged him. “I’m happy that you’re okay.”

Justin returned the hug. Then they pulled away from each other.

“Yeah, man,” Jake said putting his hand on Justin’s shoulder. “I read what the papers said. I’m amazed that you guys came back looking so good. I would have freaking died.”

“I don’t think so,” Justin said. “Everyone just keeps going. You do anything to keep alive.”

“I guess,” Jake replied.

“So,” Chance started. “We should get together sometime. I think we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“You guys can drop by,” Justin said. He wasn’t ready to face Chance alone. “I’m pretty much always at home. Except when I go to school but I always get back before six in the evening. And I barely go out at nights.”

“That would be cool,” Jake answered.

“Yeah,” Chance whispered. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the blond.

“Justin,” Emmett said coming into the dinner. “Hey, wow, Chance.”

Chance gave Emmett a hug and told him he was happy to see him.

“We have to go,” Jake told them. “We have to go get my brother.”

“Yeah,” Chance said.

“I’ll see you,” Justin answered.

Emmett and Justin sat on a booth and stayed quiet for a few seconds. Emmett was the first to talk or he was going to explode.

“He moved on,” Emmett said.

“What did you expected?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know,” Emmett answered honestly. “Wow.”

“It’s no big deal,” Justin said. “Everyone moves on.”

“Right,” Emmett agreed with the blond. But he knew better. He knew that Justin wouldn’t be moving on so quickly if ever judging by Justin’s appearance at the moment.

***

Daphne pouted as Justin busied himself in finding a shirt. Justin was looking at a blue one when he looked up at Daphne to ask her what she thought. He stopped in his tracks and frowned.

“What are you thinking about?” Justin asked seeing Daphne’s expression.

“I want James to come back for me,” Daphne told him. “Or I can find him myself.”

“What?” Justin asked. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about going to find them,” Daphne told him.

“You have gone nuts,” Justin told her as he put the shirt away. “Are you nuts?”

Daphne sighed. “I miss James so much.”

“Jesus fuck,” Justin hissed. “Who understands you?!”

“What?” Daphne asked. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Why did you leave him then?” Justin asked.

“I didn’t,” Daphne shouted. “I was dragged away from him!”

Justin stayed quiet and looked at the floor. He on the other hand had left willingly. He felt bad for what he had done now because he did miss Brian with all his heart.

“I have to go,” Daphne told him.

Justin watched her and didn’t have the strength to go after her. He didn’t know what he was going to tell her. He grabbed his cell phone and took it out.

“Yeah?” Emmett asked.

“Where are you?” Justin asked. “I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

“I’m busy,” Emmett said slowly.

“Who are you talking to?” Someone asked from the back.

Justin frowned. “Who is that?”

“No one,” Emmett told him quickly. “I have to go. I’ll call you later. I’ll be home tonight. I’ll give you a call and you can come over. Bye!”

Justin frowned and started at his cell phone as if he would get an answer. He was about to put it away when he received a call from Chance.

“Justin?” Chance asked.

“Yeah,” Justin answered.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come by,” Chance told him. “We’re going to watch a few movies.”

“Umm,” Justin sighed. “Okay.”

“Great,” Chance said happily. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Justin closed his cell and got out of the store. He went to his car. Thank god that Daphne and him came in their separate cars or he would have been left behind. When he arrived at Chance’s house he parked and went to knock at the door.

“Hey, come on in,” Chance said smiling. “I was cooking something up. Are you hungry?”

“Not really,” Justin answered. He was thinking about too many things at once to have an appetite.

“That’s okay,” Chance told him. “Maybe later.”

Justin nodded slowly.

“So, how’s school?” Chance asked him.

“It’s going great. I love it,” Justin said smiling happily. “I like it there. They teach me something new and exciting each time.”

“Great,” Chance went into the kitchen.

Justin followed him.

“Do you want something to drink?” Chance asked.

“No,” Justin said and looked around. “Where’s Jake?”

“He’s working,” Chance told him.

“Oh,” Justin said. “Look, maybe I should go.”

“Hey,” Chance walked towards Justin. “Why?”

Justin frowned.

Chance caressed Justin’s face. “Do you still have feelings for me? Are you scared of being alone with me?”

Justin didn’t answers. He really didn’t know how he felt. Chance leaned forward and kissed the blond. Justin wrapped his arms around the man and kissed him back. For a moment he could pretend it was Brian. Chance pushed them against a wall and took Justin’s shirt off.

“Jus,” Chance moaned and licked Justin’s neck.

Justin groaned with pleasure.

“Do you like it?” Chance asked.

Justin didn’t answer. He felt Chance’s cock rubbing against his leg. He closed his eyes and wondered what the fuck he was doing. He had to stop. “Chance.”

“Justin,” Chance whispered.

“No,” Justin said pulling away. “I can’t.”

Chance frowned. “What?” he asked confused.

“I can’t,” Justin said turning around. His jeans were riding low and half of his tattoo was showing.

“Justin!” Chance hissed. “What the fuck is that on your back?” he walked closer so he could see it better. He put a hand on Justin’s left hip and with the other he lowered the pants a bit more.

Justin turned around slowly to look at his ex. “It doesn’t matter.”

“What happened to you, Justin?” Chance asked with his heart breaking.

Justin shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Who the fuck is Kinney?” Chance asked angry.

Justin closed his eyes. “He’s the man...”

“What did he do to you?” Chance asked.

“He’s the man I love,” Justin answered.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Chance asked.

“What is going on?” Jake asked entering the house. “What the fuck are you two doing?”

“What are you doing here?” Chance asked.

“We had to leave early because we got robbed,” Jake answer.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Are you okay?” Chance asked almost running to Jake. He grabbed the guy’s face and looked directly into his eyes.

Jake smiled and nodded. “It’s okay. We gave the guy all the money and he left quickly. Now back to you two.”

“He was showing me his tattoo,” Chance said quickly.

“Let me see it,” Jake said.

Justin turned back and showed him.

“Who the fuck is Kinney?” Jake asked.

“It’s a long story and I should go,” Justin said grabbing his shirt from the floor and putting on.

Chance bit his lower lip. “What did he do to you, Justin?”

“Nothing!” Justin hissed.

Jake frowned. “Oh my god. What happened to you?”

Justin shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Did someone rape you?” Chance asked.

“No,” Justin said. “I wanted him. But it’s complicated.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jake offered.

Justin sighed.

“Tell us,” Chance demanded.

Justin for some reason did. They sat in the living room while Justin told them the whole truth and when he was done he felt ten times better. It was all out and he wasn’t hiding it anymore, at least not with them.

“Wow,” Jake whispered. “That’s some story.”

“Well, it happened,” Justin said.

Chance got up from where they were sitting and shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Justin.”

“It’s not your fault,” Justin assured him.

“God, he practically raped you,” Chance told him.

“It wasn’t like that,” Justin said. “I wanted him from the beginning. And he saved me from a fate worse than death.”

“At what price?” Chance asked mad.

Jake sighed and didn’t say anything.

Justin got up. “You don’t know anything,” he spat out. He didn’t know what else to say. How could he explain his feelings when he was so confused still? Chance and Jake would never understand because they weren’t there. Only Daphne and Emmett knew firsthand how it had been like being on the yacht. “I love him!” Justin suddenly shouted.

“You’re confused!” Chance said.

“I’m not going to talk about this any longer,” Justin whispered.

“This is my entire fault,” Chance told them. “I should have gone on the trip with you, when you asked me too.”

“You would have been sold or killed or god knows what else,” Justin said.

Chance sighed.

“No offense, but you wouldn’t have met me if you left with Justin,” Jake pointed out.

Justin chuckled. “You’re special Jake. I swear to god you are.”

Jake blushed and shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

Chance shook his head. Justin laughed and looked at his watch.

“I have to go guys,” Justin said sighing. He felt somewhat better having talked to them. “Say hello to your mom for me.”

Chance nodded.

“Bye Justin,” Jake called out.

Justin nodded and left. He had someone else to meet now.

***

Emmett got out of the car and waved goodbye. He had a smile from ear to ear. He started walking to his house when he almost had a heart attack.

“Hi,” Justin said.

“Justin!” Emmett yelled.

“I’m not deaf, you know,” Justin told him.

“You scared me,” Emmett replied.

“What naughty thing were you doing?” Justin asked grinning.

“I was going to call you,” Emmett pointed out.

“I decided to come and surprise you,” Justin said.

“Mmm,” Emmett muttered.

“Wasn’t that Drew?” Justin asked.

Emmett frowned. “Uh, what do you mean? He lives in the sea.”

“Wow,” Justin said and laughed. “Let’s see. You ask me a question back and tell me something that is true but which doesn’t answer my original question. Nice dodging but it’s not going to work. Hate to tell you Em but you were never a good liar.”

Emmett sighed. “Justin.”

“Was that him?” Justin asked again.

“Yes,” Emmett answered. He wrapped his arms around himself. “I love him.”

“Wow,” Justin said. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“What were you expecting?” Emmett asked raising a brow.

“I don’t know,” Justin answered. “But not that.”

“The night is cold,” Emmett said. “Winter is almost here.”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed.

“Let’s go inside,” Emmett suggested.

“Okay,” Justin answered as he followed his friend.

Emmett and Justin walked to the kitchen and decided to make hot chocolates. They smiled at each other as they prepared them in silence. It was a habit they had when the weather was cold. After that they went to Emmett’s room.

“Where are your parents?” Justin asked.

“Not here,” Emmett said.

“So,” Justin whispered as he sat down on the bed. “How long has this been going on?”

“He contacted me a few days ago,” Emmett answered. “When we were on the ship we were together.”

“Wow,” Justin said.

“It was amazing. I loved every minute of it,” Emmett related. “I wanted to tell you but I don’t know why I didn’t.”

Justin shrugged. “It’s okay. You’re telling me now.”

“But because you caught me,” Emmett pointed out.

“You could have pleaded the fifth,” Justin said grinning.

They laughed.

“So?” Justin asked taking a sip of his chocolate.

“So, he called me,” Emmett replied. “I left him my number but I never thought he would call me ever.”

Justin smiled and then frowned.

“What?” Emmett asked.

“I miss him so much,” Justin said and swallowed hard. He got up and put the cup on the dresser. He looked at himself in the mirror and his shoulders shook.

“Jus,” Emmett whispered and was there, next to his friend, in a heart beat.

“Daphne is falling apart and I’m trying to pretend like I’m okay but it’s not easy,” Justin confessed.

Emmett rubbed Justin’s back.

“I want to go back,” Justin said.

“What?” Emmett asked.

“I want to be with Brian and you have to help me,” Justin announced.

“Uh,” Emmett took a few steps back. “But Justin...”

“I don’t want to hear anything you have say,” Justin told him. “I know all the reasons why I should stay but I can’t stay here anymore. This is no longer my home. Nobody needs me here, everyone has moved on. And the truth is that it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters but the fact that I miss Brian. I need him and I hope he needs me. I hope he forgives me and takes me back but I can’t think of that now. I have to see him or die trying. I’ll think of an excuse of why I’m disappearing later on. But you have to help me now.”

“Drew is coming back for Christmas,” Emmett said.

“Shit,” Justin said. “I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

Emmett bit his lower lip.

“Okay fine,” Justin agreed.

“Should I call Daphne?” Emmett asked.

“No,” Justin said.

“No?” Emmett asked. “Aren’t you being a bit selfish?”

“That’s no place for Daphne,” Justin told her. “And before you say anything, If James loves her he would come to her, don’t you think?”

“Oh god,” Emmett said. “You already have one of your plans built in that little head of yours don’t you?”

Justin only grinned.

“Oh,” Emmett said as he smiled. “I wanted to say now before my chance got away that for the record I knew that you were heels over head for Brian.”

“Oh shut up,” Justin yelled.

Emmett laughed knowing that he knew his friend pretty well.


	18. Back In Each Other's Arms

Justin couldn’t stop pacing back and forth. The day had finally arrived and when Drew did come back to see Emmett they talked to him. The captain agreed and Justin could have jumped from sheer happiness.

“It was hell trying to find them,” Drew said.

“They’re in the Caribbean,” Justin replied. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Drew told him. “That’s where most yachts are at this time of year.”

Justin nodded slowly.

“What exactly did you tell your parents?” Emmett asked.

“That I was going to see a friend in Europe for a few months,” Justin said.

“And they believed you?” Emmett asked.

“Yes, but they almost didn’t want to let me go,” Justin informed him. “It was crazy.”

“And Daphne?” Emmett asked.

“She’s still mad at me,” Justin whispered.

“Mmm,” Emmett grunted. “So, are you sure about this?” Emmett asked.

“Yes,” Justin hissed.

“Okay,” Emmett told him.

Drew looked at them. “You must love that bastard.”

“Hey!” Justin yelled.

Emmett sighed. “Drew, please.”

“I’m just saying,” Drew replied.

Justin shook his head and leaned against the rail. He must be nuts to be back at sea after he swore he would never be back.

“We’ll be there in a few days,” Drew said.

Justin was thankful. They had been on the boat for weeks and he was tired of it. He wanted to arrive anywhere soon as long as Brian was there. He thought of what Brian was going to say. It had been almost six months since he had left. He frowned when he thought that Brian most likely had bought someone else and that he wouldn’t be needed.

“Jus, are you okay?” Emmett asked.

“Are you really going to sell me to them?” Justin asked suddenly. He was scared that Brian wouldn’t want him if he had to pay again.

“Yes,” Drew answered.

Justin shook his head and said, “But I’m his property.”

Drew shrugged. “But you’re here and if I can gain some money out of it then so be it.”

Justin sighed. “This is so fucked up.”

“Do you want to do this or not?” Drew asked.

“Yeah,” Justin answered because there was no turning back. He needed to feel Brian’s arms wrapped around him. He closed his eyes and let himself daydream about Brian.

“He looks tough,” Emmett whispered to Justin. “But he’s a big cuddly bear.”

Justin smiled. “Brian is like that.”

Emmett and Justin laughed. They stayed on deck watching the horizon and wondering if the adventure they started so long ago would ever end.

***

“I can’t fucking believe that you’re here,” Michael said.

Justin sighed but didn’t answer. He looked at James who was talking with Drew. Everyone was armed with guns from head to toe. They were watching each other for any sudden movements. Brian was nowhere to be found.

“Emmett is staying with them,” Michael said when he saw James walking back alone.

“He’s with Drew, kind of,” Justin finally opened his mouth and talked.

“Oh,” Michael sighed. “Whatever the fuck. Brian’s upset enough as it is.”

“Let’s get out of here,” James yelled to the crew.

They all got ready to leave the place. Both yachts were going to head in different directions and neither crew could wait to put distance between them.

“Where is Brian?” Justin asked when he felt like exploding.

“He’s in his chambers,” Ethan announced.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked taken aback.

“My brother gave me a second chance,” Ethan announced.

“I see,” Justin whispered. “Is he...mad?”

“That’s an understatement,” Sam said and smiled. He hugged Justin tightly. “It’s good to have you back. What the fuck happened?”

Justin shrugged. “I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“Where is Daphne?” James asked.

“She’s back home,” Justin replied.

James nodded slightly before he walked away.

Justin sighed. He would have to talk to the man later. “I’m going to go see Brian.”

“There are a few things that you should know first,” Boris said.

“Yeah,” Andrew agreed.

Justin didn’t know what was going on. If there was someone else in Brian’s life he was going to die. “What?”

“Hey, Jus,” Henry called out to the blond.

Justin waved back and then looked back at the guys. “Guys?”

“When you were gone,” Michael started. “Brian lost it. I mean, he really lost it. He wasn’t drunk or high. He just took all of your stuff and threw them overboard. The rest of them he burned.”

Justin frowned.

“Did he think that I was dead?” Justin asked. “Or was it something else?”

“I don’t know what the fuck he was thinking,” Andrew said honestly. “The captain refused to even mention your name after we returned from the island. And no one dared to defy the captain in the mood he was in.”

Justin sighed, realizing the situation was worse than he could have possible imagined.

Michael looked at Justin, exhaled quietly and said, “You should go talk to him. I think there are some things you guys need to talk about.”

Justin knew that there was something Michael knew which he refused to tell him, “Right.”

“Good luck,” Andrew said before he walked away.

Justin sighed and started walking towards his old room. On his way there he saw Ryan and Franck. He stopped and talked with them for a while. Then he talked with Kenneth too. Finally he went to see Ted as well but only then realized that he was buying time. He was terrified of seeing Brian. Things weren’t going the way he thought they would. He didn’t know what he would say to the captain. Worse Justin was afraid that Brian would not understand and would not want him anymore.

“Okay, now or never,” Justin said to himself and walked to where Brian was.

The blond took a deep breath and knocked on the door when he got there. Nothing happened and he thought of going back and staying on deck until Brian came out looking for him. He knocked again and nothing happened. He sighed and opened the door, he had wished it was locked but he had no such luck since it opened.

Brian was inside sitting on the bed holding a shirt in his hands. Justin knew right away that it was one of his shirts. He thought Brian had destroyed everything but clearly he was wrong. He closed the door and took a few steps closer to the brunet.

“I saw you,” Brian muttered as soon as Justin came closer.

“What?” Justin asked amazed that Brian was talking to him. He had hoped his return to Brian would go better. He had dreamt of Brian running to him and hugging him for dear life. Justin realized how delusional he must have been to even think it. Instead, he just felt the cold reality of the room slapping him in the face. Maybe Brian didn’t want him anymore.

“I ran faster than Michael,” Brian told him in a monotone voice. “Somehow I knew you weren’t going to listen to me and you would get hurt when the explosion occurred. I needed to find you before you killed yourself. I don’t even know where I was running to. I only needed to find you and keep you safe.”

Justin’s face scrunched up.

“I don’t know why I stopped, maybe it was instinct. You know, to look around and assess the situation to know what I was supposed to do. I wish I hadn’t stopped but that’s when I saw you,” Brian related. “At first I didn’t react because I was happy to just see you there and know that you were alive. Then when you didn’t run away from that guy I wanted to see what you would do. I guess I wanted to see you fight him off. Tell him to fuck off or something. I wanted you to fight for me...for us.”

Justin heart was breaking to pieces hearing Brian’s rendition of the events. He had hurt Brian, he knew that much. “Brian.”

But Brian continued in a dead and cold voice, as if he hadn’t even heard Justin. “I would have stopped him then. I would have been so happy to stop him. But it wasn’t like that, you ran away with him. You never even turned back to see what you were leaving behind. You showed me exactly how easy it was for you to leave everything behind,” Brian said and looked up at Justin for the first time.

Justin looked away not able to say anything. It was all true. He had left Brian. But worse he had hurt Brian at his very core and the damage might be irreparable.

Brian was up in seconds, the shirt forgotten on the floor. He grabbed Justin by the arms and pushed him to the wall hard. He was hurting Justin but he couldn’t process anything at the moment.

“You’re hurting me,” Justin whimpered.

“You left!” Brian yelled. “Like nothing mattered! Like I never mattered!”

“I’m sorry,” Justin told him simultaneously pleading and begging Brian.

“You’re sorry?” Brian asked yelling. “You’re fucking sorry?!”

“Brian, please,” Justin said crying. “You’re hurting me. Let me go,” Justin begged.

“Why, Justin? Why so many lies? You never wanted to be here, I realize that now! But I thought at least you were happy with me.” Brian hissed. “But it was all lies, you never loved me! All your terms of endearment were lies told to placate me so I would drop my guard and trust you. Well, you did a brilliant job. Bravo, I have to give you credit you’re a master manipulator! Because you tore my love for you apart, you tore what we had apart and all you can say is your sorry. Sorry is bullshit!” He yelled as his hands tightened around the smaller man’s arms.

“Ahhh,” Justin cried and tried to pull away.

Brian was so angry with the blond. He couldn’t believe that he had thought Justin loved him. It was all lies. Brian finally thought he had met someone who honestly loved him and wanted to be with him. Now he realized how wrong he was. Love was a fucking lie that was only for straight people. Justin never loved him, he just used him. Now Brian had to live with that knowledge for the rest of his life.

“Stop it!” Justin hissed. “Stop it!”

“Why?” Brian asked angry. “Why should I?”

“It hurts!” Justin yelled with all his might.

“Brian,” Ethan said as he entered the room. He had been close by and heard them screaming.

Brian let go of Justin and pulled back. “You’re not worth anything to me. You’re just another pretty blond boy ass. You whored yourself to me hoping that you could get away with it, hoping I would spare your life and free your friends. But a better offer came along and you left like the whore you always were. Well, I don’t need you anymore so you can leave the same way you came.”

Ethan’s mouth hung open. He had never heard his brother spit so much hate at someone, especially Justin. Yes, his brother could get mad but this was over and above anything Brian had done or said in anger.

Justin started crying and punched Brian in the face. Brian slapped Justin hard enough to make the blond fall back on his butt.

“I came back!” Justin yelled as he held his hand to his face. The spot felt scorching hot. “I came back because I love you, you fucking monster! I came back to you!!”

Brian was paralyzed as he watched the blond crying on the floor. It was as if he suddenly snapped out of his blind rage and he was able to see the big picture. Justin was back on his own free will. The blond had come back to him and he had hurt him. James and Michael had told him that Justin was young and didn’t know what he was doing. Why didn’t he listen to them he asked himself.

“Justin,” Brian said in a normal voice.

Justin recoiled away.

“Leave him alone,” Ethan said to Brian.

“Get the fuck out of here!” Brian hissed back.

Ethan sighed. “Justin, are you okay?”

Justin didn’t answer. He started to get up slowly.

“Get out!” Brian hissed again at Ethan.

Ethan took a few steps back a bit scared. He nodded and left. Brian turned around to look at Justin and ran his hand over his mouth. He didn’t know what to do next.

“Justin,” Brian said once again.

Justin walked by Brian and got in the bed. He grabbed the sheets and threw them over himself. Brian could hear Justin’s faint sobs. He stood there unable to move or say anything. He wanted to say he was sorry but somehow didn’t think it would be enough. He had just told Justin that sorry was bullshit. He had fucked things up again.

“Justin,” Brian finally said in a weary voice.

“Fuck off Brian!” Justin hissed. “I don’t want to see you right now.”

Brian slowly nodded even though Justin wasn’t looking at him. Then he turned around and left the blond alone.

***

Justin felt someone behind him and turned around to look. He smiled at James and then went back to staring at the beach. They were on dry land, getting some provision for the ship.

“Can I sit with you?” James asked.

“Sure,” Justin assured him.

James sat down and saw that Justin was smoking. “That’s not good for you.”

Justin shrugged.

“What are you doing here?” James asked.

“What do you mean?” Justin asked frowning. “Having a cigarette isn’t illegal and I really don’t care what anyone thinks.”

“I mean, why did you come back?” James asked him.

“Because I missed Brian,” Justin answered in a low voice. “I thought it would be different once we saw each other again. I thought that he had missed me too and would be happy to see me.”

“He missed you, Justin,” James said. “He was going insane and driving everyone mental as well.”

Justin frowned. “That wasn’t my intention. When I left...I thought he would understand. I missed my family so much.”

James nodded. “I do understand Justin,” he replied. “I miss Daphne.”

Justin smiled. “She misses you like crazy. She wants to find you.”

“Why didn’t you bring her with you?” James asked a bit angry.

“I was thinking that if you loved her like she says you do, maybe you would go to her,” Justin whispered.

James frowned and thought about it. “Brian needs me.”

“Brian has everybody else,” Justin pointed out. “You need to start your own life and right now you don’t have any life without Daphne.”

James knew that blond was right. It was just so hard. “How did you leave everything and come here?”

“I don’t know,” Justin said and laughed bitterly. “A lot of good it did me.”

“He has never apologized for anything in his life,” James said. “It’s hard for him to come up with the right words. There comes a time when you need to stop listening for the right words and start seeing all of Brian’s actions.”

Justin scrunched up his face.

“When we’re back on the ship you and I are going to have a long talk about Daphne,” James said. “I want to know more about what I’m getting into.”

“You’re leaving?” Justin asked surprise.

“Yeah,” James said. “I was going to leave a long time ago but I stayed for Daphne and because of my loyalty to Brian. I even stayed for me; it’s hard letting go of the things you know. It’s even harder facing the unknown.”

“I guess,” Justin replied.

“Ready to go,” Ryan yelled as he and some of the guys came into view.

Justin got up slowly. Brian, who was the last one to reach Justin and James, couldn’t keep his eyes away from Justin.

“I bought you some things,” Sam said to Justin. “Art supplies for you to paint.”

Justin licked his lips. “Thanks.”

“Let’s move it,” Brian ordered.

Everyone moved except Brian, Justin and James.

“What are you waiting for?” Brian asked using a harsh tone. He grabbed Justin by the wrist and started pulling him.

Justin was angry until he saw James who was walking as fast as them to keep up. The blond could see James smirking and he wondered why. That’s when James words came back to him. He stopped listening to Brian. He forgot the hard tone that Brian had used and concentrated on the fact that Brian was holding him by the wrist. He wasn’t gripping him too hard, just making him walk fast. The need for Brian to touch Justin was clear as day. And with that information Justin was ahead of the battle. He knew he still had a chance to fix things.

***

Justin stared at Brian’s face for a few moments and then moved to stare at Brian’s chest. The night before Brian and the guys had stayed up all night drinking. Justin hadn’t drunk anything hoping to be sober in case Brian would try something. Then he was mad because the brunet had come to the room and went straight to sleep. Now Justin was awake and hoping Brian would stay sleeping like that so he could watch him a little longer.

“God,” Brian groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

Justin bit his lower lip.

“What the fuck?” Brian asked and quickly sat up on the bed.

Justin sat up as well. “How are you feeling?” Justin asked.

“You’re talking to me now?” Brian asked and groaned feeling his head about to explode.

“I never quite stopped,” Justin said. “Do you need anything?”

“Leave me alone,” Brian grunted and got off the bed.

“I don’t want to do this, Brian,” Justin told him. “I don’t want to keep on arguing with you.”

Brian looked at Justin briefly and then went to take a shower.

Justin got up infuriated. “Fuck it,” he said and was headed out but he stopped. He wasn’t going to let Brian win. “I came here to get you and I’ll have you,” he said to himself. It had been about two months since Justin had come back to the yacht and he wasn’t making much progress.

Walking slowly to the bathroom Justin decided that the best approach would be a fast and direct one. He stripped off his shorts and got in the shower with the brunet.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked arching a brow.

“Taking a shower,” Justin commented. He was feeling so scared not sure if Brian would kick him out. He moved forward putting them only centimeters apart. He could feel the heat coming off Brian’s body.

Brian moved his hands to Justin’s hips. He pushed Justin a step back. “You should wait until I’m done.”

“Why?” Justin asked as he felt himself harden even more. He knew that Brian was in the same predicament. He pushed forward and their bodies melted together. He lifted his head hoping Brian would kiss him already.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed knowing he couldn’t let go of Justin now. Justin was giving himself freely and he wasn’t going to deny him.

“Brian,” Justin gasped out.

Justin wasn’t able to say anything else because suddenly as if by mutual agreement they were kissing each other. Brian’s hands gripped Justin’s hips as they kissed. He wanted to be inside the blond at that moment. He pushed Justin against the wall and his mouth moved to Justin’s neck.

“Oh god,” Justin groaned. His legs wrapped around Brian’s waist.

Brian pulled back and stared at Justin.

“I’m sorry for everything,” Justin whispered. “I love you. I love you, Brian. That’s why I came back. I came back...”

Brian didn’t have to hear anymore. He kissed Justin again. He didn’t even bother to turn off the shower as he exited it with Justin. In one swift movement he got them into the bed. Justin had his eyes closed as Brian’s hands roamed his body. He was back where he wanted to be so he smiled.

“Happy,” Brian whispered with a smile himself.

“Yes,” Justin answered as he opened his eyes. His hand came to the back of Brian’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. “Fuck me.”

Brian’s hand came in between Justin’s ass cheeks, his hands still wet from the water in the shower. He pushed a finger inside making the blond moan. Then another and another until Justin was ready for him.

“Brian,” Justin gasped when Brian pushed his hard cock inside of him.

Brian growled. He was home. He was finally where he was supposed to be. His lips met Justin’s. He kissed him slowly enjoying every second of the kiss. They were connected once again.

Justin was so happy to be where he was. He knew he had made the right decision. He knew Brian had been rough with him in the beginning but he couldn’t blame the captain. He really had left not caring how Brian would feel. He had made a mistake. “Forgive me?”

“Jus,” Brian muttered. “Always.”

Brian and Justin moved faster and faster. As they touched and kissed the old feelings came back; their hands getting to know each other yet again. Brian realized now how badly he had missed Justin now that he was back.

“Ah,” Justin gasped as he felt Brian’s hand on his cock and he exploded. His walls squeezed Brian’s member inside of him.

Brian groaned and spilled his cum deep inside of Justin. His body dropped down on top of the blond. He gasped for air and smiled all at the same time. Justin was there and he was his once again.

“Brian,” Justin said. “Brian, look at me.”

Brian lifted his head and looked at the blond. “What?”

“It wasn’t...I didn’t realize I would hurt you so much. I thought that you would understand why I left. I thought you would be okay,” Justin said.

Brian frowned. He didn’t want to talk about it. He felt like his world had ended but Justin was there again and he felt alive again.

“If it helps let me tell you that I was miserable,” Justin informed him. “At first I was so happy to see my parents and my sister and my friends...but...you weren’t there. I would go to sleep and feel so alone. And as hard as I tried I couldn’t stop the tears.”

“Now we’re here together,” Brian whispered and smiled. He couldn’t stop smiling. He kissed Justin once again before he pulled back. “You said you saw your friends.”

“Yeah,” Justin whispered.

“Did you see him?” Brian asked and slowly pulled out of the blond.

“You mean Chance,” Justin said smirking. “I did. We talked and nothing happened. He’s with someone else.”

Brian didn’t comment further on the issue

“Brian, I did tell my parents that I was going back,” Justin started.

Brian arched a brow. “Is this your way of telling me that you’re leaving?”

“No, Brian,” Justin said quickly. “Yes.”

Brian was so confused. He thought Justin was here to stay. Then he frowned and remembered that Justin belonged to him. He couldn’t leave because he wanted too. He wouldn’t let the blond escape him once again.

“I thought that you would take me to see them from time to time,” Justin suggested.

“Oh,” Brian muttered.

“I mean you said that you and I were together and that we were equals,” Justin said. “I mean if we’re going to be in a relationship we have to be.”

“Right,” Brian said.

“Maybe you can meet them,” Justin said. “If you want to.”

Brian sighed. “I guess it won’t kill me to let you go for a few days.”

Justin smiled and jumped into Brian’s arms.

“But not now,” Brian whispered as he caressed Justin’s back.

“Not now,” Justin agreed.

Brian licked his lips as he watched Justin. He couldn’t believe the blond was truly there. It felt like a dream and if it was, he never wanted to wake up.

“I’ll be yours wherever we are,” Justin told him. “I’ll always try to find my way back to you.”

“I’ll do the same for you, waiting until you can make it back to me,” Brian promised. “And if you can’t I’ll find you.”

Justin smiled from ear to ear. “You love me.”

Brian only nodded. “We’re never going to be apart ever again,” the captain said as he kissed Justin’s temple. “Do you hear me?”

Justin nodded. “I missed you so much, Brian. You have no idea.”

Brian held on and smiled knowing that no matter what they would find their way to each others arms.


	19. Looking For Riches

“How long has it been since you been down there?” Justin asked as he put the masks on the floor.  
  
“Almost a month,” Andrew answered. “We’ve been too busy trying to keep things running smoothly and stay up to date.”  
  
“Really?” Justin asked.  
  
“No,” Andrew told him. “The truth is that we were scared of pissing off Brian. So we kept to ourselves, did our job and kept out of sight. Nobody wanted any confrontations with Brian in the mood he was in.”  
  
Justin sighed and scratched his chin. “I’m sorry about that. It wasn’t my intention to ever hurt you guys or Brian.”  
  
“It’s not your fault. You didn’t do it on purpose,” Andrew replied. “It’s good to have you back though. Brian seems happy.”  
  
Justin smiled widely. “Yeah,” he muttered thinking that if the guys only knew he had run away on his own free will, they wouldn’t feel so charitable towards him.  
  
“Okay, let’s get started,” Andrew said.  
  
Justin nodded and the two of them assisted each other in preparing their scuba gear.  
  
“Justin,” Michael said after a while. “Hey.”  
  
“What’s up?” Justin asked as he looked up at Brian’s friend. He had been helping Andrew get their oxygen tanks ready. He stopped for a second and got up.  
  
“I need to talk to you in private,” Michael said directing his last words towards Andrew.  
  
Andrew looked at them and nodded. He got up quickly and left them alone.  
  
“What’s going on?” Justin asked a bit scared.  
  
“I only wanted to warn you. Brian might be a bit pissed right now,” Michael said. “He’s in his chambers. James just told him he was leaving in approximately one month.”  
  
Justin cringed. “Shit,” he hadn’t thought of the downside of James leaving. “I’ll talk to him.”  
  
Michael nodded and the watched the blond leave the deck and head below.  
  
Justin found Brian smoking a blunt in his chambers. He closed the door and arched a brow. “Is everything okay?”  
  
“Did you know that James was leaving?” Brian inquired.  
  
“Right,” Justin said treading slowly. He didn’t want to add to Brian’s wrath. “Well, I thought he was leaving a long time ago. Hell, when I first got here he told me he was leaving.”  
  
“He always said he would but he never followed through with it,” Brian said getting up. “Do you know anything about his sudden change of heart?”  
  
Justin swallowed. “Uh,” he said but no other sound was emitted from his throat.  
  
“You little shit,” Brian spat out and turned around. He shook his head and crushed the joint on the ashtray.  
  
“Brian,” Justin said going after the brunet. “I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at me.”  
  
Brian turned around and in one quick motion was pinning the blond to the bed. He grabbed Justin by the neck and stared at his blond beauty. The blue eyes simultaneously revealing to him lust, shock and uncertainty. “Scared?”  
  
Justin shook his head.  
  
Brian grinned. “Liar,” he whispered and moved closer. He licked the blond’s lips and smiled when he felt Justin’s cock stirring. “You’re such a little horny bastard, aren’t you?”  
  
Justin lifted one hand and pulled Brian closer. “Fuck me.”  
  
“I think I’m going to punish you,” Brian drawled as he stared at his blond. “No sex for a month.”  
  
“You wouldn’t do that to yourself,” Justin dared him.  
  
Brian grinned and slowly his head descended. He lips met the blond’s and they kissed slowly. When they pulled back Justin was panting.  
  
“I don’t like this, Justin,” Brian said. “You’re turning my life upside down.”  
  
Justin smiled widely. “Don’t you like the adventure, captain?”  
  
Brian chuckled and straddled Justin’s body. “Adventures can be dangerous,” Brian teased as he started to rub his body along Justin’s excited frame. “Maybe I should punish you for being adventurous and inciting mutiny with James.” With each word Brian would punctuate his delicious torment by rubbing his cock along Justin’ s hardened member. “I’m going to punish you now,” the brunet drawled. “For a whole week you can’t leave this room and you have to be naked at all times.”  
  
Justin arched a brow as Brian undid his pants.  
  
“Are you paying attention?” Brian asked as he smiled wickedly.  
  
Justin only nodded and licked his lips anticipating his punishment. He watched in a sexual trance as the brunet stripped him and then removed his own clothes. Brian caressed Justin’s body with a passion rarely displayed openly. No area on the pale blond was overlooked as Brian played with his prey, teasing him to new heights of lusts. Unable to hold off his desires due to Brian’s obsessive touch, Justin let out an animalistic groan.  
  
“What is it?” Brian asked as he slowly jerked Justin’s rigid cock. Brian’s hand moved in unhurried but deliberate strokes, each pull only further tormenting Justin’s toxic state.  
  
“Brian, please,” Justin groaned as his hips buckled upwards trying to get more friction and get Brian to abandon his torturous movements.  
  
“What?” Brian asked as he caressed Justin’s face.  
  
Justin’s eyes closed and he purred. He reached out to touch Brian’s cock but the brunet slapped his hand away. “I need you,” Justin murmured in an anguished plea.  
  
“Do you?” Brian asked as he let go of Justin’s cock. He turned the blond face down. “Is this what you want?” he asked as he placed the tip of his dick at Justin’s hole. “Tell me,” he groaned as he started pushing inside.  
  
“Oh,” Justin gasped out as the pain pierced through him.  
  
“You’ll have to stop messing around with my men’s lives,” Brian told the blond. “Is that clear?”  
  
“Promise,” Justin grunted. At this point Justin would promise his very soul to end this delicious agony.  
  
“Good boy,” Brian told him as he started to fuck his man. He caressed Justin’s back and was transfixed at how Justin’s body moved in synch with his. He hadn’t been playing when he told Justin that he had to be locked up in the chamber for a week and naked. He couldn’t wait.  
  
“Yes,” Justin hissed when Brian started hitting his sweet spot his hips met every thrust. He gripped the sheets with one hand and with the other one went to touch himself. He licked his lips as he played with his piss hole.  
  
Brian got them on their knees and he started pounding into the blond. He watched as drops of sweat ran down Justin’s body. He stuck his tongue out to lick the salty skin. He was so close to cumming.  
  
“Brian!” Justin growled as his toes curled up.  
  
“Jus,” Brian moaned.  
  
Justin closed his eyes and let his orgasm envelope him. He gripped Brian tightly and felt his man shaking with him. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
“You’re so much trouble,” Brian whispered. “Did you know that?”  
  
Justin chuckled. “I’m not.”  
  
“Yes, you are,” Brian muttered and kissed the blond. He moved back and slowly pulled out of Justin. They both groaned as Brian’s cock slipped out of the smaller man.  
  
Justin rolled on his back and smiled. “Do you really want me naked?”  
  
“All the time,” Brian assured him and started caressing Justin’s chest; a little smile playing on his face.  
  
“Are you mad at me?” Justin asked closing his eyes.  
  
Brian bit his lower lip. “No, you just annoy the hell out of me.”  
  
“Hey,” Justin protested weakly with a big smile on his face. “You don’t mean that.”  
  
“I don’t mean that,” Brian whispered as he kissed the back of Justin’s neck. “You took my James away from me Justin.”  
  
“That’s not true,” Justin pointed out. After a long silence Justin spoke again. “Daphne did,” Justin told him. “And I think it’s only fair that James gets to be as happy as you are.”  
  
Brian bit Justin’s shoulder slightly making the blond jump. “You always know what to say, don’t you?”  
  
Justin laughed and nodded. He turned around again only this time he settled on his side. Brian moved to lay behind him. The blond was so happy to be there with Brian. He knew Brian wasn’t mad but he was sad and he would try to make it better. He would try his best to make Brian forget all about James.  
  
***  
  
Justin smiled at James. “Hey,” he said and looked at Brian’s retreating back. “What did he say?”  
  
“That I would always have a place here,” James informed him. “Thank you.”  
  
“Me?” Justin asked. “For what?”  
  
“Telling me where Daphne was,” James replied. “For comforting Brian in the only way you can.”  
  
Justin blushed and laughed. “Right.”  
  
“For being a fool, not able to hold your drink and listening to old ladies tales,” James said and chuckled.  
  
“Hey,” Justin said frowning. “Daphne told you about that lady, huh?”  
  
James nodded. “Of course and Brian did too. We had a good laugh but...you know.”  
  
Justin laughed. “It was crazy.”  
  
James smiled.  
  
“I thought you were going to kill us,” Justin told him. “Which you probably would have if things had gone differently between all of us; after all it’s what you all do.”  
  
“Try not to think about it,” James offered. “It’ll fuck with your mind.”  
  
Justin sighed. “I miss my family already.”  
  
James leaned forward on the rail. “Have you called them? There are satellite phones here and I’m sure that Brian is going to let you use them now.”  
  
Justin shrugged. “I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Mom, dad I fell in love with a pirate,” James teased. “That would do it; fast and precise.”  
  
“They’ll have a heart attack,” Justin pointed out. He bit his lower lip and looked at James. “Do you think he’ll ever want to settle down with me?”  
  
“He’s setting down with you, Justin,” James informed him. “You achieved more in a few months than any man in this lifetime has. Don’t push too hard and don’t rush it Justin, there is a fine balance between the two. The rest will come with patience and a little luck. It will take time for Brian to open up completely.”  
  
“I mean like,” Justin said and took a deep breath. “Would he want to have a family with me and leave this world behind? Do you think he would do that for me the way you’re doing it for Daphne?”  
  
James didn’t know how to answer such a loaded question. He could see it was something that Justin really wanted. He looked away from the blond and into the horizon. “I don’t know,” he answered finally deciding to speak the truth.  
  
Justin sighed. “I hate so many things about him, you know. Is that wrong?”  
  
James shook his head. “I don’t think so. It definitely makes your relationship interesting and no one will ever accuse you too of being boring.”  
  
“But even with all of his imperfections I love him so much,” Justin said smiling. “I wouldn’t change anything not even things about himself if I could. I’m crazy, aren’t I? How can I love and hate him at the same time?”  
  
James smirked and nodded.  
  
“I don’t hate him,” Justin concluded after some introspection. “I hate the life he has chosen. I wish it was different.”  
  
James nodded completely understanding. Sometimes James wished he had made different choices along the way. But maybe with Daphne’s help he could now have a chance at a better life.  
  
“Anyway,” Justin sighed dramatically “I’m not going to bore you any longer with my problems. I’m going to let you say goodbye to the rest of the crew,” he said and laughed a bit. “I never thought things would end up like this, you know. Me staying and you leaving it’s the epitome of irony.”  
  
James flashed back to when Justin was injured and how Brian had been so worried even though he tried desperately not to show it. He recalled how delicately Brian wrapped his bandana around Justin’s injury. He remembered thinking that it was going to be interesting to watch their relationship progress. Everyone on board suspected that their feelings for each other had changed, the only ones oblivious to the situation was Justin and Brian. But James never expected things to take the turn they did. He looked at Justin again and realized he wouldn’t change a single thing that had happened previously because it helped frame who he was now. And now he had a future with Daphne. Finally smiling James replied, “I never expected things to end up like this either. But it sure has been a fun ride.”

Laughing Justin could only nod and agree since no truer words had been spoken.  
  
***  
  
Justin came into the living room of the boat and looked at Brian who was nodding at something that Ted was telling him. He watched Brian for a few seconds thinking how hot the man looked with just a pair of black swimming trunks and his black bandana on. Pretty much everyone was there with the exception of James who had left two days ago, also Franck and Dante weren’t present.  
  
“I think it’s crazy,” Ethan said. “Such treasures don’t exist.”  
  
“What treasure?” Justin asked intrigued.  
  
Brian walked over to the blond and kissed him. “Don’t worry about it; it’s not a big deal.”  
  
“I really want to know,” Justin assured the brunet. “Come on please share your information with me.”  
  
“He’s part of the crew,” Ryan pointed out.  
  
“Yeah,” Kenneth said. “If he helps he’s even entitled to part of it. Like all of us.”  
  
“Doesn’t that mean less for us?” Boris asked.  
  
“I don’t want anything,” Justin informed them. “I only want to know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Treasures,” Andrew said smiling. “The treasure of the Incas and Aztecs, some of them were lost at the beginning of the 16th century in the basin of the Caribbean Ocean. Those and many other ships carrying gold bars sunk there.”

“What are you an encyclopedia?” Ethan asked frowning.

“I read it some place,” Andrew said smirking.  
  
“And you’re going after it?” Justin asked.  
  
“There are rumors that someone has already found part of it,” Ted said as he sat down. “And they hid it again.”  
  
“Why would they do that?” Justin asked arching a brow.  
  
“Pirates are notorious for doing it,” Brian informed him and smirked. “They can’t actually go to a bank and exchange bars of gold for money.”  
  
Justin nodded as he thought about it. “But what do you have to do with the hidden treasures?”  
  
“If we find where it is,” Sam said. “We could go get it.”  
  
“But that’s stealing,” Justin pointed out and then rolled his eyes. “What am I saying? Of course you guys will do this. Ah,” he grunted at his own stupidity.  
  
Some of the guys laughed.  
  
“He’s getting the hang of it,” Kenneth said.  
  
“So,” Ethan said licking his lips. “If I was a pirate...”  
  
“You are a pirate,” Henry pointed out.  
  
“Right, so it won’t be much trouble to think where one could go hide a treasure that you don’t want found,” Ethan said.  
  
Everyone seemed to keep quiet. Justin thought they were all nuts. They would put themselves in danger to get a treasure that might not exist and that belonged to someone else.  
  
“Hawaii,” Kenneth said and shook his head.  
  
“There has to be someone guarding the wealth,” Brian pointed out.  
  
“Some tribes do that if you give them something in exchange,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“Fiji islands,” Ethan suggested. “What is that island called...uh...?”  
  
“Ovalue?” Brian asked arching a brow.  
  
Justin didn’t even know there was a place with that particular name.  
  
“I think not,” Sam said shaking his head. “How about Australia?”  
  
“How about Bastimentos?” Kenneth asked.  
  
“I don’t think he would go to Panama,” Brian said as he put his finger over his lips.  
  
“I say Croatia,” Boris said taking out a cigarette.  
  
“No,” Brian said shaking his head and smiled. “Andaman,” he said.  
  
Ethan frowned. “What?”  
  
“Andaman would be the perfect place,” Ted said suddenly. “But I’m getting off the boat if we go there.”  
  
“Pussy,” Boris said smirking.  
  
Ted got up and rushed towards the man. “Fuck you!” he hissed.  
  
Justin opened his mouth not sure what was going on. He watched as Ted grabbed Boris by the neck and pushed him against the wall then pulled out a knife.  
  
“That’s enough,” Brian hissed.  
  
“He lost one of his eyes there,” Ethan whispered to the blond. “I guess he has never gotten over it.”  
  
Justin sighed. He understood Ted’s reaction now.  
  
Boris pulled away and glared at Ted. Ted put away his knife and went to sit where he was. “I’m going to research this more in depth and will let you know what I find.”  
  
Michael was smiling during the whole conversation and even at the little scuffle. “This is going to be great. It’s bringing out the best in everyone. Our group will pull together to find the gold,” he said. “If we don’t kill each other first,” he muttered to himself.  
  
“Well, while your cheering group camaraderie let’s not forget how dangerous this can be,” Andrew said smirking, he couldn’t wait. It had been a long time since they had seen any real danger.  
  
“I think the island is still inhabited,” Ryan said. “We’ll have to kill a few if they resist. I’m sure that...this guy is using the help of the neighboring tribes.”  
  
“Dangerous,” Michael said smirking. “Just how I like it.”  
  
“Dangerous?” Justin asked already scared for Brian’s safety.  
  
“Nothing we’re not used to,” Henry said. “I think they’re cannibals.”  
  
“You’re saying that to get on my nerves and scare me,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“No, he’s not,” Brian assured the blond with a little smile. He could see Justin was really frightened by the conversation but he was there to protect his angel.  
  
Justin sighed. “Right,” he whispered. “Well, I’ll let you guys go back to your plans of wealth and glory.”  
  
Brian frowned and followed the blond. “Hey, are you okay?”  
  
“I just don’t like this dangerous stuff, you know,” Justin answered. “I’ll go work with some of the techniques I learned at school.”  
  
“The art school you went while you were back there?” Brian asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin smiled widely. “It was great. I learned a few things.”  
  
Brian bit his lower lip.  
  
Justin sighed at Brian’s reaction. “It doesn’t matter. This is where I want to be, here with you. No regrets, remember?”  
  
“Right,” Brian said not at all convinced.  
  
“I’ll be in our room in case you need me,” Justin said and walked away quickly.  
  
Brian followed Justin and the blond knew it. Justin didn’t want to start a fight when things were going so well. They entered their chambers in silence. Justin sat on the bed and sighed. He wanted to pretend that he didn’t miss his life back home but unfortunately he usually wore his emotions on his sleeve.  
  
“Well,” Brian said licking his lips. “We can see you’re a bad liar.”  
  
Justin shrugged.  
  
“Why did you come back?” Brian asked not sure why he was asking such a question now.  
  
“Because I love you,” Justin said looking up at Brian who had moved to stand in front of him. “And I made a decision between missing my old life and missing you. I can live without my old life, I can live without my family and friends but I couldn’t live without you.”  
  
Brian kneeled in front of his guy. He caressed Justin face and sighed. “Okay, let’s make a deal.”  
  
Justin frowned not sure what Brian had in mind.  
  
“After we do this job,” Brian said. “Well, if Ted finds more proof we’ll go do this job,” he informed the blond. “Afterwards we will stop at different places in order to find you an art teacher and for a few weeks or so you can go to class and learn something. We’ll go to as many places as you want.”  
  
Justin’s eyes shone. “You mean that,” he stated.  
  
“I do,” Brian answered. “We’ll get you all the paints in the world, Jus. Anything you want. I want you to be happy Justin.”  
  
Justin threw himself at Brian. He had never been so happy in his life. He laughed knowing that Brian loved him dearly. “As far as I’m concerned, I’ve found my treasure.”  
  
Brian grinned and nodded afraid to speak further since his emotions for the blond were too raw and on the surface. So instead he did what he did best. Brian kissed Justin passionately, enjoying each moment of it. Seeing Justin’s big smile was his fortune and he wanted it to be always like that. It was a treasure he never wanted to lose.


	20. Things Are Not What They Appear

Justin grunted as he rolled from the edge of the bed to the middle and landed with half of his body on top of Brian’s. Justin smiled once he awoke in his new position and opened his eyes. He lifted his head and licked his lips as he stared at the sleeping beauty below him.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked with his eyes closed.  
  
“You’re beautiful when you’re sleeping,” Justin whispered and moved to kiss the brunet.  
  
Brian wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist and pulled him on top of himself. His hands ran down Justin’ s back until he reached the man’s butt. He squeezed the globes and one hand reached out for more.  
  
“Bri,” Justin purred as Brian’s fingers brushed against his hole.  
  
“Like it?” Brian asked with an amused smile as Justin thrust his hips against him.  
  
There was a knock on the door and they both groaned.  
  
“Brian,” Ethan shouted. “Are you up?”  
  
“Fuck off!” Brian hissed.  
  
“The new guys are here,” Ethan said as he opened the door and snuck his head inside.  
  
“Ethan!” Justin yelled as he got off Brian and reached for the sheets. Then he grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the younger Kinney. “Get the fuck out!”  
  
Ethan laughed as he left.  
  
Brian sighed and got up from bed with great reluctance. He walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
“He can be such an idiot sometimes,” Justin said scrubbing his face. He smiled when he heard the shower. He followed the captain into the smaller place.  
  
“What are you doing?” Brian asked when Justin kneeled in front of him.  
  
“Finishing what we started,” Justin told him seductively.  
  
Brian groaned and threw his head back to let Justin do whatever he wanted. It didn’t take much manipulation from Justin for Brian to spill his juices into the blond’s mouth. Then he returned the favor before they actually started cleaning up. The brunet was the first to be ready thanks to Justin’s meticulous administration of hair products.  
  
Brian got out and grabbed one of the towels. “Get out already. They’re plenty of things to do around the boat.”  
  
“So, you’re in one of those moods,” Justin said smirking.  
  
“I’m not,” Brian assured him. “If you hurry up you can work with the captain this lovely morning.”  
  
Justin laughed as he stopped the water and got out of the shower. He dried off quickly and got dressed as fast as he could. He was hungry as hell and hoped that anyone had cooked but Ryan. Then he couldn’t help but smile knowing he would be working with Brian all day; if he was going to be able to concentrate was another matter.

“What do we have here?” Brian asked as he stood next to Michael.  
  
“Not much,” Michael informed him. “Franck! What the fuck are you doing?! Get down here and do what I told you to do!”  
  
Franck nodded and lowered himself from the top deck to the one where Michael was standing. Then he went to retrieve some boxes which were lying around.  
  
“Ethan was shouting something about the new crew,” Brian said as he grabbed his hair and pushed it back. The wind was throwing it in every direction.  
  
“Here,” Justin said handing him his red bandana which he had grabbed before they had left the chamber.  
  
Brian immediately placed it on his forehead and tied the back, in an attempt to tame his hair.  
  
“They’re around here somewhere,” Michael said. “James hand picked one of them. The other one is a friend of Boris. Oh, hey you two come here!”  
  
Brian watched as the two tall men walked his way. One had really light skin with dark hair and a few freckles on his face. He had a bit of a tan but not much. The other one had blond hair with a darker skin color and his face had a visible scar from his right temple running to the middle of his right cheek which made him look hotter and dangerous.  
  
“These are Luke Matheson and Brendan Rivers,” Michael said. “Brendan has had experienced dealing with all kinds of injuries.”  
  
Brian nodded slowly as he watched Brendan, the dark haired man.  
  
“Welcome aboard,” Justin said smiling at them.  
  
Brendan smiled at the blond. He really liked the young man who was standing in front of him. The man was a blond beauty that he couldn’t wait to get to know better.  
  
“Let me get something clear,” Brian said as he took a step forward. He had been watching the new men admire his blond specially Brendan, and realized he needed to assert his authority. “No matter what happens you will always follow my rules.”  
  
Brendan and Luke nodded.  
  
“I’m always right,” Brian said.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes while Justin tried not to laugh.  
  
“We’re one big family and we share everything that we find at sea,” Brian informed them. “Except if it’s something you have bought with your own savings. Understand?”  
  
Brendan nodded as he watched the man. He had left his previous captain because the man was beyond horrible and unfair. Brian seemed a bit strict but he seemed honorable to him.  
  
Justin couldn’t help but to look at Brian and feel so attracted to the man’s display of power and authority. He loved watching Brian give orders.  
  
“We don’t leave anyone behind if it can be helped,” Brian related. He rubbed his lips with his index finger. “You have to obey everyone else on this yacht since you two are the last to join the crew.”  
  
“No problem,” Brendan said and his eyes darted to look at Justin once again.  
  
Luke just shrugged. Boris had already told him about the rules and what was acceptable behavior. He was happy he had a job. He would have a warm bed, but more importantly a relatively safe haven where he could become a crew member without having to look over his shoulder.  
  
“The next rule is quite new but very important,” Brian said taking another step towards them but his eyes were fixed on Brendan. “If you value your life you will keep away from my boy. That would be the blond you’re staring at,” he said in a deadly tone. The words were meant more for Brendan than anyone else.  
  
Justin arched a brow and smiled a bit. Brian was so jealous and he so totally loved it.  
  
“Aye, aye, captain,” Luke said to Brian.  
  
Michael looked at Brendan who was just staring back at Brian. He really hoped that the man wasn’t going to be a problem. They really needed the guy.  
  
“Aye, aye, captain,” Brendan finally let out.  
  
Brian nodded and moved away. Justin grinned and followed his man. He loved it when Brian got protective over him. The blond then suspecting all his movements were being watched looked back again to where Brendan was standing. He arched his brows and stopped walking when he noticed that Brendan had been staring at him and smiling. Justin smiled back before he resumed his gait and followed Brian.  
  
***  
  
“That’s very nice,” Brendan said as he stood behind the blond who was on the top deck painting.  
  
Justin smiled and nodded. “Thanks.”  
  
Brendan walked closer to the blond. “I didn’t know you painted so beautifully.”  
  
“It’s only one of my many talents,” Justin said with a big smile.  
  
Brendan smiled back in open admiration of the young blond. “You’re very beautiful.”  
  
Justin’s cheek turned red at the flattery. He didn’t even know what to answer to such a bold declaration. “So, you’re like our new doctor,” Justin said, deciding it was best to change the subject.  
  
“Something to that effect,” Brendan said.  
  
Justin nodded slowly. “James used to be the one who would take care of everyone on board. He was a good practitioner but an even better friend.”  
  
“Maybe you and I can be friends as well,” Brendan offered.  
  
“I would like that,” Justin informed him. “I don’t have many friends. Just Andrew and Sam, I mean the others talk to me but it’s not the same. I think they’re too intimidated by Brian so they’re afraid to talk to me. Most prefer to treat me with kid gloves or keep me at a distance.”

“Why is that?” Brendan asked.

“They are pirates,” Justin said. “And they think I’m a snob that can’t do much, some of them at least.”

“I see,” Brendan muttered.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “Others just think I get a better treatment and ignore me altogether,” Justin related. “Then there is Michael and Ted but they are more Brian’s friends.”

“Why do they think you get a better treatment?” Brendan asked.

“Well,” Justin said licking his lips. “When they don’t agree on something, they fight. You should see them punching each other, tackling each other, pointing guns at each other and so many other things,” Justin related. “If they did that to me…”

“Brian would kill them,” Brendan finished for the blond.

“Exactly,” Justin replied.

“So,” Brendan said frowning. “Why did you have a black and blue the other days? Does Brian hit you?”

“Brian would never,” Justin spat out insulted with the words that Brendan was saying. “It was Ethan if you must know.”

“Brian’s brother,” Brendan said.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “Ethan is...he’s another story. We fight all the time and at first Brian would kick his ass even if I got in a few good punches. Now he just gets annoyed when we fight and when someone complains to him about the other he tells us to fix it ourselves.”

“So, you two have become like two brothers,” Brendan said smirking.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Justin commented.

The two of them talked a bit more while Justin continued painting. He would laugh at some things Brendan told him and be serious an attentive with other remarks. He couldn’t stop himself from stealing glances at the new man. He had a body that almost rivaled Brian’s. Then there was something in Brendan’s searing gaze that he was drawn to. Almost like a moth to a flame, but hopefully Justin thought without the disastrous end results.  
  
“You know,” Brendan said getting closer. “I know I shouldn’t say this and I’m not supposed to even think it but god...I want nothing but to kiss you.”  
  
Justin felt a hot current run all over his body at the man’s words. He swallowed and put his brush down. “I don’t know what to say.”  
  
Brendan caressed Justin’s face and without thinking about it twice he kissed Justin. The blond wrapped one arm around Brendan’s back and pulled him closer. He felt a bit dizzy with the new scent invading his nostrils. Then he moaned when the brunet slipped his tongue inside of him.

Justin pulled back and took a deep breath. He blinked rapidly a few times before he stepped back shaking his head.  
  
“What?” Brendan asked.  
  
“I can’t,” Justin informed him. “Oh my god. What have I done?”  
  
“It feels right,” Brendan told him. “You know it does.”  
  
“No,” Justin said. “I was...I was curious. That’s all.”  
  
Brendan smiled and his thumb ran over Justin’s lower lip. “Want to keep discovering what else there could be in my kisses, my touch?” he asked and neared the blond once again. “I want nothing but to have you in my arms and make you mine.”

Justin cleared his throat as his cock twitch. Then he smiled a bit. “I can’t,” Justin muttered. “He will kill us both.”  
  
Brendan caressed Justin’s face then wanting nothing but to posses the fair skin man. “We could be quiet about it.”  
  
“I belong to him. He purchased me and now he owns me, body and soul. But the thing is he never needed the money to seal our bond. He was the proprietor to my heart from the moment I met him,” Justin said. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  
  
Brendan frowned, as the reality of Justin’s words hit their intended target; to stop him from going further.  
  
“I love him,” Justin informed the man. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I thought you were his slave,” Brendan said a bit too harshly.  
  
Justin narrowed his eyes at Brendan. “Fuck off. I’m free to go and come as I please. I’m his equal in every way that matters so don’t forget it. I love him as much as he loves me. Now take your hands off of me. ”  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Brendan replied as he pulled his hand away. “Justin.”  
  
“No,” Justin hissed. “Leave now, please.”  
  
Brendan hesitated but finally turned around and left.  
  
Justin stood there not sure what had happened. He couldn’t believe he had dared to kiss someone else on Brian’s boat. It was suicidal to say the least. He sighed and touched his lips. If Brian ever found out he was going to be in big trouble.  
  
***  
  
“Stop drinking and come down with me,” Justin said.  
  
“Not now,” Brian grunted and reached for another beer.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes and got up from the table. He knew that Brian was trying to prove he was a tough captain because they had two new members on board. He was sick and tired of it. He wanted to retire to their chambers so Brian would fuck him senseless. In his opinion Brian didn’t have to prove anything, he was a bad motherfucker and the day Brian woke up in one of his moods they would surely find out all about it.

“Hey, Justin, can we talk?” Brendan asked.  
  
Justin swallowed and nodded. “Sure, what’s up?”  
  
“Look, about what happened,” Brendan said and sighed. “I just wanted to apologize. I was out of line.”  
  
Justin nodded. “Apology accepted.”  
  
Brendan was glad. “Could we still be friends?”  
  
Justin had no problem with that. “I don’t see why not.”  
  
“Hey,” Henry said seemingly appearing out of nowhere. “I was looking for you. I need your help,” he said as he looked at Brendan. “Hey, Jus.”  
  
Justin smiled at the man and watched them go. He pouted as he kept on walking. He stopped when he reached the back of the yacht and looked up at the sky. He smiled as the dark sky stared back at him. Sometimes it was so quiet and peaceful it was nothing but perfection all around him.

After a while he went back to the table but Brian wasn’t there; no one was. He went to their chambers but didn’t find the brunet. He looked in the Jacuzzi since Brian had a tendency of getting drunk and wanting to go into water, that or fucking him senseless.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing up so late?” Michael asked. “Everyone’s going to sleep.”  
  
Justin shrugged. “Where is Brian?”  
  
Michael shrugged as he got out a joint. “I think I last saw him in the kitchen. He was saying something to the effect of how you escape there when no one is looking to eat the whole fridge.”  
  
Justin laughed. “Jesus, he’s crazy.”  
  
“You do eat a lot,” Michael pointed out.  
  
“Night, Michael,” Justin said choosing to ignore the man’s comment. He got to the kitchen and apparently he did it so quietly that Brian didn’t hear him or see him. The man was with his back to the fridge and Luke was standing way too close to him.  
  
Justin just stared unable to pull away. He put a hand over his mouth as Luke kneeled in front of Brian and the brunet put his hand on the back of Luke’ s neck. Justin shook his head and in a flash was rushing out of there. He was running not sure why because he was, after all, on a damn yacht in the middle of the ocean.  
  
“Whoa,” Ethan said as the blond collided with him and they were knocked onto the floor. “What the fuck is your problem, you ass?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Justin whispered.

Ethan arched a brow as he got up. Then he extended his hand and Justin took it. He helped the young man get up and didn’t let go of Justin. He could see that Justin had been crying. He wondered what the fuck Brian had done or if someone else had hurt the blond. He tried talking to the blond but Justin was staring at him blankly. “Come here,” he said as he directed the blond to his room.  
  
Justin followed blindly.  
  
“Justin,” Ethan said when he opened the door to his room. “You and I have to talk.”  
  
“Talk,” Justin repeated in a soft whisper.  
  
“Yeah talk,” Ethan told him.

Justin nodded slowly.

“What’s wrong with you?” Ethan asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Justin whispered. “Not a thing.”  
  
Ethan frowned. “Has someone done something to you? Brian will kill them. Tell me!” he hissed. “I’ll kill them.”  
  
Justin shook his head. “It’s nothing.”  
  
“Jus,” Ethan whispered. “For a long time now you’ve been living here and we have gotten to know each other so I’m able to see that you’re not okay. Plus you’re crying.”  
  
Justin bit his lower lip but the tears only started to run down his face faster. “I saw Brian and the new guy...Luke,” he whispered the man’s name. “God.”  
  
“Jesus,” Ethan said. “What do you mean you saw them?”  
  
“Luke was getting on his knees and Brian was just smirking at him. I hate that asshole,” Justin related.  
  
“I could kill him for you,” Ethan offered.  
  
“Brian?” Justin asked out of his mind. “Are you crazy?”  
  
“Luke,” Ethan declared out loud in a fierce voice.  
  
“Oh,” Justin said and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters.”  
  
Ethan sighed and rubbed his face. “Okay, I have an idea. Stay here, don’t move.”  
  
Justin did as ordered, still too shocked to move a muscle. After a few minutes Ethan came back carrying a few bottles of beer. He put them on the floor and gave one to Justin. “What’s this?” Justin asked.  
  
“It’s a beer,” Ethan informed him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he sat next to Justin. “Getting drunk makes you forget about everything.”  
  
“For only a while,” Justin pointed out.  
  
“To only a while,” Ethan said as he raised his bottle.  
  
Justin took a deep breath and hit the neck of his bottle with Ethan’s. He really did want to forget what he had just seen.  
  
“Now tell me all that you’re feeling and I promise to listen as best as I can,” Ethan said.  
  
Justin smiled thinking that Ethan wasn’t so bad.  
  
***  
  
The blond opened his eyes slowly and sat up. The first thing he noticed was the door laid open and Michael was leaning against the doorway.  
  
“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Brian spat out as he held Ethan by the neck against the wall.  
  
“Nothing happened, Brian!” Ethan yelled. “Let me go.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Justin asked as he got up. “Fuck, my head,” he growled.  
  
“No shit,” Michael said and looked at the bottles that adorned the floor. “You guys drank like there was no tomorrow.”  
  
“Let me go, Brian,” Ethan said holding on to Brian’s forearm. “Let’s talk about this.”  
  
“Brian,” Justin said walking over to the brunet. “Come on. Let him go.”  
  
Brian did but turned around with a deadly gaze. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I looked for you all night. I was worried sick that something had happened to you.”  
  
“Yeah fucking right!” Justin spat out and then proceeded to hold his head. “Fuck!”  
  
“Let’s go,” Brian said grabbing Justin by the arm. “We’re not done, Ethan.”  
  
“Fuck you!” Justin hissed as he pulled his arm away. “Don’t touch me. Don’t you fucking dare touch me, Brian!”  
  
Michael shook his head and watched the mini drama unfold. A part of him was worried that history was repeating itself. It was similar to watching a collision about to unfold; you couldn’t turn away but knew there would be casualties in the aftermath.  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Brian asked. “Did he fuck you better than me so suddenly this is where you want to be?” he asked with venom in his voice.  
  
Justin slapped Brian really hard. “You’re a pig! You’re a fucking asshole!”  
  
Brian lifted his fist ready to punch the blond but stopped himself. He took a step back away from Justin. Then he turned around and grabbed Ethan by the neck again. “This is your fault,” he yelled.  
  
“Is not,” Ethan hissed. “Now let me go. You’re the one that’s wrong. You were always wrong.”  
  
Justin got in bed and then jumped on Brian’s back. “Let him go!”  
  
Michael had never seen stranger events in his life. He moved to grab Justin and managed to pull him by the waist and off Brian. Ethan ran to his night table and reached for his gun. He pointed it at Brian. Justin was trying to fight out of Michael’s grip.  
  
“Are you going to shoot me?” Brian asked smirking.  
  
“I should have a long time ago,” Ethan said. “You’re an asshole. Do you know that? You’re fucking things up so bad.”  
  
“Don’t waste your time,” Brian growled. “I know who you are. I know what you’re capable of. This wouldn’t be the first time that you betray me.”  
  
“That I betrayed you?!” Ethan asked angrily. “That’s funny because if I remember correctly it was you who killed the man I loved.”  
  
Justin was so confused. He had come with Ethan to his room and gotten drunk because he was hurting and it was Brian’s fault. But now he found himself with a killer headache while Brian and Ethan were shouting about Ethan’s past love life. He wanted to puke. Michael put him on the floor as he stood still, watching the two brothers.  
  
“Brian, maybe you’re rushing into things,” Michael said.  
  
“I know what I saw with my own eyes,” Brian said in a deadly tone. He had come to Ethan’s room because they were getting everyone up to go search for Justin. He had been so worried thinking the worst only to find the blond and his brother sleeping in the same bed. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”  
  
“Why Brian?” Ethan asked. “Because you didn’t love Farrell, you just wanted to show everyone that you were in control. You took him away from me, Brian. You couldn’t set him free so I could love him.”  
  
Justin knew he had heard that name before.  
  
“I was the one that bought him not you,” Brian hissed. “He belonged to me.”  
  
“He loved me and he was so confused,” Ethan yelled as tears started to fall. “He thought that walking away from me would be the best thing because he thought that you loved him and he was afraid that you were going to kill me. I knew you were only trying to show me who was in control.”  
  
“What are they talking about?” Justin asked as he looked at Michael.  
  
“And when he found out he was being used he couldn’t take it,” Ethan hissed. “He was so ashamed to come back to me and he knew you wouldn’t never allow it either. Because you needed to show how powerful you are, well fuck your fucking control!”  
  
“Don’t do anything hasty, Ethan,” Michael drawled.  
  
“So you did this to hurt me?” Brian asked.  
  
“I haven’t done anything to you!” Ethan shouted. “Justin and I just got drunk trying to drown his sorrows because you can’t keep it in your pants.”  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Brian demanded.  
  
“I want to go back home with my family,” Justin said suddenly remembering the image of Luke and Brian.  
  
Brian turned around to look at the blond. “What?”  
  
“This day is just beyond bizarre,” Michael said. He didn’t know what was going on because he was willing to put his life on the line betting that Justin loved Brian, so Justin wanting to leave was just not right.

Brian rushed towards the blond but Justin jumped in the bed and ran to where Ethan was standing with the gun.

“I’m going home and you can’t stop me!” Justin shouted.  
  
“You belong to me!” Brian shouted.  
  
“No I don’t!” Justin growled. “Not anymore.”  
  
“I knew it!” Brian hissed as he took out his knife.  
  
“You’re going to kill us, Brian?” Ethan asked pushing Justin to the side so he could have a clear shot at his older brother. “I’ll pull the trigger before you have the chance.”  
  
Brian took a step forward. All he wanted to do was strangle his brother for taking his blond away. He rushed with the knife towards Ethan not caring if Ethan shot him. He was going to kill the man in front of him even if it was the last thing he did.  
  
“No!” Justin yelled and jumped in the middle of the feuding brothers. His hands went immediately to hold Brian’s by the arms.  
  
“Fuck,” Michael hissed as he bent down to avoid the stray bullet. He got up slowly and saw that the bullet that Ethan fired hit the door behind him. He turned to look at the three people in the room.  
  
“What’s going on?” Franck asked as he ran towards Ethan’s chambers.  
  
“I hate you,” Justin groaned, his body stiffened while he lost his hold on the brunet.  
  
Brian looked down where the knife was buried in Justin’s body. He shook his head not believing the image before him. He was prepared to stab his brother but Justin had jumped in at the last minute to save Ethan.  
  
Justin’s body crumbled to the floor and Brian with him.  
  
“No!” Brian yelled. “No, no, no, no, no!”


	21. One Story Two Sides

Justin could hear the conversations around him but he couldn’t open his eyes.  
  
“Are you going to listen to me?” Ethan asked in a frustrated tone. He had been trying to get Brian to listen to him but the brunet always refused. Instead Brian opted to either ignore Ethan by walking away from him or attempting to punch the daylights out of him. It had been two whole days since Justin’s injury while Ethan tried to persuade the brunet in a desperate effort to explain what had happened.  
  
“I could have you removed forcefully,” Brian said as he held Justin’s hand. “Don’t piss me off more than I’m already.”  
  
“Justin was in my room because you were cheating on him,” Ethan spat out. “And we didn’t do anything.”  
  
“Cheating,” Brian repeated. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“He saw you and Luke,” Ethan whispered with relief. It was the first time that Brian had let him talk. Ethan rushed through his explanation before Brian could cut him off again. “Brian, we really didn’t do anything. This was different.”  
  
Brian didn’t know what the fuck was going on. He needed to believe that nothing had happened between Justin and his brother. Brian was torn between his guilt for Justin’s precarious state and the torment of his lover’s betrayal. In a haunted voice Brian replied, “I wasn’t cheating on him.”  
  
“Justin came upon you and Luke in the kitchen. He told me that he saw Luke going down on his knees and apparently he was ready to suck you off. Justin ran out of the room in shock. When I found him on the deck he was completely incoherent. For a minute I thought someone had assaulted him. I brought him back to my room because he was in no condition to see you. He didn’t want to see you. I didn’t take advantage of his weakened state. We got drunk, end of story. Nothing happened between us. I swear on my honor as a pirate and your brother,” Ethan explained and shrugged.  
  
Justin’s eyelids flickered. He was fighting with all his might to open his eyes.  
  
“Nothing happened,” Brian echoed. “I never betrayed Justin’s trust or love. I grabbed Luke by the neck and pulled him up telling him to go fuck himself.”  
  
Ethan sighed. “I guess Justin wasn’t there to see that. I should have known things were different this time.”  
  
Brian brought Justin’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. He couldn’t believe the great mess that they had formed over misconstrued events. He looked at Ethan not sure if he believed his brother or not. “What do you mean different?”  
  
Ethan cleared his throat and stared at Justin. “I know that in the beginning I joked about wanting Justin. Well, the truth is that I did. I thought he would be nothing but another toy for you. He’s alright you know. He’s a great guy.”  
  
Brian stayed quiet and listened to Ethan.  
  
“With Farrell it was different,” Ethan whispered. “I didn’t care if you wanted him or not. I didn’t care if you loved him or not. I wanted him for me and nobody else, Brian.”  
  
Brian sighed. “Ethan, that kid...he was...he was so confused.”  
  
“No,” Ethan said shaking his head. “We did that to him. I’ll accept my share of the blame in that matter.”  
  
Brian bit his lower lip and went back to stare at his blond. “Nothing happened?”  
  
“Not a thing,” Ethan assured him yet again. “And...I hope you do know that he jumped in the middle to save you.”  
  
Brian sighed knowing that Justin was stupid enough to do something like that. “You were going to kill me.”  
  
“I never miss a shot and you know it,” Ethan said letting his brother know that he wouldn’t have gone through with it. That’s why the door had ended up with the bullet and not Brian. He would have been able to take the shot even with Justin in the middle; he would have found a way.  
  
“I wasn’t going to kill you either,” Brian muttered. “But then this little shit got in the way and I don’t even know how everything spiraled out of control. I was pissed thinking you and Justin had slept together. I remember coming forward with my knife. Then when I heard the shot I instinctively pulled my arm up to defend myself. But I didn’t expect Justin to lunge in between us. By that time it was too late, I didn’t have time to pull back.”  
  
Ethan sighed. “Is he going to be okay?” he asked as he looked at the blond. He had been banned from seeing Justin so he didn’t know the blond’s medical condition.  
  
“Yeah,” Brian answered.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Ethan went to open it.  
  
“Hey,” Brendan said. “I came to see how Justin’s doing.”  
  
Ethan stepped aside.  
  
“Brian,” Justin croaked out.  
  
“Justin!” Brian yelled surprised as he got up.  
  
“It hurts,” Justin hissed. “It hurts.”  
  
“I’ll give him something,” Brendan said as he retrieved the black duffel bag at the end of the bed and opened it. He took out the morphine and the needle. Then he moved to the blond and gave him five grams. “That should do it.”  
  
Brian started caressing Justin’s face. He was so happy that the blond had finally woken up.  
  
“I hate you,” Justin said like a little kid with a pout for effect.  
  
“Really?” Brian asked.  
  
“Mmm mphm,” Justin muttered as he nodded.  
  
“Give me a kiss then,” Brian told him.  
  
“Okay,” Justin muttered and his eyes closed. He felt so good suddenly. He was floating and Brian was there with him.  
  
Brian captured Justin’s lips in a fierce kiss. His hand caressed Justin’s cheek. “I love you Jus.”  
  
“I love you, Jus,” Justin muttered as his eyes opened. “I feel good,” he said and smirked.  
  
Brian smirked as he shook his head. He was so happy that Justin was going to be okay.  
  
“How much did you give him?” Ethan asked.  
  
“Just enough,” Brendan assured them. “How about if we leave him so he can rest?”  
  
“Why don’t you fuck off?” Brian asked. “How about that?”  
  
Ethan smirked. “Come on, let’s leave the two love birds alone.”  
  
Brendan was fuming as he grabbed his things and left with Ethan.  
  
“Justin,” Brian said. “Are you listening to me?”  
  
“You’re so pretty,” Justin informed him. “But you make me hurt.”  
  
Brian sighed as he stayed quiet. He wanted to say he was sorry but he thought it would be better if he waited until the blond was better. Then he would explain to the blond what had happened and it would all be forgotten.  
  
***  
  
“I don’t want to fucking hear it!” Justin hissed as he looked at Sam and Michael. “How long have I been unconscious?”  
  
“Two weeks,” Michael said. “You should take it easy.”  
  
“Don’t tell me what to fucking do,” Justin growled.  
  
Sam smirked and shook his head. He had come to talk some sense into the blond because Brian had asked him too. The blond didn’ t want to hear anything Brian had to say.  
  
“He wasn’t cheating on you,” Sam repeated yet again.  
  
“You don’t have to defend him!” Justin hissed as he reached for a bag. “I’m leaving this place. I should have never come back!”  
  
“Justin, you’re overreacting,” Michael drawled.  
  
“I’m not!” Justin shouted as he started taking his things and shoving them in the bag. He didn’t realize that he was crying as he packed in a hasty daze. He just wanted to get out of there.  
  
“We’re in the middle of nowhere,” Sam informed him. “Where the fuck are you going to go?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” Justin yelled.  
  
“You think he doesn’t love you?” Michael asked.  
  
Sam arched a brow as he looked at Michael.  
  
“Get out of here,” Michael said to Sam.  
  
“I...” Sam tried to protest.  
  
“That’s a fucking order,” Michael hissed. “Get the fuck out now!”  
  
Justin was standing very still ever since Michael had asked him if he believed that Brian didn’t love him. He bit his lower lip and knew that he loved Brian. That’s why he had pushed Brendan away and it hurt that Brian didn’t do the same when he was put in the same situation.  
  
“Look,” Michael said as he walked in front of Justin. “Brian is up there making everyone’s life a living hell and...”  
  
“That’s what I’m good for, huh?” Justin asked angrily. “To bend over and let the captain fuck me ‘til he has a big smile on his face?! Well, tell him to use Luke for that.”  
  
“He didn’t do anything with Luke!” Michael hissed as he grabbed Justin by the arm. “Brian is in love with you, you stupid twat! He’s angry and frustrated because he blames himself for everything,” Michael spat out.  
  
“No,” Justin said shaking his head. “He doesn’t love me. And that’s fine by me! He can go off to fuck whomever he wants to!”  
  
“If you hurt him I’ll make you pay for it!” Michael shouted.  
  
“That’s enough!” Brian hissed.  
  
Michael pulled his hand away and shook his head. He didn’t say anything as he left the two men alone.  
  
Brian walked inside slowly. “You’re not going anywhere.”  
  
“Yes, I am,” Justin dared.  
  
“You belong to me, remember?” Brian asked. “You’re not leaving this yacht.”  
  
“So, that’s how it’s going to be again?” Justin asked. “I hate you for keeping me prisoner while you remind me that I’m only your property. When I came back you promised me things would be different. But everything you have said to me turned out to be nothing but lies! All this bullshit about being equals was nothing but a big fat lie! I’ll never be your equal because you can’t give up control, captain. Well fuck you.”  
  
“Is not like that Justin,” Brian answered. “You’re right about one thing; I’m doing everything I can possibly do to keep you here. I’m a selfish bastard, remember?”  
  
“You’re a liar,” Justin said in a very low voice. “How could you?”  
  
“I’m not lying to you,” Brian told him. “If you had stayed a little longer you would have seen that nothing happened.”  
  
“You’re a pirate!” Justin yelled as he moved closer to Brian. “You would say anything and use any means necessary to get what you want! You just said so yourself.”  
  
Brian sighed knowing it was partially true. He would use any means necessary to make Justin stay. He wanted the blond to believe him so badly. “Stop this fucking nonsense now. You’re acting like a fucking teenager. We didn’t do anything and that’s final. So put your shit back where it belongs and come with me to dinner.”  
  
Justin shook his head. “Ethan’s right. You always want to be in control of everything and everyone. You were drunk and...”  
  
“I know how to control my liquor,” Brian told him.  
  
“Hardly!” Justin yelled.  
  
Brian shook his head and left the chambers. There was no point in talking when Justin wasn’t listening to him.  
  
Justin closed his eyes as the brunet moved away. He wrapped his arms around himself and sat on the bed. He didn’t know what to believe. He thought about what Ethan had said in his room when he was fighting with Brian. The thought of Brian playing with someone’s feeling for control was horrendous to him. That was not the man he loved and who is to say that Brian wasn’t doing the same to him.  
  
***  
  
Ted looked up as Justin stood in front of him. “Hey.”  
  
“Do you need any help?” Justin asked.  
  
“Haven’t you been working all day?” Ted asked.  
  
Justin shrugged. He just didn’t want to return to his chambers. Brian would be there sooner or later and he didn’t want to be anywhere close to the man. He looked at the maps in front of Ted. “Where are we going?”  
  
“Andaman,” Ted told him.  
  
“Andaman?” Justin asked frowning. “So, we’re really going there.”  
  
“That’s right,” Ted replied. “I really don’t have anything here for you. Just go rest.”  
  
Justin rolled his eyes and walked away. He walked around the deck before he stopped and sat down. It was already night and everyone was asleep by now.  
  
“Hey,” Brendan said walking over to him. “Do you want some company?”  
  
“Sure,” Justin responded.  
  
Brendan smiled as he sat next to the blond. “It’s a lovely night.”  
  
“It is,” Justin muttered.  
  
“Are you okay?” Brendan asked. “How’s the wound? You’re not overdoing it are you?”  
  
“It’s pretty much healed,” Justin told him. “The stitches have started to come off on their own and some I pulled out.”  
  
“I could have done it,” Brendan replied.  
  
“It’s okay,” Justin said. “Sometimes it itches but it looks fine, no infection. Although it’s kind of cool to have a scar.”  
  
Brendan smirked. “If you say so.”  
  
Then there was silence between them. Justin frowned not sure what to say. All he could think about at the moment was Brian. He was so confused where the man was concerned.  
  
“Justin,” Brendan said and licked his lips. “You can talk to me. I have heard the rumors about what’ s going on. You want to leave and he won’t let you.”  
  
Justin shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about that.”  
  
“Okay,” Brendan whispered. He smiled at the blond and caressed his face. “You should have someone that loves you.”  
  
“I thought I did,” Justin whispered.  
  
“Aw, beautiful,” Brendan muttered as he pulled Justin closer by the back of the neck. He caressed Justin’s lips with his thumb. He then kissed the blond. They both moaned into the kiss which seemed to be going on forever.  
  
“And here I am waiting to see your reaction while giving you the benefit of the doubt,” Brian hissed when the men in front of him didn’t seemed to want to pull away from one another. “But for some reason you didn’t pull away.”  
  
Justin had pulled back startled. He looked at Brian who had his hands on his back and wondered if the man had a gun or something. “You don’t know what you saw.”  
  
“Don’t I?” Brian asked. “What else do I need?”  
  
Justin glared at Brian as he got up. “Fuck you, Brian!” Justin hissed. “It was nothing to me. I was going to pull away.”  
  
“That’s not what I saw,” Brian told him taking a step closer to Justin. “I could have left and rightly assumed that your next move would be to his room so you two could fuck all night.”  
  
“I’m not you,” Justin spat out.  
  
“Right,” Brian said. “Because you saw Luke kneeling in front of me and you didn’t assume anything by it.”  
  
Justin swallowed understanding Brian’s point of view. He looked up at the brunet and realized that maybe he had been wrong. He looked into Brian’s eyes and saw the anger and the hurt and he wondered if his eyes had looked like that. “Let’s go talk,” Justin said as he started walking ahead to return to their chambers.  
  
Brian looked to the side as Justin passed him by and then rushed towards Brendan. Behind him he had been hiding a knife. He had it pressed to the man’s neck in seconds. “What did I tell you?”  
  
“Brian,” Justin gasped.  
  
“I told you not to touch him,” Brian growled. “Least of all kiss him.”  
  
Brendan swallowed as he felt the knife digging into his flesh. Brian stared at the man wanting nothing else but to slit his throat.  
  
“Brian, stop it!” Justin hissed.  
  
“You touch him again and I’ll castrate you,” Brian hissed. “Do you hear me?”  
  
Brendan nodded slowly and then his eyes opened wide as Brian brought the knife close to one of his eyes. He saw the movement but it wasn’t after a few seconds later that he felt the pain. It had been so quick. He brought his hand to his face.  
  
“That’s a reminder,” Brian growled. “So you won’t forget.”  
  
“Brian!” Justin yelled as he saw the cut that Brendan had under his eye and which was pouring blood from the wound like a small geyser. “Oh my fucking god, Brian!”  
  
Brian took a step back and stared at his blond. “Let’s go,” he said as he cleaned the blood from his knife on his trunks.  
  
Justin was glaring at Brian. “You’re such an animal!”  
  
Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and pulled him up, throwing the blond over his shoulder. Justin was kicking and screaming, commanding to be released. He punched Brian once but that only earned him a punch in return. He tried using every possible advantage to get away somehow but Brian had a good hold on him.  
  
“You’re an asshole!” Justin hissed when Brian threw him on the bed. “I hate you! Why do you always act like a complete Neanderthal?”  
  
“You belong to me!” Brian yelled as he put the knife on the night table. “If I ever catch you looking at him I’ll fucking kill him!”  
  
“Fuck you!” Justin yelled as he got up from the bed.  
  
Brian pushed him back and started ripping the blond’s clothes. When he was done he got in between Justin’s legs. The blond was fighting him with all his might but Brian wasn’t stopping.  
  
“You’re mine,” the brunet hissed. He put the tip of his cock at the blond’s entrance.  
  
“No!” Justin yelled as tears ran down his face. “Stop!” he yelled with all his might. “Stop it you fucking asshole!” he said and started hitting the back of Brian’s left shoulder.  
  
Brian held him by the neck. “Stop it!”  
  
“Ah,” Justin yelled as he tried to kick Brian away. “Don’t touch me. Don’t fucking touch me!”  
  
The brunet stared at Justin and could see that Justin really didn’t want him. He pulled away as if he was burning. He saw that Justin’s cock was flaccid. “God,” he said running his fingers through his hair. “Justin,” he said trying to touch the blond.  
  
“No,” Justin said and slapped Brian’s hand away. “Keep away from me!” he yelled and crawled backwards away from the brunet. Then he pulled his knees to his chest as he started crying.  
  
Brian rubbed his face and shook his head. He quickly left the room leaving the distressed blond on the bed. Justin cried with relief. But he also cried for his lost relationship and for the love he thought he once had. There was a time when he had been happy. So happy that he had given up everything to be with the brunet, maybe ignorance is bliss and he was another stupid blond twink that got caught up in Brian’s dangerous web of deceit. Now he was starting to see the Brian Kinney everyone always talked about; the grim, brute and cold-hearted pirate everyone feared.  
  
***  
  
Justin was sitting down at the dinning table. He was all alone since it was close to four in the morning. He was emotionally drained and his stab wound was sore. He had seen Dante walking by approximately half an hour ago and he thought he had heard Henry and Ryan talking in the next room. He really didn’t care if they could see him or not. As far as he was concerned he was relieved to have finally found a little peace and a place to hide from Brian.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Ethan asked.  
  
Justin shrugged while Ethan sat next to him.  
  
“Are you hiding from Brian or something like that?” Ethan asked the blond.  
  
“Maybe,” Justin muttered. “And I really don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“Okay,” Ethan accepted the explanation.  
  
Justin looked at Ethan with an arched brow. He wanted to ask the man what had happened between him, Farrell and Brian.  
  
“What?” Ethan asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Justin assured him.  
  
They looked at one another and suddenly smiled in a quiet acknowledgement. Ethan knew that Justin wanted something and Justin knew that Ethan was aware of that.  
  
“Tell me,” Ethan ordered.  
  
“Nothing,” Justin repeated but he was grinning like a mad man.  
  
“Really?” Ethan asked amused. He couldn’t be fooled.  
  
“Tell me about Farrell,” Justin quickly pleaded. He needed some answers even if he hated the replies.  
  
Ethan stayed silent for some time. He looked away from Justin surprised by what the blond had requested.  
He stared at his hands for what seemed like forever. “I don’t want to talk about him,” he finally said.  
  
“I do,” Justin told him.  
  
“Tough,” Ethan hissed. “Change the subject.”  
  
“I want to know the story,” Justin said.  
  
“Why?” Ethan asked.  
  
Justin shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I need some answers. Maybe I’m only searching for the truth. Or Maybe I’m curious.”  
  
“Curiosity killed the cat,” Ethan pointed out.  
  
“I don’t care,” Justin replied. “You talk I’ll listen this time.”  
  
Ethan chucked as he shook his head. He sighed and shrugged. “We fell in love and Brian showed us what a prick he could be. Farrell was the first person that really loved me. Brian took that way from me.”  
  
“Do you hate, Brian?” Justin asked.  
  
Ethan sighed and thought about it. “I don’t know...sometimes. Then I just tell myself he’s misunderstood and has too many walls around him. Other times I think he’s a control freak who will never change. Either way what can I do?”  
  
Justin didn’t like that answer. “What happen to Farrell? Did he kill himself?”  
  
Ethan nodded. “He couldn’t deal with it. At first he was in love with Brian but then we fell for each other. Brian didn’t care about him, not really. He was just another slave to him.”  
  
“And he found you guys together?” Justin asked.  
  
Ethan nodded as he looked again at his hands. “He took Farrell by the neck and dragged him away. After that he came to see me and beat the shit out of me.”  
  
“Jesus,” Justin said.  
  
“He told me that I was supposed to know the rules,” Ethan hissed. “I didn’t care about his stupid rules or Brian’s control issues. Brian didn’t love Farrell. I didn’t think he could love anyone until you came along. But I loved Farrell so much.”  
  
Justin smiled sadly.  
  
“He came to talk to me after a while saying that he and Brian were going to try and work things out. Farrell told me that Brian offered him a second chance to start over again. Farrell wanted to do the right thing so he stayed with Brian,” Ethan said as a tear made it out. “I wanted to die when he finally told me, you know. It hurt so much. Honestly part of the agony was that I was losing him to Brian again. Brian always got everything in our family. He got the looks, my father’s love, his own ship to command. I got all of Brian’s leftovers. Brian could have any guy he wanted. Why did he have to go after the one guy I ever loved? In the end I lost everything. Brian only lost another slave.”  
  
Justin nodded slowly. He understood how much pain Ethan had gone through.  
  
“Brian was playing with him but I didn’t realize it or I would have stopped it. After a while Farrell came to the same conclusion I had. He started to make a few cryptic comments about the past, lost loves and regrets. Almost as if he knew that he had fucked up big time, but he was ashamed to ask me to be with him again not that we could have anyway.” Ethan said. “I wanted to kill Brian for putting him through such agony. But I was wallowing in my own self-pity and didn’t realize how much pain Farrell was in until it was too late.”  
  
Justin swallowed at the thought.  
  
“Then one day he killed himself,” Ethan said. “I failed to save him since I was too busy with my own grief. When he died I also died. I’m the walking wounded with too many regrets and too much self recrimination to ever be alive again.”  
  
Justin moved closer and wrapped his arms around the man. “I’m so sorry for everything you have gone through.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ethan whispered and got up quickly. He cleaned his tears and smiled. “Shit happens. I’m going to go to bed. I would invite you for a beer but then we might grab another and another one and get so drunk and I don’t want a repeat of the events that happened last time,” Ethan told him.  
  
Justin laughed. “Right.”  
  
“Hey,” Ethan said. “If Brian says he didn’t cheat on you, I would believe him. He’s the most honest pirate I know. Even if he’s an ass sometimes.”

“Oh, thanks,” Justin said sarcastically.

They both laughed.  
  
“You don’t hate him,” Justin pointed out with a guarded smile.  
  
Ethan shrugged. “Sometimes I do but for my own sanity I had to forgive him a long time ago,” Ethan whispered and shrugged. “He’s my brother,” he said even more quietly.  
  
Justin frowned not sure what to think. He silently wondered if he would have been as forgiving as Ethan. It broke his heart to know that Brian could have been so coldhearted with his own brother. He definitely saw Ethan in a new light.  
  
“Isn’t it kind of late?” Brendan asked.  
  
Justin gasped, he had been startled. He got up quickly and walked over to Brendan. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m going to be okay,” Brendan assured him. He had stitched the cut himself and right away knew that there would be a scar for life. “It’s my own fault.”  
  
Justin shook his head. “He’s a barbarian. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Is not your fault,” Brendan said caressing Justin’s face.  
  
“I have to go,” Justin said backing away. He didn’t want to cause anymore trouble for the man. “Goodnight,” he called out and rushed out of there. He was so ashamed of what Brian had done. He didn’t think that Brian would lose his temper like that.  
  
“Nice of you to show up,” Brian drawled when Justin entered their chamber.  
  
Justin arched a brow as he stared at Brian in the bed still awake and very naked. “I thought you would be sleeping.”  
  
“No shit,” Brian said as he kept on writing something in his logbook.  
  
“We need to talk,” Justin said and then bit his lower lip.  
  
“Do we?” Brian asked as he kept his eyes on the task at hand.  
  
“Yeah,” Justin told him. “Brian, I really want to go home. I think it will be best for everyone this way.”  
  
Brian stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then he put the book away and got up from bed. He stood in front of Justin. “Do you still think I betrayed you?”  
  
Justin frowned and shook his head. “I don’t know. I don’t think so.”  
  
“Then what the fuck is going on?” Brian asked. “Is it because of what happened last time? I stopped, Justin. I didn’t hurt you. I couldn’t do that to you.”  
  
Justin looked at the floor. He swallowed and then stared back at Brian. “I don’t know you.”  
  
“What?” Brian asked taken aback.  
  
“I can’t believe you did that to your brother, Brian,” Justin said. “He told me about Farrell and what happened.”  
  
Brian raised his eyebrows at the same time he rolled his lips inside his mouth. He smirked and shook his head. “You don’t know shit,” he spat out as he moved away from the blond.  
  
“Would it have been so bad to let your brother be happy?” Justin asked. “They loved each other.”  
  
Brian laughed cynically.  
  
Justin narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t even care for your own blood.”  
  
Brian turned around and rushed towards the blond. He grabbed Justin by the arms as he stared into Justin’s blue eyes. “He deserved it.”  
  
Justin glared at Brian. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
  
“You can ask James or Boris,” Brian said. “They were there that night. Farrell didn’t kill himself,” Brian said as he moved his mouth to Justin’s ear. “I fucking sent him to hell,” he confessed.  
  
Justin pulled away and started hitting Brian like a mad man. “Why would you do that? You hate your brother? Is that it? You don’t care about anyone do you?!”  
  
Brian took Justin by the arms yet again and shook the blond. Then he pushed the blond to the wall and held his hands up.  
  
“Let me go!” Justin yelled.  
  
“He wanted so many things,” Brian said. “At first I didn’t care. Hey, I was having fun and I cared for him.”  
  
Justin stopped shaking as Brian spoke.  
  
“Did you fuck Brendan?” Brian asked.  
  
“What?!” Justin asked outraged. “Is that all you care about?”  
  
“Did you?” Brian asked again this time his voice rose up a notch.  
  
“No!” Justin hissed. “I didn’t.”  
  
“Because you love me,” Brian said hoping that was the reason. “Because I’m enough and you respect what we have.”  
  
Justin looked down. “I...I guess...yeah. But it’s over now.”  
  
“Well, Farrell wanted more,” Brian said trying to ignore Justin’s words. They were ripping him apart. “I don’t know if he loved me or not, but I’m going with not. ‘Cause if he did, he surely had a strange way of showing it.”  
  
Justin frowned and looked back at the brunet.  
  
“Things started to change,” Brian whispered. “James came to me one night saying that he had seen Farrell and Boris fucking.”  
  
“Boris?” Justin asked. “I thought he was straight.”  
  
“He has his moments,” Brian explained.  
  
“So you thought you killed him because he fucked another guy?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian shook his head. “When he started fucking Ethan I thought it was odd.”  
  
“Why?” Justin asked.  
  
“Farrell had told me that he couldn’t stand the sight of my brother because the kid annoyed him to no end,” Brian said. “Those were his words, not mine.”  
  
Justin frowned; nothing made sense. “They could have fallen for one another.”  
  
“Not likely,” Brian said. “You see he was angry that I wasn’t giving him all he wanted. He wanted more clothes and computers and he even wanted to have an account of his own. Can you believe that? The little shit started demanding things. But not just any old thing, no he wanted expensive material things.”  
  
Justin frowned.  
  
“He was started telling the men what they should do, ordering the crew around,” Brian related. “He thought he could do whatever he pleased without consequences.”  
  
Justin swallowed not liking where this version of the story was going.  
  
“One day when I was drunk out of my mind he tried to kill me,” Brian said. “I fought him as best as I could but he managed to stab me,” Brian said as he brought Justin’s hand to his chest.  
  
Justin ran his hand over the wound. He always wondered what had happened to Brian there. “Maybe it was because he wanted to be with Ethan and you were in the way.”  
  
Brian laughed again. “You’re such a romantic fool.”  
  
“You’re such a cruel swine!” Justin hissed.  
  
“He told me he had won,” Brian said as he stared into Justin’ s eyes. “You see if I had died guess who would be taking my place. I’ll give you a clue,” he said and paused. “It was the next of kin.”  
  
“Ethan,” Justin whispered.  
  
“Right and since they were so in love,” Brian said sarcastically. “He had Ethan right where he wanted him.”  
  
Justin bit his lower lip. He couldn’t believe it.  
  
“Luckily he missed my heart,” Brian told the blond. “And James and Boris came into that room that night. If it hadn’t been for them I would have died.”  
  
Justin sighed as he put his head on Brian’s shoulder. He frowned and pulled back. “So you let Ethan believe that Farrell killed himself because you’re a control freak?”  
  
“Better for him to believe that I’m an asshole than to find out that he was being used by the one man he loved,” Brian said.  
  
“How noble of you?” Justin said sardonically. “Does Michael know the truth?”  
  
Brian shook his head. “He’s also under the same erroneous impression that Ethan is.”  
  
Justin pushed Brian away. “So, then when you saw Ethan and me in his room you thought what? That I was Farrell? That I wanted to fuck every guy in here for fun, ‘cause I got bored, what?!!”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said caressing Justin’s face.  
  
Justin slapped the hand away. “You didn’t trust me when I told you nothing happened,” Justin grunted. “No, you had to compare me with this fucking asshole!”  
  
“Relax,” Brian said pulling Justin to him. “You didn’t trust me either, you shit!”  
  
“No!” Justin yelled. “Don’t touch me!”  
  
“Why not, Justin? You can deny you want me. I know you do,” Brian growled as he grabbed Justin’s head with both hands and kissed him forcefully.  
  
Justin didn’t falter as he bit Brian’s lip. Brian pulled back with a groan and in one swift move he pulled Justin up into his arms. He turned them around and threw Justin on the bed. The blond scrambled to his knees to try and get away but Brian wasn’t having any further delays. Brian grabbed him by an ankle and pulled him towards him.  
  
“No!” Justin gasped when in one swift motion Brian turned him face down. “Brian, stop it!”  
  
But Brian smiled as he heard that Justin’s words lack conviction. He pulled the blond’s pants down and threw them over his shoulder. With the shirt he wasn’t so gentle, he just ripped it.  
  
“I’m going to kill you,” Justin spat out.  
  
“Are you?” Brian asked behind Justin’s ear as let his hard dripping cock slip in between Justin’s ass cheeks.  
  
“Uh,” Justin grunted as he buried his face on the bed. One of his hands reached back and squeezed hard when he found flesh under his fingertips.  
  
“Agrr,” Brian yelped and fell to the side.  
  
Justin got on his knees and hit Brian on the chest. “Leave me the fuck alone!”  
  
Brian grabbed the blond’s wrists and pushed Justin back on the bed with him on top. Justin was trying to kick him but Brian managed to make Justin lie still for a few seconds when he bit Justin’s stomach hard. The captain could almost feel a coppery taste in his mouth. The blond’s body went limp and Brian got on top of him to straddle the younger man. His legs were pinning Justin’s so the blond could barely move. Brian’s hair was a mess and both their bodies were covered in sweat. The older man wrapped his hand around Justin’s strands and pulled on them. Justin’s neck was bared to the brunet and Brian licked him slowly.  
  
“You’re hurting me,” Justin gasped out.  
  
“I don’t care,” Brian growled as he bit Justin’s shoulder hard.  
  
“Brian!” Justin yelled as he tried to pull away. He managed to get one of his legs free and tried to kick Brian with it.  
  
Brian held Justin’s wrists with one hand so he could reach Justin’s free leg. He wrapped it around his hips and started rotating his hips.  
  
“No!” Justin yelled and lifted his head to try and bite Brian.  
  
“Don’t even try,” Brian warned him. He bent down and kissed the blond. He pushed his tongue inside of the blond and felt Justin shaking in his arms. But then suddenly he felt the sharp pain of having Justin bit his appendage. “Fuck!” he yelled.  
  
“Move!” Justin yelled.  
  
Brian, at that point, wasn’t sure if Justin wanted him to move away from him or to move his hips. He opted for the one he wanted.  
  
“You think you can do whatever you want!” Justin yelled.  
  
“Shut up,” Brian growled as he let go of Justin’s wrist and used it to pull Justin’s legs apart. He closed his eyes as he felt the feel of Justin’s hard cock rubbing against his own.  
  
Justin grabbed Brian by the hair and pulled hard trying to get Brian off him. “You’re not doing this!”  
  
Suddenly Brian grabbed Justin by the neck and held him in place. Justin was clawing at Brian’s forearms trying to liberate himself. With the other hand Brian lifted one of Justin’s legs to his shoulder and grabbed his cock. He positioned at Justin’s entranced and pushed inside.  
  
“Ugh,” Justin groaned as the thick, oozing cock pushed inside of him. “God!”  
  
Brian kissed him as he started to move hard and fast. Justin buried his nails all over Brian’s chest. The captain closed his eyes as he was now inside his heaven. Justin rocked his hips hard against the brunet and bit Brian’s lower lip. The brunet pulled back and narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Be good,” Brian drawled out of breath.  
  
“No!” Justin shouted.  
  
Brian took Justin’s other leg and put it over his shoulder as well. His hands were caressing the sides of Justin’s head.  
  
“Ah,” Justin yelled as he buried his nails on Brian’s back. He shouted as Brian latched to one of his nipples before biting.  
  
“How do you like that?” Brian asked in a husky voice as his hips moved back and forth; in and out of the blond solidly.  
  
Justin pulled on Brian’s hair hard and managed to bite Brian along his jaw line while at the same time his left hand was scratching Brian’s right thigh. The brunet growled and his hands moved to the back of Justin’ s shoulder. Every time he thrust deep inside his man he would pull Justin to him by the shoulders. Justin was moaning and thrashing wildly under Brian.  
  
Their orgasms were simultaneously. Their bodies crashed down in an exhausted state of limbs tangled together. Brian didn’t pull away from the blond and Justin held on to him for dear life.  
  
“What is that?” Justin asked when he felt something wet on his neck.  
  
Brian pulled back wondering what Justin was talking about. Then he saw the blood on Justin’s neck. “Oh shit, are you okay?” he asked and cleaned the blood.  
  
“It’s you,” Justin said as he ran his index finger over Brian’s cut lip.  
  
Brian stuck his tongue out and licked it. Then he bent down and kissed Justin hard. His hands grabbed Justin’s wrists yet once again and pushed them up. “I’m going to tell you this only once,” the brunet whispered.  
  
Justin arched a brow.  
  
“If you kiss him a third time I’m going to really kill him,” Brian said in a deadly tone.  
  
Justin was petrified as he stared at the brunet. Brian apparently had seen him kiss Brendan the first time and chosen not to say a word. He nodded slowly not able to say or do anything else.


	22. Disloyalty

Justin groaned as he sat up in the bed. He rubbed his face and looked next to him to see that Brian was gone. He threw the sheets away and got up. The door to the chambers opened and Brian came in with a tray of food.

“I was about to wake you up,” Brian told him. “You’ve been sleeping all morning.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up before?” Justin asked stretching. “God, I’m so fucking sore.”

“Me too,” Brian said putting the tray on the night table besides the bed. Then he moved towards the blond and caressed his face before he kissed him. “It was great,” he purred.

Justin felt his cock stirring. “Brian,” he moaned. “Fuck me.”

Brian smiled and took a step back. “I was thinking about what you said,” the brunet said with a little smile in place. “If you want to go I’m no one to stop you.”

Justin raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Brian said nodding and put his hands on his hips. “I shouldn’t keep you here against your will.”

“Okay,” Justin said as he marched to the dresser and opened the drawer where his clothes were. “Let me just get my things,” he said as he pulled out a stack of briefs. “I’ll pack as quick as I can.”

“Come here,” Brian said following the blond. “You’re not going anywhere. I’m not letting you go.”

“I don’t want you to,” Justin said after chuckling a bit when Brian embraced him. He put the briefs back but didn't bothered to close the drawer. The two of them moved back to the bed. The blond sighed and lay in bed with the brunet. “I’m sorry about everything, Brian.”

“Me too,” Brian whispered. “I never meant for you to get hurt.”

Justin moved so he could straddle the brunet. He leaned towards the tray of food and grabbed a few grapes. “I was acting like an idiot. I just got so mad because of what I saw and I thought...Jesus. I thought you have gotten bored of me,” he said and popped a grape in his mouth.

Brian caressed Justin’s naked chest. “Never," he said and opened his mouth to receive the food the blond was giving him.

Justin looked away with a frown in place. He couldn’t believe how things had turned out. “You saw me kissing him.”

“I did,” Brian answered. He sighed not sure what to think. “I just…well I thought that if you were with him once it would be okay but then…that’s not how I really felt. I wanted to kill him. I know you haven’t been with anyone else and you might wonder…it’s normal.”

Justin stayed quiet and listened to the captain. He had surely been wondering what it would have been like to be with Brendan.

“And I should let you experiment…at least that’s what I was telling myself when I saw you. I just walked away and hoped that you would find your way back to me,” Brian said and laughed then. “And then I came to my senses and wanted to kill him but since you had walked away the first time I let it slip.”

“And then came the second time and after…what had happened with your brother,” Justin pointed out.

“I really wanted to kill him,” Brian admitted and shrugged.

“I didn’t trust you,” Justin pointed out. “I thought the worst and didn’t even let you explain.”

“I kind of did the same to you afterwards,” Brian said as he caressed the blond’s back. “I guess we are even.”

“Do you think this will happen again?” Justin asked and ate the last grape he had taken.

“I don’t know,” Brian replied sincerely. He pulled Justin closer and kissed him on the forehead. “But next time which I hope it doesn’t happen, we should sit down and talk to each other.”

Justin nodded.

“No matter what happens,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and got on his knees, straddling the brunet. He smiled wickedly as he started to rub Brian’s naked chest. “I don’t want anyone else but you, Brian.”

Brian sat up and pulled the blond closer to him by the back of his neck. He kissed the blond with force. The man turned them around and quickly pulled Justin’s shorts away. He stopped for a second just to enjoy the blond’s body.

“Brian,” Justin said feeling a bit coy under Brian’s scrutiny. He looked down at the bed and bit his lower lip.

“God,” Brian growled as he leaned forward to be able to touch Justin.

Justin sighed and closed his eyes. Brian’s hands roamed his body and it was heaven. Every caress, every touch, every scrape, everything that the captain did to him was amazing. Justin moved his hand to his cock and moaned.

“Naughty,” Brian murmured with a smile in place. He bent down and captured Justin’s mouth. They shared an intense, wet kiss. He pulled back to take off his trunks and wife beater. Then he went back to kiss his blond boy.

“Brian, please,” Justin gasped out when Brian pulled away. “I want you inside of me.”

Brian backed away and kneeled on the bed. He moved to the side and grabbed the lube. He squirted some on his left hand and then covered his dick with it. “Come here,” he said grabbing Justin by the legs and pulling the blond towards him.

“Brian,” Justin gasped out surprised.

Brian gave him a wicked smile his hand grabbing his cock as he placed it at Justin’s hole. They kept their eyes open as Brian started to push inside the smaller man. The blond’s head drop back a bit but he didn’t stop looking at the brunet. His body tensed up as his man took him.

“You like it,” Brian said leaning forward and with a final push he was inside. "Rough and hard."

“Ahh,” Justin whimpered, his hands reaching out to hold on to Brian. His legs curled around the taller man. He burried his nails on the brunet's skin and gasped out in pain.

Brian bit Justin on the neck and started rocking inside of Justin. He moved to the right side of Justin’s neck and started sucking. His tongue running up to the blond’s earlobe leaving a wet path.

“I love you,” Justin groaned as his hands grabbed Brian’s face and pulled him for a kiss.

Brian started moving then. Justin’s hole was tight and wet for him. He loved to take the blond without any barriers. He felt his being connected to his boy.

“God,” Justin said shaking with pleasure. “Fuck me!”

The captain’s arms moved under Justin and his hand to the blond’s shoulder. He rocked their bodies together hard and fast. He loved to hear his boy moaning and panting close to his ear; it drove him crazy. It didn’t take long for Justin to be close to the edge.

“Don’t,” Brian told him.

Justin’s toes curled and he resisted the temptation of letting go. He bit Brian’s shoulder and scratched the man’s back.

Brian yelled and his hand reached for Justin’s cock. He felt how wet the boy was and it drove him wild. He hammered faster inside the tight hole. He felt Justin’s body stiffening up and then his hand was covered with the blond’s sperm.

“Oh god,” Justin hissed as he shot his cum.

Brian threw his head and with an animalistic growl he shot his load inside his lover. His body dropped exhausted on top of Justin’s. Their bodies were covered in sweat and cum. The chambers smelled of pure sex. Brian lifted his hands slowly and pushed the blond’s hair back.

Justin smiled from ear to ear. “That was great.”

Brian was about to move when Justin held him.

“Don’t go,” Justin said in a very low voice. “I love it when you stay inside of me.”

Brian nodded and stayed like that. When Justin fell asleep, Brian chuckled a bit and pulled out of his lover. He lay next to his baby and went to sleep as well with the man he loved secure in his arms.

***

“What are you guys doing?” Justin said coming out into the deck.

Brian, Ted, Michael, Henry and Ethan were sitting down looking at some papers and talking.

“Work,” Ted answered.

Justin sat in front of Brian and grabbed one of the beers they had in the cooler. He opened and drank a sip.

“How many days until we’re there?” Brian asked as he read the paper Ted gave him.

“About two days,” Michael answered. “Don’t you have things to do?” He asked looking at Franck.

Franck groaned as he got up. “I’m going.”

“Can I be in charge of a team?” Ethan asked.

“No,” Michael and Brian answered at the same time and then laughed.

Ethan glared at them; he got up and left the deck.

“How many bars off gold do you think...he got?” Henry asked as he looked at a picture of the island they were going to.

Justin frowned and looked at Brian that was sitting next to Ted. He suddenly realized that whenever they talked about the pirate that had found the treasure they never mentioned names. He didn’t say anything and stayed there trying to figure it out.

After a while everyone left and it was only him, Brian and Michael. He was itching to ask Brian about it but Michael wasn’t leaving.

“Brian,” Justin said.

“What?” Brian asked as he finished putting the papers in the folder.

“Who is this guy that found all the money?” Justin asked.

Michael and Brian looked at each other. The shorter of the two got up and pulled out a joint. “I’m going to see that everyone is doing...well, what they’re supposed to be doing.”

“Brian,” Justin said again as he put the empty can on the table. He got up and moved to sit against the brunet. “Talk to me.”

“Some pirate,” Brian said.

“But why won’t you mention his name?” Justin asked arching a brow. “Brian,” he sing sang. “Tell me.”

“Its no one you know,” Brian informed the younger man and then used his tongue in cheek expression.

“Then why not use a name?” Justin asked. “Unless...oh my god!”

Brian sighed. “Justin.”

“It’s Drew!” Justin yelled. “Oh my god! Brian!”

“What?” Brian asked.

“I do know him,” Justin shouted. “Jesus, Brian.”

“You don’t know him,” Brian pointed out. “You know of him.”

“You can’t do this,” Justin told him. “It’s not right. He helped me when I needed him to bring me back to you.”

“For a price,” Brian spat out.

Justin sighed. “Ah,” he groaned. “He’s with Emmett!”

“Your point being?” Brian asked arching a brow.

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” Justin answered. “I mean, you have no limits. This is wrong. What if something happens? What if you guys start fighting over this money or gold or whatever the fuck it is and one of you ends up hurt.”

“Better him than me, don’t you think?” Brian asked and looked up as if he was thinking about it.

“Brian!” Justin yelled. “You’re not listening to me.”

“He’s not going to be there, Justin,” Brian said. “They’re keeping tabs on him for me.”

“I can’t believe this,” Justin said to himself as he moved away from Brian. “This is not right.”

“Stop talking to yourself,” Brian instructed him. “I promise that I will let you punish the naughty captain later.”

“Don’t try that,” Justin said but it was too late. His cock was starting to awaken. “It won’t change things.”

“I’ll be okay,” Brian promised. “I swear.”

“He already has it in for you,” Justin pointed out.

“What else is new?” Brian asked knowing there were a lot of people out there to get him.

Justin pouted. “Please, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t,” Brian assured him once again. He kissed Justin and pulled him close. “Relax, soon we’ll be in land and everything would be okay.”

Justin wanted to believe that, but he couldn’t shake the bad feeling inside of him.

***

“I can believe it,” Justin said and kneeled. “We’re on land.”

Dante laughed as he saw the blond almost kissing the sand.

“Dramatic much?” Luke asked.

Justin glared at him as he got up.

“Come on,” Brian said to the blond. “There are a few things you have to know.”

“Like what?” Justin asked as he followed Brian.

“You’re going to stay with Ted, Ryan, Andrew and Sam here,” Brian said as he pulled out his gun and inspected it.

Justin was already pouting. “But I want to go with you.”

“No,” Brian told him. “It’s not safe.”

“Oh, that makes me so happy right now,” Justin told him rolling his eyes. “You’re going.”

“But I know how to take care of myself,” Brian told him as he turned around. He pulled Justin close to him and kissed him. “It would only take a day,” Brian assured him.

Justin didn’t like it one bit.

“Settle up,” Michael shouted to everyone.

Justin wasn’t happy with it but he followed instructions. He knew it was for his own good. He helped the guys set up camp. Then he helped Sam scout the place. When they came back the guys were cooking something.

The blond was going crazy with boredom and desperation of not knowing how Brian was. Around sunset Ethan, Michael, Dante and Franck came back.

“What are you guys doing here?” Justin asked.

Ethan looked at Justin and didn’t say anything. “We were ambushed.”

“By the natives?” Ryan asked frowning.

“No,” Ethan answered. “By Zeke’s people.”

“Zeke?” Sam asked amazed. “What the fuck?”

“Who is that?” Justin asked not having any clue. His heart was beating so fast he thought he was having a heart attack.

“How the fuck did they know we were here?” Andrew asked. “Where is everyone else?”

That’s the question that Justin was dreading to ask with fear that they would tell him that they weren’t alive. He swallowed and waited patiently for the answer.

“It was Boris, Brendan, Luke, Kenneth, and I think even Henry were in on it,” Michael said as he squatted down in front of one of the black duffel bags. He pulled out two guns before he started searching for the ammo.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“We saw them before they got close,” Michael explained. “They tried to hold us off but we managed to get away. We all ran in different directions including Brian. We found each other later on. We searched for Brian but didn’t found him. So we came here to get all this and you guys.”

“How do we know they are not in on it?” Ethan asked.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds. Michael looked around and shook his head. He knew whom could he trust and he had never trusted any of the guys that had turned on them and now he knew he had been right all alone.

Justin wanted to die. Brian was in that freaking jungle with people who had betrayed him. “We have to go get Brian.”

“We’re going to,” Michael said. “You’re going back with Ethan.”

“I’m going too,” Ted told them getting ready to search for Brian.

“Hey,” Ethan protested. “I’m going to get my brother.”

“You’re going to follow orders!” Michael yelled.

Justin had never seen Michael pissed before. He stepped closer to Ethan and grabbed him by the arm. He didn’t say anything at all, just stood there possibly holding on before his legs failed him.

“Fine,” Ethan hissed.

The guys got everything they needed before they went in search of Brian. Justin and Ethan looked at each other.

“I’m going to get my brother,” Ethan said.

“And I’m going with you,” Justin announced.

***

Justin ran a hand over his face taking off the sweat. He kept on walking after the brunet hoping that they would find Brian soon. He stopped cold when he heard men shouting in agony.

“Don’t move from here,” Ethan whispered to the blond. “Get low in the ground now.”

Justin squatted down just like Ethan did. The young brunet moved slowly until he reached a tree that was at the edge of a ravine. He looked down and saw some of the natives attacking two guys from Zeke’s crew. He frowned and slowly moved back to where Justin was.

“What’s happening?” Justin asked.

“We have to stay here,” Ethan murmured. He pulled out his gun just in case they came their way. He looked at Justin and sighed. He should have never brought the blond with him.

“Why?” Justin asked. “We have to get Brian.”

“Justin,” Ethan said. “We’ll stay here until I say is safe to move again.”

Justin was angry with the man. The last thing he wanted to do was stop and waste any time. He knew that Brian needed him. If he knew where he was going he would have taken off. Ethan sat down and waited; he hated every minute of it. His older brother was in a bind and there he was in another. If the natives heard them they would be next and he wasn’t ready to die just yet.

“Are we going to sleep here?” Justin asked when nightfall came. He was ready to take the lead without caring where he ended; even if he had to yell Brian’s name along the way.

Ethan got up and went to see what was going on at the bottom of the narrow valley once again. He could see the shapes of the two dead men. He sighed and looked back at Justin. “I’m going down. You stay here.”

“No way,” Justin protested. “I’m going with you.”

Ethan stood there thinking of what to do. “Fine,” he finally said. “Come on.”

It took them a while to get to where the locals had left the bodies. As soon as Justin saw them his stomach betrayed him. He fell to his knees and puked his guts out.

Ethan bent down and took the black bandanas they were wearing. “We can use this,” he said. He could see the big gap on their chests and stomachs. The meat had been taken from them to store it and eat it. He was sure that their eyes, tongues and ears were missing as well among other things. He was disgusted by the native’s way of life.

“Won’t they know is not true?” Justin asked after he got up and cleaned the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I don’t know,” Ethan said. “It’s worth a try.”

Justin grabbed the bandana and put it on. He reached for a bottle of water inside the bag he was carrying. Then they were back to walking. He wanted to shout at the brunet for making him walk so much but he didn’t want to stop Ethan. But it wasn’t Ethan’s fault, he was really angry because Brian was nowhere to be found.

“We stop here,” Ethan said. “You go to sleep and I’ll stay awake.”

“What?” Justin asked perplexed. “What do you mean stop here?”

“We have to rest,” Ethan informed him. “It’s going to get pretty dark and we can’t go wondering. There are natives here as well, Justin. You saw what they did to those two guys.”

Justin nodded.

“So, go to sleep and I’ll take watch,” Ethan told him. “I’ll wake you up in a few hours and I’ll sleep then.”

“Okay, okay,” Justin relented. At first he felt confident that he wasn’t going to fall asleep but before he realized it he was sleeping.

Ethan let the man sleep for about four hours before he woke him up. Then it was Justin watching out that no one got to close to them. He was freaking out with every sound and the shadows around him. He was happy when daylight seemed to be reaching the day.

The brunet turned around and opened his eyes. He yawned and sat up. He walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He drank half before he threw it in Justin’s direction. “We’ll eat something and be on our way. I want to start early to get ahead,” Ethan said. Any other time he wouldn’t be up so early in the wee hours of the morning.

“Where are we going exactly?” Justin asked.

“High ground,” Ethan told him. “Whenever one of us gets lost we do that.”

Justin frowned. “Won’t Boris and Brendan and the others know that?”

“That’s why we have to get there first,” Ethan told him pulling out some of the provisions he had gotten for him and Justin.

After they ate they were on their way. Justin didn’t think he had seen so many trees together in his life. He almost bumped into Ethan when the other man stopped.

“Shit,” Ethan whispered.

“What?” Justin asked.

“We’re being watched,” Ethan told him.

Justin looked around but didn’t see anyone. “What are you talking about?”

“We have to get out of here,” Ethan told him. “Come on,” he said and started running.

Justin was going to protest but decided against it. He started running after Ethan and almost fell down when he heard a guttural scream. Then he could hear them behind him and Ethan. When he thought they were almost going to get caught he and Ethan fell down. He was hit with branches, rocks and hard against the ground. When they reached the bottom Ethan was bleeding through his forehead. Justin had a few scratches but nothing serious.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked.

There was a river right in front of them. Ethan moved to it and used the water to clean his face; he hoped it wouldn’t make him sick. He groaned, since it stung like crazy. He looked up hearing the natives shouting, probably wondering where they had disappeared to. “We have to keep on going.”

“Yeah,” Justin said.

Ethan groaned a bit when he extended his arms. He was certain that he didn’t have anything broken.

“Ethan,” Justin said and licked his lips. “Do they really eat people?”

“Yeah,” Ethan answered and frowned when he saw something moving across the river through the trees. He kept on looking and then the gray shapes were as clear as day. “We have more important things to think about now,” the brunet said.

“Like what?” Justin asked.

“Them,” Ethan said pointing across the river at Zeke’s men.

Justin looked to where Ethan had pointed. He could see about ten to fifteen men wearing black bandanas walking straight ahead. His head turned to see where they were walking to and that’s when he saw Michael and the guys sitting about a hundred feet away.

“Ready to run?” Ethan asked.

“Why?” Justin asked frowning. They had left the natives somewhere behind them.

Ethan pointed and started shooting. He wasn’t shooting to anyone in particular it had been warning shots for Michael and the others. Before Justin had time to start running Ethan grabbed his wrist and started running with him in tow. In one side they still had natives behind them and now they had pirates aware of them. It was all so fucked up; Justin was in such a mess and not anywhere near finding Brian.


	23. Nothing Anyone Can Do

“Don’t move,” Ethan whispered.

“What happened?” Justin asked in a hush voice. It was really hard to catch up his breath. There were under a cascade hiding in a cavern that had form there. The blond was sure they were as good as dead.

Ethan had his gun out trying to listen for any noises. He looked at Justin who was shaking and wished he hadn’t put the blond in so much danger. His brother was probably going to kill him. After he had shot out the first round of bullets it was like a war out there. He wondered what had happened but they didn’t have the luxury of staying to find out.

“Do you hear something?” Justin asked.

Ethan shook his head.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Justin asked terrified. “We don’t even know where Brian is.”

“We keep going,” Ethan said. “We have to find Brian before they do.”

Justin nodded his agreement.

“Let’s move out,” Ethan told him.

Justin wished he could find the rest of the guys and that Brian was with them. They kept walking and Justin wondered where Ethan had learned so much. When they were close to dangerous plants Ethan wouldn’t walk through them and warned Justin about it. Or when there was a terrain that was too soft to walk on without falling through the edge Ethan would go around it. He always knew where they were going and kept him out of harms way.

“Shhh,” Ethan said and stopped. He took his gun out and waited. To his relief it was Michael whistling. He whistled back and Michael and Ryan came in front of him.

“You were so close of me blowing your head off,” Ryan informed him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Michael asked.

“Thank you for saving our lives would be nice,” Ethan hissed at him.

“Let’s go,” Michael said.

Justin was happy to see them. He looked at Ted and Andrew and wondered where Sam was. He sat next to the one eye man. “Where is Sam?”

Andrew looked at Justin and frowned. He looked back to the gun he was cleaning.

“He’s dead,” Ted informed him. “We got Henry and I think we injured Boris.”

Justin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His eyes watered because he had lost a good friend. A few of the ones he had. He got up and walked over to Ethan that was arguing with Michael. “Have you seen Brian?”

Michael sighed and shook his head.

“We’re moving,” Dante said coming to them with Franck behind. “They are headed this way.”

Justin was tired of everything but he wasn’t leaving. He was going to find Brian one way or another. When they had walked about ten minutes someone opened fire on them. They started running as fast as they could. Andrew was closest to him and it was who pulled him with him.

Justin couldn’t believe people actually lived like that. One moment they were standing and the next they were running for their lives.

“Come here,” Andrew said pulling Justin with him. “Be quiet,” he said while they hid by some undergrowth.

They waited for a long time and when finally Andrew got up and started walking with Justin he was shot. Justin opened his eyes wide and threw himself on the ground. He shook Andrew with force. “Andrew, Andrew,” he called to the man.

“He’s dead,” Kenneth said with a smirk. “And it looks like you’re next.”

“Hold on,” Brendan said. He walked over to Justin and extended his hand.

Justin looked at the hand and up at Brendan. He was so pissed at the man. All he wanted was to choke him. He wanted to kill all of them, but if he had learned something being with a pirate was to survive. His hand grabbed the knife that Andrew kept on his waist. He swallowed not sure if they were watching him; he hid it on his sneakers. Then he grabbed Brendan’s hand and stood up.

Brendan pulled him close and kissed him. Justin felt like he was going to puke but kissed the man back.

“We don’t have time for this,” Kenneth hissed.

Brendan turned to look at Kenneth. “Right,” he said as he grabbed Justin’s wrist and they started walking.

Justin only hoped the guys found Brian before. Then he started planning on how he was going to escape or kill Brendan, whatever came first. One thing he had was a lot of patient and a big imagination.

***

The blond flinched as Brendan ran the alcohol soaked swab over his wounds. He was trying to keep calm. Kenneth and two other guys he didn’t know were there.

“There, all done,” Brendan said.

Justin smiled at him. “Thanks,” he told him. He looked once again at the guys. “Is there any other place that we could go to? A bit more private,” he suggested.

Brendan smiled as he got up. He went and got a bottle of whiskey then he came back. He told Justin to follow him. Justin got up and did. They walked away and then sat down in a clearing by the river.

“Do you want some of this?” Brendan asked opening the bottle and taking a sip.

“It makes me sleepy,” Justin told him. “I want to be awake,” he said trying to sound sexy.

Brendan smiled and took a big gulp before he set it down. Then he moved closer to Justin. He was so happy to be there with the blond.

“So, wow,” Justin said and put a hand on Brendan’s arm. “I can’t believe you guys had the guts to go against Brian. Everyone is always so scared of him.”

Brendan shrugged with a smile. “I’m not.”

“How did you ever do it?” Justin asked. “I mean, it was only a few of you guys. Anything could have happened.”

“I used to work for Zeke,” Brendan said.

“But I thought you didn’t like him,” Justin pointed out. In the many conversations that he had with Brendan the man had told him about his boss and how he was a monster. That scared him even more; he didn’t want anything happening to Brian.

“I don’t,” Brendan said. “But I made him a deal. I would stay with Brian’s boat and he could take the gold Brian was coming to get. All he had to do was take Brian and his crew out of the equation.”

“You were going to kill me,” Justin with a pout.

“No,” Brendan assured him. “You were supposed to stay at the beach. Justin, now we can be together.”

“Are you sure Brian is dead?” Justin asked trying to show a bit of fear as if to Brian.

Brendan frowned. “We’re working on it. Don’t worry. You have me to protect you now.”

Justin wondered if Brendan was that stupid that he thought he would ever want him over Brian. He grabbed the bottle and opened before he gave it to Brendan. “Thank you,” Justin told him.

“Did he do this to you?” Brendan asked touching Justin’s wrists.

Justin looked down and blushed. Brian and him had gotten into really rough sex more than once. It was like their makeup sex opened a few doors in their sex live. He loved to feel Brian taking possession of him like a mad man of course they had found a safe word for it to work.

“It’s nothing,” Justin said and cleared his throat.

“Don’t worry,” Brendan said and drank the amber liquid. “Soon it will be over, Justin. He won’t be able to hurt you anymore. We’ll kill Brian and his stupid brother and it will be fine. You and I can be together. I know you want to be with me. I feel it each time we kiss.”

Justin was shocked out of his mind. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They were going to hurt his men. He could have laughed at that a year ago. But now it was different, Brian was his lover and Ethan was his friend, like a brother. The Kinney boys held a place in his heart and no one was going to mess with them. He knew really well that Brian and Ethan would do anything for him so he was willing to do the same. “Thank you,” Justin said moving forward and kissing Brendan. “Thank you.”

“I knew you would be happy,” Brendan said.

Justin nodded and then pulled Brendan into a kiss. He gave it all he had; his hand slowly moving to reach the knife. He was going to burry it deep in Brendan’s heart.

“Brendan!” Boris called like a mad man.

Justin looked in the direction of the voice. His hand slowly moved to his lap. He then looked back at Brendan. “Maybe he doesn’t want me here.”

“Stay here,” Brendan told him.

Justin got up as well and pulled Brendan to him. He kissed him hard and then moved back and smiled. “Don’t take too long.”

Brendan nodded and left. Justin quickly grabbed the bottle not sure why would he needed. Then he followed Brendan back to where they had set camp. He hid so they couldn’t see him and pulled out his knife, his other hand gripping the neck of the bottle; he was ready to attack anyone that came too close.

“What is it?” Brendan asked.

Justin watched and wondered what he should do.

“They told me that you brought Justin with you,” Boris hissed. “What the fuck are you thinking?”

“It’s okay,” Brendan said shrugging. “He’s going to be with me now.”

“Where the fuck is he?” Boris asked looking around.

“Waiting for me,” Brendan told him.

“You stupid fuck,” Boris hissed. “Why would he want to be with you?”

“Brian treats him like shit,” Brendan pointed out. “I treat him well.”

“This is fucking bullshit!” Boris hissed. “I can’t fucking believe you! Are you this fucking dumb?!”

“Come on,” Brendan protested. “Justin wants to get away from Brian. He’s told me so.”

“If he wanted that?” Boris asked. “Why did he come back to Brian on his own free will once he had escaped? You fucking moron!”

Brendan frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Justin got up in a flash and started running like his life depended on it, which at the present time, it did. Funny, he thought, that happened more often than not. He could hear them still arguing but he couldn’t worry about that.

He kept running until he was out of breath. He looked around and never felt so scared in his life. He was completely alone. He started crying because desperation was getting the best of him. It wasn’t because he was in the middle of that jungle and had no idea where he was going or that that pirates were after him; not even the fact that there were natives that could skin him alive bothered him as much. It was because he had seen the dead set look in Brendan’s eyes about killing Brian. His lover was in danger and he was lost without being able to help him.

He looked up at the sky and wished for a miracle. He could hear the river but didn’t know how far away he was from it. He knew that if he wanted to go back he had to walk along side it. When he finally found it he heard laughter. He squatted as quickly as he could and tried to see what was going on.

It was a couple of kids playing around. He wondered where they had come from but by their looks they were the children of the natives. He backed away and two pair of strong arms grabbed him. He fought as best as he could but it was pointless. He couldn’t believe he had let his guard down. He couldn’t even reach for the knife he had and the bottle he had fell to the ground while he struggled.

“Let go of me!” Justin hissed when everything else failed.

“Shut up or they are going to hear you,” Luke whispered. “I’m on your side.”

Justin frowned. “You’re with them,” he spat out.

“No,” Luke answered then he let go of the blond. “Here,” he said giving Justin a gun.

“But,” Justin whispered as he took the gun. He wasn’t sure what was happening, apparently, it was everyone on their own. “You’re Brendan’s friend,” he said and pointed at Luke.

“So?” Luke asked. “This is fucked up. I’m going to betray anyone. The captain’s been good to me.”

Justin arched a brow and still pointed at Luke.

“Nothing happened,” Luke amended. “He refused me.”

“But you still want him,” Justin pointed out. He wondered if they should be fighting over Brian at that moment.

“Yes,” Luke answered sincerely.

“Shit,” Justin said lowering the gun. “Are you always this truthful?”

Luke nodded and shrugged. “He was babbling how much he loved you. He pushed me away,” he informed the blond.

Justin lowered his gun.

“No matter how many times I tried,” Luke added.

Justin pointed at him again. “Asshole.”

Justin smirked a bit. “Sorry.”

“What happened?” Justin asked and slowly lowered the gun again.

“When we were ambushed everyone started running to different places. Then everyone started shooting, it was a war out there. I was running as fast as I could and Brian was behind me,” Luke said. “But then when I looked back he wasn’t there. I went back and they had shot him.”

It seemed like Justin could turn whiter than he was. He held his breath not wanting to believe what Luke was telling him.

“He’s still alive,” Luke quickly added when he saw that Justin was about to pass out. “I’ve been taking care of him. I was down here because we needed water. He told me that we were supposed to move to high ground but he can’t be moved any longer. He’s lost a lot of blood.”

Justin started crying again. He couldn’t lose Brian. “Please, take me to him.”

Luke nodded. “Follow me,” he told him.

When Justin thought everything was right again someone started shooting at them.

***

“What the fuck happened this time?” Brian asked with his eyes closed. He had heard the shooting and for a moment he was afraid that Luke had been killed. He would be stuck there forever and he would never again see his blond boy.

Justin kneeled in front of the man. He couldn’t believe that he was really in front of Brian.

“We thought Luke was going to kill Justin,” Michael said.

Brian’s eyes snapped open. He was currently staring at Justin, Michael and Luke.

“We have to move,” Ethan said coming inside.

“What is he doing here?” Brian asked angry as he looked at Justin. “And who the fuck gave him a gun?”

Justin smiled and put the gun on the ground. Then he moved closer to the brunet and put his head on Brian’s shoulder. He threw his arm over the man’s chest.

“Where is he shot?” Ryan asked coming inside. He opened a bag and started pulling things out.

“It’s pretty bad,” Luke said. “I did what I could.”

Ryan nodded as he checked Brian. He cringed at the damage. “The bullet is still inside.”

“Yes,” Luke said. “I didn’t have the tools to pull it out.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Justin asked.

Ryan looked at the blond and then at Brian.

“Of course I am,” Brian told the blond. “Luke.”

“Yes,” Luke said taking a step closer.

“Can I ask you for a favor?” Brian asked.

Luke nodded.

“Do you think you can go back to the yacht without getting caught?” Brian asked.

“Of course,” Luke told him. He knew how to become invisible.

“I want you to call my father and tell him to come. We need all the help we can get,” Brian said.

“Okay,” Luke said.

“Brian,” Michael said moving to the man’s left side with Ryan.

“Okay,” Ryan said pulling out a needle and filling it with morphine.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand. Justin knew that the brunet was squeezing his hand but he could barely feel it. The man had lost so much strength that it worried him. The blond didn’t cry this time; he had to be strong for Brian.

Ethan frowned and went outside with Andrew, Ted and Franck. He couldn’t stand to see his brother like that.

“Is going to be okay,” Justin said to Brian.

Brian closed his eyes. Ryan started to do the best he could with Michael’s help. He was no doctor but when James wasn’t around to tend to the men’s injuries he was the one that did it. Then after Brendan came he didn’t have to, except Brendan had turned on them.

“Mmm,” Brian groaned feeling the pressure but not the pain. The morphine was already working on him.

“Is infected,” Ryan informed them. “I can stop the bleeding thought.”

Michael looked at his friend and then at Justin. There was a high probability that Brian wasn’t going to make it. It had been so long and Brian needed blood fast. There was no way that they would reach the boat in time.

“We have to carry him out of here,” Ryan said. “He needs water and food.”

“How are we going to do that?” Justin asked.

Michael stood up and went outside.

“Is he going to be okay?” Justin asked Ryan. “Please don’t lie to me.”

Ryan was dressing the wound. He didn’t dare look at the blond. He didn’t know what to say.

“Ryan!” Justin shouted.

“I don’t know, okay,” Ryan answered. “He might not make it. Is that what you want to hear?”

Justin felt crushed. He looked at Brian and a tear ran down. He knew that Brian should have stayed with him. All of them should have stayed away from the goddamn island they were at now.

“Okay,” Michael said coming inside. “We’re going to get Brian out of here. Look Justin,” the man said kneeling next to Justin. “I need you to do everything Dante tells you.”

Justin nodded. “What about Brian?”

“Brian is going to be taken care of. We’ll make a cradle as best as we can to carry him on,” Michael said. “We’re not leaving together. We have to divide and try to be as quiet as possible. We’re going back.”

Justin looked at Brian and frowned. He’d just found the man he didn’t want to let go of him.

“Ryan and me can carry Brian out of here,” Michael said. “You can run fast as well as Dante,” the man kept saying. “Ted, Franck and Ethan will create a distraction.”

“Michael,” Justin said.

“What?” Michael asked as he looked outside where Ted was signaling that they were ready.

“Please bring him to me no matter what happens,” Justin said, his voice breaking. “I love him so much.”

Michael nodded understanding what Justin meant. Even if Brian died on the way Justin wanted Brian to reach them. And he would do so; he wasn’t about to leave his best friend in some goddamn island no matter what.

***

Justin fell down his hand hit something hard and then he felt the pain. When he looked his blood was covering his hand. He blinked a few times before he got up. No matter how much it had hurt he didn’t scream. He knew he had to keep as quiet as possible.

“What is it?” Dante asked as he reached the blond.

“I’m okay,” Justin assured him. “I am.”

Dante got on his knees and pulled out a silver can. He twisted the top and then threw the white liquid over the blond’s arm and hand.

“Fuck,” Justin hissed.

“Alcohol,” Dante told him. He took a sip and got up. “Move.”

Justin nodded and kept on running. He kept turning each time Dante told him. He was so tired but they couldn’t stop now. It had taken them about a day and a half already to get back and Dante had promised they were only about half a day away from the beach. When they had stopped for the night he found out how exhausted he was. This time he didn’t sleep because he was too worried about Brian.

“Hold on,” Dante said.

Justin stopped and they lowered themselves into the ground. Dante pulled out a canister, a brown leather one.

“Have some water,” Dante told him.

Justin grabbed it and drank from it greedily. When he was done he gave it to Dante who only took a few sips.

“How long?” Justin asked.

“About an hour,” Dante informed him.

Justin looked behind them. It was already getting dark. “Do you think they are right after us?”

“With a few hours of difference,” Dante said getting up. “Come on.”

Justin kept running with Dante. They kept stopping and hiding, listening around them in case anyone was close. They had to keep an eye out for Zeke’s people and the natives as well. When Justin reached the beach once again he wanted to cry. He was back where he started and once again Brian was not there with him. He felt impotent. Both of them jumped when they heard someone behind them. Luke was there pointing an automatic rifle at them.

“I thought you were someone else,” Luke said as he lowered it. He had gotten to the yacht and come back to land fully armed. “Where is everyone else?”

“On their way,” Dante said. “We’re going to the yacht now. We have to be ready to sail away.”

“Let him stay,” Justin said. “In case the guys need him.”

Dante looked at Luke and nodded. He and Justin took the motor boat back to the yacht. Justin went to the room where they kept all the medical equipment. He wasn’t sure what they needed from there, but he started taking a couple of things from everything he could carry. He took it to the deck and hoped they got there soon.

“Jack is on his way,” Dante said coming out of the cabin.

“It’s getting so dark,” Justin said. “I want to go back to the beach. Please, we have to go back anyway to get them.”

“There is another motor boat there, Justin,” Dante pointed out.

Justin was about to shout at him that they needed to go back when he heard the motor. He turned around and looked over the rail. He couldn’t see a thing. He ran inside and went to get a flashlight. He ran back and pointed the light at whoever was coming their way.

“Is us,” Ethan shouted.

Justin frowned thinking the worst. Ethan, Ted and Franck were the last to head in their direction. His eyes watered thinking the worst. He ran to the back of the yacht waiting for them. He had never been so happy to see Brian before. The only ones missing at that moment were Luke and Franck.

“I have to go back for Luke and Franck. They stay in case they needed to slow Zeke’s guy down,” Michael said when everyone was inside the yacht; he was still on the motor boat. “Be ready to leave when we get back,” then he left.

“Come on,” Ryan said. “We need to…”

“What’s going on?” Ethan started shouting.

“He’s going into shock,” Ryan yelled.

“Do something,” Justin hissed as he tried to hold Brian’s body down.

Brian’s body convulsed a few more seconds before it stopped.

“Brian!” Justin yelled as he looked at the brunet. “Oh my god!”

“Jesus fuck,” Ted said kneeling next to the brunet and Justin.

Ryan checked for a pulse but there wasn’t one. He was certain that Brian was gone for good.

“No!” Justin shouted. “Brian!”

Ethan put his hands on his hair and pulled it back. He stared at his brother knowing there was nothing he could do.

“No, no, no!” Justin shouted with all his might.

“Come on,” Ted said pulling Justin away from the captain.

“No!” Justin yelled trying to reach for the brunet.

“Justin,” Ethan said grabbing the blond as well. He had tears in his eyes.

“God,” Ryan muttered.

“Do something Ryan!” Justin yelled. “Ryan, please do something!”

***

“I like this part,” Daphne said as she grabbed some of the popcorn from the bowl that Emmett was holding.

“I know honey,” Emmett told her rolling her eyes. He knew his best friends pretty well, so he didn’t have to be reminded of each thing every single time.

“No!” Justin said shaking a bit.

Emmett looked at the blond and shook his head. “That’s what happens to him for eating so much candy so late and falling asleep right away.”

“Is he at it again?” Daphne asked. “Jeez, that’s some kind of nightmare.”

“He was laughing moments ago,” Emmett pointed out. “Who knows what he’s dreaming about.”

“No, no, no, no!” Justin yelled but still slept on. “Ryan, please do something!”

Daphne and Emmett looked at each other.

“He’s scaring me, Emmett,” Daphne told him.

“Okay that’s it,” Emmett said getting up. He put the bowl on the sofa and moved towards Justin. He shook the blond but Justin wasn’t waking up.

“Justin,” Daphne called out to him. She got up as well and instead of shaking him she pushed him to the floor.

“What?!” Justin asked looking around. He cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at his friends.

“You were screaming,” Daphne told him. “Ryan, please do something. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Who the hell is Ryan?” Justin asked as he stood up. “God, did I fell asleep?”

“That you did,” Emmett told him. “Ten minutes into the movie.”

Justin looked at the TV and back at them. “Sorry,” he told them. “God I’m so sore. I feel like I’ve been running a marathon.”

“Excuse me,” Gavin said coming into the chambers. “We were setting the course like you asked but we might have to go back.”

“What?” Justin asked. “Why?”

“We found a man floating in the waters. He looks pretty dehydrated,” Gavin informed them.

Justin, Emmett and Daphne went with Gavin to the deck. In there the medic was taking care of the man. When the tall brunet opened his eyes he tried to pull away.

“You’re okay,” Gavin said to the guy. “What’s your name?”

He looked at them not sure where he was and worst of all, who he was. “I’m...I’m...”

“Relax,” Gavin said. “You’re in good hands.”

“I guess we have to go back,” Justin said frowning a bit. He hated that his plans had to be cut short. “Do you know your name or not?”

The brunet turned to look at him and glared. He put a hand over his forehead trying to remember what had happened to him. “Fuck.”

“He’s hot,” Daphne whispered to Emmett.

The taller teen smiled from ear to ear and nodded. “Where did you fount him?”

“He had that lifesaver,” Jonathan another man from the crew said. “He was lucky that we were passing by.”

Justin looked at the man and wondered if he had seen him before. There was something familiar about the man lying at his feet. “Do you know anything at all?” Justin asked him.

“Fuck off,” the guy said.

“This is my boat,” Justin informed him.

“Your point being?” the man asked.

Justin grunted his dislike for the brunet. “Take him out of my sight.”

“Justin relax,” Emmett said.

“We’ll set him on in one of the chambers,” Gavin said. “Let’s get him up.”

Justin walked over to the seats at the front of the yacht. He sat down and sighed. “Great,” he muttered.

“Oh come on,” Emmett said. “We’re saving someone. Isn’t that great?”

“Don’t worry, Justin,” Daphne said. “We only had a month left anyway. We have enjoyed this trip a lot.”

Justin shrugged. “Fine,” he said. “But he’s such an asshole.”

Emmett sat down next to him and threw his arm around the blond. Daphne sat on Justin’s lap and kissed him on the cheek.

“Forget him. Think of your fabulous guy at home. Chance is waiting for you,” Emmett said.

“Yeah,” Justin said smiling widely. “He is.”

“We’ll have fun at home as well,” Daphne told him. “You’ll see.”

“Yeah,” Justin relented. He had been a little mad that he had to cut his trip short because of the stranger. He thought about the tall brunet and thought he was so rude. He decided not to think about that and thought of Chance and when he was home again. He was going to celebrate his birthday and Chance had said he had a big surprised for him. He couldn’t wait, after all in the island they had been a lady had read his fortune and told him he would soon be reunited with his soul mate, after all it looked like she had been right.

* * *

This is the end of this story but of course there would be a sequel. There wasn’t going to be one so you all should thank my lovely beta, Helen. She made me do all this and now there will be more soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this and are ready for more. Hugs, Tay


End file.
